Résistance
by amelinasa
Summary: Le seigneur des ténèbres a été vaincu, et pourtant, la guerre n'est pas finie... Les Mangemorts se font de plus en plus menaçants, motivés par quelque chose ou quelqu'un... Harry et Ron, figures de proue des Auror, se battent sans relâche, mais comment protéger les êtres chers quand ceux ci sont pris pour cible.
1. Chapter 1

3126…3127…3128…

Ron, soupira en poursuivant mentalement son décomptage…La lune éclairait tant et si bien sa chambre qu'il distinguait chaque petite fissure dans le plafond, chaque petite tâche sur les murs, et il les comptait, inlassablement… A défaut de pouvoir dormir, cela lui évitait de laisser dériver ses pensées vers ce qui le préoccupait, jour et nuit, sans répit…

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, à ignorer cette boule d'angoisse qui le rongeait…

Voldemort était vaincu, oui… Mais la guerre n'était pas fini, pas tout à fait. Des foyers de résistances Mangemort subsistaient, se multipliant de façon inquiétante, provoquant de terribles dégâts… Ron ne pouvait oublier les scènes de crime qu'il avait vu. Il avait beau être un Auror aguerri, il avait beau se battre aux côtés d'Harry depuis des années, il n'était jamais vraiment prêt à affronter ces images…

Il serra les poings et se redressa dans son lit…Il n'arriverait pas à dormir…Elle lui manquait… Hermione… La jeune femme s'était absentée quelques jours à Paris, elle ne rentrerait que le lendemain, Ron avait alors décidé de passer sa semaine de permission au Terrier, chez ses parents, évitant ainsi de vivre de plein fouet le vide laissé par Hermione dans leur maison. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, la serrer dans ses bras, plonger le nez dans ses boucles indisciplinées et respirer avec enchantement son odeur unique. Hermione…Cette guerre aura au moins eu le mérite de leur donner le courage d'avouer leurs sentiments… Et si la jeune femme avait hésité à endosser l'uniforme d'Auror, au grand dam de Ron, elle avait finalement opté pour une carrière dans la défense de créatures en tout genre, centaures, elfes, géants… Elle parcourait les pays, défendant leurs droits avec une ferveur que Ron admirait depuis toujours… Cette femme était extraordinaire, et elle était sienne…

Elle était là, le cherchant du regard, sur le quai de la gare. Ron prit le temps de la regarder, voulant imprimer chaque détail, chaque courbe de son corps, chaque boucle qui retombait autour de son visage, chaque fossette qui animait son visage plein d'espoir. Elle l'aperçut enfin, grand roux, indéniablement séduisant.

_Ron !

Laissant son bagage à terre, elle courut se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme, qui la souleva, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Par Merlin, que c'était bon de la revoir, de la sentir contre lui, vivante, aimante… Il l'embrassa avec fougue, la faisant rire… Qu'il aimait ce son…

_Oh Ron, tu m'as manquée !

_Toi aussi, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Il alla prendre son sac et main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

_ Nous allons au Terrier, annonça Ron, Harry et Ginny doivent être arrivés, Maman voulait préparer un grand repas pour ton retour…

_Je ne suis partie que quelques jours ! s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Ron s'arrêta et l'attira contre elle. La jeune femme, surprise, leva les yeux vers lui.

_Ron, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle avait noté sa mâchoire tendue, son sourire, sincère quand il l'avait vue, mais crispé ensuite… Ses traits tirés, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours…

Le jeune homme soupira.

_Ron, insista Hermione, sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune esquive.

_Ce sont ces attaques… Je pars en mission dès ce soir…Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses, comme si les Mangemorts savaient quelque chose qu'on ignorait…

Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception. Elle ne le verrait donc que quelques heures, avant de passer des semaines sans nouvelles, le cœur déchiré et terrifié…

Ron poursuivit.

_ Ils ne semblent pas frapper au hasard… Des gens travaillant au ministère, avec leur famille…Et…

Sa voix se brisa.

_ Et des gens comme moi, acheva Hermione.

Elle avait pâli, mais regardait Ron avec un air sur d'elle.

_Il ne m'arrivera rien Ron !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

_Comment peux-tu le savoir… Tu travailles au ministère, tu es d'origine Moldue, tu fais partie de ceux qui ont combattu Voldemort, et sans toi, nous n'y serions sans doute pas arrivés ! Hermione, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je…

Hermione l'interrompit d'un baiser, long, profond, qui leur arracha un gémissement à tous les deux.

_Il ne m'arrivera rien, répéta la jeune femme en plantant son regard noisette dans les yeux bleu de Ron.

Leur visage étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait aisément compter les taches de rousseur sur le visage de Ron. Il semblait si vulnérable en cet instant, il y avait une telle peur dans son regard.

_J'ai si peur de te perdre, je ne pourrai pas le supporter… murmura le jeune homme.

_J'ai peur aussi Ron, c'est toi l'Auror, c'est toi qui pars risquer ta vie, pas moi… Tu peux à peine imaginer le cauchemar que ça représente pour moi…

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

Les retrouvailles au Terrier furent chaleureuses, même si Harry avait finalement été retenu au Ministère, une fois de plus. Hermione ne le vit que quelques minutes, quand il passa prendre Ron le soir venu… La jeune femme retint ses larmes avec grande peine en se blottissant contre le torse du rouquin. Celui-ci la serrait contre lui, puis il leva son visage vers lui, la scrutant, le parcourant, comme pour l'apprendre par cœur.

_Ne pleures pas, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas, Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle s'effondrerait, et elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Mais c'était si injuste… Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, l'avoir pour elle, passer la nuit avec lui, redécouvrir son corps, ses mains sur elle.

_Je t'aime

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à dire, les seuls mots dont Ron avait besoin.

_Moi aussi…

Il enfila une cape et suivit Harry dehors. Hermione et Ginny se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, pâles, sur le pas de la porte. En une fraction de seconde, ils n'étaient plus là.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, merci pour les reviews, merci Justine, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir !

Du revers de la main, Ron s'essuya le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il regarda le Mangemort stupefixé à ses pieds, le visage figé dans un rictus qui trahissait toute sa cruauté. Il venait d'assassiner une famille de Sorciers, le père était de parents moldus… Ron ressentait une haine si violente qu'il dut fermer les yeux dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas lancer de sortilège impardonnable. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas où était Harry. Ils avaient suivi la piste des meurtriers jusqu'aux égouts qui serpentaient sous le chemin de Traverse. Ils s'étaient séparés alors que les boyaux d'eau croupie prenaient deux directions différentes. Ron avait tôt fait de rattraper l'un des assassins, plusieurs avada kedavra avaient résonné contre les murs humides, sans réussir à atteindre Ron. Soudain, il se figea. Des bruits lointains, caverneux, lui parvinrent. Il aperçut des éclairs de lumières au bout du tunnel, du rouge, du vert… Puis plus rien, le silence… Et enfin, des pas dans l'eau, des pas qui venaient dans sa direction… Ron se plaqua contre la paroi et retint sa respiration.

_ Expeliar…

Le cri mourut dans sa gorge.

_Harry !

_Ron !

Les deux hommes se contemplaient, avec stupeur et soulagement. Harry ne semblait pas blessé, Ron était un peu plus amoché, mais ils allaient bien.

_ Deux d'entre eux ont réussi à fuir, lança Harry avec une rage contenue. J'ai réussi à immobiliser Smorn…

_Belle prise, commenta Ron avec un sourire satisfait, Morden est stupefixé juste derrière.

_On se retrouve au QG…

Et dans un « crac » qui se répercuta dans les égouts, ils transplanèrent avec leurs prisonniers.

Hermione reposa sa plume et se massa les tempes. Il faisait presque nuit, elle avait passé la journée enfermée dans son bureau, entourée de livres à moitié dévorés par l'humidité, prenant des notes. Elle devait profiter de l'absence de Ron pour avancer dans ses recherches. Personne ne devait rien savoir pour l'instant. Elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce, sursautant au bruit de sa chaise raclant le sol. Que la maison était silencieuse en son absence… Elle promena un regard songeur autour d'elle, se souvenant avec un sourire nostalgique de leurs premiers jours sous le même toit… Ca n'avait pas été simple… Ils s'aimaient bien sûr, plus que tout, et n'hésitaient à vivre pleinement leur amour depuis ce premier baiser échangé sur le champ de bataille, 4 ans auparavant. Mais vivre ensemble avait été un sacré défi… Il y avait eu des disputes explosives, mais l'avantage de vivre sous le même toit, c'était que les réconciliations étaient toutes aussi…intenses.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle allait passer la nuit au Terrier, à la supplique de Ron. Elle se servit une Bierobeurre bien fraîche, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait emporter. Mais alors qu'elle avalait une dernière gorgée, un bruit étouffé attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils, suspendant son geste et tendant l'oreille. Rien, le silence. Elle ignora son cœur battant la chamade, après tout, la maison était protégée par une dizaine de sorts aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Elle se retourna pour aller faire son sac, mais son cœur se glaça, la bouteille de bierobeurre explosa au sol à ses pieds dans un bruit qui lui vrilla les tympans. Deux Mangemorts lui faisaient face, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, leurs baguettes pointées sur elle. L'un d'entre eux tenait un parchemin. Ses notes ! Le regard d'Hermione passa rapidement de leurs baguettes, au parchemin, à la fenêtre à sa droite.

_Essaies donc de t'enfuir, dit l'un des hommes d'une voix trainante, histoire de s'amuser un peu…

Hermione était terrorisée, mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire, pas question. Elle sentit le contact rassurant de sa baguette dans son dos, glissée à l'arrière de son jean. Soudain, elle se jeta à l'abri du comptoir de la cuisine en tirant sa baguette.

_Stupefix ! hurla-t-elle.

_Expelliarmus ! répliqua un Mnagemort.

Un placard derrière elle explosa, déversant son contenu dans un fracas assourdissant.

_Stupefix !

Le sort atteignit le Mangemort au parchemin en pleine poitrine. Il tomba en arrière, lachant le parchemin qui glissa sous le canapé. Son acolyte poussa un cri de rage.

_Endoloris !

Hermione évita le sort de justesse.

_Expelliarmus !

Il fut projeté en arrière, mais avant qu'elle ait pu le stupefixer, il attrapa le bras de son complice et transplana, l'emportant avec lui. Hermione resta figée quelques instants, reprenant sa respiration, son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle se releva péniblement, et se précipita, tremblante, vers le canapé.

_Accio parchemin !

Elle le plia soigneusement, rassembla à la hâte quelques affaires dans un sac et transplana à son tour.


	3. Chapter 3

_Le médicomage est formel, nous ne pourrons les interroger que demain matin, à la première heure, une fois que les effets de la stupefixion seront dissipés…

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux, irrité. Harry faisait les cent pas, tandis que Kinglsey les observait.

_Rentrez chez vous, finit-il par dire. Votre mission est un succès…

_Un succès ? reprit Harry, furieux, deux Mangemorts se sont enfuis ! Vous…

_Et nous avons deux Mangemorts à interroger ! le coupa séchement Kinglsey, Rentrez chez vous Potter, c'est valable pour vous aussi Weasley, nous vous attendons demain de bonne heure pour l'interrogatoire.

Le directeur du bureau des Auror s'éloigna.

_Rentres, lança Harry, je vais taper le rapport, ce sera ça de fait ! Ginny finit sa garde dans 1h, je l'attends… On se voit plus tard...

_Tu es sûr que… commença Ron, hésitant.

_Hé, ne fais pas semblant d'avoir envie de le taper ce fichu rapport !

Ron éclata de rire mais ne se fit pas prier.

Une fois hors de Sainte-Mangouste, il regarda l'heure sur la mons…monkre…montre que lui avait offert Hermione. Elle devait être en train de se préparer pour aller au Terrier. Il allait lui faire la surprise de passer la prendre. Il sourit à cette idée, elle le croyait parti pour plusieurs jours, elle ignorait à chaque fois la teneur de ses missions et donc la durée supposée. Malgré la fuite des Mangemorts, rien ne saurait ternir la joie qu'il ressentait ! Il allait pouvoir passer plus que quelques heures avec la femme de sa vie !

Ron transplana et se retrouva dans sa rue, devant sa maison. Le quartier était paisible, un chat passa paresseusement devant lui, se dandinant, lui rappelant Pattenrond et l'époque où lui et Hermione se disputaient à son sujet, à Poudlard. Le matou vivait une retraite dorée au Terrier, à pourchasser les gobelins du jardin et à se prélasser au soleil. Il avança à grands pas, pour se figer soudain… Quelque chose n'allait pas…La porte était entrouverte… Le cœur de Ron se figea, il sortit sa baguette, la terreur paralysant son esprit. Cette scène lui rappelait des moments trop souvent vécus, quand il arrivait sur une scène de crime. Il ne savait pas s'il devait céder au soulagement quand il vit l'absence de marque des ténèbres flottant sur la maison.

-Non, pas Hermione, pas Hermione je vous en supplie, pas elle, laissez la moi, pas elle…

Il murmurait ses paroles, comme une prière, son cœur sur le point d'exploser, ses sens en alerte, l'horreur et la peur tordaient ses tripes dans une douleur sans nom.

Il poussa la porte et pénétra avec précaution. La maison était silencieuse, terriblement silencieuse. La lumière dans la pièce principale était allumée, il vit les placards de la cuisine explosés, les traces de brulures à divers endroits, le verre par terre, le guéridon renversé… La peur se mua en une rage sourde, profonde. Où était-elle ? Si jamais, si jamais… Il ne pouvait se résoudre à formuler cette hypothèse, même en pensée, elle lui était insupportable. Il avança toujours, sans la voir, dans un mélange d'angoisse et de soulagement de ne pas tomber sur son corps sans vie.

_Hermione ?

Aucune réponse. Toujours à l'affut, il fit le tour de la maison. Il n'y avait personne…

_HERMIONE !

Son cri désespéré résonna. Il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il devait réfléchir, vite. C'était une attaque de Mangemorts, sans aucun doute. Elle était là quand ils sont entrés dans la maison, étant donné les traces de bataille… L'avaient-ils emmenée, était-elle en vie ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, la peur l'empêchant d'y mettre de l'ordre, Hermione était sa faiblesse. Si en mission il savait garder la tête froide, la simple idée de perdre Hermione le plongeait dans une détresse innommable.

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma malgré lui dans son cerveau. Le Terrier ! Sans plus attendre, il transplana.

Arrivé devant la maison biscornue de son enfance, il se mit à courir et déboula dans la demeure, cherchant du regard son visage. Il vit d'abord les visages figés de stupeur de sa famille, George, qui berçait sa fille, Alicia son épouse, il vit Harry qui semblait venir d'arriver, Ginny près de lui… Puis il la vit, les yeux écarquillés, entre les mains de Molly qui soignait une écorchure sur sa joue.

-Ron !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le jeune homme traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées et se saisit d'elle pour la serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui.

_Hermione…dit-il dans un sanglot.

Hermione, bouleversée, ferma les yeux et huma son odeur. Il s'écarta d'elle, la dévisageant.

_Hermione, par Merlin, j'ai cru mourir quand je suis arrivé à la maison, que j'ai vu l'état de…Tu es blessée ?

Sa voix se fit basse, emplie de fureur.

_Ce n'est rien Ron, une égratignure, une boite de conserve m'est tombée dessus. Tu es blessé aussi, qu'est-il arrivé à ta lèvre ?

Mais le jeune homme, la tenant par le menton, regardait son écorchure, le visage tendu, les lèvres serrées. Une colère sans limite se lisait dans son regard. Hermione n'insista pas. Elle était encore sous le choc, et avait du mal à cacher ses tremblements.

_Ron, j'ai prévenu le QG, Kingsley nous envoie du renfort, dit Harry à son ami.

_Ton père sera là d'une minute à l'autre, ajouta Molly, laisses moi soigner Hermione maintenant…

Le rouquin s'écarta à regret. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils attaquée ? Il aurait pu la perdre, cette idée le rendait fou ! Que serait-il sans elle ? Hermione était son oxygène, il se sentait en vie grâce à elle, pour elle. Il ne la quitta pas du regard, tout en s'adressant à Harry.

_Nous devrons y aller, voir si nous pouvons trouver des indices…

_ J'irai une fois que les renforts seront là, trancha Harry, restes avec elle, elle a besoin de toi…

_Hum, je suis là, coucou, je peux vous entendre, arrêtes de faire comme si je n'étais pas là Harry ! protesta Hermione en croisant les bras.

_Cesses donc de bouger la sermonna Molly en tapotant sa joue avec sa baguette.

La jeune femme demeura immobile, son regard allant de son ami à son amant.

_Nous devons savoir pourquoi ils l'ont attaquée, comment ont-ils fait pour pénétrer dans la maison et qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient…, dit Ron. Ses poings étaient serrés, il était en colère, tellement en colère, contre ces monstres, contre lui-même.

Hermione se rappela le parchemin serré dans la main du Mangemort, ce même parchemin enfoui en ce moment même dans son sac. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux. Ils ne devaient pas savoir, pas maintenant.

Deux « cracs » sonores, suivi de près d'un troisième, retentirent dehors.

Arthur Weasley entra, suivi par Neville et Seamus, en uniforme d'Auror. Les hommes saluèrent l'assemblée et allèrent s'attabler. Les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de thé fumant, Hermione dut leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, en détail, omettant toutefois volontairement de mentionner le parchemin. Elle savait que garder cette information ne les aiderait pas dans leur enquête mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ron resta silencieux tout ce temps, ne lâchant pas la jeune femme du regard. Hermione connaissait cet air par cœur. La peur, l'inquiétude, la colère, l'incompréhension, le besoin d'agir… Une bousculade de sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme.

_Ils te voulaient vivante, conclut Harry, sourcils froncés.

_Est ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ton travail ? demanda Seamus. Je sais que le décret concernant l'abolition du domestiquage d'elfes a été relativement mal pris dans les hautes sphères…

_C'est de l'esclavage…corrigea Hermione, l'œil sévère. Mais je ne saurais vous dire leurs motivations… La seule certitude que j'ai, c'est que c'étaient des Mangemorts…

Harry finit par embrasser Ginny puis il transplana avec ses collègues jusqu'à la maison de Ron afin de commencer les investigations.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, les visages étaient tendus. Toutes ces attaques leur rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs, une sombre époque, comme si Voldemort était toujours là… L'ombre des disparus planait au-dessus d'eux. Fred, Tonks, Lupin… Seraient-ils morts en vain ?

Hermione prit congé, épuisée, vidée tant émotionnellement que physiquement.

Ron l'accompagna à l'étage, il referma lentement la porte de sa chambre derrière eux, saisit la jeune femme, la plaquant contre le mur. Il l'embrassa brutalement, désespérément, avec un besoin insatiable de sentir son souffle contre lui. Une douleur à la lèvre le contraint à stopper le baiser, laissant une Hermione haletante, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux écarquillés.

Il caressa sa joue, passant le pouce sur l'écorchure.

_Ils vont payer pour ça…

_Ron…Je vais bien, regardes moi, je suis là et je vais bien…

_Ils auraient pu…Tu aurais pu…

Il se tut, incapable de finir sa phrase, de prononcer à voix haute sa pire hantise, son pire cauchemar. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, comme souvent.

La jeune femme entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa la tête contre sa poitrine. Ron soupira. Elle faisait bien une tête de moins que lui, elle était si fragile…

_Je vais bien, répéta-t-elle.

Si Hermione s'endormit rapidement, aidée par son épuisement et par la potion apaisante que lui avait donnée Molly, Ron n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Hermione à terre, sans vie. Cette image, un mélange de son imagination et du souvenir d'Hermione aux mains de Bellatrix Letrange, le hantait, le torturait. Il la regarda dormir, blottie contre lui, ses boucles ramassées dans un chignon, dégageant ainsi son visage. Elle s'agita et ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. Quand elle vit le regard perçant de Ron sur elle, elle referma les yeux et passa un bras autour de lui.

_Essaies de dormir… marmonna-t-elle.

_Je ne peux pas…

Elle ouvrit les deux yeux, se releva sur un coude et l'observa. Son beau visage, sa mâchoire tendue, ses cernes…

_Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi Ron ?

_...

_Ron ?

_Je n'y arrive pas…

Hermione se redressa, croisa les jambes et lui fit face. La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Elle attendait. Ron soupira. Hermione ne renoncerait pas.

_Hermione…Je supporte de moins en moins la situation… On pensait qu'une fois Voldemort anéanti, la paix reviendrait…Et regardes ce gâchis, des morts tous les jours, aucun répit… Hermione, je n'arrive plus à vivre avec cette peur de te perdre, de perdre Harry ou Ginny, ou mes frères, mes parents… Je me bats contre ça mais j'ai l'impression de combattre un fantôme, tu comprends ? Je… Je crois que je vais arrêter…Je veux t'emmener loin de tout ça, à l'abri…

Hermione croisa les bras. Le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien cet air là.

_Il en est absolument hors de question ! clama-t-elle.

Ron se renfrogna.

_Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis un lâche, mais…

Hermione prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient si petites, si délicates, comparées aux grandes mais calleuses du rouquin.

_Jamais je ne penserais ça, jamais ! Ron, nous allons bien ! Je suis forte, bien plus que tu ne le crois, je sais me défendre, la preuve ce soir ! Et tu me l'as dit toi-même, je suis une sorcière extrêmement douée ! J'ai failli être Auror je te rappelle, j'aurais pu l'être très facilement !

_Peu importe Hermione, ce qui m'importe, c'est ta sécurité ! Tu es d'origine Moldue, tu es avec moi, un des Auror qui les pourchassent, tu es une cible de choix ! Ce n'est pas un hasard ! Je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu…

Hermione l'interrompit en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Tu ne réussiras pas à me couper la parole comme ça à chaque fois, chuchota le jeune homme en reprenant sa respiration.

Hermione sourit et attrapa son visage pour planter son regard dans le sien.

_Ron, tu le sais, si tu pars, tu ne pourras plus jamais te regarder dans une glace. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi parce que tu es la personne la plus courageuse, la plus loyale, la plus gentille et la plus forte que je connaisse…Harry a besoin de nous, le monde a besoin de toi…

Elle le regardait, débordante d'amour, et le jeune homme se demandait si vraiment, il le méritait.

Ron sourit à son tour et l'attira à lui, promenant ses mains dans son dos.

_Une fois de plus, tu as raison…

_Merci pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant, même une ligne suffit à me motiver __ j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire là suite que moi à l'écrire !_


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, le jour était déjà levé. Elle entendait les ricanements des gobelins dans le jardin, les voix de Molly et Ginny en bas, et le martèlement régulier sur le toit indiquait qu'il pleuvait. Elle sentait la caresse de ses boucles défaites sur son dos, la chaleur du drap qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux épaules, sans doute l'œuvre de Ron, et le vide de la place à côté d'elle. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron lui tournait le dos et s'évertuait à enfiler une chaussette, sautillant et grommelant. Elle rougit au souvenir de cette nuit quand elle vit de légères traces rouges sur le dos musclé du jeune homme. Se sentant observé, il se retourna et lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, ses cheveux encore humides lui retombant sur le front. Son cœur s'emballa. Comment était-il possible qu'on puisse aimer un homme à ce point ?

_ Bonjour !

_Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit la jeune femme en basculant sur le dos sans quitter son amant du regard.

_Mieux, grâce à toi… répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire suggestif et presque fier de lui.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et s'étira avant de s'assoir pour qu'il l'embrasse. Elle passa deux bras autour de son cou pour approfondir leur baiser et l'attirer à elle, mais Ron finit par s'écarter, le regard plus sombre, les oreilles écarlates.

_Ne joue pas avec moi, je dois y aller. Rhabilles toi que je retrouve un peu mes esprits…

Hermione feignit l'innocence mais eut un sourire satisfait. Elle se trouvait souvent trop petite, trop ronde, pas assez jolie, mais le regard de Ron avait le pouvoir de la faire se sentir incroyablement belle. Elle enfila un tee-shirt à l'effigie du meneur des Canons de Chudley.

_ Gary Flaquemon a la bonne place, commenta Ron en souriant de plus belle.

Hermione lui lança un oreiller, amusée, lequel rebondit mollement sur la tête du jeune homme, qui éclata de rire.

_Idiot ! Où vas-tu ?

Ron retrouva aussitôt son sérieux, son regard se couvrant d'un voile soucieux, et la jeune femme regretta presque d'avoir posé la question.

_Au QG, nous avons un interrogatoire à mener et j'aimerais accélérer les choses pour retrouver les salop…

_Ron ! protesta Hermione.

_Les Mangemorts, reprit Ron, qui t'ont attaquée. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils veulent…

Il avait légèrement pâli en disant cela. Sa peur de la veille revenait, cuisante, envahissante, paralysante.

_Très bien, je viens avec toi ! annonça la jeune femme en repoussant les draps.

Ron se figea, un bras à moitié enfoncé dans son pull. Ses oreilles prirent de nouveau une teinte écarlate. De contrariété cette fois.

_Il en est hors de question ! Tu vas rester ici, en sécurité, en attendant que nous en sachions plus !

Hermione se mit debout, lui faisant face.

_Ron, ne sois pas ridicule, je dois aller travailler ! J'ai une conférence dans quelques jours à Edimbourg, tout doit être prêt !

_Tu travailleras d'ici !

Le ton était monté sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

_Ron ! Je vais aller au Ministère, point ! Je ne vais pas vivre recluse ! Je t'accompagne, que tu le veuilles ou non ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle faisait certes une tête de moins et semblait bien chétive face à Ron, mais elle n'était nullement impressionnée.

_Surement pas ! La discussion est close !

_RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller où que ce soit ! Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi, soit, j'irai seule ! Je ne te demande pas l'autorisation, je t'informe, c'est tout !

Ils se dévisagèrent, elle livide, poings serrés, lui rouge, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il finit par pousser un soupir résigné, se passa machinalement une main dans les cheveux. Hermione sut que la partie était gagnée, pour le moment.

_Très bien, mais il est hors de question que tu sortes du Ministère, nous rentrerons ensemble ! J'irai récupérer quelques affaires à la maison dans l'après-midi, je demanderai à ce que deux Auror soient placés devant ton bureau.

Hermione voulut répliquer que deux Auror auraient certainement bien plus d'utilité ailleurs, mais elle se ravisa et se mordit la lèvre. Ron semblait réellement soucieux, ça allait au-delà de son inquiétude habituelle, inutile de le provoquer davantage.

Il sortit, la laissant se préparer, et croisa sa sœur dans l'escalier.

_Vous êtes bien bruyants ce matin, ça nous aurait presque manqué ! Mais bizarrement ce ne sont pas les mêmes bruits que cette nuit, lança-t-elle, moqueuse.

Ron rougit comme il avait rarement rougi, et fut tenté de lui lancer un Silencio pour le reste de la journée.

_Tsss, penses à mes patients, je suis de garde tout à l'heure !

Ginny accéléra le pas pour disparaitre à l'étage en riant.

Le QG des Auror était situé au deuxième niveau du Ministère. Ron insista pour accompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau, à l'opposé. Sur le pas de la porte, il l'embrassa, devant le regard rêveur de la secrétaire.

_Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Je vais demander à ce que ton courrier soit inspecté avant de t'être remis ! Je passe te prendre à la fin de la journée !

Hermione soupira. Elle se sentait ridiculement infantilisée.

_Ron tu en fais trop…

Le jeune homme, contrarié, la prit par les épaules.

_Ce n'est pas un jeu Hermione, ils auraient pu t'enlever, ou pire… Il s'agit de ta sécurité…

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en marmonnant. Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle était évidemment inquiète, mais il était primordial qu'elle avance rapidement dans ses recherches, ce qui était arrivé hier était clairement le signe que quelque chose se tramait.

Hermione rentra dans son bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle. Daphnée protesta.

_Tu aurais pu au moins attendre qu'il tourne au bout du couloir !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

_Tu n'as pas fini de mater mon petit ami ?

Sa secrétaire sourit, ravie d'avoir chassé le petit « v » soucieux qui se formait trop souvent entre les yeux d'Hermione. Elle était au courant de l'attaque, mais il était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle tendit une pile de papier à la jeune femme, qui grimaça en sortant sa baguette.

_Bon, au travail !

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

Ron, adossé à la vitre sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire, observa le Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Petit, chétif, son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique ne trahissait aucune émotion. Il ne répondait à aucune question, s'obstinant dans un mutisme qui semblait inébranlable.

Mais Ron était un Auror, un excellent Auror même. Interroger des criminels faisait parti de son quotidien. Il sourit.

_Je vois… Tu refuses de coopérer… As-tu seulement conscience que tes crimes sont vains ? Voldemort a été réduit à l'état de cendres, et vous êtes là, comme des crétins, alors que l'étau se resserre autour de vous… Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de tes camarades que tu vas rejoindre à Azkaban… Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

Le visage du Mangemort demeura impassible, mais Ron vit ses poings se serrer de façon quasi imperceptible. Depuis le ralliement des Détraqueurs à Voldemort, ceux-ci avaient été bannis, et désormais, une dizaine de géants, dont Graup le demi-frère d'Hagrid, en montaient la garde. Le travail d'Hermione pour leurs droits y était pour quelque chose. Ils étaient incroyablement efficaces, et impitoyables en cas de tentative d'évasion.

Mais soudain, l'attitude du Mangemort changea. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et toisa Ron avec un sourire amusé.

_Au fait Weasley, comment va Granger ?

La réaction fut immédiate. Le Mangemort bascula en arrière sous la puissance du coup, le nez ruisselant de sang. Le poing toujours serré, Ron contourna la table et l'attrapa par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur.

_Ne prononces pas son nom… Que lui voulez-vous ? Que sais-tu ?

Sa voix était basse, menaçante, le Mangemort essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne de Ron ne lui laissait aucune chance.

_Ron !

Harry surgit dans la pièce, suivi d'un autre Auror. Son ami le regardait, effaré.

_Ron ! Lâches le ! Tu as perdu la tête !

_Il sait quelque chose Harry !

Son ton avait à la fois quelque chose de désespéré et d'enragé.

_Lâches le immédiatement !

Ron le maintint contre le mur encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement le lâcher, le poussant contre le sol. L'homme se releva en riant.

_Tu ne pourras rien faire Weasley, tu la verras mourir, et tu ne pourras rien faire pour sauver ta sang de bourbe ! cracha le criminel.

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour sortir Ron de la pièce, tandis que le Mangemort ricanait de plus belle.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

_Vous n'êtes plus sur l'affaire Weasley !

Dire que Kingsley était furieux aurait été un euphémisme. Le directeur du bureau des Auror faisait les cent pas, gesticulant, sa baguette envoyant de temps à autre des étincelles sous l'impulsion de ses gestes. Harry baissait parfois la tête, de peur de se prendre un mauvais sort au passage.

Mais Ron, en revanche, ne décolérait pas, peu importait la fureur de son patron.

_Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Nous devons trouver qui en veut à Hermione, et pourquoi ! Nous devons agir, où sinon, les massacres vont continuer, et Hermione…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, et déglutit avec peine. Kingsley s'arrêta un instant, observant le jeune Auror.

_Harry s'en occupera ! Vous n'êtes pas en état Weasley ! dit-il, radouci.

-Ecoutez, je sais que j'ai dépassé les limites…Mais Harry et moi sommes vos meilleurs éléments, ensemble nous sommes vos meilleures chances de stopper leurs agissements et de découvrir qui est l'instigateur…

_Ron a raison…

Le regard de Kingsley alla de l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité au jeune homme. Il les connaissait depuis tellement d'années, ils n'étaient alors que des adolescents mal assurés, et pourtant ils avaient accompli des prouesses…Ensemble…

_Très bien, soupira-t-il. Mais attention Weasley, un seul écart et je vous retire de l'affaire ! En attendant, Miss Granger aura une protection rapprochée, je m'en occupe au plus tôt…

Ron acquiesça, soulagé. Lorsque Kingsley fut sorti, souhaitant terminer l'interrogatoire en personne, le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami.

_Merci vieux !

_Ron, Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je veux comme toi la protéger, mais si nous faisons le moindre faux pas, c'est toute l'enquête qui peut capoter ! répliqua Harry, passablement énervé.

Ron secoua la tête, embarassé.

_Je le sais Harry… Mais… Hermione est mon point faible, tout comme Ginny est le tien, mets-toi à ma place…

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il comprenait aisément ce que ressentait le rouquin.

_Ecoutes, vas chez toi récupérer quelques affaires avant que la maison ne soit scellée, je vais suivre le reste de l'interrogatoire, et nous ferons le point à ton retour.

Ron ne répondit pas. Il transplana. Plus tôt il serait parti, plus tôt il serait revenu.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

_Par Merlin, il faut que je sorte !

Hermione se redressa et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, presque aveuglée par la lumière de la lampe qui dominait son bureau. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle avait le nez collé à un grimoire, prenant des notes sur son parchemin. Elle avait donné sa demi-journée à Daphnée, la conférence pour Edimbourg était fin prête, elle avait là l'occasion d'avancer sur son travail. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu garder tous ses livres, ils étaient en sécurité, dans son sac, au Terrier. Hermione savait que Ron n'irait certainement pas feuilleter l'un de ces « pavés », comme il les appelait avec une mine effrayée. La jeune femme sourit, rêveuse. Ron, Ronald Wealey était à elle. Quatre ans qu'il était son petit ami officiel, et pourtant, par moment, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était grand, séduisant, drôle et si gentil… Comment reprocher aux autres femmes de le regarder…Tant qu'elles se contentaient de regarder !

Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur ses notes. Elle avait besoin d'un livre. Elle ne savait pas précisément lequel, mais elle savait où le trouver. Elle plia le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche avant de sortir rapidement de son bureau. Elle constata avec soulagement que la surveillance rapprochée n'avait pas encore été mise en place.

Elle se dirigea hâtivement vers le deuxième niveau. Des Auror, dans leurs uniformes bleu nuit, allaient et venaient, mais une fois arrivée devant le QG, Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire un pas de plus. Elle attendit que la réceptionniste ait fini avec la personne devant elle.

_Tiens, salut Hermione ! Tu cherches Ron ?

Neville venait de sortir du QG, enfilant sa cape.

_Salut Neville ! Oui tu l'as vu ?

_Il n'est pas là, je ne sais pas du tout où il est passé ! Harry est en cours d'interrogatoire si tu veux l'attendre…

_Non ça ira, merci Neville, salue Luna et les enfants pour moi !

L'Auror lui fit un signe et s'éloigna.

Hermione hésita. Ron avait été formel, elle ne devait pas sortir seule. Mais en même temps, elle tenait là une occasion rêvée pour faire librement ses recherches. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le rez de chaussé et la sortie.

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de trouver un rythme de croisière compatible avec ma vie de maman/working girl/épouse. Merci de vos encouragements, du fond du cœur, peu importe le nombre, finalement ! J'ai tellement d'idées qui se bousculent et ne demandent qu'à être couchées sur papier, j'ai hâte de partager ça avec vous !_


	5. Chapter 5

Ron s'empressa de déposer leurs valises dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Hermione soit loin de lui. Même s'il savait que le ministère était l'un des endroits les plus sûrs qui existe, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui lui oppressait le cœur à en suffoquer parfois, comme en ce moment même. Il se força à respirer calmement

_RON ! RON ! Vite !

Le jeune homme lâcha brutalement le sac qu'il tenait. Sa mère l'appelait, avec une urgence inhabituelle dans la voix, une angoisse qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le jeune homme jura, sortit sa baguette et transplana immédiatement pour apparaître dans la cuisine. Molly se tordait les mains d'inquiétude, éclairée par un halo de lumière qui flottait au milieu de la pièce. Elle regarda son fils, lequel écarquilla les yeux. Le halo de lumière se tourna alors vers lui. Un cerf lui faisait face! Plus précisément, le patronus d'Harry. Le sang de Ron se glaça, pour que son ami envoie son patronus en urgence, cela devait être grave.

_Ron, fit la voix de son ami, les deux Aurors chargés de la protection d'Hermione ont trouvé son bureau vide, nous ignorons où elle est, nous savons juste qu'elle s'est rendue au chemin de Traverse, nous nous y rendons, rejoins nous directement là-bas.

Une fois son message délivré, le patronus s'évapora et laissa un terrible silence, un silence assourdissant, où Ron perdit toute couleur, son cœur battait si fort qu'il n'entendait plus rien, la stupeur cédant la place à la peur.

_Ron, mon chéri, vas-y… fit Molly, la voix tremblante.

Il transplana immédiatement.

Le chemin de Traverse n'était pas très fréquenté en ce jour de semaine. Les élèves étaient à Poudlard, les gens travaillaient, les passants étaient peu nombreux, et se pressaient pour échapper à la pluie. Ron repéra immédiatement ses collègues, occupés à interroger les commerçants.

_Ron !

Harry se précipita vers son ami. Blême, le rouquin regardait autour de lui, affolé.

_Ron ! I Aurors qui couvrent ce côté-ci, viens, allons de l'autre côté !

Harry l'entraina à sa suite, du côté des libraires, si Hermione devait être quelque part, ce serait forcément dans un endroit plein de livres.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent dans la rue perpendiculaire, entrant et sortant dans chaque boutique à la recherche de la jeune femme. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vue.

_Hermione Granger, crois-moi tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, grommela Harry en sortant bredouille d'une énième librairie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui le suivait dans un silence effrayant. Ses cheveux, trempés par la pluie, avaient pris une teinte plus foncée et lui collaient au front, son visage était tendu, ses yeux agités scrutaient chaque visage, chaque vitrine, Harry pouvait voir ses mains trembler. Ron était un Auror d'un courage rare, d'un sang-froid sans faille, en mission, il était loin d'être le rouquin explosif qu'il était au quotidien. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait, et alors son cœur, ses peurs les plus profondes, tout cela était mis à nu. Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

_On va la trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu la connais, elle a dû vouloir venir acheter un livre et elle s'est retrouvée le nez plongé dedans !

Il essaya d'employer un ton rassurant, mais il n'en menait pas large non plus. L'interrogatoire du deuxième Mangemort avait été plus fructueux, ils avaient appris que les Mangemorts avaient l'ordre de la capturer vivante, pour quelle raison et pour qui, le Mangemort lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Cela allait au-delà des crimes commis dans un souci d' « épuration », il y avait autre chose. Harry jugea préférable de ne pas parler de ces révélations à son ami, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé Hermione saine et sauve.

Ron sentait que son ami voulait le rassurer, mais il ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude. Elle lui avait pourtant promis, enfin pas vraiment, c'était implicite, il avait pourtant été clair. Pourquoi se souciait-elle aussi peu de sa sécurité ? Dans quoi avait-elle encore fourré son nez pour que les Mangemorts la prennent pour cible ?

_Ron ! Regarde !

Son flot de pensées s'interrompit, suivant du regard la direction que lui indiquait Harry. Elle était là, un paquet serré dans ses bras contre elle, le pas empressé. Elle leva le regard et croisa celui de Ron. Surprise, elle s'arrêta, hésita à sourire mais la tête de Ron l'en dissuada. Elle hâta le pas vers ses amis, la moue boudeuse, ses cheveux frisotant dans tous les sens.

Ron fut le premier à le voir. Un homme, seul, le visage dans l'ombre d'une capuche, qui marchait rapidement derrière la jeune femme. Hermione vit le visage de Ron se vider de son sang, elle vit son regard se remplir de terreur, allant d'elle à cet homme, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Elle vit l'homme plonger la main dans sa poche et instantanément, elle vit ses amis brandir leurs baguettes. Elle entendit la déflagration avant de la sentir. La chaleur brûlante, étouffante, la douleur qui fusa dans chaque infime partie de son corps, un martellement dans les oreilles. Sa tête heurta lourdement le sol. Elle perçut à peine les cris de terreurs qui retentissaient autour d'elle, les bruits de cavalcade des gens qui fuyaient. Elle n'entendit qu'un cri déchirant et l'emporta avec elle en sombrant.

_HERMIONE !

Ron se releva péniblement, couvert de poussière et de graviers. A côté de lui, Harry tentait de reprendre ses esprits, désorienté, sa baguette toujours serrée dans la main. La déflagration les avait projetés à quelques mètres de là où ils se trouvaient. Une brume à l'odeur de soufre persistait autour d'eux, rendant la scène de panique encore plus irréelle.

_HERMIONE !

Son hurlement domina tous les autres cris de terreur. Il se releva, ignorant la douleur qui irradiait à sa cheville, ignorant les gens paniqués qui couraient autour de lui. Son cœur saignait, déchiré, brisé. La terreur lui labourait le ventre, son cerveau était comme paralysé. Hermione gisait à terre. Elle était là, blessée, inconsciente, aussi brisée que son cœur. Arrivé à elle, il se laissa tomber à genoux, se mit à sangloter, ses mains tremblantes couvertes de suie s'approchant de son visage sans oser la toucher.

_Hermione, non, ne me laisses pas… Ne me laisse pas…


	6. Chapter 6

Ron entendait les murmures autour de lui, il entendait les vas et viens, il sentait les regards inquiets posés furtivement sur lui, une main de temps en temps se poser sur son épaule, une brève étreinte, un mot de réconfort, murmuré, qu'il n'écoutait pas. Sa main reposait dans la sienne, si petite, si immobile. Les médicomages se succédaient à son chevet, soucieux, discutant à voix basse des différentes potions et formules qu'ils avaient utilisés, mais peu importait, Ron ne les écoutait pas. Le cœur dévasté, il regardait l'amour de sa vie, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, inconsciente, presque sans vie. Il était incapable de lui lâcher la main, de la quitter du regard, de peur que le temps d'un battement de cil, tout soit fini. Il savait qu'Harry était soigné dans la chambre voisine, il allait plutôt bien et venait plusieurs fois par jour. Il s'asseyait dans la chaise qui faisait face à Ron, de l'autre côté du lit, et tenait l'autre main d'Hermione. Il ne disait rien, que pouvait-il dire ? Voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état le plongeait dans un profond désarroi, mais il savait que sa douleur n'était rien comparée à celle que devait ressentir Ron. Il entendait encore le cri déchirant qu'avait poussé son ami. Le jeune homme avait mis tant de temps à s'avouer ses sentiments, avant de les avouer enfin à celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours… Hermione était une partie de lui, il se savait incapable de vivre sans elle, cela n'aurait aucun sens, il s'était juré de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, et il avait échoué, encore une fois. Son visage semblait si paisible, malgré les quelques brulures et cicatrices qui subsistaient. Mais ses blessures étaient graves, Ron le savait, Ginny accompagnait chaque médicomage qui s'occupait d'Hermione, elle n'était qu'en apprentissage mais elle tenait à rester auprès de son amie, d'Harry, de Ron, alors elle enchainait les gardes, sacrifiant des heures de sommeil, de toutes façons, aurait-elle pu dormir ? Ses parents venaient chaque jour, veillant à ce que Ron s'alimente. Le rouquin n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'attaque, il semblait au bord d'un abîme sans fond, comme si un trou béant s'était formé à la place de son cœur.

_Ron… Je vais faire sa toilette…

Ron ne regarda pas sa sœur. Il se leva, comme dans un automatisme, et alla attendre dans un coin de la pièce, mutique. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur pour en avoir exploré le moindre grain de peau, aussi refusait-il de sortir. Ginny ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Jamais elle n'avait vu son frère aussi brisé, aussi déchiré, et cela lui faisait mal. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de nettoyer son amie.

_Ne meurs pas Hermione…Ne nous laisse pas, ne le laisse pas, il n'y survivrait pas… souffla Ginny à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Une fois la toilette terminée, Ron revint s'asseoir sans un mot et repris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ginny hésita, un mouvement derrière la vitre attira son attention, Harry, qui les regardait du couloir, lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, ce qui mit fin à ses hésitations.

_Accio chaise…

Elle installa le siège à côté de celui de Ron et s'assit.

_Tu sais, elle peut t'entendre… Parles lui…

Ron ne répondit pas.

_C'est une battante Ron, elle se réveillera, c'est une question de jours…Tu dois prendre soin de toi, tu ne nous as pas laissé examiner ta cheville, quand Hermione le saura, elle risque de te passer un savon !

Les mains de Ron se mirent à trembler, les yeux de Ginny s'emplirent de larmes, mais elle devait tenir bon.

_Quand tu étais inconscient après l'histoire du filtre d'amour, Hermione n'a pas quitté ton chevet non plus… Elle t'aime…

_Et si elle ne se réveillait jamais ?

La voix rauque, basse, presque un murmure, prit Ginny de court. Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

_Oh si elle va se réveiller, elle n'a pas fini l'Encyclopédie des Runes mutli-celtiques, alors crois-moi, elle va se réveiller, elle a besoin qu'on y croit Ron, que tu y crois, tu es tout pour elle…

Ron éclata en sanglot, un flot de larmes trop longtemps retenues qui se déversa sur ses genoux, sur sa main tenant celle d'Hermione. Ginny le serra contre elle.

_Ginny, elle…elle est ma vie…je…je ne suis rien sans elle…

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Harry regardait sa frêle Ginny entourer tant bien que mal les larges épaules de son frère, secouées par les sanglots et il sentit que ses propres larmes coulaient…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss

L'esprit embrumé, elle se sentait comme dans un étau. Comme si deux énormes bras d'acier lui enserraient le corps, comme si elle avait subi le sort du saucissonnage une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle essaya de bouger mais cette seule idée déclencha une vague de douleur qui failli l'emporter, elle lutta, puis se concentra sur ses yeux, elle devait les ouvrir, au prix d'un effort surhumain, ses paupières frémirent. La lumière l'éblouit, elle les referma aussitôt, des larmes s'échappant le long de ses joues. Elle papillonna des yeux, le temps de s'habituer. Elle sentit soudain une pression à la main et son regard se porta à sa gauche. Son cœur eut un soubresaut familier, celui qu'il réservait à Ron. Assis, sa main serrant la sienne, il écarquillait les yeux, n'osant y croire. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient rouges, fatigués, et Hermione pouvait y lire comme dans un livre ouvert : la surprise, le soulagement, le bonheur.

_Her…Hermione…

Sa voix était cassée, basse, mais il toussota, et se mit à appeler.

_Venez, venez vite, elle s'est réveillée !

Hermione grimaça, la tête douloureuse, elle voulut parler mais elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle avait gonflé. Ron était comme figé, il ne lâchait pas sa main, tandis qu'une infirmière se précipitait dans la chambre. Elle examina la jeune femme.

_Nous allons attendre le médicomage, mais je pense que Miss Granger est tirée d'affaire ! En attendant, tenez, un peu d'eau…

_Je veux le faire…

L'infirmière hésita, mais finit par tendre le verre d'eau à Ron. Il saisit avec douceur Hermione par la nuque, la souleva et approcha le verre de ses lèvres sèches. Hermione avala quelques gorgées avec délectation.

_ Ca suffira, il faut y aller doucement, cela fait dix-huit jours que votre estomac n'a rien avalé…

Dix-huit jours ! Hermione essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé… Elle s'était rendue au chemin de Traverse, Ron et Harry étaient là ensuite, à quelques pas, puis la déflagration… Elle blêmit et elle sentit la main de Ron se tendre.

_ Vous êtes sure qu'elle va bien ? demanda le jeune homme.

_Oui, mais il lui faudra le temps de se remettre, beaucoup de repos surtout !

L'infirmière reprit le verre et sortit.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ron la tenait toujours mais semblait en proie à un combat intérieur, et Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'elle était désolée ? Que son imprudence aurait pu leur couter la vie ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de choisir ses mots.

_Tu m'avais dit que tu m'attendrais avant de t'aventurer dehors…

Hermione frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il employait, tendu et mesuré, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

_Est ce que tu te rends compte… Est-ce que tu réalises seulement l'enfer que j'ai vécu…

_Je suis désolée, fit la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Cette dernière phrase fit perdre à Ron tout son self contrôle. Il vira au rouge, lâcha la main d'Hermione en s'éloignant et explosa.

_DESOLEE ? TU ES DESOLEE ? MOI AUSSI JE SUIS DESOLE HERMIONE, DESOLE DE T AVOIR FAIT CONFIANCE ! MAIS BON SANG À QUOI PENSAIS-TU ? TU AS FAILLI MOURIR DEUX FOIS ET LA DEUXIEME FOIS PLUSIEURS PERSONNES ONT ETE BLESSEES PAR MERLIN! J'AI CRU TE PERDRE HERMIONE, J'AI CRU MOURIR DE CHAGRIN ! COMMENT PEUX-TU TE MONTRER AUSSI EGOISTE ?

Hermione tressaillit, comme s'il l'avait giflée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et à ce moment-là, Ginny et Harry déboulèrent dans la chambre. Leur euphorie fut brève quand ils virent Hermione, blafarde, cernée, au bord des larmes, et Ron, tremblant de rage. Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et sortit à grands pas de la chambre. Hermione s'inquiéta de le voir boiter.

Harry secoua la tête, il approcha d'Hermione, lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_Tu as presque bonne mine, Rusard aurait été jaloux…

Hermione eut un faible sourire, peinant à retenir ses sanglots naissants.

_Je vais le voir, ajouta son ami avant de sortir de la chambre à son tour.

Ginny vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et étreignit la jeune femme avec précaution, émue.

_Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse que tu ailles mieux…

_J'aurais aimé que…Qu'il ait cette réaction…

Ginny soupira.

_Hermione, tu ne nieras pas que ce que tu as fait était incroyablement stupide, surtout pour la sorcière la plus intelligente et la plus douée de ces dernières années ! Hermione, tu t'en doutes surement, mais tu nous dois des explications…Et Ron, il a vécu l'enfer tu sais…

_Il a utilisé les mêmes mots… murmura Hermione.

_C'est que c'est vrai, dit doucement son amie. Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu Ron aussi désespéré, il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, il n'a pas quitté ton chevet, il a refusé qu'on le soigne, il ne t'a pas quittée des yeux, il n'a quasiment pas dormi ni mangé, il était si mal, oh Hermione, si tu l'avais vu pleurer…

Hermione sentit ses entrailles se nouer, les larmes s'échappèrent malgré elle.

_Je suis désolée, je voulais juste…je ne voulais pas…

Ginny lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_Tu nous expliqueras tout ça, mais pas tout de suite, attendons le retour de Ron et Harry, reposes toi en attendant.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

_Ron ! Ron !

Harry accéléra le pas pour rattraper le rouquin, qui, malgré sa cheville blessée, sortait de l'hôpital à toute vitesse.

_Ron attends-moi ! Où vas-tu ?

Il réussit à lui attraper le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'air aussi furieux, c'était il y a quatre ans, bientôt 5, lorsque le horcruxe l'avait affecté. Mais cette fois ci, aucun médaillon maléfique ne pendait à son cou.

_Ron ! Tu dois te calmer !

_Me calmer ? Elle a failli mourir, et nous faire tuer, et elle aurait pu, elle a failli…Harry, tu ne comprends pas !

Sa voix se brisa, il voulut se dégager mais Harry resserra sa poigne.

_Tu crois que je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place ? Je suis amoureux de ta sœur je te rappelle, et je sais que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas !

_Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de la voir allongée, entre la vie et la mort, là où même la magie ne peut rien, d'être impuissant face à ça… Elle est mon oxygène, elle l'a été depuis le début, et ça me rend dingue de me dire que je peux la perdre, en une fraction de seconde ! Et qu'elle ne fait rien pour aider, au contraire ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans elle, hein, tu peux me le dire Harry ?

Une larme roula sur la joue du rouquin, Harry fut touché par sa détresse.

_Elle est en vie, Ron, en vie, alors même si je comprends ta colère, il va falloir que tu la ravales ! Parce que là, ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle s'en remette, et Ron, contrairement à ce que tu crois, elle a autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin d'elle…

Ron secoua la tête avec un air sceptique, se passa la main dans les cheveux puis prit une profonde aspiration.

Quand ils revinrent dans le couloir, Ginny vint à leur rencontre.

_Tout va bien, s'empressa-t-elle de dire devant l'air inquiet de son frère, le médicomage est passé, elle reste quelques jours de plus, par précaution, mais elle pourra rentrer à la maison ensuite…Et elle veut nous parler…

Hermione osa à peine regarder Ron lorsqu'il prit place sur le rebord du lit. Mais quand il lui prit la main, une chaleur, sa chaleur, l'inonda et elle se détendit légèrement. Elle savait qu'il était encore en colère, qu'il avait réellement souffert, et elle le comprenait… Dans le sens inverse, il était probable qu'elle lui aurait lancé un sort… Harry et Ginny s'installèrent dans les sièges et les trois amis attendirent. Hermione déglutit. Elle avait appréhendé ce moment depuis si longtemps, mais à présent, les évènements avaient pris une tournure qui ne lui laissait guère le choix.

_C'est à propos de Voldemort…

Elle s'était attendue à être dévisagée comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, et ce fut le cas. Les yeux ronds, ils la regardaient, incertains, hésitant à rappeler les médicomages.

_Hermione, Voldemort a été détruit, dit doucement Ron, avec une condescendance qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

_Oui, répliqua-t-elle, il est mort…pour l'instant…


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour les lectrices et lecteurs, oui oui, je vous vois grâce aux stats __ ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, c'est tellement encourageant de lire vos retours !_

_Je rappelle aussi que je n'autorise pas de copies de près ou de loin __ Bonne lecture !_

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage de ses amis, et Harry était devenu livide. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, baissant ses yeux embués. Voilà ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter…Mais elle devait continuer.

_Lorsque tu as anéanti Voldemort, Harry, j'étais si heureuse…Le monde allait enfin vivre en paix ! Nous pleurions nos morts, mais j'étais malgré tout heureuse ! Ron m'aimait autant que moi je l'aime…

_Par le caleçon de Merlin, si c'était autant, tu ne me ferais pas vivre ce genre de peurs…marmonna Ron, ce qui eut le don d'arracher un sourire au visage blafard d'Hermione.

_Tout semblait aller au mieux, enfin ! poursuivit-elle. Et puis, il y a un an, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars, d'horribles cauchemars, peuplés de Mangemorts, de Voldemort…

Ron tressaillit. Il se souvenait de cette période où il tentait de réveiller Hermione, qui hurlait et pleurait avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras en larmes. Il avait détesté cette époque.

_ J'étais visiblement plus marquée que je ne le pensais… Alors j'ai voulu me rassurer, en m'assurant qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de « le » faire revenir… J'avais besoin de le lire noir sur blanc, pour tourner la page, je crois…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione et les livres !

_ Sauf que, au fur et à mesure de mes recherches, je me suis rendue compte qu'il existait une magie maléfique, qui allait au-delà de la magie noire que nous avons affrontée jusque-là… J'étais terrifiée, j'ai voulu arrêter mes recherches, ignorer ce que j'avais lu, mais c'était d'autant plus impossible qu'un jour, en flânant au chemin de Traverse, mes pas m'ont emmenée plus loin que je ne le souhaitais, dans le côté mal famé, devant une librairie isolée, qui semblait presque à l'abandon… Le propriétaire était dans l'arrière-boutique et ne m'a pas entendue entrer… J'ai feuilleté les livres qui s'y trouvaient, pour la plupart des manuels dépassés, mais il y en avait un, tout fin, qui a attiré mon attention… Il n'avait pas de titre et était écrit en une langue que je ne connaissais pas, mais il y avait des signes familiers, un pentagramme, des noms comme Nicolas Flamel… J'ai alors compris que ce livre parlait de résurrection… J'ai voulu l'acheter, j'ai appelé mais personne n'a répondu, le propriétaire était visiblement absent… Je me suis dit que je reviendrai après mon séjour à Paris, en attendant, j'ai poursuivi mes recherches, notamment pour découvrir quelle était cette langue dans laquelle le livre était écrit, et surtout, comment l'empêcher, et une fois de retour, il y a eu cette attaque, à la maison… Les Mangemorts ne s'en sont pas pris à moi uniquement parce que je suis née Moldue, ils voulaient mes recherches… Je devais agir, en savoir plus, il me manquait des éléments… Je suis alors allée au chemin de Traverse…

Ron grinça des dents, sourcils froncés à ce souvenir.

_Je suis retournée dans la librairie, mais le livre n'y était plus ! J'ai interrogé le propriétaire, qui, si vous voulez mon avis, était un ancien sympathisant de Voldemort… Il m'a juste répondu qu'un homme était venu l'acheter la veille… J'ai alors compris, que toutes ces attaques contre les Nés Moldus étaient une diversion… Ils voulaient vous occuper, et pendant ce temps-là, ils cherchaient un moyen de ressusciter Voldemort, et je crois que ce moyen est dans le livre qui a disparu… J'avais décidé de tout vous raconter, car nous devions agir, mais ensuite…

La jeune femme se tut.

_Ensuite, tu as failli mourir, acheva Ron, la voix rauque.

Le silence qui suivit parut interminable. Ginny avait porté une main tremblante à sa bouche, Harry semblait sous le choc, et Ron avait fermé les yeux. Hermione sentit qu'elle devait ajouter quelque chose.

_Harry, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, toute ta vie tu as vécu avec cette menace au-dessus de toi, tu as tant perdu, je voulais que tu puisses avoir enfin une vie à peu près normale, tu avais le droit d'être en paix… Je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller…

Ron lui lâcha la main, le regard dur, la mâchoire serrée.

_Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit à moi, dit-il entre ses dents.

_Ron, tu as aussi beaucoup perdu pendant la bataille… Ton frère…Le deuil a été si difficile… Et je t'aime tant, je voulais t'épargner…

_En mettant ta vie en danger ? Bon sang, Hermione, je te croyais plus futée que ça !

_Je suis désolée…

Les regards se tournèrent à présent vers Harry. Il s'était levé, le regard déterminé.

_Nous allons immédiatement prévenir le Ministère…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

Assise dans un canapé dans le chaleureux salon du Terrier, Hermione avait le regard vague, perdu dans le liquide brunâtre de la tasse de thé qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Elle venait de sortir de Sainte Mangouste, avec une autorisation exceptionnelle, Ron l'avait ramenée ici en transplanant avant de repartir aussitôt rejoindre Harry au Ministère. Elle détestait se savoir ici, inutile, et eux là bas, dans l'action, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'être contrariée. Ron ne lui avait pas parlé en la déposant, il était reparti sans un geste, et cela lui brisait le cœur.

_Regarde, ils arrivent ! s'exclama Ginny en montrant l'horloge magique de la famille Weasley, sur laquelle figuraient désormais Harry et Hermione.

Ginny avait décidé d'accompagner Hermione pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Deux cracs sonores résonnèrent non loin de là, Ginny se précipita à l'extérieur, talonnée de près par Hermione qui sortit péniblement de la maison. Harry et Ron arrivaient, le visage grave.

_Hermione, tu aurais dû rester assise, ronchonna Ron quand la jeune femme eut un vertige en arrivant à son niveau.

Il la souleva et pénétra dans la maison pour la poser sur le canapé. Hermione n'aimait pas être infantilisée mais en cet instant, elle guettait le moindre signe montrant que Ron lui avait pardonnée. Les jeunes gens s'installèrent, Molly était partie chez la tante Muriel, aussi la maison était-elle vide.

_Alors ? s'enquit Ginny, accrochée au bras d'Harry.

Harry soupira.

_Alors la situation est grave… Le ministère se doutait de quelque chose, ils ont été très surpris d'apprendre ton enquête Hermione, ils n'avaient pas autant avancé que toi… Nous devons savoir qui est derrière tout ça et surtout, comment les arrêter…

Hermione était à la fois satisfaite, d'avoir vu juste, et terrifiée, pour la même raison…

_Je peux vous aider, déclara-t-elle, il suffit que je continue mes recherches, j'y étais presque, et…

_Justement, l'interrompit son ami.

_Tu vas continuer tes recherches, mais d'ici, avec le plus de protections possibles, poursuivit Ron, son regard la défiant de le contredire. Les Mangemorts ont besoin de toi pour traduire le livre sans titre, alors tu ne bougeras pas d'ici…

Le silence se fit, inquiet, stupéfait.

_Alors « il » pourrait revenir… murmura Ginny.

_NON !

Harry s'était levé.

_Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu avec l'ombre de Voldemort, avec la certitude de devoir mourir très jeune… Mais nous l'avons détruit, oui, nous, tous ensembles, et nous empêcherons quiconque de défier la mort !


	8. Chapter 8

Ron fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, éclairé faiblement par les quelques rayons de lune qui transperçaient les nuages. Pieds nus, il aimait le contact de l'herbe, légèrement humide, et le silence de la nuit, même les gobelins dormaient. Il entendit derrière lui la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Ses pas, légers, dans la pelouse… Il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de sa taille, sa tête s'appuyer sur son dos. Il se tendit, mais ne bougea pas et finit par poser une main sur celles d'Hermione, les recouvrant complétement.

_Pardonnes moi, chuchota la jeune femme, la voix pleine de larmes contenues.

Il se retourna vers elle, et regarda son beau visage tuméfié, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Chaque bleu, chaque égratignure qu'il constatait sur son corps le mettait dans une rage folle, Hermione le vit dans son regard mais prit cette colère pour elle. C'en était trop, elle éclata en sanglots, le visage dans les mains. Interdit, Ron ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis il la força doucement à relever le visage vers lui et entreprit d'essuyer ses larmes.

_Je… Je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi, sanglota la jeune femme, désespérée.

Ron faillit éclater de rire tellement elle était absurde, mais lorsqu'un nuage s'écarta, que la lune les éclaira complétement, et qu'il vit la profonde détresse d'Hermione, lorsqu'il vit sa joue violacée, son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

_Hermione…Hermione, oui je suis en colère, tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça, de mettre ta vie en danger…

_Je voulais vous protéger…

_Hermione ! Tu as failli mourir, encore une fois, je suis tellement en colère, contre toi mais surtout contre moi ! C'est à moi de te protéger ! C'est mon rôle !

La jeune femme, surprise, dévisagea le visage torturé de Ron. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme en proie à une violente douleur. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, elle ne voulait surtout pas le faire souffrir.

_Ron, tu n'as pas à…

_Mais tu ne comprends pas !

Il saisit l'une de ses mains, et la porta à sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur.

_Je t'aime Hermione, plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie, mon cœur bat pour toi, si jamais tu disparaissais, je disparaitrais aussi parce que ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens !

Hermione se sentit rougir. Depuis la bataille, Ron avait de plus en plus de facilité à exprimer ses sentiments, c'était à la fois troublant et grisant, autant pour lui que pour elle.

_Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai déjà trop perdu pendant cette guerre, la simple idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose me rend fou ! Hermione, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, je veux qu'un jour tu portes mon nom, nos enfants, je n'ai pas de futur sans toi…

La jeune femme se mit à nouveau à pleurer. Elle qui avait désespéré pendant des années de voir Ron parler de ses sentiments au lieu d'attendre qu'elle les devine… Ce qu'il venait de lui dire dépassait toutes ses espérances. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr, mais de voir qu'il avait pensé, imaginé, toute leur vie ensemble comme elle le faisait sans cesse depuis ce premier baiser, cela la remuait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ron se passa une main dans les cheveux, embarrassé, les oreilles virant au rouge.

_Hum… J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

_Oh Ron, je t'aime tant ! s'exclama la jeune femme avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ss

Nonchalamment appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, Ron regarda sa petite sœur appliquer différents onguents sur les blessures d'Hermione. En uniforme, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le ministère. Il jeta un œil aux deux Aurors qui se tenaient dans le couloir, les défiant de poser leur regard sur la peau dénudée d'Hermione. Sur ses épaules, délicates, son cou qui sentait si bon, sa peau… Il se gifla mentalement, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses !

_Ron, Daphnée est une personne de confiance ! Je t'en prie !

_Non ! Il est hors de question de la mettre dans le secret ! Nous ne pouvons faire confiance qu'à une poignée de personnes désormais !

_Ron ! Elle est la seule amie que j'ai en dehors de vous ! Et elle trouvera bizarre que soudain je disparaisse avec mes affaires !

Ron balaya ces arguments d'un geste de la main, agacé.

_Peu importe… Hermione, nous sommes chargés de ta sécurité, que ça te plaise ou non, il faudra donc que tu te plies à nos règles !

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard et se réfugia dans un silence boudeur.

_Voilà, j'ai fini ! Je descends envoyer un message à Sainte Mangouste….

_Ginny, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de rester avec moi ! Ta mère peut s'en charger !

_J'y tiens ! Et puis avec tout ce qui se passe, je serais bien incapable de me concentrer sur ce que je fais !

La rouquine se dirigea vers la sortie, et en arrivant au niveau de Ron, elle lui mit son index sous le nez.

_Attention, pas de bêtises Weasley, pas de gestes brusques !

Elle transplana au rez de chaussé avant que Ron n'ait pu réagir. Ils l'entendirent rire, et Mme Weasley la houspiller sur l'utilisation abusive du transplanage dans la maison.

Ron s'approcha d'Hermione en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « maudite sœur » « mieux fait de prendre un hippogriffe ». Hermione retint un sourire amusé, elle était toujours énervée. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son niveau et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Je serai de retour ce soir, taches de te reposer…

_Je dois travailler… répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Ron l'embrassa de nouveau, y mettant tellement de douceur qu'Hermione soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant…et terriblement charmeur, surtout dans son uniforme qui faisait ressortir le bleu ciel de ses yeux…

_Je t'aime, finit-elle par murmurer contre ses lèvres.

_Pas autant que moi je t'aime…

_Hum…

Harry entra dans la pièce, vaguement gêné.

_Ron, je suis juste venu te dire que je te rejoignais au QG, je dois passer voir mon filleul d'abord…

_Bien ! Embrasses Teddy pour moi !

_Ron, fais attention hein, reviens vite, fit Hermione.

Le jeune homme se releva après un dernier baiser et sortit.

_Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry en prenant place près d'elle.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_Un peu bête je suppose…

Harry regarda son amie. Elle avait l'air si soucieuse, et il était à peu près sûr qu'elle culpabilisait.

_Hermione, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je t'assure que ça va… Voldemort n'est plus là, c'est un fait, il reste une poignée de Mangemorts à mettre hors d'état de nuire et après ça, ce sera fini ! Nous nous doutions bien que ça prendrait quelques années, c'est pour ça que Ron et moi nous sommes devenus Auror…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent.

_Oh Harry, je voulais tellement porter ce fardeau seule cette fois !

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

_N'est ce que pas toi qui me disais que je ne pouvais pas porter tout ça seul ?

La jeune femme sourit à son tour.

_Et puis, je suis l'élu non ? ajouta son ami en se rengorgeant.

Hermione lui mit une tape à l'épaule en riant.

_Sérieusement Hermione, n'oublies pas qu'on tient à toi, tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, Ginny t'aime tout autant, Molly et Arthur te considèrent comme leur fille… Et Ron…Eh bien je suppose que tu sais ce qu'il ressent.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Il en fait trop…

_En ferais-tu moins si les rôles étaient inversés ? Mon petit doigt me dit que tu l'aurais stupefixé dans un coin en attendant que l'orage passe !

Les deux amis rirent de bon cœur. Hermione devait reconnaitre qu'Harry avait raison.

_Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement, ajouta celui-ci en reprenant son sérieux, l'idée que les Mangemorts te cherchent le rend fou, il t'aime au-delà de l'imaginable Hermione, alors rends nous service et restes tranquille ! Je t'en voudrais à vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

La jeune femme hocha piteusement la tête, honteuse d'avoir provoqué toute cette inquiétude.

_Il nous a imaginé lui et moi, je veux dire dans le futur, murmura-t-elle, émue. Il a parlé de porter son nom, d'avoir des enfants…

Harry la regarda, stupéfait.

_Il t'a demandé en mariage ? Mais il ne m'a rien dit et…

_Non, non ! l'interrompit Hermione en rougissant. Il a juste évoqué ça comme étant notre futur, comme s'il avait déjà tout planifié tu vois…

Harry sourit, amusé.

_Oui, je vois…

_Alors peut-être qu'il va finir par m'offrir cette bague qu'il garde dans sa poche depuis des mois…

Harry éclata de rire et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

_Je lui avais dit que rien ne t'échappait, s'esclaffa-t-il.


	9. Chapter 9

_Un nouveau chapitre. Je précise que j'écris au fur et à mesure que je publie, c'est donc du tout chaud à chaque fois. Je vois beaucoup de passages, mais pas de reviews, c'est dommage __ je n'ai donc aucune idée de si ça plait ou pas, quoiqu'il en soit, si c'est le cas, bonne lecture _

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Au début, Hermione ne l'entendit pas, mais la personne insista.

_Hermione, fit la voix de Ginny, étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte. Ouvres moi, je dois refaire tes bandages ! Et ma baguette est restée en bas…

_Alohomora, murmura Hermione en pointant distraitement sa baguette sur la porte qui se déverrouilla.

Ginny entra, sourcils froncés et vint se poster devant son amie, les poings sur les hanches.

_Arrêtes de fermer, personne ne te dérangera ! Et si tu faisais un malaise, tu serais bien avancée !

_Désolée, un vieux réflexe, répondit Hermione sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

_Hermione ! Tu veux bien lâcher ce vieux bout de papier une minute ! Tu n'as même pas mangé ! s'écria Ginny sur un ton accusateur en montrant le plateau intact qui avait été posé par terre.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

_Hermione, tu…tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien franchement…

Livide, des cernes noires soulignant son regard, Hermione haussa les épaules.

_Juste un peu de fatigue… Je dois absolument finir de traduire ce passage !

_Mais quel passage ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le livre !

_Non, je ne l'ai pas mais lorsque je l'ai feuilleté, j'ai retenu certains passages que j'ai vite copiés une fois rentrée ! Comme quoi j'ai bien fait !

Ginny la dévisagea, stupéfaite.

_Tu as retenu des passages qui n'étaient même pas écrit dans notre langue ?

Hermione haussa les épaules avec un sourire modeste.

_J'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle…

La rouquine regarda son amie avec admiration. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur la banquette et tapota la place à côté d'elle.

_Allez, viens, tu réalises qu'il fait bientôt nuit ?

Hermione se leva en grimaçant, courbaturée, ses blessures se faisant particulièrement sentir. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès de Ginny et se laissa faire. Elle en profita pour jeter un œil par la fenêtre au-dessus d'elles. Il faisait gris mais en effet, il ne faisait presque plus jour.

_Ron n'est pas encore rentré ?

_Non, tu te doutes bien que tu aurais été la première au courant ! Ils nous ont envoyé un hibou en début d'après-midi, ils viennent dîner ce soir, Kingsley, et certaines Aurors, je me demande pourquoi… Je te l'ai dit quand je t'ai amenée ton plateau !

Hermione eut un sourire navré, mais elle se figea soudain, les yeux écarquillés.

_Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal ? s'écria Ginny, en suspendant son geste.

_Mais bien sur…murmura la jeune femme pour elle, avant de se lever d'un bond pour se précipiter à son bureau.

Ginny demeura interdite en regardant son amie écrire frénétiquement, le nez dans son parchemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci releva la tête, les yeux brillants, un sourire triomphal sur les lèvres.

_J'ai trouvé ! Il y avait un signe que je n'arrivais pas à traduire ! Mais en fait, je ne lisais pas l'ensemble dans le bon sens ! Quelle idiote ! Mais maintenant, la traduction du passage n'est plus qu'une question de jours !

Ginny haussa un sourcil en rejetant ses longs cheveux roux en arrière.

_Heu… Très bien, mais veux-tu, je te prie, revenir ici que je finisse de te soigner avant que je ne me transforme en ma mère ?

Hermione rit de bon cœur, transportée par sa découverte.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de te transformer, tu peux rivaliser avec elle, fit-elle remarquer.

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil en riant à son tour.

A l'extérieur, quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en transplanant. Ginny aida Hermione à se rhabiller rapidement et elles descendirent toutes les deux. L'entrée était envahie d'Aurors, que Molly dirigeait vers le salon. Hermione aperçut aussitôt la chevelure flamboyante de Ron, en grande discussion avec un collègue…Une collègue… Hermione fronça les sourcils, en détaillant la nouvelle Auror des pieds à la tête. Grande, mince, jolie dans son uniforme, elle la détesta aussitôt. Et lorsqu'elle voulut se raisonner, calmer cette sensation familière qui l'envahissait, l' « autre » se mit à rire, non, à glousser, à ce que disait Ron. Lequel rit de bon cœur avant de lui faire un signe de la tête en faisant demi-tour… Il vit aussitôt Hermione, toujours au pied de l'escalier, son regard croisant celui, courroucé, de la jeune femme. Mais il sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir, alors que ses traits prirent un air soucieux. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula, le fusillant du regard. Ron haussa les sourcils, sans comprendre.

_Hermione, ça va ?

_Qui est la nouvelle ? répondit froidement Hermione.

Ron se mit soudain à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, un sourire de fierté qu'Hermione eut envie de lui faire ravaler à grand coup de sortilèges.

_Mais serais-tu jalouse ? demanda le jeune homme en se pavanant.

Hermione croisa les bras et le toisa, yeux mi-clos.

_Réponds moi ! répliqua la jeune femme avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable.

_Lucinda Romwel, elle vient d'être affecter à cette mission !

_Tu ne m'en as jamais parlée… grommela Hermione sur un ton accusateur.

_Hermione, je ne te parle pas de tous mes collègues, nos missions sont le plus souvent secrètes et tu le sais, mon équipier, c'est Harry ! Tu connais déjà Neville et Seamus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te parler des autres…

Ron s'approcha de nouveau et la prit dans ses bras, sans recul de sa part cette fois, mais qu'elle demeura crispée.

_Hermione… Ne sois pas jalouse, tu n'as aucune raison de l'être… dit-il doucement en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elle détestait sentir la morsure de la jalousie dans ses entrailles mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. L'épisode Lavande Brown il y a bientôt 6 ans lui suffisait amplement.

_Et elle est là pour nous aider, lui rappela Ron. Je prendrai tous les renforts nécessaires pour ta protection…

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, elle commençait à se sentir puérile. Mais Ron avait toujours le don d'inverser la tendance. Elle vit ses oreilles prendre soudain une teinte pivoine.

_D'ailleurs, je ne te dis rien moi quand Jack, du service de détections des fraudes aux objets magiques, te suit comme ton ombre !

Hermione poussa un petit cri indigné.

_Il ne me suit pas comme mon ombre ! Il est juste curieux, et je te rappelle que c'est ton père qui nous a présenté ! Il est juste intéressé par ce que je fais.

Ron ricana en relâchant la jeune femme.

_Il est intéressé par ce que tu portes sous ta robe oui !

_Ron ! Tu…Tu…Rhaaaa !

Furieuse, Hermione tourna les talons et voulut remonter à l'étage, mais ce geste brusque lui arracha un gémissement de douleur, elle se plia en deux, la respiration coupée, tandis que Ron, livide, se précipitait vers elle.

_Hermione ! Attends, laisses moi te porter.

Hermione protesta faiblement mais la douleur était trop vive pour qu'elle résiste. Elle releva son chemisier et pâlit. Une énorme tâche rougeâtre s'était formée sur son bandage.

_Par Merlin ! s'écria Ron.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_J'avais dit pas de gestes brusques, vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein ! taquina Ginny en achevant le bandage d'Hermione.

Si Hermione sourit faiblement, Ron n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

_Tu es sure que ça va aller Ginny ? On devrait peut être aller à Sainte Mangouste !

_Je sais que je ne serai diplômée que l'an prochain, mais crois-moi, je maîtrise la situation ! répliqua sa sœur, piquée au vif.

_ Je vais bien Ron… protesta mollement Hermione, épuisée.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, en évitant à tout prix de regarder le sang que Ginny avait sur les mains.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu saignes encore Hermione, pourquoi la magie ne fait rien…

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, trahissant son inquiétude.

_Ron, il s'agissait d'un sort maléfique, très puissant, dans ces cas, la magie va aider mais ne suffira pas, ces onguents sont là pour compléter et aider à la cicatrisation, encore faut-il se reposer ! répondit Ginny.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione.

_Je vais quand même envoyer un hibou à Sainte Mangouste, en attendant, il te faudra éviter la transplanation, et tout déplacement si possible…

Hermione se mit debout, prenant appui sur Ron. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent l'assemblée des Aurors, Kingsley étant arrivé entre-temps. La jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu, regdardant la nouvelle Auror du coin de l'œil. Ron prit place sur l'accoudoir, et attrapa une main d'Hermione pour la garder entre les siennes.

Molly apporta du thé et s'installa près de son époux, l'inquiétude lui marquant le visage, ce qui fit culpabiliser Hermione. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant, Ginny assise à ses pieds se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, George et Bill étaient également présents, debout auprès de Neville, Seamus et deux autres Aurors.

_Bien, commença Kingsley. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici. Il y a quatre ans, bientôt cinq, Harry Potter a vaincu Voldemort à tout jamais…

Harry se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

_NOUS l'avons vaincu, marmonna-t-il.

_Depuis bientôt cinq ans, poursuivit Kingsley, comme vous le savez, des groupuscules de Mangemorts sillonnent le pays, s'attaquant principalement aux Nés Moldus…

Hermione sentit la main de Ron serrer la sienne.

_Alors que nous pensions avoir affaires à de simples « restes » des rangs de Voldemort nous en savons désormais plus, grâce à Miss Granger…

Il adressa un petit signe de tête à la jeune femme.

_Il semblerait que ces attaques soient en réalité une diversion afin d'occuper nos services, pendant que d'autres groupes, plus discrets, tentent de trouver un moyen de ressusciter Voldemort…

Des murmures incrédules s'élevèrent de l'assemblée. Visiblement, certains n'étaient pas encore dans le secret.

_Mais c'est…impossible, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la nouvelle Auror.

_Cela, Lucinda, nous l'ignorons encore, tout comme nous ignorons qui est à la direction de leurs opérations… Ils ont en leur possession un livre qui évoquerait cette possibilité… Et ils cherchent une personne susceptible de le traduire, et cette personne est Miss Granger, qui, comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, a été victime d'une attaque il y a peu… Ils chercheront à l'enlever par tous les moyens… Aussi devrons-nous assurer sa protection, Miss Granger travaille à la traduction de certains extraits du fameux livre…

_Mais pourquoi ne pas rester au Ministère, elle serait plus en sécurité ! demanda Seamus.

_Nous avons voulu interroger le propriétaire de la librairie, il a visiblement disparu… Nous avons donc procédé à certaines perquisitions, auprès d'anciens sympathisants du même acabit… Les interrogatoires ont fait ressortir que visiblement, une taupe travaille au Ministère, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de Miss Granger… Nous travaillons actuellement à la démasquer… La maison des Weasley a toujours été garante de la sécurité des personnes combattant Voldemort…

Monsieur Weasley hocha la tête. Hermione déglutit, passant mentalement en revue tous ses collègues, ceux avec qui elle allait déjeuner, avec qui elle plaisantait tous les jours… Une taupe parmi eux ? L'idée lui donnait la nausée…

_Je me renseignerais de mon côté, annonça Bill, les Gobelins sont souvent au courant des choses avant nous…

_Vous pouvez aussi compter sur moi, ajouta Georges, il ne manquerait plus que Voldy revienne !

Tous savaient qu'il pensait à Fred, tous pensaient à Fred, à Lupin, à Tonks.

_Et ma conférence à Edimbourg ? demanda soudain Hermione.

_Annulée, évidemment ! répondit Ron.

Hermione s'affaissa tristement contre le dossier.

_Londubat, Finnigan, vous serez chargés de la protection rapprochée de Miss Granger, votre amitié pour elle sera un bon stimulant… La maison sera protégée au maximum, le courrier filtré… Les autres, nous avons plusieurs pistes à explorer… Demain à la première heure, nous nous retrouverons au QG…

Kinglsey se leva, imité par ses hommes.

_Cette mission doit rester secrète, personne, absolument personne d'autre ne doit savoir… Pas même vos autres collègues… Sur ce, Molly, Arthur, merci de votre hospitalité…

_Comme au bon vieux temps, fit Arthur en serrant la main de l'Auror.

_Restez donc dîner, s'exclama Molly.

_Non merci Molly, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire !

Tous le suivirent à l'extérieur à l'exception d'Harry, Ron, Seamus et Neville.

_Au revoir, lança Lucinda, en regardant furtivement Ron, qui ne l'entendit pas, occupé à aider Hermione à se lever, laquelle ne manqua pas de fusiller la jeune Auror du regard.

_Cet homme travaille trop, lança Molly en les regardant transplaner.

Georges et Bill partirent rejoindre leurs épouses respectives. Hermione observa ses amis bavarder, comme si de rien n'était, et se sentit étrangement seule.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

Ron s'éveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube… Lui qui était capable de dormir 20 heures d'affilée, la vie d'Auror avait radicalement changé son rythme. Il s'étira, avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Le visage caché par une avalanche de boucles brunes, elle dormait paisiblement. Ron se tourna vers elle et écarta doucement ses cheveux. Il observa ses longs cils posés sur sa joue, sa bouche entrouverte, son petit poing serré près de son visage. Par Merlin, il aimait tout en elle. Il aurait voulu rester là, ne pas avoir à partir, mais il devait trouver qui voulait lui ravir sa raison de vivre. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se leva.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla à son tour, Ron était déjà parti. La jeune femme plongea son visage dans l'oreiller du rouquin et respira à pleins poumons son odeur, si masculine, si douce, si lui.

_Tu es accro on dirait !

Hermione poussa un cri et sursauta en se recouvrant précipitamment.

_Ginny ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ! s'écria la jeune femme, écarlate.

_Ah mais j'ai frappé, tu ne m'as pas entendue c'est tout ! Tu dois prendre tes potions et je dois refaire tes bandages ! J'ai un saut à faire à Sainte Mangouste et je voulais m'occuper de toi avant !

Hermione lança un oreiller à son amie, laquelle éclata de rire en l'évitant.

_Non ça va, je ne suis pas accro à l'odeur de mon frère personnellement !

Hermione regarda le ciel au-dessus d'elle, d'un bleu laiteux, et elle pensa au bleu si clair, si pur, des yeux de Ron. A ses taches de rousseur, à ses grandes mains protectrices, à son torse sculpté, à sa voix, à son sourire espiègle lorsqu'il redevenait le Ron de Poudlard.

Assise dans un rocking chair, Hermione se reposait. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même, mais Molly avait su se montrer très…persuasive. Hermione la voyait encore débouler dans le bureau, baguette en avant, sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait eu guère le choix, mais elle devait avouer que cette pause était plus que bénéfique. Il était à peine 15h, le temps serait encore long avant le retour de Ron. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Neville et Seamus, droits dans leurs uniformes, mains derrière le dos, scrutaient le jardin avec attention.

_Le jardin aussi est protégé vous savez ! lança Hermione.

_Tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas te quitter des yeux, répliqua Seamus.

_Neville, si tu veux tu peux aller voir Luna et les jumeaux, vous vivez si près !

Neville fronça les sourcils.

_Hermione, nous avons une mission !

La jeune femme soupira et se leva.

_Où vas-tu ? demanda Neville.

_Juste par là, vous me verrez tout le temps rassurez-vous…

Hermione avait beau savoir que cette protection était plus que nécessaire, c'était assez agaçant de ne pas avoir de moment de solitude. Elle s'avança lentement vers les arbres, au-delà desquels la protection, qui les dissimulaient des regards et des oreilles, n'agissait plus. Elle laissa son regard courir sur l'horizon, au-delà des champs qui entouraient le Terrier.

_Hermione…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. D'où venait cette voix ?

_Hermione…

Elle jeta un œil à ses amis, qui n'avaient pas bougé et ne la quittaient pas des yeux. La voix se fit plus forte.

_Hermione ! Rho bon sang je croyais pourtant que c'était par ici !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la voix. Daphnée ! Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle apparut à quelques mètres d'Hermione. La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi faire, elle n'avait pas le droit de franchir cette limite, les Aurors avaient été formels, et Ron serait plus que furieux si elle transgressait les règles mises en place pour elle. Lorsque Daphnée fut tout près, Hermione tendit soudain le bras, attrapa celui de son amie et la tira brusquement à l'intérieur. Daphnée poussa un cri puis se figea en dévisageant Hermione, tandis que Seamus et Neville accouraient.

_Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Hermione.

_Je te cherchais, je…

Elle se tut, effrayée, quand Neville et Seamus arrivèrent à leur niveau, pointant leurs baguettes sur elle.

_Tout va bien ! s'interposa Hermione, c'est une amie !

Les Aurors échangèrent un regard. Puis finirent par baisser leurs baguettes.

_Nous devrons en informer le QG… Et interdiction de pénétrer à l'intérieur, trancha Neville.

Daphnée les regarda tour à tour.

_Des Aurors… Par mes aïeuls, que se passe-t-il ?

Hermione l'entraina vers les sièges dans la pelouse tandis que les Aurors reprenaient leur position.

_Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, disons que j'ai eu quelques ennuis, et que pour l'instant je dois rester ici…

_C'est pour ça que je ne trouvais pas le fameux Terrier ! Tu as disparu d'un coup, j'étais terriblement inquiète, et là, je reçois un message du bureau des Aurors m'informant que je devrais aller à Edimbourg seule… J'ai aussitôt transplané pour essayer de te trouver, m'assurer que ça allait !

Hermione sourit, touchée par sa sollicitude.

_Ne t'inquiète pas ça va ! Tu trouveras toutes les notes pour la conférence dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau au Ministère…

Daphnée ne répondit pas. Hermione l'observa alors de plus près. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude et ses mains tremblaient. Hermione sentit ses poils se lever. Quelque chose clochait.

_Daphnée, je…je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir partir…

La jeune femme leva un regard vide sur elle.

_Daphnée ?

Horrifiée, elle vit sa collègue sortir une baguette et la pointer sur elle avec un mauvais rictus.

Elle se leva précipitamment, renversant son siège dans l'herbe. Le regard de Daphnée se fit noir.

_Maintenant, Sang de Bourbe, tu vas venir avec moi bien gentiment.

Hermione regarda, terrifiée, Neville et Seamus qui ne réagissaient pas.

_Tes amis ne voient rien, ils ne voient que toi et moi en train de bavarder, ricana Daphnée.

Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle devait réfléchir, et vite.


	10. Chapter 10

_Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour les reviews !_

_Merci Light of soul, SoniaG, Zoubida, et Mortina, vos messages m'ont beaucoup touchée et sont vraiment encourageant ! Je suis ravie que vous preniez du plaisir à lire ce que j'écris ! Je compte bien ne pas lâcher cette histoire ! Alors bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 10 !_

La propriété des Malefoy se dressait devant eux, sombre, abandonnée, ses murs portant encore les stigmates de la magie noire dont ils avaient été témoins. Ron échangea un regard avec Harry. L'atmosphère qui régnait aux alentours du château était pesante, comme si la noirceur s'était infiltrée dans chaque pierre, chaque brin d'herbe, chaque bouffée d'air.

Leur baguette fermement serrée dans la main, ils avancèrent avec précaution vers le vieux pont branlant qui permettait l'accès au manoir. Leurs pas résonnaient sinistrement dans le froid glacial qui les entourait. Les portes avaient été brisées i ans de cela, et seuls des débris de bois suintant d'humidité subsistaient.

_Homenus revelio, dit Harry à voix basse en pointant sa baguette vers l'intérieur de la demeure.

Rien ne se produisit. Il n'y avait personne à part eux.

_Je prends l'étage, tu prends le rez de chaussé... lança Ron en se dirigeant vers les vieilles marches en marbre qui menaient à l'étage.

Harry acquiesça et entra à son tour. Ron monta lentement, longeant le mur, baguette tendue devant lui. Les quelques années d'expérience en tant qu'Auror lui avaient démontré qu'un « homenus revelio » n'était pas toujours fiable face à de puissants sorts de dissimulation. Il restait tendu, à l'affût du moindre mouvement, du moindre son. Mieux que cela, il l'espérait. Il espérait trouver quelque chose, quelqu'un qui leur permette d'y voir plus clair. Les Mangemorts arrêtés avaient été si peu bavards, c'était inhabituel, en général, la plupart craquaient assez facilement au bout de quelques jours. Mais cette fois ci, rien, comme si leur propre sort leur importait peu, ou comme s'ils savaient que quelqu'un les sortirait bientôt de là. Le manoir des Malefoy s'était naturellement imposé comme premier lieu de fouille. Autrefois repère de Mangemorts, il aurait semblé logique que ces récents évènements y soient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les Malefoy avaient disparu, tout bonnement, en pleine bataille contre Voldemort. Personne ne savait où les trouver. Le courage n'avait jamais fait partie de leurs rares qualités, pensa Ron avec mépris. Le château avait alors été abandonné, mais depuis peu, des témoins affirmaient y voir des lumières une fois la nuit tombée. Les Aurors avaient organisé plusieurs veilles, mais rien ne s'était produit. Ils avaient alors conclu à une erreur, ou une confusion avec des lucioles. Mais Ron était persuadé que ces lumières étaient le signe que quelque chose se passait ici. Ou peut-être voulait-il s'en persuader…

Ron regarda autour de lui. Il avait du mal à imaginer que ces pièces poussiéreuses, immenses et délabrées avaient abrité Drago et sa famille. Cela ressemblait si peu au Terrier, à ses pièces exiguës mais si chaleureuses. La demeure avait visiblement été pillée, on voyait encore la trace des cadres sur les murs.

_Ron ! appela la voix d'Harry, en bas.

Ron abandonna la pièce qu'il s'apprêtait à fouiller et transplana en bas pour rejoindre son ami. Harry était dans ce qui, autrefois, devait être une salle de réception richement décorée. Il tournait le dos à Ron, fixant une inscription qui ornait le mur craquelé, face à lui.

_Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le rouquin en s'approchant.

Dès qu'il fut assez près, il se figea. Sur le mur qui leur faisait face, une inscription était tracée avec ce qui semblait être du sang. Un message, qui leur était clairement adressé. « Les Sang de Bourbe seront les premiers à payer, quiconque s'opposera périra de la main du maître ».

Ron sentit à nouveau la colère se déverser dans ses veines, bouillonner en lui. De même qu'une peur froide s'insinuait dans son cœur, le glaçant d'effroi.

_C'est un avertissement, murmura Harry pour eux deux.

Comme Ron ne réagissait pas, fixant toujours l'inscription dans une rage muette, Harry se tourna vers lui.

_Partons, ils ont clairement fui les lieux, ils savaient que nous viendrions… Ils ont fait le ménage…

Ron tourna le dos et suivit son ami. Il avait beau ne plus l'avoir devant les yeux, l'inscription semblait flotter devant lui et s'être gravée dans sa chair.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssss

_Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione, le cœur battant, essayant de maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix, Tu m'as toujours dit que ton père était mort en se battant contre Voldemort…

Elle essayait de gagner du temps, tentant tant bien que mal de se remémorer ses cours sur les sortilèges informulés en sixième année. Sa baguette était restée sur son bureau, elle l'avait oubliée dans son empressement d'obéir à Madame Weasley. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Hermione n'entendait que le silence, troublait par quelques piaillements d'oiseaux. Même les gobelins semblaient avoir disparu.

Daphnée ricana de plus belle sans la quitter de son regard mauvais.

_Mon père était un traître à son sang ! cracha-t-elle. Ma mère était une sang pur, elle est morte à cause d'un moldu comme toi ! Je l'ai à peine connue…

_Je suis une sorcière, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Hermione.

Daphnée éclata de rire, un rire dément qui donna des frissons à la jeune femme. Hermione ne quittait pas sa baguette des yeux.

_Tu es une Sang de Bourbe, une saleté de Sang de Bourbe ! Comment Ronald Weasley a-t-il pu s'enticher de toi ? Un sang pur comme lui ? Comment peut-il accepter de se salir avec toi ?

Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler et ses mains se mettre à trembler d'une fureur qu'elle devait contenir.

_Ron m'aime… articula-t-elle froidement.

_Foutaises ! Tu lui as fait avaler un quelconque filtre d'amour ! Mais peu importe, tu vas gentiment me suivre hors du champ de protection et attention, ne tentes rien si tu ne veux pas que j'abîme ton joli minois… Ça, ce sera pour plus tard, je t'en fais le serment…

Hermione déglutit avec peine. Elle était en très mauvaise posture, et cette fois ci, elle ne voyait pas comment en réchapper. Elle était totalement démunie sans baguette, ses doigts la picotaient, réclamant un bout de bois magique à animer. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines, la rendant imperméable à toute tentative de concentration. Or, un sortilège informulé demandait énormément de concentration, surtout pour qui n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de pratiquer sans baguette.

Elle passa lentement devant Daphnée, les jambes tremblantes, jetant un dernier regard à Neville et Seamus, qui les fixaient, le regard vide. Elle pensa à Ron. Elle osait à peine imaginer sa réaction une fois qu'il saurait. Dès qu'elles eurent passé les derniers arbres du jardin, Hermione sut que désormais, elle n'avait aucune protection. Elle essaya de se calmer, de se résonner, elle avait vu pire, elle avait vécu pire, la cicatrice qui ornait son bras, traçant les mots « Sang de Bourbe » en témoignait. L'idée de ne plus voir Ron la déchirait, elle ignorait ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle mais elle avait une certitude, elle n'en sortirait pas vivante. Elle était terrifiée mais résolue à afficher un visage détaché… Elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de ses larmes. Elle ferait en sorte de mourir dignement, pour elle mais pour lui aussi.

Daphnée l'attrapa soudain par le bras, le tordant dans son dos avec une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez celle qu'elle prenait jusque-là pour une amie. Hermione étouffa un gémissement de douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Elle pensa à Ron, à son visage qu'elle chérissait tant.

_Bien, à présent nous allons transplaner et rendre visite à de vieilles connaissances, susurra Daphnée dans son oreille.

_Petrificus Totalus !

Hermione sursauta avec un cri et, le bras libre, se baissa immédiatement, dans un ultime réflexe de survie. Mais rien ne se passa hormis un bruit sourd de chute derrière elle. Daphnée gisait, face contre terre, figée.

_Hermione ?

La jeune femme reconnut cette voix. Ou était-ce une illusion ? Un autre piège ? Elle ôta les bras d'au-dessus de sa tête et se releva lentement, osant à peine y croire. Une jeune sorcière aux longs cheveux blonds ornées de plumes et de perles lui sourit, baguette en main.

_Luna !

Elle se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras, des larmes de soulagement perlant à ses yeux.

_Mais que fais-tu ici ? réussit-elle à demander.

_Papa garde les jumeaux, moi je voulais suivre un petit groupe de Joncheruines mais je les ai perdus de vue, et comme j'étais tout près, j'ai voulu venir vous dire bonjour…

Luna regarda la jeune femme avec un air soudain absent.

_Je me demande si les Joncheruines seraient attirés par du pudding, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Puis se tournant vers Daphnée, dont le regard fou semblait aussi figé que le reste de sa personne.

_Ton amie n'est pas très agréable…

Hermione faillit éclater, à la fois de rire et en sanglots. Elle prit une profonde aspiration et déclara, d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

_Ce n'est pas mon amie…

_Je pense que nous devrions appeler les Aurors, suggéra Luna en observant de près une feuille d'arbre.

Hermione ressentit tellement d'affection pour son amie à ce moment-là qu'elle se retint avec grande peine de se précipiter vers elle pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssss

Ron s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau, la tête entre les mains.

_Toutes ces fouilles, toutes ces perquisitions, et nous n'avons RIEN !

Sa voix était chargée d'angoisse et de déception. Harry ne pouvait nier qu'il était déçu lui aussi, mais il devait soutenir son ami, comme celui-ci l'avait fait tant de fois par le passé.

_Ecoutes Ron, toutes les équipes ne sont pas encore revenues… Nous finirons bien par trouver quelque chose !

Le rouquin leva vers lui un regard d'une telle tristesse que le cœur d'Harry se serra.

_Tiens le coup mon vieux…

_Je sais que je devrais être plus fort, je suis un Auror par Merlin, mais parfois, la peur de la perdre est si forte que je suis incapable de penser à autre chose…

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il le comprenait, et il savait que dans ces moments-là, aucun mot ne saurait apaiser sa peur.

Une note de service déboula dans le bureau, voletant jusqu'à eux. Harry tendit le bras et la saisit au vol pour la déplier. Il blêmit.

_Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond.

_Une…Une famille a été massacrée… La mère était née moldue…Ils n'ont épargné personne…

Ron fut pris d'une envie de vomir telle qu'il dut se rassoir. Une née moldue, comme Hermione. Une mère de famille, son mari et leurs enfants. L'horreur n'avait donc plus de limites…

_Potter ! Weasley !

Harry et Ron se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la cheminée qui crépitait près d'eux. Le visage de Kinglsey apparut dans les flammes. Les Auros s'agenouillèrent aussitôt pour se mettre à son niveau.

_Au Terrier, tout de suite !

A son ton, ils surent que quelque chose était arrivé. Ron ne prit même pas la peine de se relever, le cœur tambourinant, il transplana immédiatement.

Arrivés dans le jardin, Harry et Ron virent Kinglsey, qui s'entretenait avec Molly à l'entrée de la maison. A l'extérieur, Neville et Seamus étaient assis, pâles, têtes baissées, tandis que Ginny s'occupait d'eux. Assise près de Neville, Luna lui tenait la main et parlait avec eux. Ron eut l'impression que sa vue se brouillait, que tous ses sens étaient paralysés. Où était Hermione ? Ils se précipitèrent vers la maison, Kingsley leur barra le passage.

_Attendez !

_Où est-elle ? Dites le moi ! s'écria Ron.

_Elle est là-haut mon chéri, elle se repose, dit Molly en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son fils.

Ron eut du mal à se sentir soulagé, il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était évident, il avait besoin de la voir, de la sentir, de la toucher, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien indemne.

_Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

_La taupe est venue ici… Il s'agit de Daphnée Ryan…

Ron se figea. Hermione lui avait souvent parlé de Daphnée. Sa première véritable amie « fille ». Ginny était presque sa sœur, elle ne comptait pas. Elle était si heureuse quand Daphnée et elle se sont mises à travailler ensemble, Ron l'avait taquinée tant de fois à ce sujet, se moquant gentiment de son enthousiasme. Elle devait être anéantie. Il ressentit une telle haine pour cette Daphnée !

_Elle a tenté d'enlever Miss Granger, ajouta Kingsley. Visiblement, Miss Granger l'aurait sciemment invitée à l'intérieur du champ de protection. Neville et Seamus ont voulu intervenir mais elle leur a demandé de ne rien faire, et il semblerait qu'à ce moment-là, Ryan ait utilisé un sortilège dérivé de l'Imperium…

Ron jeta un bref regard aux deux Aurors, qui semblaient dépités. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas de leur faute, il était furieux après eux.

_J'étais à l'arrière de la maison, je n'ai rien entendu, fit Molly, les mains jointes, avec un air coupable.

_Miss Granger n'avait pas sa baguette mais fort heureusement, Miss Loveg…Pardon, Miss Londubat est intervenue avant qu'elle ne puisse transplaner en emmenant Miss Granger…

Ron se sentit déborder de gratitude envers Luna. Sans elle, Hermione serait aux mains des Mangemorts, et cette seule pensée le plongeait dans un profond désarroi.

_Ryan a été transporté au QG, elle est actuellement en cellule, et nous l'interrogerons dès mon retour…

_Laissez-moi aller la voir !

_Elle a besoin de repos, elle a été assez secouée… Ne transplanes pas, ça pourrait la réveiller mon chéri…

Ron savait qu'un seul geste lui aurait suffi pour pousser Kinglsey de son chemin, mais il respectait son supérieur, lequel s'effaça de lui-même du passage, reprenant sa conversation avec Molly.

Ron se précipita à l'intérieur et gravit les marches en courant. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et s'arrêta. Elle était là, assoupie, recroquevillée dans leur lit. Il referma doucement derrière lui et s'approcha. Elle était là, elle était vivante, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de cette angoisse qui grandissait en lui. Il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, espérant puiser dans ce contact la force de poursuivre ce combat sans céder à l'envie de la prendre et de tout quitter pour partir loin.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssss

Hermione soupira d'aise. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle sentait la main de Ron, chaude, rassurante, sur sa joue. Instinctivement elle blottit son visage contre ses doigts.

_Hermione…murmura Ron.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Ron. Elle les referma aussitôt. Elle avait tant de mal à supporter de voir cette peur, cette colère, dans son regard. Son insouciance lui manquait terriblement.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait… Elle n'aurait su dire… A la fois bête, blessée, furieuse, triste, déçue… Cette trahison avait agi comme une véritable douche froide. Elle avait vraiment cru que c'était fini. Elle réalisait enfin à quel point le danger était présent, à quel point elle avait risqué sa vie. Elle se redressa soudain et enroula ses bras pour étreindre Ron. Il lui rendit son étreinte, soulagé de la sentir contre lui.

_Je suis désolée… Je suis vraiment désolée… dit-elle dans un souffle contre le torse de Ron. Ne sois pas fâché…

_Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi Hermione…

La jeune femme le regarda, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

_Ne sois pas en colère contre Neville et Seamus…

_Ces idiots ont fait une erreur qui aurait pu te coûter la vie !

_Ron !

Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle s'écarta légèrement, et murmura :

_Ils n'ont rien pu faire, c'est de ma faute…

Ron posa une main sur sa nuque et attira son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser, la tendresse laissant la place à un besoin qui les consumait. Son autre main se plaqua sur les reins de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui. Puis il s'écarta brutalement, le regard assombri. Hermione gémit de déception.

_Tu es blessée… Reposes toi, je reviens te voir après…

Il se leva et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui s'était allongée sans protester. Elle se sentait fatiguée comme jamais, et même si l'envie de poursuivre la traduction se faisait pressante, elle avait besoin d'une pause, pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce baiser.

Une nouvelle réunion eut lieu le soir même, en présence de Kinglsey seulement, les autres n'étant toujours pas rentrés de mission. Neville et Seamus les rejoindraient plus tard, ils avaient demandé à mener l'interrogatoire de Daphnée, et Kinglsey avait accepté, Ron et Harry étaient bien trop impliqués, et Kinglsey se méfiait du caractère explosif du rouquin.

_Les perquisitions n'ont rien donné, hormis le démantèlement d'un trafic d'elfes de maison…

Hermione poussa un petit cri horrifié. Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille, il savait à quel point elle était sensible au sort des elfes.

_Comment vont les elfes ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances… Ils se remettent de leur mésaventure dans le foyer que vous avez créé Miss Granger.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire de fierté. Sa première mesure avait été de créer un foyer d'elfes de maison libres, pour leur permettre de s'habituer à leur nouvelle liberté avant d'envisager une reconversion. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé.

_Ils savent que nous enquêtons sur eux, étant donné l'inscription que vous avez trouvée au domaine Malefoy…Nous attendons le retour du premier interrogatoire de Miss Ryan…

_Quelle inscription ? demanda Hermione, sourcils froncé.

Ron regarda Kinglsey en secouant légèrement la tête pour le dissuader d'en parler. Mais son supérieur semblait bien décider à ne rien cacher à Hermione, ce que la jeune femme apprécia, foudroyant Ron du regard. Kinglsey lui tendit un cliché. Elle s'en saisit et pâlit légèrement quand elle déchiffra les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Elle rendit la photographie en silence à Kinglsey, tandis que Ron la dévisageait avec anxiété.

Hermione sentait son regard sur elle, mais elle était décidée à ne pas le regarder. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit, et elle savait que si elle avait regardé Ron, elle n'aurait pas pu échapper à la peur qui habitait ses yeux depuis quelques temps, et elle aurait alors renoncé.

_Lorsqu'elle me tenait… Elle a dit que j'allais retrouver de vieilles connaissances… Cela signifie que j'ai déjà rencontré les responsables de tout ceci…

_Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron, poings serrés.

Kinglsey croisa les bras, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de leur dire.

_Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons eu aucun signe de vie de leur part depuis qu'ils ont fui le champ de bataille…

_Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'ils ne préparent pas quelque chose, ajouta Harry.

Kinglsey hocha la tête. Harry ne pensait pas que Drago soit derrière tout ça, il avait peur de Voldemort, c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à lui obéir… Il devait être soulagé que son maître ait été détruit…

_Ecoutez… Je pense avoir une idée…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione.

_Nous n'avons qu'un seul moyen de savoir qui est derrière tout ça pour l'arrêter… On sait déjà ce qu'ils veulent : moi, ou plutôt mes connaissances…

Elle sentit le bras de Ron se crisper. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Mais Hermione l'ignora et poursuivit.

_Je pense que nous devons les attirer, les faire venir à nous, plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils nous surprennent… Et je crois qu'il leur faudra un appât : moi.

Ron la lâcha brusquement, se levant d'un bond pour lui faire face.

_IL EN EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION !

Ses oreilles avaient pris une teinte violacée et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Hermione savait qu'il serait plus que furieux.

_Ron, calmes toi ! lança Bill, assis dans un coin de la pièce.

Ron vrilla sur lui son regard chargé de rage.

_Que je me calme ? Il n'y a que moi que ça dérange qu'elle envisage de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Personne n'osa répondre. Hermione regardait Kinglsey, qui l'observait en réfléchissant rapidement. Il finit par se tourner vers Ron.

_Weasley…C'est une bonne idée… La seule que nous ayons…

_IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! s'époumona le rouquin.

Hermione sentit l'agacement la titiller face aux cris de Ron.

_Ron, tu sais comme moi que c'est le seul moyen…

_Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu veux donc mourir ? Ce que je pense n'a donc aucune importance à tes yeux ? s'écria-t-il avec désespoir.

Elle évita de croiser son regard, elle ne voulait pas voir à quel point il était terrifié et blessé, et à quel point cela la troublait.

_Ils risquent de se méfier, non ? fit remarquer Bill, tu as été placée sous protection, si d'un coup tu ne l'es plus, ils vont se méfier…

_J'y ai pensé, mais si je suis seule, ils penseront seulement que je vous ai faussé compagnie…

_Ce ne serait pas la première fois, lança Harry.

Ginny savait qu'il se forçait à plaisanter, mais que cette idée ne l'enchantait pas plus qu'elle n'enchantait Ron ou elle-même. Hermione reprit, en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Ron, lequel ne la quittait pas des yeux.

_Je sais que c'est risqué, mais je sais aussi que c'est nécessaire… Il vous suffira de vous positionner de manière à pouvoir intervenir…

_Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de faire ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?

Hermione se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

_Ron, c'est le seul moyen ! Parce que pendant que nous sommes là à réfléchir, des familles entières se font massacrer ! Et nous savons que ces meurtres sont liés ! Il faut y mettre fin et vite !

Ron la saisit par les épaules et se mit à la secouer.

_EST CE QUE TU REALISES SEULEMENT CE QUE TU FAIS ? ET CE QUE TU REALISES QUE SI TU MEURS, JE NE SUIS PLUS RIEN ?

La jeune femme grimaça, ses dents s'entrechoquaient, et Ginny se précipita vers eux en essayant de s'interposer.

_Ron arrêtes, tu lui fais mal !

_Ron, calmes toi, elle est blessée ! s'écria Harry en essayant de le repousser.

Le rouquin lâcha brusquement Hermione, qui se réfugia dans les bras de Ginny. Haletant, il la dévisagea, avec une expression à la fois torturée et blessée. Puis il finit par tourner les talons pour sortir en claquant la porte.

_Je crois bien qu'il n'est pas tout à fait fan de cette idée, lança Georges.

Ginny le foudroya du regard et reporta son attention sur Hermione. Livide, la jeune femme regardait la porte que venait de franchir Ron.

_Je vais aller le voir, fit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

_Non, je crois...Je vais y aller…

_Tu es sure, demanda Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit en silence.


	11. Chapter 11

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews _

_Ron…

Hermione s'arrêta à quelques pas du jeune homme. Elle savait qu'elle le trouverait là, dans la cabane près de l'étang. Il lui avait raconté un jour que, lorsqu'il était petit, et que Fred et Georges l'embêtaient, il venait se réfugier ici. La porte était ouverte, et de l'extérieur, Hermione voyait les débris de meubles qu'il venait de briser. La table renversée, les chaises en morceaux, une fenêtre brisée, et assis au milieu, à même le sol, Ron, faiblement éclairé par une lanterne, seul objet à être encore debout. Tête baissée, visage dans ses bras, il ne bougeait pas. La jeune femme hésita, puis elle s'approcha jusqu'à pénétrer dans la cabane. Elle s'immobilisa et dut fermer les yeux un instant pour se préparer à la confrontation.

_Ron, tu dois comprendre… On ne peut pas laisser faire les choses… Ils sont de plus en plus actifs, de plus en plus dangereux, et c'est le seul plan que nous ayons… Ron regardes moi s'il te plait…

Elle soupira devant son immobilisme.

_Ron, demain, j'irai passer la journée au Chaudron Baveur… Nous ne pouvons pas attendre… Mais s'il arrivait quelque chose, je…

_Ne dis pas ça !

Ron avait brusquement levé la tête. Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait quand elle vit ses larmes briller à la lueur de l'unique flamme qui vacillait entre eux. Il se leva, poings serrés.

_Je t'interdis de dire ça… gronda-t-il.

Hermione déglutit, si ça avait été une autre personne, elle aurait été terrifiée par ce regard à la limite de la démence. Mais c'était Ron. Le Ron à la fois sensible et fort, le Ron qui manquait de confiance en lui et le Ron qui fanfaronnait, le Ron qui ne savait aimer qu'entièrement. Il avait toujours été si soucieux du sort de ceux qu'il aimait. La jeune femme resserra ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour s'empêcher de défaillir sous les assauts de la culpabilité qui la frappait à chaque regard qu'elle posait sur lui.

_Ron, tu dois m'écouter…

_Je ne veux pas… la coupa le jeune homme.

_Ron !

_Tais toi ! cria-t-il dans un sanglot.

_Ron, si, tu dois m'écouter ! Je sais ce que tu ressens, car je ressens la même chose à chaque fois que tu pars en mission ! Mais j'ai appris à vivre avec ! Nous n'avons pas le choix, et je sais que c'est risqué, je sais que je risque de…

Ron se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa furieusement, pour ne plus l'entendre.

_Ne dis rien je t'en supplie… souffla-t-il.

Hermione tenta de reprendre ses esprits, elle s'écarta et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

_Ron, nous risquons tous de mourir, que ce soit lors de cette mission ou simplement en déjeunant demain… Et je ne veux pas que le dernier souvenir que nous ayons soit…ça… dit-elle en montrant le désordre qui les entourait.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Elle lui essuya tendrement ses larmes, contenant les siennes avec toute la volonté qui lui restait.

_Ron, je t'aime…murmura-t-elle.

Ron tendit sa baguette et referma la porte avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ss

Lorsque le lendemain, ils rentrèrent dans la maison, les joues rosissant sous le regard inquisiteur de Madame Weasley, personne ne leur fit de remarques et Ron leur en fut reconnaissant. Seul Georges ouvrit la bouche mais un regard de sa sœur et de sa mère le dissuada de parler. Il se contenta donc de lancer un sourire entendu, en levant le pouce en l'air, à son jeune frère. Lequel l'ignora royalement, bien que ses oreilles rougirent légèrement.

Ron fit face à Kingsley, qui était revenu à l'aube.

_Je veux faire parti de la mission…

Hermione se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. C'était une mauvaise idée, et en toute franchise, savoir Ron en sécurité la rassurait. Kingsley secoua la tête.

_Vous êtes trop impliqué Weasley, vos sentiments vont interférer dans la mission et mettre la vie des autres Aurors, sans compter celle de Miss Granger, en danger…

Ron serra les poings. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Kingsley l'interrompit.

_Non Weasley, et inutile d'insister, ce sera mon dernier mot !

Ron mit un coup de poing rageur sur la table devant lui. Molly soupira et Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

_Calmes toi, Ron, écoutes moi, c'est mieux ainsi…

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas, fixant son regard sur Kinglsey qui le toisait, bras croisés. Le regard d'Harry alla de l'un à l'autre, craignant que son ami finisse par sauter à la gorge de leur supérieur.

_Je pourrais peut-être…

_C'est pareil pour vous Potter ! Vous êtes tous bien trop liés, votre jugement sera faussé par ce que vous ressentez… Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque… Vous irez au QG et vous attendrez mes ordres là-bas… Romwel, Pinkerby et Grant sont déjà positionnés au Chaudron Baveur… Miss Granger, c'est quand vous voulez…

Hermione déglutit. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui remit une fiole.

_Bois ça, ça t'évitera de souffrir lorsque tu transplaneras…

_Merci… murmura Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Ils sortirent, Ron, affichant un air sombre, resta en retrait. Ginny la serra dans ses bras et recula. Molly l'attira contre elle.

_Sois prudente ma chérie… Reviens nous, reviens lui… lui murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard au visage tendu de son plus jeune fils.

Harry s'approcha à son tour et étreignit son amie.

_On se retrouve au QG… Pas de bêtises hein ! lança-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, comme celui-ci ne bougeait pas, elle alla se blottir contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Il n'avait pas aimé la voir dire au revoir aux autres, cela ressemblait trop à des adieux. Il aurait tant aimé la garder là, contre lui, pour pouvoir la protéger. Il l'écarta et planta son regard dans le sien.

_Au moindre signe, au moindre doute, tu transplanes, ne prends pas de risques inutiles, je t'en conjure…

_Ron, je sais ce que…

_Promets-moi !

Hermione vit ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu plus, vit sa peur plus vivace que jamais.

_Je te le promets… Ron, tout se passera bien…

Elle s'éloigna d'eux, et son regard toujours dans celui de Ron, transplana.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sss

Assise à une table un peu à l'écart, Hermione regarda discrètement autour d'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue ici, et pourtant, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Le même feu crépitait dans la même cheminée, les innombrables tableaux qui ornaient les murs du pub étaient toujours aussi recouverts de poussière, leurs occupants vaquant à leurs occupations ou observant les clients du pub avec un air las. Et Tom derrière son comptoir, essuyait toujours ses mêmes verres en bavardant avec les quelques clients venus déjeuner.

Elle savait que trois Aurors se trouvaient là, même si elle ne les avait pas repérés. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, tout semblait si normal. Cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'elle était là, et aucun signe des Mangemorts. Elle commençait à se dire que son idée n'était pas si bonne que ça, et qu'elle n'aurait servi qu'à mettre Ron dans tous ses états. Elle replongea le nez dans le livre posé devant elle. Elle avait beau lire et relire la même ligne, aucun mot ne lui semblait compréhensible. Elle était bien trop nerveuse pour se concentrer, mais au moins, avoir les yeux fixés sur quelque chose lui permettait de garder une certaine contenance. De temps en temps, elle tournait une page, pour ne pas paraitre trop figée. Il y avait peu de monde ce jour-là, quelques vas et viens vers l'arrière-cour qui donnait accès au chemin de Traverse, les conversations en bruit de fond et quelques rires de temps en temps. Kinglsey avait assuré que dès lors qu'elle aurait transplané hors du champ protecteur du Terrier, les Mangemorts sauraient où elle était. Alors qu'attendaient-ils ? Elle leva les yeux, et observa à la dérobée les quelques clients qui étaient attablés. Un couple qui se tenait la main en se dévorant des yeux. Une femme accompagnée d'un jeune enfant qui riait aux éclats en essayant d'attraper un balai miniature qui voletait au-dessus de lui, une vieille dame qui semblait parler seule.

Rien d'alarmant. Jusqu'à ce que trois hommes fassent leur entrée. Hermione sentit aussitôt ses poils se hérisser. Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus d'une cape sombre, leurs bottes martelaient le parquet en se dirigeant vers le bar. Ils ne regardèrent pas autour d'eux et s'installèrent au comptoir. Le visage de Tom se durcit.

_Que voulez-vous, leur lança-t-il avec hostilité.

_Ton whisky le plus fort…articula lentement une voix si froide qu'Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. C'était des Mangemorts, elle en était persuadée, chaque cellule de son corps lui criait de partir au plus vite.

_Je n'en ai plus ! répliqua Tom avec provocation.

L'enfant pleurnicha lorsque sa mère le saisit pour sortir précipitamment du pub. Le jeune couple s'était ratatiné sur son siège, essayant de se confondre dans le bois taché des banquettes. Personne ne semblait douter de l'identité de ces hommes, seule la vieille dame était encore plongée dans sa conversation avec elle-même.

Hermione entendit deux hommes parler à voix basse derrière elle.

_Je vais prévenir les Aurors, d'habitude ils patrouillent dans le coin…

Mais au moment même où l'homme se levait, l'un des nouveaux venus pointa sa baguette sur lui.

_Avada Kedavra !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec horreur sur le malheureux qui s'effondra tandis que des cris fusaient et que chacun essayait tant bien que mal de sortir du pub. Mais la porte avait été verrouillée et aucun sort ne parvenait à l'ouvrir. Les clients se précipitèrent alors sous les tables ou dans l'arrière-cour pour rejoindre le chemin de Traverse, tandis que Tom, pétrifié, ne quittait pas le cadavre des yeux. Un homme en cape se leva et se tourna vers Hermione avec un rictus qui lui glaça le sang.

_Alors Granger, on sort sans chien de garde ?

La jeune femme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage couvert de cicatrices du Mangemort. Elle serrait sa baguette à s'en briser les jointures, les mains posées sur les genoux.

_Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, satisfaite de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Le Mangemort éclata de rire tandis que ses acolytes se positionnaient de part et d'autre.

_Tu le sauras très vite Sang de Bourbe, cracha-t-il en la menaçant de sa baguette.

_Expeliarmus !

Les Aurors déboulèrent brusquement dans la pièce tandis que les sortilèges fusaient. Hermione se jeta sous la table, le cœur tambourinant à ses oreilles, le souffle court.

_Petrificus Totalus ! hurla-t-elle en visant un Mangemort, lequel l'esquiva de peu avant de se précipiter vers elle.

_Endoloris !

Hermione sentit le sortilège siffler tout près de ses oreilles, la ratant de peu.

_Stupefix ! lança un Auror.

Le Mangemort l'évita et se réfugia derrière le comptoir, poussant violemment Tom au sol. Des verres et des bouteilles explosèrent, Hermione se protégea la tête tant bien que mal tandis que les débris étaient projetés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Deux autres Aurors étaient aux prises avec un Mangemort. Hermione ne voyait pas le troisième. Elle voulut se relever pour partir à sa recherche, mais au moment même où elle se redressait, une main se plaqua violemment sur sa bouche, tandis qu'une autre main la tirait en arrière par les cheveux. Elle résista, voulut hurler, un Auror commença à courir pour venir à son secours mais il tomba soudain inerte sur le sol, sans qu'Hermione ne sache de quel sortilège il avait été victime.

_Arrêtes de te débattre trainée, gronda une voix trainante dans son oreille.

Il essayait de la trainer vers la sortie, mais la jeune femme se débattit de plus belle. Elle ne voyait plus les autres Aurors en plein combat, mais elle entendait leurs cris. La main plaquée sur son visage la laissait à peine respirer et la douleur de son cuir chevelu malmené lui arracha quelques larmes. Elle finit par trouver suffisamment de prise pour mordre de toutes ses forces, tant et si bien qu'elle sentit le gout du sang dans sa bouche. Le Mangemort hurla en la lâchant, la jeune en profita pour s'écarter au plus vite.

_Expeliarmus ! hurla-t-elle.

Le sortilège fut si puissant qu'il fut projeté à l'extérieur en pulvérisant la porte sur son passage. Elle entendit une cavalcade derrière elle et tendit sa baguette mais un Auror surgit, il la dépassa et se précipita à l'extérieur, avec Hermione sur les talons. Ils ne trouvèrent que des débris de bois, le Mangemort avait disparu. L'Auror jura copieusement, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme.

_Vous allez bien Miss Granger ?

_Je crois oui…répondit Hermione dans un souffle, passant sous silence la douleur de sa blessure qui s'était réveillée. Et la poignée de cheveux qui devait manquer sur son crâne.

_Nous avons réussi à en arrêter un, mais son complice l'a tué avant de se jeter par la fenêtre du premier et de transplaner en pleine chute…

Hermione tenta de masquer sa déception. Ils allaient revenir bredouilles, elle avait du mal à l'admettre. Elle balaya la salle du regard, tout était saccagé, les clients avaient réussi à fuir et Tom se relevait à peine. Seule la vieille dame était restée à sa place, totalement hermétique à ce qui venait de se passer malgré les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient la table devant elle. Hermione l'envia presque.


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou ! Voilà la suite, avec du retard pour cause de visites familiales ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai une loooongue liste de choses qui vont leur arriver à mettre noir sur blanc !_

_Light of Soul : merci merci merci ! Ton commentaire me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise !_

_Justine : ne t'excuses surtout pas, merci de me lire avec autant d'enthousiasme, c'est très motivant pour moi ! Je n'ai pas d'autres fanfics, je m'y suis mise très récemment, j'avais besoin d'entrainement en écriture et je me suis prise au jeu ! j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres, une fois celle-ci terminée !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !_

Harry fixait distraitement les étincelles multicolores qui dansaient devant lui, jaillissant de sa baguette. Il avait renoncé à suivre du regard Ron, qui faisait les cent pas dans leur bureau d'Auror. Il avait commencé à lui donner le tournis.

_Il est quelle heure ? demanda le rouquin en s'immobilisant.

_La même heure qu'il y a 10 secondes Ron… soupira Harry.

Ron se mit à se mordiller nerveusement le pouce, le regard anxieux. Il reprit son va et viens, et Harry reporta son attention sur sa baguette. Il trouvait aussi que le temps se faisait long, et cela le troublait d'être celui qui attend après avoir été pendant tant d'année le centre des conspirations des Mangemorts. Cela lui conférait un tel sentiment d'impuissance, quand il y pensait. Cette fois ci, aucun rêve, aucune prophétie. Et si la douleur de sa cicatrice ne lui manquait pas, il aurait été prêt à tout pour prendre la place de sa meilleure amie. Kingsley était dans son bureau de directeur et gérait les missions du QG, il leur avait promis de les informer s'il avait du nouveau.

_Et là il est quelle heure ?

_Ron, si tu continues, je vais te faire avaler ma montre…

_Il est quelle heure Harry, je suis sérieux !

Harry vit au visage tendu de son ami qu'il était pour l'instant dépourvu de tout sens de l'humour.

_Moi aussi je suis sérieux, grommela-t-il pour lui-même avant de donner l'heure à Ron.

_14 heures 36… Tu sais que tu as une montre au poignet en ce moment même Ron ?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et poursuivit ses allers retours tandis qu'Harry replongeait dans ses pensées. Les notes de service voletaient autour d'eux sans qu'aucun ne se décide à les ouvrir.

_Ron…

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci, l'air soudain gêné, évitait soigneusement son regard.

_Je sais que le moment n'est pas vraiment bien choisi, mais j'aimerais vraiment te parler de quelque chose…

Ron fronça les sourcils et attendit. Harry se sentit rapetisser devant le regard de son ami.

_Alors en fait…Disons que… bredouilla-t-il, perdant soudain tous ses moyens.

Mais l'attention de Ron se détourna soudain de lui. Hermione venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Echevelée, pâle, elle leur offrit un faible sourire.

_Salut…

Ron se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avec un air horrifié devant le sang séché qu'elle avait à la commissure des lèvres.

_Tu es blessée ! Vite, il faut aller à Sainte Mangouste ! s'écria-t-il en s'apprêtant à transplaner avec elle.

_Calmes toi Ron, ce n'est pas mon sang, répliqua fièrement Hermione.

Ron, incrédule, la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, tandis qu'Harry se levait pour embrasser son amie avec soulagement.

_Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione perdit aussitôt son sourire.

_L'un d'eux, Grant je crois, a été sérieusement blessé, il a été transporté à Sainte Mangouste, et les autres sont avec Kingsley pour faire leur rapport.

Ron et Harry la dévisagèrent, surpris.

_Mais…Et les prisonniers ? demanda Harry avec hésitation tandis que Ron plissait les yeux sans la quitter du regard.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre en baissant la tête. Ron déglutit avec difficulté en voyant des cheveux arrachés qui s'étaient accrochés à la chevelure de la jeune femme. Le silence sembla durer une éternité.

_Tu veux dire que… Tout ça pour rien ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? demanda Ron.

Il avait croisé les bras, ses oreilles avaient pris leur habituelle teinte écarlate tandis que ses narines frémissaient. Hermione s'enfonça dans son mutisme. Pour une fois, elle ne savait que répondre, mais fort heureusement, Kingsley fit son entrée.

_Vous aurez tout le loisir de lire le rapport dans quelques heures Weasley, lança l'Auror en dardant sur lui un regard qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Il se plaça auprès d'Hermione et poursuivit.

_Comme vous l'a surement dit Miss Granger, cette mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu…Nous avons sous-estimé leurs forces… Grant a été sérieusement blessé… Nous avons commis l'erreur de croire que trois Aurors accompagnés de Miss Granger suffiraient.

Ron ferma brusquement les yeux, refrénant une violente envie de hurler. Hermione évita soigneusement de le regarder, elle savait qu'elle ressentirait autant de culpabilité que de colère devant son obstination à faire comme si elle était incapable de se défendre seule.

_Cependant, grâce au portrait-robot établi par Miss Granger sur le Mangemort qui a tenté de l'emmener de force…

Ron rouvrit aussitôt de grands yeux paniqués, son regard allant de Kingsley à Hermione dans un va et vient frénétique.

_Nous avons pu identifier Travers…

Harry crut que Ron allait littéralement imploser.

_C'est Travers qui t'a fait du mal ? Ce maudit ver à crasse, quand je l'aurai retrouvé, je…

_Ron ! protesta Hermione.

Kingsley prit le parti de l'ignorer.

_Autre chose, reprit-il, l'interrogatoire de Ryan n'est pas terminé, Londubat et Finnigan sont toujours sur le coup… Vous vous chargerez donc vous-même de la protection de Miss Granger…

Hermione tourna un regard effaré vers Kingsley. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas. Quand Ron était en mission, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'identifier les dangers auxquels il était exposé, ils n'étaient que purement théoriques dans sa tête, elle était toujours inquiète bien sûr, mais là, le danger était parfaitement concret, elle en mesurait pleinement l'étendue et de savoir Ron et Harry impliqués directement ne la rassurait pas.

_Mais que faites-vous de notre implication, s'étonna Harry.

_Après le fiasco d'aujourd'hui, j'ai revu mon jugement, je me demande si finalement vous n'êtes pas la meilleure protection de Miss Granger…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron avait retrouvé le sourire et semblait ravi.

_Miss Granger, rentrez vous reposer… Et terminer la traduction… Les Mangemorts ont l'air déterminés, nous devons agir vite… Et Weasley, Potter, merci de vous rendre à l'air de transplanage, nous avons encore reçu une plainte du Ministre des Transports Magiques…

Sur ces paroles, Kingsley sortit. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione.

_Comme au bon vieux temps, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss s

Ron lut et relut le rapport de la mission jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Aucun détail n'avait été omis, et il en avait la nausée. Imaginer Hermione entre les mains de Travers le remplissait d'effroi et de colère. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en laissant échapper l'air qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte pendant la lecture du rapport. Il leva son regard sur Hermione, plongée dans ses parchemins. Assise en tailleur sur sa chaise, elle se tapotait le menton avec sa plume, sourcils froncés, puis se remettait à écrire sans relever la tête. Il avait toujours adoré la regarder travailler. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il lui demandait si souvent de l'aider à faire ses devoirs, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Il pouvait ainsi la regarder à son aise, et imprimer dans sa mémoire le moindre détail, comment ses cheveux retombaient autour de son visage, comment elle fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle se concentrait, comment elle se passait la langue sur les lèvres avant de se les mordiller, comment elle remettait ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles… Par Merlin, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait l'étouffait, il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater, il avait envie de partir à la recherche des Mangemorts et de tous les éliminer pour être sûr qu'Hermione ne court plus aucun danger. Il était effrayé par ses propres pensées, mais rien n'aurait su surpasser la peur qu'il avait de la perdre. Pendant tant d'années, il s'était contenté de refouler ses sentiments, de regarder les autres lui tourner autour avec une haine non dissimulée, il s'était même jeter dans les bras de Lavande Brown, espérant se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'Hermione, souhaitant effacer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne puisse plus leur échapper. Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard… Il était totalement et irrémédiablement épris d'elle, et ce depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait à partir du moment où ils s'étaient croisés dans le Poudlard Express.

Hermione poussa soudain un petit cri. Ron se releva brusquement, laissant tomber le rapport sur la banquette tandis qu'Harry se précipitait dans le bureau.

_Hermione ? dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

La jeune femme, livide, les regarda sans parler. Ron la prit par les épaules, son regard la passant au crible, à la recherche d'une blessure.

_Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? Où as-tu mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

_J'ai traduit le passage… J'ai compris ce qu'ils veulent faire…

Harry jeta un oeil aux parchemins qui recouvraient le bureau mais il renonça et attendit.

_Lorsque j'ai feuilleté le livre, il y avait ce passage, mais aussi un pentagramme… Une étoile à cinq branches…Cinq branches pour cinq années…

Harry et Ron se figèrent. Hermione confirma ce qu'ils n'avaient formulé à haute voix.

_Oui, cinq années comme les cinq années qui se sont écoulées depuis qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort… Il s'agit d'un rituel très ancien, qui a été repris, modifié, interprété, depuis des siècles, sans qu'il ne soit efficace, car le rituel original a été perdu… Il s'agit de ressusciter un mort aux cinq ans de sa disparition…Le texte que j'ai traduit est une version très ancienne, très proche de l'originale, je pense, ma datation est approximative…

_Tu veux dire que tu as daté ce truc ? demanda Ron, les yeux ronds.

_Oui, plus ou moins, je me suis basée sur les caractères utilisés et la syntaxe des phrases m'a permis…

_Droit au but Hermione, l'interrompit Harry tandis que Ron passait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, en lançant un regard courroucé à Harry.

_Ils veulent ressusciter Voldemort le jour même des cinq ans, mais pour cela, ils ont besoin de sang… De ton sang Harry…

Le silence s'installa, lourd, pesant. Harry déglutit avec peine. Il pensait en avoir fini, il pensait pouvoir vivre normalement… Il sentait le regard de ses amis sur lui, d'une manière qui lui était douloureusement familière.

_Harry, reprit Hermione, ils ne le savent pas encore ! Ils ne peuvent pas le traduire, pas sans moi ! Nous avons toutes les cartes en main, nous allons les trouver et mettre fin à tout ça !

La jeune femme se sentait tellement coupable, si seulement elle avait pu garder tout cela secret comme elle l'avait prévu !

_Il va falloir prévenir Kingsley, ajouta Hermione, il faudra toutes les forces de sécurité possibles pour la commémoration…

Elle sentit le bras de Ron se crisper autour de ses épaules. Tous les ans depuis bientôt cinq ans, une cérémonie de commémoration avait lieu dans les jardins de Poudlard, en mémoire à tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie ce jour-là… Fred, Remus, Tonks, et tant d'autres. Et tous les ans, Ron vivait très mal cette date anniversaire, celle qui rappelait à leur souvenir une plaie encore béante.

_La commémoration a lieu dans deux mois, cela nous laisse de la marge… fit remarquer Harry.

Le dîner fut inhabituellement silencieux. Ils avaient fait parvenir un message à Kingsley, et Hermione avait eu du mal à supporter de voir le chagrin dans les yeux de Molly quand ils leur avaient fait part de ses découvertes. Monsieur Weasley l'avait prise dans ses bras.

_Rien ne nous empêchera de célébrer la mémoire de notre fils, avait-il dit doucement, la voix étranglée.

Hermione fut soulagée que George ne soit pas là. Si sa vie de jeune papa le comblait, il semblait toujours aussi incomplet, comme s'il lui manquait un membre, un bras, une jambe… Rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil… Hermione suivit Ron à l'extérieur tandis que Ginny allait se blottir dans les bras d'Harry, sur le canapé.

Ron prit la jeune femme dans ses bras mais resta silencieux.

_A quoi tu penses ?

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira.

_A tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de te protéger… Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser participer à cette mission…

_Ron ! Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour m'en empêcher ! C'était une bonne idée et tu le sais pertinemment. Cela ne s'est juste pas déroulé comme prévu…

Beaucoup de choses ne se déroulaient pas comme prévues en ce moment, pensa la jeune femme.

Ron lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, Hermione tressaillit, elle avait encore le cuir chevelu sensible. Elle espéra que Ron n'avait rien remarqué, mais c'était sans compter son sens de l'observation, qui s'était considérablement développé avec sa formation d'Auror. Elle vit son visage se durcir.

_Ron, pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que je suis capable de me défendre ! Avant, tu n'envisageais pas une seconde de me laisser derrière, qu'est ce qui a changé Ron ? Je suis toujours la même, je suis toujours aussi capable de maîtriser un Mangemort ! Tu ne m'as jamais sous-estimée, au contraire !

Ron s'écarta d'elle en secouant la tête.

_Hermione, tu veux savoir ce qui a changé ? Là, c'est toi qu'ils visent ! Toi ! Je ne te sous-estime pas, loin de là, mais ils en ont après toi, tu comprends, jusque-là, tu n'étais qu'une amie d'Harry… J'étais inquiet pour Harry bien sûr, mais je savais que tu pourrais survivre…

_Je suis une Sang de Bourbe, j'ai toujours été une cible de choix pour eux ! l'interrompit Hermione, pourquoi crois-tu que Bellatrix Lestrange m'ait choisie moi plutôt que l'un de vous ?

Ron blêmit à ce souvenir. Il n'oublierait jamais les cris d'Hermione, il en faisait encore des cauchemars.

_Ron, si ça peut te rassurer, dis-toi que nous sommes tous en danger… fit Hermione, espérant le faire sourire.

Sa bouche tressaillit, et Hermione vit qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire.

_Allons-nous coucher Ron, proposa la jeune femme en lui prenant la main.

Ron la suivit en silence, même s'il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonne lecture !_

Ron parcourait des yeux les lignes qui recouvraient la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, en jurant entre ses dents. Assis en face de lui, Harry lisait la même chose, et le même air de stupéfaction mêlée à de la colère lui animait le visage. Lui et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu. La cuisine était vide, Monsieur et Madame Weasley étaient partis à l'aube rendre visite à Bill et Fleur, et Ginny était de garde.

_Elle ne doit rien voir, souffla Ron. Sinon elle ira, c'est trop dangereux…

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il était bouleversé, mais était indéniablement d'accord avec son ami. Il avait obtenu de Kingsley de ne pas bénéficier de mesures exceptionnelles pour sa protection. Il avait eu son compte de sacrifices, et pour le moment, rien n'indiquait qu'il était en danger.

_Oui, elle ne doit rien savoir pour l'instant, il…

_Bonjour ! lança Hermione en surgissant dans la pièce. Je ne dois pas savoir quoi ?

Ron s'empressa de replier le journal en le glissant sur les genoux tandis qu'Harry l'avait posé sur la table de la cuisine et s'efforçait de le dissimuler en s'avachant exagérément dessus. Hermione les regarda tour à tour, interloquée par leur air coupable. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose, c'était évident.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant le visage de Ron, c'était la Gazette que tu lisais ?

Les oreilles de Ron étaient devenues écarlates mais il soutint son regard et répondit précipitamment.

_Non pas du tout !

Hermione haussa un sourcil et tendit la main.

_Donnes moi ce que tu caches sur tes genoux.

Ron secoua la tête en levant les mains.

_Mais non je ne cache rien, tiens regardes !

_Ron ! Harry ! Donnez-moi ce journal tout de suite ! s'écria la jeune femme, furieuse.

_Mais il n'y a pas de journal voyons Hermione !

_Très bien, Accio Gazette ! lança-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur Ron.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, le journal s'échappa pour aller atterrir dans les mains d'Hermione.

_Non mais franchement, vous êtes incroy…

Elle s'interrompit, les yeux fixés avec horreur sur la première page du journal. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc à côté d'Harry sans quitter la Gazette des yeux.

« Attaque au foyer des Elfes de maison

Ce matin à 3h18 précisément, le foyer des Elfes de Maison, situé au 12 Square Grimmauld et créé par Miss Hermione Granger, responsable du Département des Créatures Magiques et amie du célèbre Harry Potter, a été victime d'une attaque meurtrière. En effet, plusieurs criminels, identifiés comme étant des Mangemorts, ont pénétré de force dans l'établissement en pleine nuit, blessant le personnel et assassinant 6 elfes avant d'être mis en fuite par l'intervention des Aurors.

Miss Granger n'a pour l'instant fait aucune déclaration, le Ministre s'est déplacé sur les lieux dès le lever du jour, et a déploré « un acte lâche, malveillant, qui ne demeurera pas impuni ».

Le foyer, baptisé « Dobby's institute » avait pour vocation d'aider à la réinsertion des elfes nouvellement libres et connaissait un succès croissant.

Cette attaque se déroule dans un climat d'insécurité sans précédent depuis la victoire d'Harry Potter, alors que les crimes se multiplient à travers le pays… »

Hermione cessa sa lecture et leva les yeux vers Ron.

_Je dois y aller…. murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche, les larmes aux yeux.

Ron se leva brusquement.

_Non ! C'est une façon de t'attirer, tu ne le vois donc pas ! Ils n'attendent que ça, ils savent que tu l'apprendrais et que tu voudrais t'y rendre, tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup, et je ne te laisserai pas faire !

_Ron n'a pas tort, renchérit Harry, le piège est bien trop gros !

Hermione lança la Gazette à travers la pièce, ne contenant plus ses larmes.

_Je ne peux pas rester là, je DOIS y aller et j'irai ! Je suis prête à prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires mais je DOIS y aller !

Elle se mit à sangloter et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Harry passa maladroitement un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Ron la regardait, interdit. Chaque larme qu'elle versait lui brisait le cœur, il savait à quel point elle était sensible au sort des créatures qui avaient jusque-là été méprisées ou exploitées par les sorciers, à quel point cela la touchait. Il se leva pour s'approcher, Harry se poussa brusquement pour lui laisser la place. Ron soupira, résigné.

_Hermione, je…Nous allons y aller, nous viendrons avec toi, nous demanderons des renforts à Kingsley…

La jeune femme leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

_Merci, souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Ron la serra contre lui.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Harry regarda la façade du 12 square Grimmauld avec émotion. Ces murs étaient chargés de souvenirs, du temps de Sirius, de l'Ordre du Phénix, de la quête aux horcruxes… Tant de choses avaient été décidées dans ce lieu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry l'avait mis à disposition d'Hermione pour la création de son foyer. Il fallait un lieu à la fois vaste, pour accueillir tous les elfes dans le besoin, et sécurisé, pour les protéger d'éventuelles représailles de leurs anciennes familles de sorciers. Hermione avait été enchantée quand Harry le lui avait proposé, lui-même partageait l'enthousiasme de son amie. Dobby était toujours dans son esprit, il n'oubliait pas son sacrifice et il savait que l'elfe aurait été honoré.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ron tenait Hermione par la taille, dans un geste protecteur. Six Aurors avaient été déployés pour la sécurité de la jeune femme, en plus de Ron et Harry. Des journalistes étaient tenus à l'écart, et attiraient l'attention des passants Moldus avec leur allure atypique avec leurs capes et leurs appareils photos fumants.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, Hermione porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Effarés, ils regardèrent l'entrée dévastée, les traces de brûlures sur les murs, les trous dans le plancher. L'attaque avait été d'une violence inouïe, Herione eut un haut le cœur quand elle reconnut des traces de sang sur un meuble.

_Oh seigneur, gémit-elle. Oh non…Oh non…

Elle s'éloigna de Ron, s'avançant parmi les décombres. Les Elfes avaient été évacués vers Sainte Mangouste, et les victimes devaient être inhumées le jour même. La jeune femme, hébétée par le chagrin, titubait entre les débris, les morceaux de plafond effondrés, dans ce qui était autrefois un foyer chaleureux et accueillant. Ron s'avança vers elle et la retint d'un bras tandis qu'Harry les regardait de l'entrée.

_Ne vas pas plus loin, ça pourrait s'effondrer…

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans ses bras. Ron l'étreignit avec force, il partageait sa peine, Hermione avait une telle force de conviction qu'Harry et lui s'étaient rapidement engagés dans sa cause.

_C'est de ma faute, sanglota la jeune femme, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, je dois faire quelque chose, je dois me livrer…

Ron se figea et la dévisagea.

_Tu ne dis pas ça sérieusement Hermione ? Te livrer ? Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

Hermione secoua la tête, perdue.

_A cause de moi, c'est à cause de moi s'ils ont été pris pour cible… Et c'est moi qui ait scellé le foyer, j'ai du mal faire quelque chose pour qu'ils aient été trouvés…Oh non, par Merlin, non…

Le visage torturé, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, et Ron en avait le cœur broyé.

_Hermione, les seuls responsables, ce sont ces maudits Mangemorts, nous les retrouverons je te le promets, mais ne dis plus jamais que tu vas te livrer, tu m'entends, plus jamais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à des choses pareilles !

Le jeune homme la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. La simple idée qu'elle aille se livrer le remplissait d'effroi.

_Ron, Hermione, les obsèques ont lieu dans 20 minutes…

Harry avait les yeux brillants mais il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas avant d'avoir vengé ces innocents.

Les obsèques eurent lieu sur Picket Hill, face au square Grimmauld, en présence du Ministre de la Magie, qui vint saluer Hermione avec un air grave. Un elfe rescapé fut invité à faire un discours, qu'Hermione écouta à peine, tant son propre chagrin l'envahissait, ne laissant plus aucune place à la moindre pensée. Les petits cercueils s'alignaient devant eux, Ron, Harry et elle étaient assis au premier rang, aux côtés du Ministre, des rescapés, dont les sanglots bruyants étaient une torture pour la jeune femme. Elle se sentait si coupable. Une fine bruine se mit à tomber sur eux, se confondant avec leurs larmes sur leurs visages. Ron serrait sa main, Hermione savait qu'il ressentait autant de peine et de colère qu'elle-même ou que Harry, mais il était tellement occupé à se soucier d'elle. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule, son roc, sa bouée. Il était tellement pour elle, et bien plus encore. Puis comme un automate, elle se leva pour jeter une poignée de terre sur la tombe commune qui allait devenir un mémorial. Elle resta debout, face au trou boueux, incapable de bouger tandis qu'autour d'elle, les gens se dispersaient, les elfes étant ramenés à Sainte Mangouste, le Ministre rejoignant ses quartiers. Seuls les Aurors étaient restés. Hermione sentit la main de Ron et celle d'Harry se glisser dans les siennes. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, regardant les fossoyeurs achever leur travail à travers la pluie. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit des gouttes de pluie se glisser dans sa nuque et couler le long de son dos. Ron se tourna vers elle, et la seule pensée qu'elle eut en regardant ses cheveux trempés collés à son front, ses yeux bleus soucieux, fut l'envie de l'embrasser, l'embrasser jusqu'à oublier sa douleur.

_Nous devrions rentrer, proposa Harry.

Ron hocha la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Il se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, légèrement, brièvement.

_Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme lui sourit à travers ses larmes et les suivit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aire de transplanage, Hermione sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pluie était devenue drue, et à travers le rideau opaque d'eau qui s'abattait sur eux, elle aperçut des silhouettes floues. Elle sentit la nervosité gagner les rangs des Aurors qui les escortaient. Ron et Harry l'arrêtèrent, ils attendirent tandis que deux de leurs collègues s'avançaient avec précaution, pointant leurs baguettes vers les silhouettes, toujours immobiles.

_Veuillez-vous identifier, lança un Auror.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Les Aurors échangèrent un regard. Ron saisit aussitôt le bras d'Hermione, la jeune femme sentit la sensation du transplanage mais c'était comme si une main invisible les avaient retenus. Ils étaient bloqués. Elle vit une peur panique dans le regard du jeune homme. Harry jura et rejoignit Ron qui faisait barrière de son corps devant Hermione.

_Veuillez-vous identifier, c'est un ordre ! clama-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, un éclair de lumière verte jaillit soudain, frappant un Auror qui tomba aussitôt sur le sol trempé, le regard figé pour l'éternité. Hermione poussa un cri, les silhouettes se mouvèrent et se précipitèrent vers eux. Les Aurors se mirent aussitôt en position de combat. Elle sentit deux bras l'attraper et la tirer dans une course effrénée dans la direction opposée.

_Stupéfix !

_Expeliarmus !

Les cris de ses amis eurent le mérite de la sortir de sa stupeur. Elle se dégagea de leur poigne, saisit sa baguette et fit volteface, visant l'une des silhouettes, qui s'avéra être un Mangemort au visage recouvert d'un masque terrifiant.

_Petrificus Totalus ! hurla-t-elle.

La puissance du sort projeta le Mangemort hors de leur vue.

_Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! aboya Ron en la tirant désespérément derrière lui.

_Attention, Ron ! Protego !

Le sort que le Mangemort avait lancé sur Ron ricocha sur la barrière protectrice qui avait jailli de la baguette de la jeune femme.

_Expelliarmus ! cria Harry.

La baguette du Mangemort vola dans les airs.

_Vite, cours !

Hermione suivit ses amis, courant de toutes ses forces, elle avait l'impression que ses poumons allaient exploser. Elle entendait des bruits de combat et de course derrière eux.

Les rues étaient désertes, et la pluie était telle qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'il faisait nuit. Les Aurors assuraient leurs arrières, mais trois Mangemort réussirent à leur échapper pour se lancer à leur poursuite. L'esprit paralysé par la peur, Hermione ne pouvait que courir, la main dans celle de Ron, précédés par Harry.

_Nom de nom ! Je n'arrive pas à transplaner ici non plus ! cria Harry.

_Endoloris ! hurla un Mangemort derrière eux.

Ron tira brusquement Hermione vers lui, le sortilège passa tout près, lui effleurant les cheveux. Elle vit son regard passer de la peur à la fureur.

_Expeliarmus !

Le Mangemort se lança à l'abri d'un muret, esquivant le sort. Ils reprirent leur course, les Mangemorts à leurs trousses. Les Aurors arrivaient derrière eux, tentant de les arrêter.

_Nous devons les combattre ! Nous sommes plus nombreux ! cria Hermione.

_Hors de question ! rugit Ron en la tirant de plus belle derrière lui. Nous pouvons transplaner, ça y est !

Hermione trébucha soudain, elle tomba de tout son long, sa main échappant à celle de Ron. Celui se retourna brusquement, l'horreur déformant son visage.

_Sectumsempra !

Hermione eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, elle vit la baguette pointée sur elle, elle vit la lumière en jaillir et se diriger dans sa direction. Elle entendit le hurlement de Ron, elle le vit se jeter sur elle, la protégeant de son corps, elle vit le sortilège le frapper de plein fouet, elle vit son visage se figer dans la douleur, son tee-shirt, collé à son corps par la pluie, se teinta de rouge. Ron perdit connaissance, s'écroulant sur elle. Hermione hurla tandis qu'Harry faisait volte-face et se précipitait vers eux. Il se plaça face aux Mangemorts, s'évertuant à protéger ses amis, rapidement rejoint par les autres Aurors. Hermione se dégagea du poids du jeune homme et le tourna sur le dos.

_Non ! Ron ! Non ! Réveilles toi ! Réveilles toi !

Elle se mit à sangloter, les mains couvertes de sang, du sang qui s'écoulait par flots entiers des nombreuses plaies qui avaient envahies son corps. Ses lèvres étaient déjà grises et son souffle court. Hermione sortit sa baguette d'une main tremblante, le corps secoué de sanglots, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre.

_Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, oh Ron ne me laisses pas, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, gémit-elle en la pointant sur le jeune homme.

Elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention au combat qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'elle, elle pleurait en répétant la formule dans une longue litanie, tandis que peu à peu, les plaies se refermaient.

_Hermione ! Hermione ! Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! cria Harry en s'agenouillant soudain auprès d'elle.

Harry saisit sa main et celle de Ron et ils disparurent dans un crac sonore.


	14. Chapter 14

_Light of Soul : merci beaucoup ! Rassures toi, moi aussi j'aime écrire plusieurs chapitres d'affilé, c'est que moi aussi j'ai hâte de connaître la suite en fait ! lol merci en tout cas de tes encouragements et de m'avoir lue !_

_Bonne lecture !_

En état de choc. Hermione était en état de choc. Elle avait entendu l'infirmière le dire à Kingsley et Harry, puis à Molly et Arthur Weasley, suivis de près par Georges, Bill, leurs épouses, Percy arrivait le lendemain par portoloin d'Irlande.

Hermione se sentait vidée. Comme asséchée de l'intérieur, elle n'avait plus de larmes, juste la tête lourde, le cœur en miettes, un nœud permanent dans la gorge qui rendait sa voix faible et étranglée.

Ron était soigné au service des Sortilèges impardonnables, Ginny avait fait des pieds et des mains pour être admise dans ce service, en vain. Elle devait donc se contenter de regarder aux côtés de sa famille, simple spectatrice quand ses doigts la démangeaient d'agir pour tenter de soigner au mieux son frère. Hermione et elle étaient assises à son chevet, Molly, les yeux rouges, finit par rentrer se reposer sur l'insistance de son mari. Monsieur Weasley jeta un long regard à Hermione, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_Il va s'en remettre, tu le sais ?

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Il finit par sortir derrière son épouse, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

_Hermione, papa a raison, il est tiré d'affaire grâce à toi, tu as eu le sang-froid nécessaire pour…

Hermione ferma les yeux, se concentra sur le bourdonnement des conversations à l'extérieur de la chambre et la voix de Ginny se noya dans le bruit de fond. Hermione déglutit, elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Ron, s'il était là, c'était à cause d'elle, et uniquement d'elle. Certes elle n'avait pas lancé le sort, mais les Mangemorts la voulaient elle, et cela avait déjà fait tant de victimes… Elle avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle tombait, Harry risquait de tomber aussi, et des milliers de victimes seraient alors à déplorer… Mais avec le massacre du foyer elle commençait à douter. Et maintenant Ron… La douleur qui creusait ses entrailles était si insupportable, pourrait-elle survivre s'il était mort, que serait-elle devenue ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus avoir vécu sans lui à ses côtés, comme ami d'abord, puis très vite, comme centre de son monde. Exaspérant, drôle, touchant, maladroit, courageux, loyal, il était beaucoup de choses et il avait su se rendre indispensable au trio qu'ils formaient à Poudlard. Mais surtout il était indispensable à son bonheur. Elle rouvrit les yeux, avec la désagréable sensation de pleurer sans larmes, ses yeux secs se mirent à piquer. Ron soupira, elle reporta immédiatement son attention sur lui, sans même se rendre compte que Ginny était sortie et que Harry avait pris sa place. Ron ne bougea plus, toujours plongé dans un sommeil artificiel créé par des potions afin de lui éviter toute souffrance. Légèrement grisâtre, il fallait attendre que ses réserves de sang se régénèrent et que ses plaies cicatrisent. Il avait de longues semaines de convalescence devant lui, et Hermione savait qu'il le vivrait mal. Mais au moins il vivrait. Elle reprit la main du jeune homme, rêvant de la sentir serrer la sienne, mais rien ne se passa. Elle finit par se rendre compte de la présence d'Harry à la place qu'occupait Ginny.

_Elle a dû retourner travailler, expliqua Harry dans un souffle.

Pâle, il n'en menait pas large non plus. La rage menaçait de le consumer, les poings serrés, il contemplait son meilleur ami, si imposant habituellement et pourtant si vulnérable en cet instant. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un cauchemar, où tout avait recommencé, les attaques, les meurtres, l'histoire allait-elle se répéter si les Mangemorts parvenaient à leurs fins et faisaient revenir Voldemort ? Plus jeune, il ne s'était jamais projeté dans l'avenir étant donné ses minces chances de parvenir à l'âge adulte, mais quand Voldemort avait fini par être vaincu, petit à petit, il s'était permis de s'imaginer, plus tard, dans dix, vingt ans, avec Ginny, avec des enfants. Est-ce que tous ses rêves seraient chassés comme un vulgaire nuage de fumée ? Harry secoua la tête, pour tenter de chasser ces pensées. Hermione, immobile, fixait toujours Ron avec un air dévasté. Harry eut l'impression que la scène qu'il avait vécue il y a quelques semaines, lorsque Hermione avait été attaquée, s'était inversée. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Ron.

_Hé vieux, chuchota-t-il, il va falloir que tu te remettes vite, Hermione a bien envie de te faire passer tes envies d'héroïsme je crois… Alors guéris vite, histoire de pouvoir l'affronter… Et au fait, l'autre jour, je voulais te demander…Enfin te dire que j'allais demander Ginny en mariage… J'en profite, tu ne peux pas me poursuivre et me coller une raclée…Sérieusement Ron, remets toi vite, j'ai besoin d'un témoin qui tienne debout… Enfin si elle dit oui…

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, attrapa le bras d'Harry et se serra contre lui avec un petit sourire.

_Elle dira oui, c'est certain…Harry, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous…

Harry se redressa et la serra contre lui.

_Merci… Taches de dire oui, toi aussi, quand il le fera…

Hermione sentit à nouveau ses yeux réclamer douloureusement des larmes. Elle se mit à trembler.

_Harry, j'ai peur… Quand nous étions à Poudlard, j'ai eu le temps de me préparer à l'éventualité de la guerre, à l'idée de perdre l'un de vous… Mais là… Je pensais que nous en avions fini, je ne suis pas prête, je…Harry, et si je ne résistais pas au Doloris ? Et si je leur révélais tout ? Les parents de Neville ont su résister, mais je crois que je ne suis pas aussi forte, j'ai peur de craquer…

Harry, horrifié, la dévisagea.

_Hermione, tu parles comme si tu étais déjà condamnée, arrêtes, personne ne te lancera de Doloris, tu entends ? Nous sommes là, tu crois que Ron le permettrait, il préférerait mourir !

_C'est justement le problème…

Hermione se tut et Harry ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Hermione aimait tout contrôler, préparer et planifier les choses, et ce qui leur tombait dessus était si inattendu qu'elle perdait pied. La seule idée qu'elle soit torturée lui arracha un frisson, Hermione était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. D'autant qu'il savait qu'en perdant l'un ou l'une de ses meilleurs amis, il perdrait les deux.

Une personne entra soudain et se figea lorsqu'elle les aperçut. Hermione reconnut la jeune Auror qui était venue chez les Weasley.

_Ho Heu….excusez-moi, bredouilla-t-elle devant le regard hostile d'Hermione.

Le regard d'Harry alla de l'une à l'autre et il fut presque soulagé qu'à cet instant, Hermione soit incapable de lancer un sortilège informulé.

_Que veux-tu Lucinda ? demanda le jeune homme.

_Heu, on se demandait, enfin les autres et moi, on voulait avoir des nouvelles et heu…

_Kingsley est juste devant, il sera très heureux de vous en donner, les visites sont réservées aux proches… répliqua froidement Hermione.

Elle n'aimait pas cette Auror, qui venait papillonner autour de Ron même dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Lucinda rougit et repartit à reculons en bafouillant des excuses. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle, Harry se tourna vers Hermione, à la fois surpris et amusé.

_Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

_Elle tourne autour de Ron… C'est largement suffisant, répondit sèchement son amie.

Harry se mit à rire.

_Je mentirais si je te disais que c'est faux… Mais rassures toi, Ron sait à peine qu'elle existe, il n'aime que toi, même quand il était avec Lavande, il n'aimait que toi, et ça ne changera jamais…

Hermione resta silencieuse, priant pour que Harry ait raison.

Lorsque Ron fut sorti de son sommeil artificiel, trois jours plus tard, toute la famille était réunie dans la chambre d'hôpital. L'infirmière avait protesté, craignant que Ron ne soit désorienté avec tout ce monde, mais elle comprit vite qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter contre les Weasley. Elle versa quelques gouttes d'une fiole dans la bouche de Ron et attendit. Hermione sentit sa main dans la sienne se tendre, s'animer. Les yeux du jeune homme frémirent avant de s'ouvrir soudainement. Il parcourut des yeux les visages l'entourant, cherchant Hermione du regard, puis il ouvrit la bouche mais seul un croassement en sortit. Il se racla la gorge et retenta de parler.

_Salut…

Molly fondit en larmes quand elle entendit la voix cassée de son fils et se jeta sur lui. Ron lui tapota maladroitement le dos d'une main en grimaçant de douleur. Molly se redressa brusquement.

_Oh excuses moi mon chéri, j'étais tellement inquiète, Ronald, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Ron grimaça de nouveau, et Harry se demanda si c'était de douleur ou si c'était le fait que sa mère l'ait appelé « Ronald ».

Hermione garda sa main dans la sienne, sans un mot elle regarda les Weasley étreindre le jeune homme, elle vit leurs sourires heureux et soulagés, Harry lui-même s'était laissé gagner par l'euphorie du moment. Ron, lui, répondait à leur joie avec le peu d'énergie qu'il avait, serrant la main d'Hermione et l'observant entre deux embrassades.

_Au fait Harry, fit Ron en tournant la tête vers son ami, c'est super, vraiment vraiment super je veux dire…

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un sourire large et sincère tandis que Ginny les interrogeait du regard.

_De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

_De rien ! répondit précipitamment Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

Ginny haussa les épaules et adressa un signe qui se voulait discret aux autres Weasley. Tous se mirent alors à trouver des prétextes pour sortir.

_Je vais chercher à boire, lança Georges.

_Je t'accompagne ! répondirent Bill et Percy d'une même voix.

_Nous allons nous occuper de la paperasse mon chéri, reposes toi ! ajouta Molly en poussant son mari devant elle.

Harry se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_Heu Ginny, justement, je pourrais te parler en privé ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils mais le suivit sans protester. Hermione était enfin seule avec lui.

_Hermione…Comment vas-tu ? demanda Ron, inquiet de la voir si silencieuse, si immobile.

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise par cette question. Comment pouvait-il encore se soucier d'elle alors que son corps était recouvert de cicatrice et qu'il avait perdu tant de sang. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

_Ho Ron ! Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute, non Ron ne dis rien, si je n'étais pas tombée, tu n'aurais pas eu à te sacrifier ! Ho Ron pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il y a tellement de dégâts à cause de moi, tu aurais pu mourir, Ron, si tu m'avais abandonnée, je n'aurais pas pu continuer… Les elfes n'avaient rien demandé et…oh Ron, ne refais plus jamais ça, je ne m'en remettrai jamais s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit…

Hermione se rendait bien compte que ce qu'elle disait était décousu, confus, précipité, à l'image de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle ne contrôlait plus vraiment les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

_Hermione, dit Ron avec douceur.

La jeune femme se tut, à bout de souffle.

_Hermione, le seul responsable c'est ce salopard, ce ver à crasse de Mangemort… Tu n'y es pour rien, grâce à toi nous allons pouvoir agir sur quelque chose qui nous avait échappé jusque-là ! Tu as sans doute sauvé des milliers de vie ! Alors ne te blâmes pas…Et Hermione, je t'aime, si c'était à refaire, je le referai, sans hésiter, je ne peux pas concevoir que qui que ce soit te fasse du mal…

Hermione éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, appuyée sur le lit. Ron posa une main sur son avant-bras et attendit qu'elle se calme. Elle releva un visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

_Ron, je t'aime et de te voir blessé, d'avoir ton sang sur mes mains…Ron c'était le pire moment de ma vie…

_Shhh, c'est fini, murmura le jeune homme.

Hermione nota que ses cernes s'étaient creusées et qu'il semblait à bout de forces. Elle se releva d'un bond.

_Ho Ron, je suis désolée, tu dois te reposer !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, épuisé, et hocha faiblement la tête. Quand elle voulut sortir, il la retint d'un geste. Il attrapa péniblement sa baguette posée près de lui.

_Accio lit…

Le lit voisin s'approcha dans un horrible grincement qui leur arracha une grimace.

_Restes…chuchota Ron avant de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir.

Hermione le regarda un instant, puis grimpa sur le lit et prit la main de Ron en s'allongeant. Cet homme représentait tout pour elle. Et il était prêt à mourir pour elle, pour la sauver. Elle était prête à faire la même chose pour lui, mais elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle pourrait causer sa perte. Elle n'était généralement pas du genre pessimiste, mais cette fois, elle avait du mal à garder foi en l'avenir. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait indéfiniment pas leur échapper, l'enquête pour trouver la source de tout ça piétinait, plus le temps passait, plus la menace grossissait. La paix qu'ils pensaient acquise s'avérait finalement si fragile. Une seule solution s'imposait pour préserver cet équilibre encore fragile, si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Sa décision était prise, et au lieu de la remplir de terreur, elle se sentit étrangement apaisée.

Elle finit par s'endormir, et lorsque Ginny revint, une nouvelle bague brillant à son annulaire, les joues roses et le sourire aux lèvres, elle referma aussitôt la porte, repoussant Harry qui arrivait derrière elle, l'air aussi heureux. Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille et tous deux contemplèrent leurs amis endormis au travers de la vitre qui les séparait.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans le service, elle entendit aussitôt la voix de Ron, visiblement contrarié, qui lui parvenait de sa chambre.

_Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est capital que…

_Non Monsieur Weasley ! Inutile d'insister !

_Mais enfin c'est absurde, je vous demande juste un traitement, c'est votre métier !

_Ron calmes toi ! Tu sais comme nous que c'est ridicule !

Hermione reconnut la voix de Ginny. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle était venue, accompagnée d'une escorte d'Aurors, récupérer Ron qui sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme avait refusé, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne de risques inutiles, mais Hermione ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle devenait folle à tourner en rond au Terrier, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses recherches, pourtant capitales. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la chambre, elle vit le rouquin, assis sur le bord de son lit, le visage rouge de colère et l'air boudeur, aux prises avec un Médicomage et avec sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione, ses traits s'adoucirent aussitôt. Il se leva pour venir vers elle mais la jeune femme vit comme cet effort lui coûtait.

_Ron restes assis ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers lui.

Ron se renfrogna et s'assit à contre cœur.

_Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme en les regardant tour à tour.

Ron détourna le regard tandis que Ginny poussait un long soupir. Le Médicomage lança un regard furieux au jeune homme avant de tourner brusquement les talons pour sortir à grands pas sous le regard surpris d'Hermione.

_Ce grand benêt harcèle tout le monde pour avoir une potion Mangefeu…

Hermione pâlit et Ron secoua la tête, agacé. Evidemment, elle savait ce que c'était ! Etre amoureux d'une personne aussi intelligente qu'elle n'avait pas que des avantages…

_Ron, pourquoi ? Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ? Tu peux mourir, cela a des effets dévastateurs sur le cœur !

Ron la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable puis haussa les épaules.

_Peu importe, je DOIS être remis au plus vite et cette potion garantit une guérison en 4 jours seulement…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec indignation.

_Comment ça « peu importe » ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu penses à moi ? Tu as déjà failli perdre la vie je te signale !

Ron resta silencieux en évitant leur regard à toutes les deux. Hermione fulminait devant son égoïsme. Elle l'aida à finir sa valise, jetant dedans avec rage ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ron ne disait rien, Ginny, elle, finit par intervenir.

_Hum, Hermione, peut être qu'un coup de baguette pourrait être un peu plus, disons, efficace…

Hermione finit par capituler et laissa Ginny finir, bien trop énerver contre le jeune homme, qui évitait toujours soigneusement son regard. Le retour au Terrier se fit dans le silence, fort heureusement Molly les accueillit avec tant de joie que sa conversation suffisait à meubler le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre les jeunes gens. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle devait commencer à préparer le déjeuner et qu'elle les abandonna dans le salon. Hermione jeta un œil par la fenêtre, les Aurors patrouillaient toujours, Harry, Monsieur Weasley et Percy étaient au Ministère, Ginny à Sainte Mangouste, Georges a sa boutique, Bill avait démissionné de chez Gringotts, savoir que son plus jeune frère avait failli finir rôti par un dragon avec ses amis à cause d'un gobelin l'avait poussé à reconsidérer son poste au sein de la banque. Et sa décision avait semblé soudain évident, il travaillait désormais avec Georges. La maison semblait si vide, Hermione aurait presque souhaité aller faire la conversation avec la goule du grenier si son inquiétude pour la santé de Ron n'avait pas été si forte. Celui-ci était installé sur un divan près de la cheminée dans laquelle flambait un feu réconfortant malgré le printemps qui était censé commencer à s'installer. Il regardait les flammes sans les voir, plongé dans ses pensées. Hermione soupira et finit par venir s'asseoir près de lui.

_Ron, tu n'envisageais pas sérieusement de prendre de la potion Mangefeu ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Hermione l'observa, il semblait si étrange depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

_Ron ?

Il finit par tourner son regard vers elle.

_Hermione, tu ne comprends pas…

La jeune femme s'agenouilla à même le sol afin de se retrouver face à lui.

_Ron, cette potion est très rarement utilisée à cause du danger qu'elle représente, elle peut détruire ton cœur Ron !

_Tu ne comprends pas ! La seule chose qui peut réellement détruire mon cœur, Hermione, c'est toi ! s'écria soudain Ron.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais la stupeur la laissa sans voix. Les oreilles de Ron avaient pris une teinte cramoisie et son regard était devenu orageux.

_Hermione, la seule chose qui peut me détruire, c'est te perdre, alors je t'en conjure, laisses moi gérer, je dois pouvoir te protéger au plus vite !

La jeune femme comprit alors d'où lui venait son empressement. Elle s'avança et pris les mains de Ron dans les siennes.

_Ron, la maison est encerclée par les Aurors, cette fois ci le Ministère a mis le paquet…

_Je devrais être parmi eux…

_Et tu le seras, mais pas maintenant, dans quelques semaines… Tu dois te reposer d'abord !

Ron s'enfonça dans un silence lourd de sens. Le repos équivalait à une punition pour lui. Avant il aurait considéré ses blessures comme une occasion de rester au lit en se faisant choyer. Mais depuis la mort de Fred, depuis que les Mangemorts avaient repris leurs attaques, chaque instant de répit constituait une véritable torture, car il ne pouvait alors plus échapper à ses pensées les plus sombres, à ses peurs les plus profondes. Il s'était consacré à sa carrière d'Auror, qui ne lui laissait pas le loisir de trop réfléchir à ce qui le hantait, et le soir venu, il était soit trop occupé avec Hermione, soit tellement épuisé qu'il s'effondrait dans leur lit et s'endormait aussitôt. Et même si Hermione lui promettait de ne pas sortir du Terrier, il savait que les prochaines nuits seraient peuplées de cauchemars.


	15. Chapter 15

_Je suis vraiment très contente de voir tous ces passages sur mon histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

Ron contempla la place vide à ses côtés. L'oreiller portait encore la trace de la tête d'Hermione, et s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait même sentir les effluves fruités de son shampoing. Il se redressa avec précaution et s'assit. Son regard se porta sur la béquille que lui avait imposée Hermione, arguant qu'en plus du côté pratique, cela lui permettrait de « se bouger un peu, la magie entretient la paresse dans certains cas Ron ! ». Il en avait assez d'être en convalescence, les patrouilles d'Aurors se succédaient, Hermione avait tenu paroles et ne quittait pas le Terrier, elle passait ses journées à poursuivre ses recherches, donnait des listes de livres à Kingsley, qui se chargeait de les lui faire parvenir. Harry ne passait qu'en coup de vent, car les attaques de Mangemorts n'avaient pas cessé, et pour le moment, il n'était pas directement menacé, pas plus que d'habitude du moins. De les voir tous en action accentuait son impression d'être prisonnier de son propre corps. Il avait déjà été blessé, mais jamais par un « sectumsempra », et il mesurait à présent tout le danger que représentait ce sort. Penser qu'initialement, c'était Hermione qui était visée, l'aidait à relativiser et à patienter. Il décida de partir à la recherche de la jeune femme, attrapa la béquille et sortit avec difficultés de la chambre. Lorsqu'il atteignit les dernières marches de l'escalier, des bribes de voix lui parvinrent de la cuisine, il reconnut Hermione et Kingsley, mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il sentit la tension dans la voix de celui-ci.

_Je comprends vos motivations Miss Granger, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire…

_Je l'espère, croyez-moi, mais comprenez-moi, je ne peux demander ça qu'à vous et à vous seul…

_Hermione, vous me mettez dans une situation difficile, et l'homme que je suis, celui qui vous a vu grandir, a envie de vous dire non…

_Et que dit le Directeur du bureau des Aurors ? Car c'est à lui que je m'adresse, répliqua la jeune femme.

Il y eut un silence, Ron savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, quelque chose dans leur intonation de voix l'intriguait, il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi.

_Que je comprends, finit par répondre Kingsley, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit…Cette procédure n'est plus utilisée depuis des années, vous n'étiez qu'un nouveau-né lorsque le Ministère y a renoncé…

_Je sais tout ça, mais ma décision est prise, il le faut… Mais cela doit impérativement rester entre nous…

Ron voulut se précipiter dans la cuisine, les interroger jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent de quoi ils parlaient, mais il se retint.

_Miss Granger, j'espère que vous réalisez la gravité de ce que vous…

Le champ de vision de Ron fut soudain envahi par le visage inquiet de sa mère.

_Ron, mon chéri, tu aurais dû nous appeler, tu veux de l'aide ?

Hermione apparut alors dans l'embrassure de l'entrée de la cuisine. Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, juste de l'inquiétude, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait depuis l'embuscade. Il descendit les dernières marches, et ils allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table, sur laquelle trônaient œufs brouillés, larges tranches de bacon grillé, et des toasts encore fumants. Et pourtant, bizarrement, il n'avait pas faim. Il mâchonna en silence un bout de bacon, tandis qu'Hermione papotait d'un ton léger avec Molly. Kingsley s'était excusé et était parti en saluant Ron d'un signe de la tête. Lorsqu'Arthur descendit et s'installa devant son petit déjeuner, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards chargés de convoitise à sa béquille.

_Tiens papa… fit Ron, amusé, en tendant l'objet à son père, lequel le saisit les yeux brillants d'excitation.

_Merci fiston !

_Arthur, tu l'as déjà observée sous toutes les coutures, protesta Molly en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Ingénieux ces Moldus, vraiment ingénieux…

Ce fut la seule réponse que Molly pouvait espérer. Hermione et Ron étouffèrent un rire. Ron voulut en profiter pour lui demander de quoi elle parlait avec Kingsley tout à l'heure mais un hibou fit son entrée, interrompant les conversations. Un grand-duc gris sombre qui les regarda tour à tour avec un air si sévère que Ron se demanda un instant si le professeur McGonagall ne se cachait pas derrière cette apparition. Molly se précipita pour décrocher le courrier qui était ficelé à la patte du hibou et se tourna vers la table tandis qu'Hermione tendait une coupelle de nourriture à l'animal. Elle lança un sort sensé révéler tout piège qui serait dissimulé, puis comme tout semblait aller, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_Je me demande ce que cela peut….Oh !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Mrs Weasley. Une main devant la bouche, elle lisait la lettre, les yeux au bord des larmes.

_Molly que se passe-t-il ? demanda son époux, inquiet.

Elle leur tendit le courrier d'une main tremblante, avec un grand sourire.

_C'est Charlie ! Il rentre dans deux semaines et il a quelqu'un à nous présenter ! Oh quel bonheur ! Ginny et Harry vont se marier et Charlie a enfin quelqu'un !

Les joues rouges, elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, un mélange de tristesse car si Charlie venait, c'était pour les aider à préparer les commémorations, et de joie de savoir son fils enfin en couple. Elle se détourna vivement et entreprit de récurer l'évier à la main, la tête baissée. Ron déglutit, il s'attendait presque à voir Fred débouler dans la pièce et demander si la fiancée de Charlie n'était pas recouverte d'écailles et ne crachait pas du feu. La date fatidique approchait, et le manque était de plus en plus présent, et comme tous les ans, Georges se consacrait jour et nuit à sa boutique, noyant son chagrin dans le travail. A cela s'ajoutait l'inquiétude liée aux découvertes d'Hermione, aux attaques contre les Nés Moldus qui étaient devenues si nombreuses que le Ministère avait mis en place une protection pour chaque famille comportant au moins un Né Moldu. Il sentit la main d'Hermione saisir la sienne sous la table. Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il lui rendait son étreinte. Hermione avait été sa bouée de secours, chaque année, elle l'aidait à traverser ce cap, à vivre son deuil, à accepter que Fred ne reviendrait jamais. Cela allait faire cinq ans, et il se savait toujours incapable d'affronter son chagrin seul, la douleur était encore si vive, l'image du visage figé dans l'éternité de Fred resterait gravée à vie dans son esprit.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le silence. Ron s'installa ensuite dans le bureau d'Hermione tandis que la jeune femme parcourait inlassablement de vieux grimoires dans l'espoir de glaner quelques informations sur le rituel de ressuscitation. Il savait qu'il tenait là l'occasion de lui parler de ce matin, tant qu'ils étaient seuls, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler la question. Peut avait-il peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais c'était comme si la question ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres.

La journée s'étira, longue, interminable. Ron regardait par la fenêtre avec envie la relève de ses collègues arriver et prendre les postes. Il aperçut Neville, il se leva aussitôt. Hermione bondit de son siège avec un air interrogateur.

_Je vais voir Neville…

_Tu veux de l'aide ?

_Hermione ça va, je peux encore marcher ! rétorqua le jeune homme, légèrement agacé d'être materné par tous.

Hermione ne releva pas mais vint l'embrasser. Le jeune homme oublia aussitôt son agacement, ses lèvres étaient si douces, si parfumées, si sucrées. Elle s'écarta et il grogna avec regret. Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Hermione retourna à son bureau. Ron la suivit du regard, elle s'installa gracieusement sur sa chaise et se remit à se tapoter le menton du bout de sa plume en lisant. Elle était tout simplement adorable et il crut que son cœur allait exploser tant il l'aimait.

Ron n'avait pas vu Neville depuis que Daphnée avait tenté d'enlever Hermione. L'interrogatoire avait duré une dizaine de jours, Daphnée ignorait qui était à la tête des opérations, elle n'était qu'un pion de plus et recevait ses ordres indirectement. Les Aurors avaient été dépité par la maigreur de leurs résultats. Ron claudiqua jusqu'à son ami, qui osa à peine le regarder.

_Salut Neville !

_Ron…heu…salut… répondit le jeune Auror, le regard fixant un objet inconnu au loin.

Ron haussa les sourcils, surpris de voir Neville aussi distant.

_Hum, tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de remercier Luna, il faudra que vous veniez manger ici à l'occasion, maman sera ravie !

_Heu oui bien sûr…

Neville regardait toujours partout sauf dans sa direction. Agacé, Ron perdit patience.

_Bon Neville, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il vit son ami soupirer avant d'oser enfin le regarder.

_Je suis désolé Ron, pour l'autre fois, Seamus l'est tout autant que moi, on aurait dû se méfier…

_Ça va vieux, le coupa Ron, ce n'est pas de votre faute…

Le jeune homme s'efforça de paraître convainquant, en réalité, il leur en voulait toujours un peu. Mais il savait aussi que c'est injustifié. L'expression soulagée de Neville le culpabilisa.

_Merci Ron, je pensais que tu aurais envie de nous étriper, Seamus a même failli demander à changer de mission, mais Hermione est aussi notre amie, alors on est toujours là…

Ron se sentit embarrassé. Il avait toujours eu cette tendance à en faire trop, il en avait généralement conscience, même si ce n'était pas toujours dans l'immédiat, mais s'agissant d'Hermione, ce ne serait jamais trop. Lorsqu'elle avait lâché les crochets du basilic pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il y avait bientôt cinq ans, Ron avait d'abord cru qu'il était mort, que quelqu'un lui avait jeté un avada kedavra dans le dos. Mais le baiser fut si intense qu'il réalisa vite qu'il était bien en train d'embrasser celle dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis toutes ces années. Et ce jour même, celui de la mort de Fred, celui où tant de choses avaient changé, il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour qu'aucun des êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne voit sa vie menacée. Son amour pour Hermione était si fort, si profond, que sa peur de la perdre était tout aussi présente, il avait rejoint les Aurors sans se poser de questions. C'était plus fort que lui, il refusait la simple idée d'être séparé d'elle, elle était devenue indispensable à sa vie, son existence toute entière tournait autour d'elle, vivait au rythme de ses joies et de ses peines. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient, cela faisait partie d'eux, ça les rassurait quelque part, de garder ces disputes, comme un repère dans tous les bouleversements auxquels ils avaient fait face. Bien sûr, Hermione était toujours aussi sure d'elle, et lui avait toujours aussi peu de tact, mais il avait malheureusement eu l'occasion de comprendre que rien n'était acquis et qu'une vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Cette vérité le confortait dans la surprotection dont il faisait preuve à l'égard d'Hermione.

_Ho ho, Lucinda t'a repéré, souffla Neville avec un air amusé.

La jeune Auror venait en effet vers eux à grands pas. Ron ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la fenêtre du bureau, en priant intérieurement pour qu'Hermione n'ait pas l'idée d'y jeter un œil.

_Ron comment vas-tu ?

_Hum, mieux merci… Bon, heu, Neville, on se voit plus tard, je vais rejoindre Hermione…

Il tourna les talons mais Lucinda décida de l'accompagner, tandis que, goguenard, Neville les regardait s'éloigner vers la maison.

_Tu penses reprendre le service bientôt ?

_Je l'espère ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Ron.

_Tu dois t'ennuyer là-haut… fit remarquer la jeune Auror en regardant en direction de la fenêtre du bureau au premier étage.

Ron eut une envie irrésistible de transplaner. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout, sachant à quel point Hermione serait furieuse de les voir discuter, collègue ou pas collègue, il savait qu'elle avait raison, Lucinda était un peu trop « intéressée ». Et si de son côté, il n'en avait cure, il s'imaginait très bien à la place d'Hermione. Il l'avait expérimenté un peu trop souvent, avec Victor d'abord, puis avec McLaggen, il y a avait eu aussi cet élève de Poufsouffle, Jess quelque chose, Ron l'avait surpris en train de dire à ses amis qu'il allait demander à Hermione de sortir avec lui, peu avant la fin de leur sixième année, Jess avait alors eu le privilège de goûter à la jalousie made in Weasley, avec la complicité de Georges et Fred… Fred qui lui avait alors suggéré d'embrasser Hermione avant qu'un autre ne le fasse pour lui. Même Harry n'était pas au courant de cet épisode, dont Ron était particulièrement fier. Il aperçut soudain une chevelure rousse et une lueur d'espoir apparut.

_Ginny, hé, Ginny !

Sa jeune sœur, éreintée, venait d'arriver, elle se tourna vers eux et le visage de Lucinda se ferma aussitôt.

_Bon et bien à plus tard ! dit-elle froidement avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à son poste.

Soulagé, Ron offrit un sourire éclatant à Ginny.

_Comment tu te sens ?

_Tu viens de rentrer Ginny, tu n'es plus de garde ! répliqua Ron en essayant de marcher sans l'aide de sa béquille. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause d'une plaie qui fragilisait sa jambe. Ginny le retint en passant un bras derrière son dos.

_Je ne suis plus de garde mais je suis toujours ta sœur !

Elle l'aida à rentrer et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Ginny jeta un œil à sa mère, toujours affairée dans la cuisine. Ron et elle échangèrent un regard attristé. Ils connaissaient leur mère, si elle astiquait la cuisine à la main sans user de la magie, c'était pour ne plus avoir à penser. Molly finit par remarquer que sa fille était rentrée.

_Oh Ginny ma petite chérie ! Charlie a écrit, il a rencontré quelqu'un il arrive dans 15 jours pour nous la présenter ! Et figures toi que ta tante est d'accord pour te prêter sa tiare, il faudra évidemment voir quelle robe tu vas porter !

Ron vit sa sœur faire une grimace.

_Hum…Maman pourrait-on parler de cela plus tard ? Nous n'avons même pas fixé de date encore ! Et j'ai eu une nuit des plus épuisantes !

_Oh bien sur ma chérie, tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu devrais aller dormir, tu es toute pâle mon ange ! Je vais te préparer un petit encas d'abord !

Mrs Weasley se précipita à nouveau aux fourneaux. Ginny se leva en faisant signe à Ron de la suivre en silence. Ils sortirent discrètement de la maison, puis la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_Ouf ! Dès qu'elle me voit, elle me parle de robe, de gâteaux, d'invités ! Je n'en peux plus !

Ron ricana.

_Tu ne pourras pas y échapper ! Je suis sûr que tante Muriel a une robe à te prêter pour ton mariage, tu te souviens de la robe qu'elle avait voulu prêter à Fleur, j'ai cru que Fleur allait s'évanouir !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir puis Ginny grimaça avec un frisson.

_Jamais je ne porterai cette robe, c'est un tas de froufrou et de nœuds rose, une horreur !

Elle mima un vomissement. Ils rirent de bon cœur. Ron regarda sa sœur, songeur.

_Dire que tu vas te marier avec mon meilleur ami…

Ginny lui sourit, radieuse, puis lui mit un coup dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

_Ne me joues pas le coup du grand frère ému ! Que dis-tu d'un peu d'exercice ?

Ron, surpris, continua à frotter son épaule douloureuse. Il vit que Ginny avait les yeux brillants d'émotion, mais aussi soulignés par des cernes.

_Tu as passé la nuit debout non ?

_Oui, enfin j'ai dormi un peu quand même, mais j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs, deux balais, un souaffle, on fait juste quelques passes ! Tu ne peux pas marcher mais tu pourras voler, et on fera doucement, de toutes façons, il te faut de l'exercice !

Ron acquiesça, et ravi, suivit sa sœur vers la réserve où était rangé le matériel de Quidditch. Ginny était soudain devenue silencieuse et Ron remarqua à quel point elle était pâle en effet.

_La nuit a été stressante ? s'enquit-il en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

Ginny lui jeta un coup d'œil puis soupira.

_Tu le sauras de toutes façons… Je voulais attendre que Kingsley t'en informe lui-même…

Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la réserve.

_Cette nuit, une jeune femme, dont les parents sont des Moldus, a été retrouvée grièvement blessée, les Mangemorts ont jeté son corps devant le Ministère, ils ne l'ont pas tuée parce que…parce qu'elle était chargée de délivrer un message à Hermione…

Ron sentit son sang se glacer alors que Ginny poursuivait.

_Je n'ai aucune idée de quel était le message, Kingsley nous le dira ce soir, mais j'en imagine la teneur, ils n'ont dû trouver personne pour la traduction alors ils essaient d'attirer Hermione par tous les moyens… Cette pauvre fille, elle a été torturée de toutes les manières possibles…

_Elle ne doit pas savoir ! s'écria Ron, poings serrés, imaginant avec terreur Hermione se jeter dans les bras des Mangemorts en espérant arrêter ces massacres.

_Je sais, soupira sa sœur, mais j'ai peur que nous ne puissions le lui cacher…Alohomora !

La porte de la réserve se déverrouilla et Ginny tendit un balai à Ron, qui s'appuya sur un mur pour l'enfourcher. Il s'envola de quelques centimètres et sentit un immense bien être l'envahir. C'était tellement plus simple que de se trainer sur cette fichue béquille de Moldus !

_Ron est ce bien prudent ? demanda Molly en regardant par la cuisine, ses yeux suivant avec anxiété son fils qui s'élevait dans les airs.

_Maman, je suis médicomage, je lui ai dit que c'était bon, intervint Ginny.

_Tu n'es encore qu'étudiante médicomage ! répliqua Molly d'un ton cinglant avant de refermer la fenêtre.

L'après-midi fut beaucoup plus intéressante pour Ron, jouer avec Ginny l'aidait à ne plus penser, à ce message qu'il brulait d'envie de connaître, à Kinglsey qu'il voulait rejoindre pour le supplier de ne rien dire à Hermione. Harry finit par rentrer et les rejoindre, l'air morose. Il éluda les questions d'un geste de la main.

_Plus tard, marmonna-t-il en quittant le sol sur son balai, je vous raconterai ça ce soir, pas envie de le raconter deux fois…Trois fois si on compte le rapport…

Décidemment, ils avaient tous besoin d'évacuer. Ron en voulut à son ami, il était visiblement au courant de quelque chose, sans doute en rapport avec ce dont Ginny lui avait parlé, il ne comprenait pas qu'il ne lui en parle pas, après tout lui aussi était un Auror. Il sentit la frustration gagner du terrain alors il se concentra sur le jeu, sur la douleur encore vive de ses plaies, sur la sensation de légèreté qu'il ressentait dès qu'il était sur un balai. Il avait alors l'impression de laisser ses préoccupations au sol, comme si son cerveau faisait une pause. Hermione avait demandé à ne pas être dérangée, il brûlait d'envie de la voir, de l'embrasser, comment pouvait-elle autant lui manquer au bout d'une poignée d'heures seulement !

_Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Ron grimaça. Lucinda venait d'enfourcher un balai et de les rejoindre. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard narquois. Et au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Ron vit Hermione sortir comme une furie de la maison. Avec stupeur, il la vit s'attacher les cheveux, saisir un balai et les rejoindre dans les airs. Ginny avait du mal à se retenir de rire, mais Ron nota qu'Harry évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de son amie. Il sentit la morsure familière de l'inquiétude attaquer ses entrailles.

Lucinda lançait un regard amer à Hermione, laquelle ne se démonta pas et vint se placer assez maladroitement auprès de Ron.

_Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Je joue au Quidditch, ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix un peu plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Hum, Hermione, tu as le vertige et tu ne sais PAS jouer au Quidditch…

La sueur perla à son front lorsqu'elle jeta un regard vers le vide en dessous d'elle. Mais elle se ressaisit.

_Et bien il n'est jamais trop tard ! Je n'avance pas, j'ai besoin de faire une pause !

_Hermione je t'en prie, tu risques de te blesser !

_Ron je te rappelle que tu es en convalescence et pourtant tu es là ! Alors moi aussi !

Le jeune homme ne sut que répondre. Ginny lança le souaffle, Lucinda voulut l'intercepter, mais Hermione jaillit alors et réussit à s'en saisir d'un bras, l'autre main agrippée au manche de son balai.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Hermione lança le souaffle à Harry, qui l'attrapa aisément. Hermione faillit perdre l'équilibre et Ron dut fermer les yeux pour calmer son angoisse. Harry le lança à Lucinda, qui l'attrapa cette fois et le lança en direction de Ron, lequel le lui renvoya, Lucinda avait le visage tendu, elle l'intercepta le souaffle et le renvoya brutalement dans un même geste en direction d'Hermione. La jeune femme reçut le souaffle en plein sur le visage et déséquilibrée, elle tomba de son balai avec un cri.

_Hermione !

Harry, Ron et Ginny plongèrent en avant.

_Levicorpus ! gronda la voix de Kingsley.

Ils n'avaient pas vu le directeur arriver et ils remarquèrent que le soleil n'était pas loin de se coucher. D'un geste de sa baguette, il déposa avec douceur Hermione sur le sol. Ron atterrit aussitôt et claudiqua tant bien que mal jusqu'à la jeune femme, qui tremblait encore, pour la serrer contre lui.

_Bon sang Hermione, tu veux ma mort, souffla le jeune homme.

Un énorme bleu commençait à marquer une large moitié de son visage, mais si la douleur devait être bien présente, Hermione fixait avec une rage non dissimulée Lucinda qui atterrit derrière eux avec un air confus.

_Hum je suis désolée Miss Granger…

_Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça, marmonna Ginny après avoir lancé un regard meurtrier à la jeune Auror.

_Lucinda, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, trancha Kingsley, en lui donnant congé. Miss Granger, nous avons à parler…

Hermione le regarda, quelque chose dans l'intonation de sa voix l'alerta. Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, laissant Lucinda s'éloigner pour transplaner, l'air contrit.

Molly les accueillit avec un claquement de langue réprobateur quand elle vit son fils boiter sans béquille et Hermione blessée. Ginny voulut la soigner, mais Hermione était bien trop effrayée par ce que Kingsley avait à lui dire.

_Plus tard Ginny… dit-elle en l'écartant doucement.

Ron attendit avec angoisse que sa mère finisse de servir du thé à tout le monde. Molly finit par s'installer dans un canapé, les mains liées, son regard allant d'un visage à l'autre sans s'arrêter.

_Arthur a été retenu au Ministère, annonça Kingsley, étant donné les derniers évènements…

_Que se passe-t-il ? le coupa Hermione, n'y tenant plus.

Ron lui prit la main et attendit aussi, scrutant le visage d'Harry. Son ami fixait ses genoux avec un air sombre et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

_Cette nuit, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, un corps a été retrouvé. Une jeune femme du nom de Melissa Gordon, signalée disparue par ses parents Moldus il y a environ une semaine. Melissa travaillait à Godric's Hollow comme secrétaire… Les Aurors en poste l'ont aussitôt envoyée à Sainte Mangouste où elle a été prise en charge, j'ai été prévenu, car cette jeune femme n'a pas été déposée par hasard devant le Ministère, les Mangemorts voulaient qu'on la retrouve…

Hermione avait la bouche sèche et intégrait péniblement les paroles de Kingsley. Ron lui passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules, il voulait l'emmener, ne pas écouter la suite, ne pas en rajouter à sa souffrance.

_Elle était porteuse d'un message, un message qui vous était adressé Miss Granger… Je dois vous prévenir Miss Granger, vous risquez d'avoir un choc…

Kingsley sortit une large enveloppe de son manteau, hésita puis finit par la tendre à Hermione.

Les mains tremblantes, les regards interrogateurs fixés sur elle, elle entreprit de l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit un bout de papier sur lesquels étaient écrits les simples mots « sang de bourbe ». Ron, mâchoire serrée, posa le mot sur la table. Le visage d'Hermione perdit soudain toute couleur. Elle avait sorti des photos de l'enveloppe, des photos représentant à chaque fois les mêmes personnes. Un couple, à la plage, en voiture, en train de faire leurs courses, pris en photo à leur insu. Un couple que Ron connaissait.

Il resserra son étreinte, il sentait la rage emplir chacune de ses veines, il vit Harry relever enfin la tête, l'air peiné et dans une rage proche de la sienne. Ginny se leva pour s'asseoir près d'Hermione en lui prenant son autre main.

_Papa, maman…chuchota Hermione, ses yeux pleins de larmes toujours fixés sur les visages détendus et souriants de ses parents.


	16. Chapter 16

_Light of Soul, Kate, merci de vos messages ! Voici un nouveau chapitre __ Bonne lecture !_

Hermione ne pouvait plus parler. Elle en était persuadée, si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle fondrait en larmes et serait incapable de se calmer, d'écouter quoique ce soit. Livide, elle serrait les photos dans ses mains jusqu'à les corner, et sans le bras réconfortant de Ron qui l'enveloppait, elle aurait eu l'impression de se désagréger, de tomber en lambeaux. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses parents, lorsqu'elle les avait envoyés en Australie sous une nouvelle identité et avec de faux souvenirs, elle pensait que ce serait provisoire, le temps de quelques mois, le temps pour Harry de battre Voldemort. Puis les quelques mois s'étaient transformés en quelques années, face à la menace permanente des Mangemorts, les faire revenir aurait équivalu à une condamnation à mort. Ils lui manquaient terriblement, ils étaient en vie sans avoir idée qu'ils avaient une fille et elle se sentait incontestablement orpheline. Pourtant, Mrs Weasley était une seconde mère pour elle, mais Hermione voulait ses parents à elle, même si elle aimait les Weasley de tout son cœur.

Kingsley s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre.

_Miss Granger, nous avons envoyé une patrouille pour assurer leur protection en Australie, à couvert… Pour l'instant, rien n'indique qu'ils soient directement menacés, nous pensons qu'il s'agit plus d'une tentative d'intimidation, ils veulent vous pousser à bout afin de provoquer un faux pas…

_Ils savent tout de même où sont ses parents, protesta Ron, et Hermione lui fut reconnaissante de formuler à haute voix ce qu'elle-même voulait crier.

_La patrouille en question se charge de brouiller les pistes, ne vous inquiéter pas, nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire pour assurer leur protection, il ne faut pas tomber dans leur piège et céder à la panique, gardez la tête froide Miss Granger…

_Comment va Mélissa Gordon ? réussit enfin à articuler Hermione, la voix cassée.

Un silence pesant se fit, Harry et Kingsley échangèrent un regard.

_Elle a succombé à ses blessures… annonça Harry, la mine sombre.

Hermione se cacha le visage dans les mains, Ron la serra contre lui, ravalant la colère que suscitait en lui la souffrance de la jeune femme. Il détestait se sentir impuissant, il détestait ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa peine, il détestait ne pas pouvoir être certain qu'elle était bien en sécurité. La jeune femme puisa dans son contact, dans son odeur qui l'enveloppait, la force de ne pas craquer. Il y avait trop de morts, trop de victimes, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser dans un mélange de terreur et de honte que s'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient dès le départ, à savoir elle, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces massacres. Elle savait pourtant que la traduction signerait le début d'une nouvelle guerre, sans que l'issue ne leur soit nécessairement favorable. C'était trop, tellement trop, elle avait toujours été là pour porter Harry et Ron, pour les soutenir, sans faillir, être leur pilier lui avait conféré un tel sentiment d'invulnérabilité, et voici que tout s'effondrait autour d'elle, voici qu'elle avait amené le chaos, la souffrance, l'horreur, auprès des gens qu'elle aimait, réveillant par là des plaies douloureuses. Tous ces morts, Ron blessé, ses parents menacés, le gouffre se creusa dans son cœur, dans ses tripes.

_Ron, souffla-t-elle.

_Je suis là…

Trois mots, deux bras, un tout qui la maintenait debout et la faisait avancer.

_Miss Granger, dit doucement Kingsley, vos découvertes sont capitales, et nous permettront de sauver des milliers des vies…

_A quel prix… fit Hermione d'une faible voix.

Ron lança un regard appuyé à sa jeune sœur.

_Hermione laisses moi te soigner, dit Ginny avec douceur.

Elle prit son amie par la main, et l'entraîna hors de la pièce. Hermione semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur les épaules, tête baissée, elle suivit Ginny sans protester. Molly se leva également.

_Je vais lui préparer une potion, pauvre chérie…

Elle disparut dans la cuisine. Ron se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et Kingsley.

_Ses parents sont-ils en danger immédiat ?

_Nous l'ignorons, répondit Kingsley, nous allons faire notre possible pour les garder saufs…

_Ils sont prêts à tout, gronda Ron, où en est l'enquête ?

Harry soupira.

_Les interrogatoires nous font tourner en rond, on dirait que rien ne les effraie… Les perquisitions n'ont rien donné, ni sur le chemin de Traverse ni à Godric's Hollow... Aucune trace, aucun indice pour remonter jusqu'à la source, qui que ce soit, il est très fort…

Il ôta ses lunettes et se massa les yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils, son ami semblait épuisé, les épaules voûtées, il arborait un visage blafard et un air alerté qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps… Depuis bientôt cinq ans en fait. Kingsley se leva.

_Je dois y aller, nous avons une réunion dans une heure avec le Ministre et votre père Ronald, afin de préparer au mieux les cérémonies de commémoration. Inutile de me raccompagner, je vais saluer Molly, nous nous verrons demain Potter…

Kingsley les salua et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ron soupira, Harry et lui échangèrent un regard.

_Ils veulent l'obliger à se livrer en s'attaquant à tout ce qui lui tient à cœur…

_Ça n'arrivera pas, déclara Ron, poings serrés, jamais !

Harry acquiesça. Il était inquiet, il connaissait Hermione, elle était pourvue d'un altruisme qui dépassait l'entendement, elle devait être dévastée, et en même temps, déterminée à faire le nécessaire pour protéger les siens. Comment être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises quand elle était le cerveau du groupe, quand toutes les idées ou presque venaient d'elle ? Comment la devancer pour assurer sa sécurité ? Elle était trop brillante pour son propre bien… Il n'osait pas faire part de son inquiétude à Ron, celui-ci était déjà suffisamment soucieux, à juste raison.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir à grande volée. George entra, suivit d'Angelina et de leur fille. Molly accourut pour les accueillir.

_Oh mais regardez-moi cette petite merveille, elle est parfaite, hein tu es parfaite ma puce! s'exclama-t-elle émue en chatouillant la fillette de quelques mois qui rit aux éclats.

_Salut frangin, salut Harry, vous en faites une tête ! Bill est là ?

Ron secoua la tête et vit avec horreur Angelina venir vers lui avec sa nièce.

_Tiens regardes qui est là mon ange, tonton Ronny ! Le tonton que tu ne vois jamais ! Il ne va pas nous échapper cette fois !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard mauvais.

_Tiens, prends-la Ron, dit Angelina avec autorité en mettant son bébé dans les bras de Ron avant d'aller rejoindre George sur le canapé. Tous les deux se tapèrent dans la main en signe de victoire.

_Opération « Ron pouponne » réussie ! clama George en riant.

Ron osait à peine bouger tandis que sa nièce le dévisageait avec curiosité. Maladroitement, il essaya de la caler sur ses genoux, la fillette se mit à gigoter, et Ron, pris de panique, regarda son frère et sa belle-sœur avec effarement.

_Je vais la faire tomber, aidez-moi !

_Tu te débrouilles très bien Ron ! répliqua Angelina.

Elle n'avait rien perdu de son autorité depuis Poudlard. Les bras croisés, elle le regardait avec un air amusé.

_Vous êtes des parents indignes ! Je le lui ferai savoir plus tard ! s'exclama Ron, paralysé de peur.

_Bon qu'est ce qui nous valait ces têtes d'enterrement ? demanda George en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry lui fit un résumé de la situation tandis que Ron continuait à fixer sa nièce sans oser bouger, avec un mélange de peur et de tendresse. La fillette babillait en lançant ses petits poings dans les airs. Elle avait quelques cheveux roux et de grands yeux noirs, et Ron finit par être fasciné par les expressions de son visage, qui changeaient toutes les secondes. Petit à petit il se détendit et se surprit à faire quelques grimaces pour faire rire sa nièce. Jusque-là, il avait réussi à éviter toutes les situations qui impliquaient de prendre un bébé dans les bras, il en avait une peur bleue, ils étaient bien trop fragile pour ses grands bras maladroits. Angelina l'avait pris par surprise mais finalement, il ne regrettait pas.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint, son visage ayant retrouvé un aspect normal, elle surprit Ron en pleine conversation avec sa nièce. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, à la fois d'envie et d'espoir. Pourrait-elle un jour assister à cette scène chez eux, avec leur enfant, vivrait-elle assez longtemps pour voir Ron père… Ron releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Par Merlin, il était si beau, elle en avait parfois le souffle coupé, comme là, quand ses yeux bleus étaient plus lumineux que jamais, quand son sourire éclairait son visage d'une manière presque surréaliste. Elle alla le rejoindre et s'installa à ses côtés.

_Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en tendant les bras vers le bébé.

_Oui, mais fais bien attention, il faut tenir la tête, répondit Ron, provoquant l'hilarité de George.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et prit la fillette dans ses bras. Ron sembla hypnotisé par la scène d'Hermione tenant sa nièce dans ses bras, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

_Alors, Roninouchet, ton instinct de reproduction se réveille, c'est maman qui va être contente ! s'exclama George.

Ron rougit violemment, les joues d'Hermione rosirent légèrement mais elle sembla amusée.

_La ferme Georges, marmonna Ron.

_Surveilles ton langage Weasley, répliqua Angelina, il y a des oreilles un peu jeunes pour ça ici !

Le jeune homme, les oreilles toujours écarlates, décida d'ignorer son frère. Lorsque Bill arriva, accompagné de Fleur et de Victoire, Hermione remarqua que l'aîné des Weasley avait l'air tourmenté. Son regard ne cessait d'aller de Ron à elle, avant de replonger dans des pensées qui assombrissaient son visage. Ginny somnolait dans un canapé tandis que Victoire rebondissait inlassablement sur les genoux de George en riant, Angelina avait repris sa fille et la berçait contre elle en discutant avec Fleur. Hermione observa le tableau qui s'offrait à elle, tous ceux qu'elle aimait, installés dans le salon confortable et douillet du Terrier, Molly qui retrouvait enfin un semblant de sérénité en riant avec sa petite fille, des odeurs délicieuses qui embaumaient l'air, tout semblait si normal à cet instant. Pourtant rien ne l'était, à cause d'elle, ils étaient tous en danger, et cette pensée lui était insoutenable. Voir Harry et Ron bavarder gaiement lui semblait si incongru. Ses parents étaient peut être aux mains des Mangemorts, comment faisaient-ils pour garder ce sang froid… Elle se leva discrètement et quitta la pièce. Ron voulut la suivre, mais d'un geste de la main, Bill l'arrêta et emboita le pas à la jeune femme.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Hermione s'appuya sur le plan de travail et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. Elle regarda sans les voir la vaisselle qui se rinçait et s'empilait seule, la cuillère en bois qui mélangeait régulièrement le contenu d'une marmite. Molly réutilisait la magie, c'était plutôt bon signe…

_Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna et se retrouva face à Bill.

_Comment te sens-tu ?

La jeune femme évita de croiser son regard.

_Ça va…

_Hermione, c'est normal de ne pas aller bien…

Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. Il semblait réellement soucieux.

_Hermione…

Il soupira, sembla chercher ses mots.

_Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi, tu le sais… Je te demande donc d'être prudente, les Mangemorts sont comme un seul et même animal amputé, blessé et dangereux… Peut-être même plus dangereux que pendant la guerre, ils sont désespérés et prêts à tout…

Hermione acquiesça.

_Et il y a Ron…ajouta le jeune homme.

_Ron ?

Bill se passa une main dans les cheveux, c'était de lui que Ron tenait cette manie.

_Ron t'aime, je crois bien qu'il t'a toujours aimé, nous l'avions simplement deviné bien avant lui…

Il eut un sourire affectueux.

_Il est littéralement fou amoureux de toi, tu le sais…

Elle le savait, mais l'entendre d'une tierce personne lui conférait une sensation de bienêtre incomparable, comme si ce qu'elle croyait trop beau pour être vrai prenait tout son sens.

_Je suis inquiet pour lui, avec toute cette histoire, il est littéralement terrifié à l'idée de te perdre, nous sommes tous inquiets évidemment, mais tu l'aurais vu lorsque tu as été blessée… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu prends soin de toi, tu prends soin de lui en même temps… Si tu vas bien, il ira bien… Il y a un lien entre vous que je ne comprends pas, que personne ne comprend, qui n'appartient qu'à vous et qui nous dépasse de beaucoup je crois, ce qui est sûr c'est que pour votre bien à tous les deux, tu dois être prudente…

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Elle savait Bill soucieux de son jeune frère, elle était touchée de voir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire de promesses qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Bill la dévisagea un instant, soupira et finit par sourire.

_Allez, allons rejoindre les autres ou Ron va être jaloux !

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se détourna de lui.

_Je vous rejoins…

Bill hésita puis finit par sortir de la pièce. Hermione entendait les rires de Victoire, mêlés à ceux de Molly, de George et de Bill désormais. La jeune femme monta à l'étage et se réfugia dans la chambre de Ron. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. L'inquiétude la rongeait, ses parents lui manquaient tellement, pourraient-ils mourir sans qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de les revoir ? Kingsley s'était montré rassurant, mais la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il avait simplement voulu l'épargner. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, entourant ses jambes de ses bras pour leur éviter de trembler. Elle pensa à ses recherches, qui ne donnaient rien, rien qui puisse leur donner une idée de comment arrêter le processus d'une résurrection, les informations étaient si rares à ce sujet tant il relevait d'une magie des plus noires. Et être consignée ne l'aidait pas, jusque-là, elle avait toujours trouvé toutes les réponses dans les livres, à force de flâner dans les rayons, de fouiller par elle-même, guidée par un instinct que semblait lui conférer l'odeur du vieux papier, le contact des reliures usées. Ce qui n'était plus possible, et elle se sentait désarmée.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Ron entrouvrir la porte et passer la tête. Lorsqu'il la vit, il entra et referma la porte en silence. Il l'observa un instant, son joli visage fatigué et cerné, sa masse de cheveux indomptables, la détresse dans ses yeux lui serra le cœur… Il claudiqua jusqu'au lit et s'assit auprès d'elle, croisant ses longues jambes et s'appuyant au mur. Sans rien dire, il attendit, une main posée dans le bas de son dos. Hermione finit par lâcher ses jambes et aller se blottir contre lui.

_J'ai peur… murmura-t-elle.

_Je sais… Hermione, fais nous confiance, d'accord ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais se serra d'avantage contre lui. Ron s'éclaircit la gorge.

_Tu sais, j'ai peur aussi…

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son visage… Sa mâchoire carrée, mal rasée, ses lèvres pleines, ses yeux qui regardaient droit devant lui… S'il n'y avait cette tension présente dans ses muscles, elle aurait presque oublié…

_Je n'aime pas te savoir comme ça… Triste… Hermione, tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que parfois je suis un peu maladroit, mais je t'aime, et je ferais tout pour toi…

_Ron… C'est juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

_Ne dis pas ça ! On est là, et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal…Pas cette fois…

La panique dans la voix de Ron alerta la jeune femme. Elle vit à son visage torturé qu'il était revenu cinq ans en arrière, dans cette cave sombre et humide, cerné par ses hurlements de douleur…

_Ron, tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis encore là… Tu m'as sauvée, de toutes les façons possibles… N'y pense plus s'il te plait…

_C'est impossible Hermione, tu le sais bien…

Ron resserra son étreinte, la gorge nouée. Il avait une telle soif de vengeance qu'il en était presque effrayé, Bellatrix Lestrange était morte, laissant cette soif gronder en lui depuis toutes ces années, il n'arrivait pas à oublier, à vivre avec l'idée qu'Hermione avait subi le Doloris, qu'elle aurait pu finir comme les parents de Neville, ou morte… Ils avaient encore tant de choses à vivre, et cette menace qui planait sur eux ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère.

La jeune femme s'agrippa au tee-shirt de Ron, et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la terreur sourde qui menaçait déborder, d'oublier l'amertume et la peur dans la voix de Ron, d'oublier cette voix qui lui disait qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas, pas cette fois…

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssss

Harry se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Ron. Dans la pénombre, il vit ses amis enlacés, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il fut soudain gêné d'être là, à les regarder dormir. Il avait longuement hésité, terrifié à l'idée de les découvrir dans une position compromettante, ou alors simplement nus. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait prévenir Ron. Il s'approcha lentement du lit, tendit la main vers l'épaule de son ami…et en une fraction de seconde, se retrouva plaqué au sol, un bras contre sa gorge, une baguette pointée sur son front, sans que rien ne vienne troubler le silence. Etranglé, il ne pouvait pas parler, et il vit Ron écarquiller les yeux, son regard passant de la colère froide à la surprise.

_Par Merlin Harry qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! chuchota-t-il furieusement en se relevant et en aidant son ami à se lever.

Harry toussota, essayant de reprendre son souffle, Ron l'attrapa pas le bras en jetant un coup d'œil à Hermione qui dormait toujours et l'entraina hors de la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le couloir était sombre et silencieux, tout le monde dormait.

_Je vois que tu n'as rien oublié de nos entrainements, fit Harry, la voix cassée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ? Il est quelle heure ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

_Deux heures du matin je crois… Ecoutes, je sais que Kingsley veut te laisser hors de ça le temps que tu te remettes bien de tes blessures, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant…

Ron attendit, sourcils froncés.

_Je viens de recevoir un hibou de Seamus… Ils ont capturé Malefoy…

Harry voyait mal le visage de son ami, mais il devina la stupéfaction de celui-ci. Malefoy avait disparu depuis cinq ans avec ses parents, et rien n'avait permis de retrouver leurs traces, ils en étaient même venus à penser que les Mangemorts les avaient fait disparaitre… Cette soudaine apparition constituait un espoir, celui de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ces attaques….

_Je dois aller au Ministère, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais venir avec moi…

_Bien pensé ! répliqua Ron. Allons-y, je laisserai un mot à Hermione…

_Inutile, Ginny est prévenue, elle passera le message demain matin, et heu…. Ron ?

_Quoi ?

_Enfiles un pantalon, tu veux ?

Ron baissa les yeux sur son caleçon élimé, et les oreilles écarlates, tourna les talons.


	17. Chapter 17

_Et voilà Une longue suite avant les vacances ! En effet, le prochain chapitre sera publié fin aout début septembre pour cause de pause estivale ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Et surtout, après un chapitre 16 volontairement calme, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ci, bien plus…animé !_

_Kate, merci pour tes encouragements, en effet, le chapitre 16 était une petite parenthèse, le calme avant la tempête ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous, et lâchez-vous sur les reviews pendant les vacances !_

Le visage émacié, aussi pâle et pointu qu'auparavant, Drago Malefoy était recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ron l'observait, sans parvenir à éprouver de la pitié ou de la compassion. Depuis le premier jour, Drago s'était montré à la hauteur de son père, malfaisant, méchant, sournois. Il était un Malefoy, un ancien Mangemort, un fugitif, un lâche, le neveu de celle qui avait torturé Hermione, le fils de celui qui les avait rabaissé tant de fois. Près de lui, Harry était plongé dans la même contemplation, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Kingsley n'avait pas semblé surpris de les voir tous les deux, Ron en revanche commençait à sérieusement se demander s'il arrivait au directeur des Aurors de dormir parfois… Le Ministère était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité, il restait quelques heures avant que les employés ne reviennent envahir les couloirs. Seule une poignée d'Aurors occupaient encore les bureaux, les autres étant en mission ou au repos. Ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent Neville. Il se positionna à leurs côtés, face à Drago, qui ne les voyaient pas à travers la vitre.

_Seamus m'a envoyé un hibou, souffla Neville, je voulais le voir de mes yeux…

Les trois amis restèrent silencieux un instant. Neville le brisa à nouveau.

_Ça fait drôle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ron hocha lentement la tête. Ils virent Kingsley entrer dans la cellule, accompagné d'un autre Auror. Drago se redressa et les regarda se placer devant lui, les yeux plissés.

_Malefoy, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser…annonça le directeur des Aurors, d'une voix basse et calme.

_Où est-il ? demanda Drago du tac au tac.

Son regard se porta au-delà de Kingsley, sur le miroir auquel il tournait le dos, sur Harry, Ron et Neville, invisibles derrière la vitre sans teint, et qui eurent malgré tout un mouvement de recul.

_Je veux lui parler, à lui et seulement à lui…déclara Drago en croisant les bras, dans un sursaut d'arrogance.

Il était amaigri, semblait sur le qui-vive, comme un animal traqué. Ses yeux parcouraient nerveusement tout ce qui l'entourait, ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

_Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de dicter vos conditions, répondit Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne parlerai qu'à Potter… répliqua Drago sans ciller.

_Sale petit cafard…marmonna Ron.

Il vit alors avec stupeur Harry se diriger vers la porte de la cellule. Il se précipita derrière lui tandis que Neville se rapprochait de la vitre pour mieux voir ce qui allait se passer. Harry entra dans la salle, suivi de Ron. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triomphant, que Ron eut aussitôt envie de lui faire ravaler à coups de poings. Kingsley soupira en secouant la tête.

_Vous êtes sûr Potter ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête, sans détourner son regard de celui de Drago. Kinglsey fit un signe et ils sortirent, laissant Ron et Harry seuls face au prisonnier.

_Tu voulais me voir… demanda Harry.

Ron fut surpris par le calme qu'il décelait dans la voix de son ami. Lui-même fulminait et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, frapper l'être abjecte qui se trouvait devant lui, lui arracher la vérité et retourner auprès d'Hermione.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêté ? demanda soudain Drago.

Ron faillit éclater de rire.

_Toujours aussi drôle Malefoy ! Laisses-moi réfléchir… Tu es un Mangemort, tu as aidé Voldemort, tu es en fuite… Je me demande bien pourquoi on t'arrête !

Drago lui lança un regard chargé d'une colère qui déforma ses traits.

_Je n'avais pas le choix Weasley ! Il nous tenait ma famille et moi ! Si nous n'obéissions pas, il nous aurait tués, nous serions morts !

_Comme mon frère est mort espèce de lâche, cracha Ron, parce qu'il a choisi de combattre Voldemort, lui !

Drago se tut, et Ron fut surpris de constater qu'il baissait les yeux, avec ce qui ressemblait à du remord. Vaguement intrigué, il laissa Harry intervenir.

_Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? répéta son ami.

Drago sembla hésiter, son regard passant de Ron à Harry.

_Parce que toi tu me crois, tu sais que je n'avais pas le choix… dit-il enfin.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

_Tu te trompes, on a toujours le choix…

Drago baissa de nouveau la tête. Il avait soudain perdu son arrogance.

_Que sais-tu à propos des attaques ? demanda sèchement Ron.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement surpris.

_Les attaques ? Je ne sais rien ! Je n'étais même pas au courant jusqu'à ce que je revienne en Angleterre il y a deux jours !

_Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors ?

Drago se mit à se ronger machinalement le pouce, son regard se perdit dans le vague.

_Réponds !

_J'en avais assez de vivre comme un fugitif ! Mes parents sont restés en…à l'étranger…Je…Je veux vivre ici, je veux une vie normale…

Cette fois ci, Ron éclata franchement de rire.

_Oui, une vie normale de prisonnier t'attend à Azkaban, s'exclama-t-il, les poings serrés.

Drago blêmit et tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer. D'un côté, il le méprisait, comme Ron il n'éprouvait que du dégoût pour celui qui les avait tant tourmentés pendant leurs années d'étude à Poudlard. D'un autre côté il avait de la compassion pour Drago, après tout, celui-ci n'avait pas choisi sa famille, il avait juste laissé la peur lui dicter sa conduite. Il ne l'avait pas dénoncé au Manoir des Malefoy après leur capture par des Rafleurs, il n'avait jamais voulu tuer, il voulait juste vivre et aider ses parents à vivre…

_Ecoutez, je sais juste qu'ils sont encore là et qu'ils s'en prennent aux Sangs de b…

Drago s'interrompit devant le regard glacial de Harry et celui, meurtrier, de Ron.

_Je…Vous…Croyez-moi, balbutia-t-il, je n'ai aucun intérêt à travailler avec eux, ils nous voient comme des traitres et ce que je sais, je le tiens de la Gazette du Sorcier… Ecoutez, je suis prêt à…à racheter mes fautes… s'il vous plait, pas Azkaban, ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand il vit Ron se diriger vers la sortie.

Harry croisa les bras et regarda attentivement Drago.

_Tu échapperas à Azkaban, si tu nous aides à démasquer qui se cache derrière tout ça… Tu vas infiltrer les Mangemorts…

Le visage de Drago se vida de toute couleur. Ron dévisagea Harry avec surprise.

_Quoi ? Je…Non ! Ils vont me tuer, s'écria Drago avec désespoir.

_Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien, tu es des leurs après tout ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Ron, malgré sa surprise.

_Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, je n'ai jamais tué personne ! protesta Drago, mal à l'aise.

_Ah oui, et cette marque sur ton bras c'est quoi ? Une tâche de naissance ? railla Ron avec un sourire teinté d'ironie.

_Je n'avais pas le choix ! Mon père aurait été tué sinon ! Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard troublé. Drago marquait un point, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour sauver les gens qu'ils aimaient, ils ne savaient pas où serait leur limite, mais Ron songeait farouchement que si l'on s'en prenait à sa famille, à Hermione, à Harry, il serait prêt à tout pour leur sauver la vie… Drago n'avait pas tort, se dit-il avec amertume. Harry fut le premier à sortir de ses pensées.

_Ecoutes, ce sera ta seule chance de t'en sortir, à toi de voir…

_Mais c'est du suicide ! Weasley, si ta précieuse Sang de bourbe est visée par les Mangemorts, alors elle n'a aucune chance, désolé !

Ron s'avança vers Drago, poings serrés, mâchoire tendue. Drago eut un mouvement de recul, la peur se lisait dans son regard. Ron n'était plus un adolescent trop grand et trop maigre, gauche et incertain. Il dominait Drago d'une bonne tête, et sa musculature se devinait aisément à travers le fin tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilé à la hâte avant de transplaner.

_Ne l'appelles plus jamais comme ça, tu entends abominable faux jeton… Nous avons déjà vaincus tes petits copains, nous les vaincrons à nouveau…

Drago secoua la tête avec un sourire sans joie.

_Cette fois c'est différent, tu le sais Weasley, toi aussi Potter, vous savez que cette fois, ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux… Je ne veux pas faire parti de tout ça !

_A toi de voir Malefoy, Azkaban ou une chance de retrouver une vie normale en homme libre…Et la seule occasion que tu auras de faire le bien…

Livide, Drago les regarda sortir de sa cellule en silence. Une fois dehors, Harry et Ron s'empressèrent de s'isoler dans leur bureau.

_Je ne lui fais pas confiance, marmonna Ron.

_Moi non plus, mais il représente une chance inespéré de découvrir qui est derrière tout ça ! Nous n'avons rien à perdre…

_Il pourrait en profiter pour les rejoindre pour de bon !

_J'y ai pensé, mais quand bien même, il ne sait rien, il ne leur apportera aucune information…

Ron soupira. Dans deux jours auraient lieu les commémorations, dans le parc de Poudlard, ils célébreraient les cinq ans d'une paix relative et fragile, cela ferait cinq ans que leurs proches avaient disparu. Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred… Georges avait repris goût à la vie grâce à Angelina, ouvrant même un nouveau magasin à Prè au Lard, que gérait Lee Jordan pendant que Georges restait au magasin principal du chemin de Traverse, aidé de Bill. Son frère jumeau lui manquait incontestablement, le travail était devenu une échappatoire, un moyen de ne plus trop penser, de ne pas sombrer face à ce manque viscéral. Et en même temps, il était bien décidé à honorer sa mémoire. Ron avait vu son frère aîné passer par plusieurs étapes dans les mois qui avaient suivi la mort de Fred : la tristesse, le désespoir, l'abattement puis enfin, la colère, quand Angelina avait enfin réussi à le faire parler, une colère qui avait été salvatrice. Ron lui-même ne devait son salut qu'à la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés, à chaque instant, à chaque étape du deuil, elle avait été présente, tantôt discrète, tantôt l'entourant de ses bras. Mais il sentait que sa colère à lui n'était pas encore passée, même après toutes ces années. Fred ne méritait pas de mourir, il méritait de vivre, de rire encore, d'épouser Alicia ou Katie, de le taquiner sur son amour démesuré pour Hermione. C'était tellement injuste, Drago était là, à quelques mètres, vivant, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'un lâche, aveuglé par sa peur et son mépris de la vie, Fred, lui se battait pour ce qui était juste, depuis toujours, et il en était mort. Ron le savait, il ne supporterait pas une autre perte. Drago avait semé la panique dans son esprit, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Le fugitif avait, sans le savoir, attisé les pires peurs de Ron…

…

Il trouva Hermione dans son bureau, comme toujours. La pièce avait longtemps servi de débarras, et quelques caisses envahissaient encore l'espace. Ron s'installa sur l'une d'elle, faisant craquer le bois abimé par l'humidité, et sursauter la jeune femme. Elle releva brusquement la tête et son visage s'éclaira. Elle se précipita sur Ron et lui sauta au cou, manquant le renverser. Ron rit de bon cœur ne la serrant contre lui.

_Que me vaut cet honneur ?

_Je n'aime pas quand je me réveille et que tu es déjà parti, j'étais inquiète…

Ron ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de son corps contre le sien, le nez dans ses boucles au parfum dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Comment avait-il pu attendre autant d'années avant de lui révéler ses sentiments, comment avait-il pu jusque-là se passer de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de son corps ? Hermione s'écarta légèrement et le regarda avec un air soucieux.

_Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as à peine dormi et tu es encore blessé…

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

_Je vais bien Hermione, ma jambe est presque remise, le reste a bien cicatrisé, et j'ai assez dormi pendant ma convalescence… Je vais pouvoir reprendre mon poste je pense !

Il disait vrai, retourner au Ministère l'avait grisé, et l'action lui manquait. Hermione posa une main sur sa joue mal rasée et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. Elle hésita puis demanda.

_Tu l'as vu ?

Ron hocha la tête et lui raconta la brève entrevue qu'Harry et lui avaient eue avec Malefoy. Il termina par l'étrange idée d'Harry. Hermione réfléchit un instant. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les volets entrouverts, et venaient danser sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'auréolant de lumière. Ron songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu de spectacle aussi magnifique. Ses grands yeux noisettes en amande, sa peau, si douce, si parfaite, ses boucles retenues par une simple pince… Il eut besoin d'un temps pour comprendre ce qu'Hermione lui disait.

_Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, Harry a raison, je pense… Drago est plus lâche que méchant…

_Il a déjà été odieux avec nous, avec toi surtout, lui rappela Ron, légèrement agacé.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

_Je sais… Mais il n'a tué personne, il a le droit à une seconde chance…

Comme Ron ne répondait pas, se contentant d'afficher un air contrarié, elle retourna s'asseoir avec un soupir. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du rez de chaussé.

_On dirait que Charlie et Anna sont rentrés de leur visite chez Fleur et Bill…

Anna, la petite amie de Charlie, avait tout de suite attiré l'affection des Weasley et d'Hermione. Chaleureuse, elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse inouïe, en voyant sa frêle silhouette, il était impossible de deviner qu'elle était dresseuse de dragons. Elle avait quitté une réserve de dragons en Argentine pour rejoindre celle de Charlie il y avait maintenant deux ans. Charlie la connaissait déjà vaguement, elle était chez Poufsouffle à Poudlard, ils ne se fréquentaient pas à l'époque, mais ils étaient rapidement tombés amoureux.

_Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda Ron quand il vit la jeune femme replonger dans ses notes.

Hermione finit sa lecture avant de répondre.

_Je veux comprendre… Je veux dire, très bien, ils ont besoin du sang d'Harry pour le rituel de résurrection… Mais logiquement, ils devraient avoir besoin d'un…reste de Voldemort…

Ron fronça les sourcils. La dépouille de Voldemort avait été incinérée dans un endroit tenu secret, et ses cendres dispersées à travers le monde, dans les océans, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne reste rien.

_C'est impossible… Il ne reste rien…

_C'est ce que j'essaie de comprendre, j'ai pu me procurer des copies des rapports de l'époque, je veux m'assurer que personne n'a pu détourner des cendres… répliqua Hermione.

Cette idée leur glaça le sang. Cela impliquerait une traitrise de plus dans leurs rangs. Ron se leva, lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête et lui murmura.

_Je t'aime…

_Ron ?

_Oui ?

_Des nouvelles de…de mes parents ?

Sa voix avait tremblé malgré elle et Ron en eut le cœur brisé. Il secoua la tête.

_Ils sont sous haute protection, ils vont bien ne t'inquiètes pas…

Hermione se tut, elle s'inquiétait, indéniablement, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

…..

Ron regarda les tours de Poudlard s'élever dans le ciel devant lui, défiant les nuages depuis des siècles. La vision familière du château anima son cœur d'un tourbillon de souvenirs, son premier jour au château, le garçon à la cicatrice qui devint son meilleur ami le temps d'un voyage en train, cette fille indécemment intelligente et si agaçante, pour laquelle il ressentait un inexplicable instinct de protection, le troll, le bal et Hermione, éblouissante mais au bras d'un autre, le Basilic, Hagrid et la forêt interdite, l'arbre Cogneur, Buck, Sirius, Remus, les Noëls à ouvrir leurs cadeaux ensemble dans la salle Commune, les sorties à Pré au Lard copieusement arrosées de Bieraubeurre, les matchs de Quidditch, sa jalousie maladive dès qu'un garçon approchait Hermione, une jalousie qui lui avait valu de se coltiner Lavande_celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom comme se plaisait à l'appeler Ginny devant Hermione_ pour se « venger » du premier baiser supposé entre Hermione et Viktor… Son enfance et son adolescence étaient là, dans ses murs, reconstruits pour certains, portant encore les stigmates de la grande bataille pour d'autres.

Une foule compacte se pressait dans le parc, des groupes arrivaient sans cesse par Portoloin, les gens se saluaient, certains s'étreignaient en laissant échapper quelques larmes, et tous convergeaient vers le monument aux morts, sous le regard attentif d'une brigade d'Aurors.

Ron sentit la main d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne. Devant eux, la famille Weasley au complet avançait d'un seul pas. Il vit ses parents, étroitement enlacés, le visage pâle et grave. Georges et Angelina marchaient près d'eux, suivi d'Harry et de Ginny. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Anna et Percy, tous suivaient derrière Ron et Hermione.

Le monument leur apparut soudain derrière une rangée de cyprès. Il s'agissait de quatre stèles, sculptée dans une pierre d'un blanc éclatant, sur lesquelles étaient gravés les noms des disparus, victimes d'une guerre sournoise et sans merci. Devant ces stèles, au centre, se trouvait une flamme perpétuelle, un enchantement lui permettait de ne jamais s'éteindre, même par temps de pluie. Cette flamme reposait sur les bras convergeant de quatre statues, chacune représentant les maisons de Poudlard. Ron eut soudain du mal à déglutir. Il savait que le nom de son frère était gravé sur cette pierre, il connaissait son emplacement par cœur. Hermione lui lâcha la main pour lui passer un bras autour de la taille, comme pour le soutenir. Il eut une étrange envie de rire, elle était si minuscule face à lui, si fragile, ce n'était pas à elle de prendre soin de lui, c'était à lui de veiller sur elle. Il vit Harry et Ginny se diriger à grands pas vers un garçonnet dont les cheveux passaient sans cesse du rouge au bleu, qui lâcha la main de sa grand-mère pour se jeter dans les bras de son parrain. Teddy n'avait que cinq ans mais Théodora Tonk tenait à ce que son petit-fils assiste à chaque cérémonie et comprenne bien à quel point ses parents étaient des héros. Des rangées de chaises avaient été disposées dans le parc, face au monument. Des Centaures se tenaient à l'écart, les créatures du lac Noir attendaient à la surface, les fantômes de Poudlard formaient une étrange haie d'honneur face au monument. Nick Quasi Sans Tête leur adressa un petit signe.

_Oh, regardes, Hagrid est là ! s'exclama Hermione avec un air réjouit.

Le garde-chasse leur adressa de grands signes, manquant assommer une sorcière qui s'éloigna de lui avec un air digne et un regard assassin.

_Je suis content de vous voir les amis ! Vous ne venez pas souvent par ici ! s'écria Hagrid lorsque Ron et Hermione furent à sa hauteur. Où est Harry ?

Il les étreignit avec force tous les deux en même temps.

_Avec Teddy, répondit Hermione en reprenant son souffle, et vous, comment allez-vous Hagrid ?

_Bien, bien, les premières années me donnent du fil à retordre, certains me rappellent vous trois tiens, trop curieux pour leur bien ! Remarquez, je me plains, mais j'aime ça, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps…

Leurs regards convergèrent vers le lac, avec en son centre l'île sur laquelle reposait Dumbledore.

_Mais les choses ont changé, hein, poursuivit Hagrid en s'asseyant sur un banc plus grand que la moyenne, posé là à son intention. Vous avez bien grandi tous les trois, regardez-vous, un vrai petit couple, remarquez, on savait tous que ça finirait comme ça, il suffisait de vous voir vous manger le nez à longueur de temps… Et toi Ron, tu es devenu impressionnant, les Aurors doivent être fiers de te compter parmi eux… Hermione, ma jolie Hermione, tu fais tellement de bien autour de toi…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un sourire. Hagrid semblait ému, il sortit un énorme mouchoir de sa poche, l'équivalent d'une nappe, dans une couleur impossible à définir, et se tamponna les yeux.

_Ils me manquent…tous, expliqua-t-il, Albus Dumbledore, Fred, Remus et Tonks… Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà cinq ans, pour moi c'était hier…

Ron et Hermione entourèrent leur ami, lui tapotant maladroitement le dos. Ils ressentaient la même chose, la peine était encore si présente, si vive…

_Allez les enfants, filez rejoindre vos places, ça ne va pas tarder…

Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent en direction des Weasley, tandis que Madame Maxime arrivait tout juste et allait s'installer auprès d'Hagrid après les avoir salués, Fleur surtout. Elle lui prit tendrement la main. Le professeur McGonagall, actuelle directrice de Poudlard, fit son entrée. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry, puis de Ron et Hermione. Elle leur adressa un bref signe de la tête et monta sur l'estrade installée pour l'occasion, tandis que le silence gagnait peu à peu les rangs. Kingsley était là, ainsi que le Ministre de la Magie, un homme chétif mais au charisme certain, qui avait lutté sans relâche contre les Mangemorts pendant la guerre.

Ron reconnut également Dean, Dennis, le jeune frère de Colin, entouré de ses parents, Monsieur Lovegood, il vit Luna et Neville, main dans la main, qui étaient sur la même rangée qu'eux, Seamus avait préféré rester dans les rangs des Aurors chargés de la sécurité. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard nerveux autour de lui. Il avait le sentiment qu'Hermione était trop exposée, et cette idée l'angoissait. Hermione mit la tension qu'elle lisait sur son visage sur le compte de la cérémonie, qui leur rappelait à tous avec une netteté cruelle et sans appel que leurs proches ne reviendraient pas.

_Mesdames, Messieurs…commença le professeur McGonagall.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_Il y a cinq ans, poursuivit-elle, ce parc, ces murs, cette école furent les témoins de l'une des batailles les plus sanglantes de l'histoire. Face aux forces les plus maléfiques, les plus obscures, des vies ont été sacrifiées. Il y a cinq ans, un combat sans merci opposa le bien au mal, et nous sommes pour la plupart des survivants, nous avons pour la plupart été témoins du courage sans égal, de la loyauté sans failles, de nos amis disparus. Nous avons tous un enfant, un frère, une sœur, un époux, une épouse, un neveu, une nièce, un parent, qui ont été victimes de cette effroyable bataille. Cinq ans plus tard, nous voici réunis comme chaque année pour honorer leur mémoire, nous rappeler d'eux comme des êtres aimants, dotés d'un cœur et d'une bravoure à toute épreuve. Cette cérémonie est l'occasion de nous rappeler la raison de leur sacrifice : ils se sont battus pour un monde juste, un monde uni, un monde sûr. Vous le savez, la lutte n'est pas finie, et pour que le sang versé ne soit pas vain, nous avons toutes et tous le devoir de continuer à nous battre pour préserver la paix. Aider son prochain, respecter la vie, chaque vie, protéger ceux qui en ont besoin, s'entraider et s'unir, voilà ce que nos disparus attendent de nous.

Elle se tut à nouveau. Des sanglots et des reniflements s'élevaient de l'assemblée, Mrs Weasley pleurait en silence, revivant la découverte du corps sans vie de son fils, de son petit garçon qui ne rirait plus jamais. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de George, de Percy, de Ginny, Harry contenait les siennes avec peine et Mr Weasley avait baissé la tête, dissimulant ainsi son visage. Hermione, les larmes débordant sur son visage, se serra d'avantage contre Ron, qui fixait la scène, le visage pâle et tendu, comme Charlie et Bill.

_Leur amour, reprit doucement McGonagall, et leur foi en l'avenir doivent nous servir de guide. Rappelons-nous d'eux, faisons leur honneur.

Elle recula alors d'un pas et une élève en septième année de Poudlard s'avança sur l'estrade, et déroula un long parchemin.

_Anabel Aaron…

Le premier nom marqué sur la stèle se mit à scintiller.

_Jonathan Arabac…Matthew Bulman…Colin Crivey… Dobby, elfe libre… Penny Fine…

Un à un, les noms scintillèrent sur les stèles. A chaque nom, un sanglot s'élevait, une famille pleurait. La liste était longue, interminable, aucune victime n'était oubliée.

_Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin…Fred Weasley…

Ron eut l'impression que la plaie laissée par la mort de Fred venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il retint ses larmes, sentit la tête d'Hermione sur son épaule, secouée de sanglots. Il vit son père prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Hagrid se moucha bruyamment, d'énormes larmes ruisselant dans sa barbe.

_...William Zarinsk…

Le dernier nom des stèles scintilla. Un chœur d'élèves s'était formé pendant ce temps-là et entonna un chant, doux, triste. Lorsque le chant s'éteignit, le professeur McGonagall, les yeux rouges, reprit sa place sur l'estrade.

_Mes chers amis, je vous invite à faire honneur au buffet… Merci à toutes et à tous de votre présence…

Les gens se levèrent peu à peu de leur siège, certains en soutenant d'autres, et se dirigèrent vers les tables chargées de mets qui étaient apparues sur les bords du lac Noir. Ron resta assis, il avait l'estomac noué, et était incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Tous s'étaient levés à l'exception de Georges et lui.

_Je vais avec les autres, lui souffla Hermione à l'oreille.

Il voulut la retenir mais il vit son frère seul, à quelques sièges de lui. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre. George lui sourit tristement, les joues portant encore les stries humides laissées par les larmes.

_Fred aurait trouvé ça d'un ennui mortel…

Ron lui rendit son sourire.

_Il me manque…dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

_A moi aussi, Ron… Mais tu sais quoi ? Il nous aurait botté les fesses en nous voyant dans cet état… L'autre jour, sur sa tombe, je lui ai raconté où en étaient nos recherches à Lee et à moi sur les nouvelles potions métamorphomagiques, et j'aurais juré l'entendre rire quand je lui ai parlé des effets secondaires sur Lee…

_Il doit sacrément les faire marrer là-haut… dit Ron avec un petit rire.

George passa un bras autour des épaules de Ron et le serra contre lui.

De loin, Hermione assista à cette étreinte, émue. Les Weasley étaient si unis, il y avait un tel amour dans leur foyer qu'elle se sentait incroyablement chanceuse de faire presque partie de la famille.

_Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'élève qui l'avait interpellée. Un adolescent chétif tenait dans ses mains un livre qu'elle reconnut comme étant l'un de ses essais sur l'égalité entre créatures magiques et sorciers. Il rougit et se mit à bégayer.

_Heu…Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pourriez me dédicacer ce livre ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, flattée.

_Bien sûr… Par contre je n'ai pas de plume sur moi…

_Oh… Heu, venez j'ai laissé mes affaires par là-bas, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Hermione, attendrie, secoua la tête.

_Absolument pas, je te suis…

Elle jeta un œil à Harry en grande discussion avec Dean et Luna. Ginny était blottie entre sa mère et Bill. Tout le monde était plongé dans des discussions. Elle emboita le pas à l'élève, qui rougissait de plus belle.

_Comment t'appelles tu ?

_Heu…James McCorner, Miss… Je suis en troisième année…

Il était si intimidé que le livre faillit lui échapper des mains à plusieurs reprises.

_Je… Je suis un grand fan… balbutia-t-il, j'ai dévoré vos livres…

_Lequel as-tu préféré ? demanda Hermione avec bienveillance.

_ « L'égalité, un devoir », nous l'avons même étudié en cours de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid… Mes parents aussi sont Moldus…

Hermione sourit, puis réalisa que la foule était restée derrière eux et qu'ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt Interdite.

_Heu…James ? Pourquoi nous amènes-tu ici ?

L'adolescent eut un sourire timide.

_J'étais installé un peu plus loin entre deux arbres, j'aime bien venir ici étudier ou juste lire, c'est tranquille, et après il y a eu la cérémonie, j'ai tout laissé là-bas…

Hermione hésita. Elle aussi avait toujours aimé la tranquillité pour étudier ou lire, mais pour cela, il y avait la bibliothèque ou son dortoir quand Lavande et Parvati étaient trop occupées à suivre les garçons. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle, les Aurors patrouillaient toujours, deux d'entre eux la regardèrent. Elle leur fit un signe rassurant, ils hésitèrent puis gardèrent leur position sans toutefois les quitter des yeux.

_Heu… Vous préférez attendre là ? Je reviens tout de suite !

Cette proposition rassura la jeune femme.

_Non ça va, je t'accompagne, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas très prudent, ce n'est plus interdit de venir dans la forêt seul ?

L'élève haussa les épaules, vaguement gêné.

_Je reste à la lisière, Hagrid dit qu'on ne craint rien tant qu'on ne s'aventure pas au cœur de la forêt…

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres. Hagrid n'était pas vraiment une référence en matière de sécurité.

Ils laissèrent une rangée d'arbres derrière eux, le brouhaha des invités leur parvenait très clairement. James montra un sac entrouvert posé au pied d'un grand chêne.

_Mes affaires sont là…

Ils s'approchèrent, l'adolescent s'empressa de sortir une plume et un encrier de son sac. Hermione prit le livre qu'il lui tendait d'une main tremblante et entreprit de signer. Elle leva la tête vers lui. L'adolescent était figé et la regardait d'une drôle de manière, lui donnant la chair de poule.

_Heu… ça y est James, j'ai signé, nous allons retourner vers les autres… fit la jeune femme en reculant lentement vers les derniers arbres de la forêt.

Elle jeta un regard derrière elle et vit Ron qui interrogeait un Auror, lequel lui indiqua la lisière de la forêt. Ron l'aperçut et secoua la tête, contrarié. Un crac la fit soudain tressaillir et elle sentit la terreur paralyser son esprit. Deux Mangemorts, le visage recouvert de masques terrifiants, venaient de transplaner à la lisière de la forêt, entre Ron et elle. James souriait à présent, un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel.

_Hermione ! hurla Ron en se mettant à courir, suivit des Aurors qui se trouvaient à proximité.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de saisir sa baguette, un Mangemort s'était jeté sur elle et lui tordait les bras dans son dos. Un autre saisit sa baguette et la lança dans la forêt. Elle hurla mais une main se plaqua aussitôt sur sa bouche.

_Hermione ! Non ! Hermione !

Ron courait, le visage déformé par la peur, ses cris avaient alerté les invités, elle vit Bill et Percy surgir de la foule pour suivre leur frère, elle vit les Aurors se précipiter derrière eux, baguette à la main, Harry et Ginny se mettre à courir vers la forêt. Elle sentit les larmes de panique lui monter aux yeux, regarda Ron une dernière fois et lorsque le Mangemort transplana, l'emmenant avec lui, elle entendait encore le dernier hurlement de désespoir du jeune homme.

…

Ron se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Hermione venait de disparaitre sous ses yeux, aux mains des Mangemorts, et de cet élève qui avait transplané avec eux. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, qu'on lui broyait les entrailles.

_Nooooooon !

Son cri déchirant retentit dans tout le parc. Harry arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé, terrifié.

_Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ! s'écria Charlie.

L'un des Aurors secoua la tête.

_Un élève, un simple élève, il devait avoir 12 ans, peut-être plus, on a voulu venir, mais Miss Granger nous en a dissuadé, un simple élève… C'était un piège…

Il secouait sans cesse la tête, hébété. Les Weasley accoururent, ainsi que Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley, tandis que les autres Aurors dirigeaient la foule paniquée vers le château. Ron se releva et se tourna vers eux, saisi de paniqua.

_On doit faire quelque chose, on doit trouver où ils l'ont emmenée ! s'écria-t-il.

Le visage de Kinglsey avait pâli et Ron crut étouffer d'anxiété.

_Weasley, il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir… Il y a quelques semaines, Miss Granger est venue me voir…

Ron se rappela la conversation qu'il avait surprise alors qu'il était dans l'escalier.

_Elle voulait… Elle craignait de tomber entre leurs mains et de parler sous la torture… Elle a demandé une capsule d'empoisonnement…

Ginny poussa un cri horrifié et Harry lança un juron, livide. Les paroles de Kingsley mirent un certain temps pour se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit embrouillé par l'effroi de Ron. Lorsqu'il en eut saisi le sens, il se mit à suffoquer.

_Non… Non, elle veut mourir… Elle va mourir, dites-moi que vous avez refusé, dites-moi que…

_C'était sa décision Weasley… J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader…

_Non ! Non ! Je refuse ! Non ! Nous devons la retrouver ! Non ! Hermione !

Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un sanglot devant le désespoir de son fils. La peur le rendait fou. Hermione était entre leurs mains, ils allaient la torturer, la violenter, et elle l'avait anticipé, elle était prête à mourir pour ne pas les trahir, elle allait mourir… Cette pensée lui arracha une nouvelle plainte qui leur glaça le sang. Harry voulut poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami mais Ron s'éloigna d'eux et, tremblant de rage, transplana sous leurs regards ébahis.


	18. Chapter 18

Yeees I'm back ! Après des vacances épuisantes, je suis ravie de retrouver mon chez moi ! Voici donc la suite, écrite avant mon départ ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais attention, si je n'ai pas reviews, je vous laisserai mariner un peu pour la suite mouarf !

Gatt, Kate, Light of Soul, merci mille fois pour vos mots qui me vont droit au cœur, c'est super encourageant et ma motivation est décuplée à chaque review !

Bonne lecture !

Aveuglé par une rage dévastatrice et un désespoir qui le ravageait de l'intérieur, Ron se mit à courir dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage, sans s'arrêter, sans un regard, sans entendre les cris indignés, sans ralentir sa course. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine_. Hermione est entre leurs mains, elle est entre leurs mains, elle est entre leurs mains_… Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête, ne laissant place à plus aucune autre pensée. Il ouvrit à la volée la porte sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres dorées « laboratoire, entrée interdite » et déboula dans une pièce aux murs blancs recouverts d'étagères. Des fioles fumantes envahissaient les tables et deux femmes et un homme virent, stupéfaits, le jeune Auror se précipiter vers les armoires.

_Mais enfin que faites-vous, c'est interdit !

Ron les ignora, fouillant hâtivement les étagères, renversant des fioles qui explosèrent au sol dans un fracas qui arracha un cri à l'une des femmes. Il attrapa enfin une bouteille, sur laquelle était indiqué « Veritaserum ».

_Son usage est strictement interdit, que faites-vous !

L'homme tenta de l'arrêter mais Ron le poussa violemment au sol et se précipita hors du laboratoire pour cavaler jusqu'aux quartiers des Aurors. Ses collègues le virent courir, pâle, une colère et une peur sans nom sur son visage, jusqu'au centre de détention. Lucinda, qui était de garde, se leva brusquement en le voyant débouler devant elle.

_Ron ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_Je dois voir le Mangemort, l'un des Mangemorts, n'importe lequel ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi désespéré, aussi affolé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son souffle court, son visage livide.

_Ron, je veux bien, mais heu…Ron, c'est quoi cette fiole dans ta main ? Tu sais qu'on n'a le droit de rien amener dans les cellules…

Ron la saisit par le bras et planta son regard dans le sien.

_Lucinda, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, laisses moi entrer sans poser de question, je t'en supplie…

Les accents de désespoir dans la voix de Ron eurent raison de la volonté de la jeune Auror. Avec un soupir résigné, elle ouvrit la porte sécurisée et lui confia le trousseau de clefs. Sans même la remercier, Ron se précipita vers les cellules. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule du Mangemort qu'il avait arrêté, ce dernier sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds. Quand il reconnut le jeune homme, il eut un sourire narquois en constatant la panique de ce dernier.

_Laisses moi deviner Weasley, ils ont ta chère Sang de Bourbe…

Ron déverrouilla la serrure sans un mot et se jeta sur le Mangemort. Surpris, celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de résister, Ron eut rapidement le dessus.

_Incarcerem !

Aussitôt, des liens surgirent pour s'enrouler autour du Mangemort et l'immobiliser. Ron déboucha alors la bouteille, saisit de force la mâchoire du Mangemort et lui versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, le Mangemort se mit à tousser et cracher. Il en avait cependant avalé une bonne quantité.

_C'était quoi ça Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait avaler ? hurla-t-il en se débattant, amenant les liens à se resserrer un peu plus.

Ron le saisit par le col.

_Où l'ont-ils emmenée ? Où ? Réponds ! hurla-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Mangemort.

Harry et Kingsley surgirent soudain dans la cellule.

_Weasley, lâchez le !

_Ron tu as perdu la raison ! Arrête !

Ron les ignora et secoua le Mangemort. Il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras mais il repoussa la personne sans ménagement et secoua le Mangemort de plus belle.

_OU L'ONT-ILS EMMENEE REPONDS !

Le Mangemort sembla lutter contre lui-même mais sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui.

_Un château, en Ecosse… Tu m'as donné du Veritaserum Weasley ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

_Qui est derrière tout ça ? demanda Harry, abandonnant l'idée d'arrêter Ron. La situation était critique, il le savait.

Kingsley referma hâtivement la porte de la cellule, laissant à l'extérieur Lucinda, qui dépitée, reprit son poste et attendit. Le Mangemort lutta encore une fois, se débattant tandis que Ron continuait à le maintenir.

_Il…Il se fait appeler l' « Héritier »… Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, nous portons tous des masques…

_Tu vas nous conduire à ce château ! gronda Ron en poussant le Mangemort au sol.

Celui-ci se mit à rire sans chercher à se relever.

_C'est impossible, le château est incartable, et seules les personnes qui ont la marque peuvent transplaner à l'intérieur… C'est trop tard Weasley, ils ne vont pas t'attendre pour la torturer et en finir avec elle, ils pourraient même s'amuser un peu, elle est pas mal ta Sang de Bourbe… Et tu sais qu'en ce moment, je ne peux que dire la vérité…

Avec un cri de rage, Ron abattit son poing sur la figure du Mangemort, lequel s'effondra, à moitié assommé, le visage ensanglanté.

_Weasley ! cria Kingsley. Sortez d'ici, vous avez les infos nécessaires !

Harry entraîna Ron hors de la cellule. Une fois dans leur bureau, le jeune homme laissa exploser sa rage. Harry se tint en retrait. Ron poussa un hurlement en renversant son bureau puis se mit à faire les cent pas, en se tenant la tête.

_Bon sang, elle est là-bas, ils vont lui faire du mal, Harry, ils vont lui faire du mal ! C'est un cauchemar, elle est prête à mourir, à me laisser, Harry, elle va mourir…

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot. Harry, bouleversé, se précipita vers son ami, ignorant la peur panique qui s'insinuait en lui. L'idée de perdre Hermione lui était insoutenable, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur, il n'allait pas l'abandonner, et il n'osait pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Ron…

_Elle ne va pas mourir Ron, lèves toi, allez viens suis moi, j'ai une idée ! Le temps presse !

Il attrapa son ami par le bras et repartit en l'entrainant derrière lui vers les cellules. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois devant la cellule de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci se redressa avec stupeur lorsque les deux Aurors se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

_Quoi… Que voulez-vous ?

_Nous avons besoin de toi ! annonça Harry.

Le regard de Drago alla du visage blafard et déformé par la terreur de Ron à celui, tendu et inquiet d'Harry. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation. Il secoua la tête en reculant vers le mur du fond.

_Ecoutez, je vous avais prévenus, je vous avais dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance…

Ron voulut se jeter sur lui, désireux d'évacuer la rage sourde qui grondait en lui, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

_Nous avons besoin de toi, répéta-t-il. Tu connais Hermione depuis des années, tu ne peux pas la laisser mourir.

_Je…Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires… Nous ne sommes pas amis… Et…Ce n'est qu'…Qu'une Sang de Bourbe…répliqua Drago d'une voix mal assurée qui trahissait son trouble.

_Espèce de lâche ! Nous t'avons sauvé la vie deux fois !

Harry retint de nouveau Ron puis se tourna vers Drago. Il s'approcha de lui, sans détourner son regard de lui un seul instant.

_Tu vas nous aider, parce que tu sais que c'est la seule chose à faire, ta seule chance de nous prouver que tu n'es plus un Mangemort, sans quoi, tu finiras ta vie à Azkaban et nous nous assurerons personnellement que tu aies un traitement…particulier…

La menace était claire. Drago, lèvres pincées, baissa la tête pendant quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Ron, sur le point d'exploser. Malefoy finit par relever la tête.

_Je…Je dois faire quoi ?

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de Kingsley, rapidement rejoints par Neville, George, Bill, Mr Weasley et Ginny. Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris, en voyant sa fiancée entrer dans le bureau.

_Hermione est mon amie, ma soeur, le devança Ginny, et je suis médicomage, bon, d'accord, _bientôt_ médicomage…Mais je pense… S'il y a des blessés et… Je pense que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi quand vous l'aurez retrouvée…

Ron blêmit et Ginny baissa la tête. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les Mangemorts se montreraient impitoyables et cette pensée leur était insupportable.

_Inutile de vous dire que c'est une mission suicide, annonça Kingsley en dépliant une carte sur la table, nous ignorons tout de leur système de défense, de leur effectif… Malgré le véritaserum, nous n'avons pu obtenir ces informations…Et le temps nous manque…

Mr Weasley regarda furtivement avec inquiétude son fils. Ron, pâle et silencieux, semblait hermétique aux doutes de ses pairs. Son plus jeune fils semblait bien décidé à foncer tête la première, et il savait qu'il était prêt à mourir pour sauver Hermione…et prêt à mourir s'ils arrivaient trop tard…

_Nous savons juste que seuls les porteurs de la marque peuvent transplaner dans le château, c'est pour cela que Drago Malefoy va nous aider… poursuivit Harry en appuyant ses mains sur la table.

Des regards méfiants se posèrent sur Drago, qui contemplait ses pieds d'un air qui se voulait absent, mais en réalité il ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation.

_Nous allons utiliser du polynectar, un Mangemort a été fait prisonnier la nuit dernière, ils n'auront pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir de son absence… Nous devons agir vite et le polynectar reproduit un corps au moindre détail, à l'exception de toute marque issue de la magie noire, comme la marque des ténèbres, Malefoy est donc indispensable… Nous avons localisé le secteur où se trouve le château, mais il est incartable, ce qui signifie qu'une fois là-bas, nous agirons à l'aveugle… Drago aura pour mission de s'introduire dans le château et de localiser Hermione… Une fois que ce sera fait, il devra nous retrouver à l'extérieur et alors, nous pourrons agir…

_Il faudra être extrêmement prudent, continua Kingsley, au moindre soupçon, ils n'hésiteront pas à l'exécuter… Sa survie dépendra de notre discrétion… Vous êtes tous volontaires, je le suis également, je trouverai un prétexte pour couvrir cette mission…

Ron se passa une main sur le visage. Il vivait un cauchemar éveillé, ses pires craintes venaient de prendre vie, il avait vu leurs mains sur elle, ses grands yeux chocolat pleins de larmes, de peur, le suppliant de l'aider, et il n'avait rien pu faire, ils l'avaient prise avec eux, et elle était là-bas, seule, livrée à des Mangemorts sanguinaires… Cette idée lui brisait le cœur et le mettait dans une rage sans précédent. Il aurait tout donné, tout sans exception, pour la tenir dans ses bras, en sécurité et vivante, pour la voir rire et sourire, se fâcher même. Ou pour prendre sa place.

_Quelles sont nos chances d'arriver à temps ? souffla Bill en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son frère.

_Je fais confiance à l'intelligence de Miss Granger pour réussir à gagner du temps… Elle est forte, l'une des sorcières les plus douées que je connaisse…

Kingsley hésita, puis ajouta.

_Je préfère cependant que vous vous prépariez au pire… Nous devons envisager tous les scénarios, mais quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne reviendrons pas sans elle…

Ginny vit les mains de son frère se mettre à trembler. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur les siennes dans un ultime geste de réconfort. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Seamus fit son entrée.

_Nous avons identifié l'élève grâce au Professeur McGonagall, il s'agit de James McCorner, un Né-Moldu qui était sous notre protection… Nous nous sommes rendus chez eux… Il n'y a aucun survivant… Leur mort remonte à hier matin, nous n'attendions un rapport que pour ce soir…

Seamus se tut, encore bouleversé par la découverte des corps, dont ceux de leurs collègues.

_Il manque le corps de James… Nous avons fouillé les environs, il n'y a aucune trace de lui… Jusque-là, personne ne s'était méfié à Poudlard, personne n'a rien vu… finit-il par ajouter.

_Du Polynectar, murmura Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

_Ils ont dû le garder prisonnier pour pouvoir s'en servir…

_Ils seraient rentrés à Poudlard ? s'exclama George, effaré, mais comment ?

_Il y a eu des sorties à Pré au Lard cette semaine, nous pensons plutôt qu'ils ont agi là-bas, expliqua Seamus.

_Il est temps d'agir, annonça Kingsley en balayant du regard les visages déterminés qui l'entouraient.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_Tiens le coup vieux, on va la sortir de là…

Harry eut du mal à soutenir le regard de Ron. Il y avait trop de désespoir, de tristesse, de peur… Son meilleur ami était la personne la plus aimante et dévouée qu'il connaisse, avec Hermione, ils se complétaient sur beaucoup de chose, mais tous les deux avaient cette capacité d'aimer et de tout donner pour cet amour, ils n'avaient jamais abandonné Harry, l'avaient toujours soutenu envers et contre tout, bien sûr il y avait eu des disputes mais rien qui n'ait altéré leur amitié. Ron avait si peu confiance en lui qu'il avait eu du mal à admettre puis à avouer ses sentiments pour Hermione. Mais ensuite, il s'était montré plus amoureux que jamais, Ron était entier, il donnait tout ou ne donnait rien. Et Harry sut que là-bas, en Ecosse, il risquait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis.

….

Les yeux d'Hermione mirent un certain temps avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle sentait un sol froid et humide sous ses mains, et entendait de temps en temps le bruit d'une goutte d'eau qui s'écrasait sur la roche. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, mais une odeur de putréfaction lui avait donnée des hauts le cœur dès qu'elle était entrée dans cet endroit.

Elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu ses ravisseurs, à peine avaient-ils transplané qu'elle avait été jetée sans ménagements dans ce qui semblait être un cachot. La jeune femme osait à peine respirer, l'air était nauséabond, et la peur lui triturait les entrailles. Elle entendait encore le cri de désespoir de Ron, elle espérait et craignait à la fois qu'il la retrouve, qu'il se jette tête la première dans la gueule béante des Mangemorts pour venir à son aide. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi stupide ? Elle n'avait pas songé une seule seconde devoir se méfier d'un adolescent timide et maladroit, un élève de Poudlard, et pourtant l'histoire de Tom Jedusor leur avait appris que des monstres pouvaient se cacher derrière le visage innocent de l'enfance. Et maintenant, elle était entre leurs mains. Elle s'y attendait quelque part, son mauvais pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompée, mais cela n'allégeait en rien la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle revit le regard paniqué, terrorisé de Ron lorsque les Mangemorts étaient apparus. Le reverrait-elle seulement un jour ? Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle commençait à distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Elle était bien dans un cachot, au plafond bas, comme creusé dans la pierre, l'humidité suintant sur les parois rocheuses. Une grille à barreaux la séparait d'un deuxième cachot. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant d'identifier une forme allongée en face, dans le cachot voisin. Lentement, elle s'approcha.

_Il… Il y a quelqu'un ?

Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle recula soudain en se mordant le poing jusqu'au sang pour étouffer un hurlement. Un cadavre. Des restes humains sous un uniforme qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Poudlard. Ce qui expliquait l'odeur. Terrorisée, elle se plaqua sur la paroi opposée, en fermant les yeux pour essayer de chasser cette vision de son esprit. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence, de peur, de colère, de panique. Ron, lui avait-elle seulement dit à quel point elle l'aimait ? Quel sort l'attendait, qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment oublié la douleur du Doloris, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de subir de nouveau ce sort. Sans sa baguette, elle était comme nue, sans défense. Elle posa une main sur son cou, le contact du médaillon qu'elle portait lui donna un peu de réconfort. La gélule était là, dans le médaillon, enfermé avec la photo de Ron. Elle ne les trahirait pas, elle ne donnerait pas aux Mangemorts la clef de leur succès, elle ne permettrait pas que tout ce pourquoi ses amis et elle s'étaient battus, tout ce pourquoi Remus, Tonks, Fred et tant d'autres étaient mort, soit anéanti.

Des échos de bruit de pas résonnèrent et s'approchèrent. La jeune femme se terra dans un coin et sentit son cœur se figer lorsque deux silhouettes sombres se découpèrent dans l'obscurité et s'approchèrent de la porte du cachot. Elle entendit un bruit de clef, le grincement de la porte, et l'une des silhouettes fut devant elle. Le Mangemort tendit la main et l'attrapa par les cheveux, la forçant à se relever en lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

_Tu es attendue, Sang de Bourbe… grinça une voix glaciale à son oreille.

Sans ménagement, il l'entraîna dans un escalier étroit et aux pierres glissantes, qui montait en colimaçon. Elle trébuchait, et chaque faux pas resserrait la prise du Mangemort dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle étouffa ses sanglots, les larmes aux yeux. Ils débouchèrent dans un large corridor et les Mangemorts l'entrainèrent dans un dédale de couloirs sombres, aux murs nus et faiblement éclairés par des torches dont les flammes vacillaient dangereusement sous le vent glacial qui se glissait de toute part. Ils finirent par arriver dans une grande salle, dans laquelle une dizaine de Mangemorts s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Ils portaient tous de lourdes capes noires dont la capuche était rabattue sur leur visage recouvert des mêmes masques terrifiants que portaient ses ravisseurs.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Installé sur ce qui ressemblait à un trône en ébène, le visage recouvert d'un masque qui inspirait crainte et effroi. Les mains croisées sous le menton, il la regardait, elle voyait ses yeux briller dans les fentes du masque. Le chef, l'instigateur de tout ce gâchis.

_Ainsi donc, te voilà, Sang de Bourbe…

Horrifiée, les yeux écarquillés par la peur tenace qui faisait trembler ses jambes, Hermione eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Le Mangemort la jeta alors brutalement à terre.

_Agenouilles toi devant le Seigneur…

La paume des mains écorchées, Hermione resta au sol, sans oser bouger.

_Sais-tu qui je suis Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione scruta l'homme devant elle. Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi.

_Cette partie de cache-cache a été fort…distrayante, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Je pense que tu sais ce que j'attends de toi Sang de Bourbe, fais ce qu'on te dit et je m'arrangerais pour que ta mort soit rapide, tu ne sentiras rien…

Hermione déglutit et releva la tête. Elle se savait perdu mais n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser voler la dignité qu'il lui restait.

_Qui vous dit que je vous aiderai ? s'exclama-t-elle, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

Le Mangemort la gifla si fort que pendant un instant, Hermione ne vit ni n'entendit plus rien. Sa tête heurta durement le sol et elle mit un certain temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Les autres Mangemorts ricanaient, et elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et sentit quelque chose couler le long de sa tempe. Sa joue était si douloureuse que chaque respiration était un supplice.

Le chef se leva et s'approcha nonchalamment d'elle, faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts.

_Nous disposons de moyens de persuasions relativement efficaces… Tu vas nous aider à traduire le Livre Noir, nous ressusciterons le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Qu'as-tu découvert ? Nous savons que tu as travaillé sur un extrait, alors qu'as-tu découvert ?

Il s'arrêta devant elle. Hermione ne leva pas les yeux sur lui. Elle maintint son regard droit devant elle, elle essaya d'occulter la présence des Mangemorts, elle allait souffrir, elle le savait, alors elle se concentra sur l'image de Ron, ses yeux bleus hypnotisant, ses lèvres boudeuses qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit garçon, ses taches de rousseur accordées à sa chevelure, sa barbe naissante qu'il entretenait avec soin depuis qu'elle lui avait confessé le trouver sexy ainsi, ses mains, larges, fortes, légèrement rugueuses, son torse si fort, si puissant, forgé par son entrainement d'Auror, son odeur… Elle sourit, et ne vit pas la baguette pointée sur elle, n'entendit pas le cri du Mangemort.

__Endoloris_ !


	19. Chapter 19

_Voilà voilà public en délire, voilà la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, merci déjà à ceux et celles qui le font et bonne lecture ! _

Ron regarda les murailles du château qui se devinaient derrière la silhouette sombre et menaçante des arbres. La pluie s'était abattue sur l'expédition, comme un avertissement, transformant leur avancée en lutte de tous les instants contre la boue qui alourdissait leurs pas. Kinglsey, qui ouvrait la marche, leva le bras, leur indiquant de stopper leur avancée.

_Nous sommes assez près, nous devons attendre le signal… annonça-t-il.

Ginny, grelottante de froid, trempée jusqu'aux os, sortit à la hâte une tente de son sac et la déploya sur la partie la moins accidentée du terrain. Elle pointa sa baguette.

__Erigo_ !

La tente s'éleva, minuscule de l'extérieur, spacieuse à l'intérieur. Alors que tous s'engouffraient dedans en quête de chaleur, Ron demeura à l'extérieur, indifférent à la pluie qui battait son visage et dégoulinait sur tout son corps. Les yeux fixés sur le château, il se retenait avec grande peine de se précipiter vers ses murs, de pénétrer dans son enceinte pour retrouver Hermione. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne battait plus normalement, et ne pas savoir comment elle allait était la pire des tortures. Il allait devenir fou dans cette attente. Harry et Kingsley finirent de lancer des sorts de protection et de dissimulation, puis Harry se dirigea vers son ami tandis que Kingsley rejoignait les autres dans la tente. Il se positionna à ses côtés, regardant lui aussi le château qui les surplombait. Flouté par ses propres sortilèges de protection, il leur était néanmoins visible grâce au sortilège de Legilimens que Kingsley avait consenti à utiliser sur le Mangemort. Ce même sortilège permettrait à Drago de transplaner dans l'enceinte même du château. Ils l'avaient laissé dans un pub de Stirling, et il avait pour ordre de transplaner deux heures après leur départ. Ron songeait avec amertume que le salut de la femme qu'il aimait était entre les mains d'un Malefoy. Il détestait ça, il détestait son impuissance, il détestait ce qui leur arrivait.

_Ron, tu connais Hermione, elle aime tout prévoir, mais elle est forte, tenace, et elle aime trop la vie…

Ron sentit qu'Harry lui-même n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait. Oui, Hermione aimait la vie, mais si elle avait demandé cette gélule… Elle connaissait la douleur du Doloris, elle savait ce que c'était, et elle savait sans doute qu'elle n'y résisterait pas indéfiniment. Ron était à la fois terrifié et en colère. Elle aurait dû leur faire confiance, savoir qu'ils feraient tout pour la sortir de là, savoir qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient jamais… Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry chuchota.

_Elle voulait sans doute éviter que nous nous précipitions à son secours…

Harry savait qu'Hermione voulait surtout éviter que Ron ne se jette la tête la première vers une mort certaine. Elle espérait ainsi l'épargner, mais elle se leurrait, Harry le savait, il connaissait toutes les facettes de son meilleur ami, même les plus sombres, et si Ron avait surmonté le deuil de la mort de Fred, grâce à l'amour indéfectible d'Hermione, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne survivrait pas à la perte de la jeune femme. C'était ironique de penser que c'était maintenant que Voldemort était vaincu que ses amis étaient le plus en danger, se dit Harry avec amertume.

Neville approcha derrière eux.

_Ginny vous ordonne de rentrer vous mettre à l'abri, annonça-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle n'a pas tort, nous avons besoin d'être en forme… Je prends le premier tour de garde…

Harry hocha la tête et prit Ron par le bras. Mais il résista.

_Viens, fixer le château ne servira à rien… insista Harry.

_Elle est là-bas, souffla le jeune homme, elle est juste là, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas juste y aller, nous avons l'habitude de nous infiltrer, nous pourrions essayer…

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard.

_ Ron, le danger pour elle est trop important… Nous ignorons tout de leur système de défense, peut-être savent-ils même que nous sommes ici ! Je sais que c'est dur…

_Elle est juste là, répéta Ron, et je ne fais rien, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils lui font, et je suis là, à regarder…

Harry vint se placer face à Ron et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_Ron, tu fais ce qu'il faut pour la sortir de là vivante, et on y arrivera, Ron regardes moi, on ne la laissera pas tomber, quoiqu'il arrive, Hermione est importante pour nous tous, nous sommes tous là pour elle, pour vous…

Ron baissa la tête et finit par tourner les talons pour disparaitre dans la tente. Neville poussa un long soupir.

_Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais dû accepter le poste de professeur de Botanique à Poudlard…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Neville sourit à son tour.

_Vas te reposer Harry, c'est à toi après !

Harry lança un dernier regard au château, suppliant mentalement Hermione de tenir bon, et se dirigea à son tour vers la tente.

Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise quand la chaleur atteignit ses joues glacées. Il ôta sa cape, alourdie par l'eau de pluie et maculée de boue.

__Asechia, Tergeo_, lança distraitement Ginny vers lui, en continuant à faire l'inventaire de ce que contenait sa malle d'apprentie médicomage.

Harry vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Seamus et George dormaient déjà, en prévision de leurs propres tours de garde. Bill et Kingsley discutaient dans un coin, tandis que Ron, assis près d'eux, regardait dans le vide, l'air absent.

_Je vérifie que j'ai tout, j'ai fait un tour dans la salle des potions, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais on ne sait jamais… expliqua la jeune femme sans qu'Harry n'ait posé de questions.

_On ne sait jamais, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui auront fait subir, je ne veux pas me retrouver sans la potion adéquate… murmura Ginny en se mordillant nerveusement le pouce et en regardant son frère.

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se laissa aller contre lui, lâchant sa malle.

_Ça va aller, tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut…

_Oh Harry, j'ai si peur, j'ai déjà perdu un frère, j'ai failli te perdre toi, et là je pourrais perdre ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, et un autre frère…

Elle parlait à voix basse, de peur que Ron ne l'entende. Harry resserra son étreinte.

_Hermione est une sorcière douée et puissante, elle s'en tirera…

Il s'efforça d'insuffler à sa voix toute la conviction nécessaire pour apaiser sa fiancée. Mais lui-même n'en menait pas large. En quelques minutes, Bellatrix Lestrange avait torturé Hermione, la faisant hurler de douleur….Et là, cela faisait des heures qu'elle était entre les mains des Mangemorts…

….

Chez les Moldus, on disait souvent que lorsque notre heure était venue, on voyait toute sa vie défiler devant soi… Chez les Sorciers, on vivait dans l'idée que quand on mourrait, on partait, tout simplement, sans rien voir d'autre que la mort. Hermione ne savait que penser. Quelque part, elle espérait que la version Moldue était la vraie, elle voulait revivre une dernière fois au travers de ses souvenirs, pour partir apaisée. Elle aurait juste souhaité revoir Ron une dernière fois, alors elle guettait, elle guettait cet instant où elle se reverrait dans les bras de sa mère la faisant sauter en l'air et rire aux éclats, sur ce poney en train de faire de grands signes à ses parents, sur les genoux de sa grand-mère en train de goûter des confitures tout juste faites, sur la plage avec son père en train d'écrire son prénom avec des coquillages, ce soir où son livre s'était mis à flotter dans les airs devant elle sans que ses parents ni elle ne sachent l'expliquer, ce jour où la lettre de Poudlard est venu donner un sens à tous ces phénomènes étranges qui l'entouraient… Ce jour où dans le Poudlard Express elle avait rencontré Ron et Harry, puis le troll, l'échiquier géant et la bravoure de Ron, la fois où il l'avait défendue contre Malefoy, la fois où son cœur avait bondit de joie en comprenant que Ron était jaloux pour le bal, quand il avait prononcé son nom dans son sommeil convalescent après son empoisonnement, toutes leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations, leur premier baiser lors de ce soir à la fois tragique et magique, le premier « je t'aime » chuchoté par Ron dans le creux de son oreille alors qu'elle l'étreignait le lendemain de la bataille, lorsque le réveil leur avait rappelé avec cruauté que Fred était bel et bien mort… Leur première nuit, où la timidité avait été balayée par la passion, le visage endormi de Ron après cette fameuse nuit, ses longs cils roux, sa bouche légèrement boudeuse, et son bras passé autour d'elle… Leurs premiers pas sous le même toit… Leurs disputes encore, leurs fou-rires, la formation d'Auror qui les avait séparé quelques mois, leurs retrouvailles, chaque instant, chaque rire, chaque larme… Elle voulait revivre tout ça…

Elle n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus, elle ne savait pas combien de doloris et autres sorts elle avait subi, elle savait juste que cette voix animale qui hurlait était la sienne, elle savait juste que son visage était recouvert de larmes, de sang, que son corps ne semblait plus lui répondre. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas la voix de Ron l'appelant, ses cris auxquels se raccrocher quand elle se sentait sombrer. Alors elle se laissait partir à la dérive, elle laissait son esprit s'égarer, loin d'ici et de ses meurtrissures… Mais soudain, la douleur cessa, son esprit s'efforça de reconnecter tous ses sens, et alors elle les entendit.

_Bien, bien, bien, tu es résistante pour une Sang de Bourbe, il faut le reconnaitre… Tu vas aller réfléchir quelques instants dans ta cellule et demain, nous reprendrons notre petite…conversation… Emmenez-la…

Elle sentit des mains l'attraper sans aucune précaution et la trainer jusqu'au cachot, son corps fut tiré au travers des marches, chaque mouvement était une torture, elle avait certainement des os cassés, même sa voix était cassée à force de hurler, alors son corps gémissait à travers sa bouche, ses lèvres sèches et entaillées bougeaient à peine.

_Laisses, je m'en occupe ! dit une voix avec brutalité.

_Si tu veux, je dois aller prendre la relève… grogna le second Mangemort.

Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, les bras la soutenant se firent plus doux, plus délicats. Elle entendit le Mangemort marmonner et saisit quelques mots, « par merlin dans quoi je me suis fourré », « ils t'ont pas raté Granger, bon sang… »… Elle ne comprenait plus rien, qui était ce Mangemort, pourquoi la soutenait-il sans la brutaliser, pourquoi la posait-il doucement au sol au lieu de l'y jeter ? Elle réussit à ouvrir un œil, le moins tuméfié des deux, et aperçut un visage à la barbe hirsute avec de petits yeux noirs injectés de sang.

_Ecoutes Granger, ton rouquin ne va pas tarder à débarquer avec la cavalerie, restes en vie, sinon je suis mal, vraiment vraiment mal, alors tiens le coup…

Elle vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié ou de la compassion dans ce regard autrefois froid et cruel. Elle comprit alors qu'elle avait affaire à un Auror, qui avait sans doute utilisé du Polynectar.

_Qui ? parvint-elle à murmurer.

L'homme jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, mais personne ne pouvait les entendre dans ce cachot.

_Drago Malefoy… Et crois moi, j'aimerais être partout sauf ici, je n'ai pas eu le choix…

La surprise fut telle qu'Hermione ne sut que dire, elle n'en avait pas la force de toutes les manières. Elle n'avait pas envie de se poser des questions, pas maintenant…

_Tu m'épates Granger, finit par souffler Drago, tu ne leur as rien dit… _Episkey_…

Elle sentit son épaule se remettre en place.

_Je dois remonter, je ne peux rien faire de plus ou ils vont se poser des questions…

Hermione entendit la porte du cachot se refermer et le silence s'abattre sur elle. Elle n'entendait plus qu'un bruit régulier et étrange qui l'intrigua jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agissait de ses propres sanglots. Elle était incapable de bouger, chaque respiration était un supplice. Ron était tout près, ils venaient pour elle, ils allaient la sortir de là… Le soulagement céda soudain la place à la peur. Il y aurait des pertes, Ron pouvait mourir… Cette pensée lui arracha un gémissement.

Lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau des pas s'approcher, elle poussa une plainte terrifiée. Il lui semblait que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Les Mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le cachot et se saisirent d'elle. Aucune trace de Malefoy.

_Non… gémit la jeune femme.

Non, elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était brisée de toute part, la seule idée que la douleur allait revenir était une torture en elle-même. Alors elle se rappela, elle sentit de nouveau le médaillon au chaud contre sa peau, la gélule libératrice qu'il renfermait. Et elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que Ron arrive à temps, elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle voulait vivre, elle voulait voir Ron lui offrir cette bague, elle voulait avoir des enfants de lui, elle avait encore tant de choses à vivre, à découvrir, elle n'était pas rassasiée de tout ça, de livres, de Ron, de son corps, de sa bouche, des rires, d'apprendre… Mais si Voldemort revenait, alors tout serait anéanti, Harry aurait-il la force de reprendre le combat, auraient-ils tous la force de reprendre la lutte… Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser faire ça…

Elle fut incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance et elle fut ramenée dans la salle du trône, jetée à terre. Toujours aucune trace de Malefoy. L' « Héritier » s'approcha à nouveau et se pencha sur elle.

_J'espère que tu as réfléchi Sang de Bourbe, pourquoi souffrir autant alors que tu pourrais simplement me dire ce que tu sais et en finir avec tout ça, je te donne ma parole que ta mort sera alors brève et sans douleur…

Hermione mit toute son énergie pour lever la tête et planter son regard dans le sien.

_Je ne vous dirai rien, autant me tuer tout de suite…

L' « Héritier » éclata de rire.

_Tu es très divertissante, mais ma patience a ses limites… Doloris !

Son corps se mit à convulser et elle ne put réprimer un hurlement.

…

Harry entra avec soulagement dans la tente tandis que George prenait la relève. Ginny dormait, pelotonnée sur le canapé. Il sourit avec tendresse et la recouvrit d'un plaid en patchwork que Mrs Weasley leur avait donné. Tous dormaient, il ne vit pas Bill et Ron, qui étaient surement dans les lits au fond de la tente. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et finit par poser sa tête tout doucement sur les jambes de Ginny en fermant les yeux. Il était éreinté et un peu de sommeil n'était pas de refus.

_Le signal ! Le signal ! Réveillez-vous !

George déboula dans la tente en secouant chacune des silhouettes endormies qui se trouvait sur son passage.

_Le signal, il vient d'envoyer le signal ! s'écria-t-il alors que Kingsley émergeait et l'interrogeait du regard.

Ils bondirent sur leurs jambes, Bill arriva en courant, et tous se rassemblèrent. Ginny saisit sa malle d'une main tremblante et la serra contre elle en leur jetant un regard anxieux. Kingsley entrouvrit la tente et ils aperçurent alors ce qui ressemblait à une nuée d'oiseaux rouge vif voleter en rond juste devant eux.

_Nous devons y aller… annonça l'Auror. Nous allons avoir très peu de temps une fois que Malefoy aura maitrisé les gardes à l'entrée…

Harry regarda soudain autour de lui avec horreur. Son cœur manqua un battement et il sentit la peur s'infiltrer en lui.

_Où est Ron ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, cherchant désespérément à trouver une réponse chez leur voisin.

_Je croyais qu'il était avec toi ! s'exclama Harry, l'estomac soudain noué en regardant l'aîné des Weasley.

Bill secoua la tête, les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude.

_Non, j'étais seul, je croyais que Ron était de ce côté…

_Bon sang, le petit imbécile, il est parti seul ! s'écria George en donnant un coup de poing de rage dans le canapé.

Ginny étouffa un cri avec sa main et se mit à trembler. Harry secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Neville, Seamus, Kingsley, tous continuaient à regarder autour d'eux, comme s'ils espéraient encore voir Ron surgir d'un coin de la tente. Harry eut soudain la nausée tant l'angoisse devint oppressante. Ron était parti seul, il n'avait réussi à attendre, il s'était jeté tête la première dans la gueule du loup. Inglsey prit une profonde inspiration.

_Bon, si nous avons eu le signal, à priori c'est que Ron ne s'est pas fait prendre… Mais ils peuvent aussi avoir tout découvert et c'est peut être un piège… Quoiqu'il en soit, nous allons y aller… Vous êtes Aurors ou ex-membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, vous savez donc ce que vous avez à faire, vous connaissez la stratégie, le plan reste le même, et vous connaissez la procédure si ça tourne mal… Miss Weasley, si nous ne sommes pas revenus d'ici une heure, vous devrez immédiatement transplaner au Ministère et donner l'alerte… Au moindre signe de danger, même chose…

Ginny acquiesça en silence. Il lui en coutait de rester en arrière, mais elle devait prendre sur elle, ils avaient besoin d'elle en tant que médicomage et son besoin d'action était secondaire.

_Bien, allons-y…

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

_Reviens vite, ramènes les à la maison… chuchota Ginny contre ses lèvres.

_C'est comme si c'était fait, sourit Harry… N'oublies pas, au moindre signe de danger, tu pars…

Il chercha son regard et ne le lâcha pas. Il connaissait son tempérament sanguin, comme ses frères, elle avait un courage presque suicidaire. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

Ils sortirent un à un de la tente et Ginny les entendit s'éloigner en réprimant un frisson.

…

Ron reprit son souffle le plus silencieusement possible. Les égouts n'étaient pas son passage préféré, mais son expérience d'Auror l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises : c'était la partie la moins surveillée. Et encore une fois, sa théorie se vérifiait. Il n'avait croisé qu'un seul garde, qu'il avait maîtrisé en une fraction de seconde. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était inconsidéré, mais il ne pouvait plus supporter son impuissance, son inaction, il l'avait vécu une fois, et il avait failli la perdre. Cette seule pensée lui était insoutenable. Un hurlement stoppa soudain son avancée. Un autre hurlement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il crut que son cœur allait se briser. Hermione, c'était sa voix, déformée par la douleur, mais c'était elle.

_Non, non…souffla-t-il, blême.

Il se hâta, chaque pas soulevant des gerbes d'eau souillée et malodorante, il se délesta de sa cape, qui le gênait dans sa progression, la laissant glisser sans bruit, les mains tremblantes… Chaque hurlement lui arrachait une plainte, lui broyait le cœur. _Non, Hermione, je suis là, je suis là…_ Il sentait les larmes affluer mais la colère les retenait, il devait aller vite, la sortir de là… Il finit par sortir des égouts pour se retrouver devant un grillage cadenassé.

__Alohomora_…

Le cliquetis familier résonna dans l'étroit boyau gorgé d'eau et Ron ouvrit le portail pour se hisser sur des marches irrégulières. Un autre hurlement. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, bouillonner dans ses veines, chaque hurlement que poussait la jeune femme était comme une blessure, chaque hurlement envahissait son esprit, occultant tout le reste. _Tiens bon, ma Hermione, mon amour, tiens bon_… Il se murmurait ces mots, comme une prière qu'il espérait qu'elle entende.

Il progressa rapidement, intrigué de ne découvrir aucune difficulté, comme si les couloirs avaient été déserté par les gardes. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal, il regarda autour de lui, scrutant chaque ombre, chaque recoin, il sentait le piège se refermer autour de lui, mais la seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était de sauver Hermione, peu importait le prix. Il avança lentement dans un couloir faiblement éclairé, glissant le long du mur, son ombre vacillante sur le sol.

_Alors, Sang de Bourbe, tu sembles pourtant être bavarde quand il s'agit de demander des droits pour les parasites ! Doloris !

Pas de hurlement cette fois. Pas de son. Rien que le silence. Le sang de Ron se glaça. Elle ne pouvait pas être…NON ! Il refusa cette pensée, la repoussa loin de lui, ignorant le coup de poignard qu'elle semblait lui avoir porté au cœur. Les muscles tendus par la rage, il approcha d'une pièce qui encore une fois semblait dépourvue de gardes à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il vit dans la pièce fut comme une gifle monumentale, balayant en une fraction de seconde tout le sang-froid qu'il s'était évertué à retenir depuis que les hurlements d'Hermione avait retenti jusque ses oreilles. Hermione était là, à terre, allongée, inerte, méconnaissable tant son visage était couvert de sueur, de crasse, de sang frais et séché. Sa jambe formait un angle qui n'était pas naturel et lorsqu'un Mangemort lui asséna un coup de pied, le crac d'un os brisé résonna dans toute la pièce. Mais Hermione ne réagissait pas, et Ron eut l'impression que la terre s'effondrait sous ses pieds, l'engloutissant dans les ténèbres à tout jamais. L'impensable s'imposa à son esprit, la violence de la douleur qu'il ressentit le fit suffoquer. Plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais, plus rien, juste la venger, juste les tuer, tous, un par un. Et mourir ensuite, vite fermer les yeux et ne plus ressentir ce vide laissé par son cœur réduit en miette, ce trou béant qui le déchirait. Il ferma brutalement les yeux sur le coup de la souffrance et dut s'adosser au mur pour ne pas tomber.

_Mais dis-moi Sang de Bourbe, nous avons un invité, je suis sure que cela te déliera la langue… Weasley, je sais que tu es là, montres toi, ou sinon je la tue !

Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle était donc vivante ? Le soulagement fut bref. Ils étaient dans une mauvaise posture et il espérait que Malefoy avait bien envoyé le signal. Il se détourna du mur et avança dans la pièce, sans quitter Hermione des yeux, menacée par la baguette d'un homme. Debout au-dessus d'elle, il portait un masque qui n'était pas sans rappeler le visage de Voldemort. Les autres portaient des masques de Mangemorts, ce devait donc être le meneur. Ron vit les yeux d'Hermione frémir puis s'ouvrir sur lui. Elle gémit, voulut parler, mais cela semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Ron se sentit revivre. Elle était en vie, et il ferait tout pour la sauver, il donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait.

_Ta baguette Weasley…

Ron laissa tomber sa baguette, qui fut rapidement ramassée par un Mangemort.

_Vous allez regretter ce que vous lui avez fait… dit Ron d'une voix étrangement calme.

Le chef éclata de rire, rapidement rejoint par ses hommes.

_Tu es si prévisible Weasley ! Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas, que tu viendrais au secours de ta Sang de Bourbe ! Et tu n'es pas venu seul !

Deux Mangemorts s'avancèrent, encadrant Malefoy, qui avait repris son aspect, et qui semblait bien amoché, l'œil cerné de noir et du sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et Ron se sentit presque désolé de l'avoir mis dans ce pétrin. Il espérait simplement qu'il avait pu prévenir les autres avant de se faire prendre. Ils étaient fichus sinon.

_J'aurais cru que tu viendrais avec ton ami Potter, mais tu m'as offert un traitre de la pire espèce à la place ! Du Polynectar, vous me décevez, vous ignorez donc que notre nourriture contient de la potion destinée à révéler tout enchantement ? Une astuce des Gobelins, simple précaution de ma part mais quel dommage pour vous !

_Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

L'homme contourna Hermione pour se positionner face à Ron.

_Qui je suis ? Je suis l'Héritier, et tu sauras très bientôt ce que je veux…

Il alla nonchalamment auprès d'Hermione, puis l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui redresser la tête, lui arrachant un faible geignement de douleur. Ron poussa un cri de rage…

_Ne la touchez pas ! hurla-t-il.

_Regardes le, Sang de Bourbe, prêt à mourir pour toi… Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que contient ce livre ! Aucun des sorciers que j'ai fait venir n'a été capable de le lire, est-ce que c'est le bon livre, dis-moi ce qu'il contient Sang de Bourbe, et ton rouquin aura la vie sauve !

Hermione regarda Ron à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Il était là, bien là, et elle en éprouvait autant de joie que de douleur. Il allait mourir, à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre.


	20. Chapter 20

_Une petite suite pour bien commencer cette semaine de rentrée ! J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire ma fic que moi à l'écrire !_

_Kate : je dirais même que c'est un ouragan, mais la fic est loin d'être finie et il y aura des petits moments de paix (petits j'ai dit haha)_

_Justine : je suis ravie que tu sois toujours au nombre des lecteurs et lectrices, merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et compliments, ça motive !_

_Bonne lecture et une bise à vous, les lecteurs anonymes ! :)_

Lorsque Ron fut précipité dans le cachot, il ne prêta aucune attention aux Mangemorts qui fermèrent bruyamment la porte, et se précipita vers Hermione, qui avait été jetée au sol avant lui. Il s'agenouilla et lui souleva doucement la tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Ses mains tremblaient, il balaya son corps meurtri du regard. Aucune parcelle n'avait été épargnée, ce constat lui rappela cette rage profonde qui bouillonnait dans ses entrailles, et il dut faire un effort considérable pour maîtriser sa voix.

_Hermione… Mon amour, Hermione, réponds moi s'il te plait…

Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent faiblement, puis son regard trouva celui de Ron. Elle aurait donc la chance de regarder ses beaux yeux bleus une dernière fois…

_Hermione, je suis là, je vais te sortir de là, je t'en fais le serment, Hermione, je t'aime, accroches toi, ne me laisses pas, tiens bon…

_Ron… Tu n'aurais pas dû… souffla la jeune femme, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Ron secoua la tête en l'essuyant avec douceur. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'entailles et de bleus, chaque blessure qu'il voyait était comme un coup de poignard.

_Hermione, je ne suis rien sans toi, tu es ma vie, tu dois tenir bon… Regardes moi Hermione, tiens bon…

Drago, recroquevillé dans un coin, les observait sans un mot. Ron releva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Drago hocha simplement la tête. Ron soupira avec soulagement puis il se pencha sur elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_Je ne suis pas seul… Nous allons sortir de là…

Il tâtonna le long de sa jambe, releva son pantalon et sortit une baguette, celle du gardien qu'il avait maîtrisé dans les égouts. Drago, stupéfait, redressa la tête.

_C'est de la…de la folie… Ron, ils vont te tuer…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Elle poursuivit cependant, la voix brisée.

_Je… Je vais leur donner ce qu'ils veulent !

Ron secoua la tête avec vigueur.

_Non, il en est hors de question, ils te tueront aussitôt ! Laisses moi te soigner, ne….

_Non, Ron…écoutes… S'il te plait, écoutes moi…Je… Je vais…leur faire une offre… Qui…Qui nous sauvera la vie… Ron…Fais-moi confiance…

Elle se tut, épuisée, fermant les yeux. Ron déglutit avec peine.

_Quelle offre Hermione ? Je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi, tu entends, je te l'interdis ! Oh Hermione, que t'ont-ils fait ?

C'était trop, un sanglot s'échappa du jeune homme, faisant ouvrir aussitôt les yeux à Hermione.

_Ron… Je t'aime…Ne…Ne pleures pas… Ca va aller…

Elle voulait lever la main, lui caresser la joue, lui ravir ces larmes qu'elle ne voulait plus voir dans ses yeux, mais cet effort lui parut surhumain… Elle soupira, consciente que son corps réclamait un repos qu'elle ne voulait pas encore lui accorder. Elle sentait les forces la quitter, mais elle devait rester éveillée, encore un peu…

_Ron… Demandes le moi…

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec stupeur, sans comprendre.

_De…Quoi ? Te demander quoi ?

_Demandes le moi Ron… insista la jeune femme dans un souffle en s'agrippant à sa main.

Leurs regards se trouvèrent à nouveau et alors soudain, ce fut évident. Elle l'avait su depuis le début, Harry avait raison. Ron secoua la tête avec force.

_Non, pas comme ça, pas ici…

Il refusait que cela sonne comme un adieu, il refusait de cautionner son pessimisme.

_Ron…S'il te plait…

_Hermione, je le ferai dans les règles, quand nous serons hors d'ici, et alors nous passerons nos vies ensemble à jamais…

_Ron… Je ne sais pas si…Si je…Si je vais….tenir…

Le jeune homme regarda la femme qu'il aimait, son regard suppliant, son souffle rauque et saccadé, et il dut retenir ses larmes une nouvelle fois. Il avait imaginé ce moment depuis des années, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un étudiant à Poudlard. Il avait vu une terrasse illuminée de bougies et recouvertes de lis, la fleur préférée d'Hermione, il s'était vu un genou à terre, mettant son monde aux pieds de celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, pas même à Harry, de peur qu'il se moque de lui, trouvant tout ça un peu trop fleur bleue pour le grand gaillard qu'il était, mais il savait que ça lui plairait à elle… Il avait imaginé une Hermione radieuse, resplendissante, il n'aurait pas imaginé un instant la tenir brisée dans un cachot pour ce moment… Mais la supplique qu'il lisait dans ses yeux eut raison de lui. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

_Hermione… Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que ma vie, et je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Hermione, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Un murmure dans l'oreille, simple, sincère, qui leur ressemblait. Hermione sourit en fermant les yeux.

_Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle était apaisée, elle voulait être sure de connaître ce moment au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes…

_Je… Je vais dormir… murmura Hermione en se laissant aller contre lui.

Ron la serra doucement dans ses bras et sentit son corps se détendre.

_Quand, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Drago, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange mais qui restait à l'écart.

_20 minutes… Ensuite, je suis allé boire et c'est là que les effets du polynectar ont pris fin, au beau milieu des cuisines…

Ron resta un instant silencieux, puis la question franchit ses lèvres malgré lui.

_Tu étais là… Tu les as vus faire ?

Même dans la semi obscurité qui régnait, Ron vit Drago devenir livide. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ses mains.

_Tu les as vu faire ? insista Ron, tandis qu'une petite voix le suppliait de ne pas poser de question, de ne pas chercher à savoir.

Drago hocha la tête en fuyant le regard du rouquin.

_Ecoutes, je ne pouvais rien faire, ils étaient trop nombreux, et ce qu'ils lui faisaient, c'était… C'était…

Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il avait vu des horreurs avec Voldemort, il pensait que personne ne pourrait atteindre ce niveau de cruauté, il s'était visiblement trompé… Ron, tête baissée, ne répondit pas.

_Elle a du cran, ajouta Drago après une hésitation, elle ne leur a rien dit…

Il vit alors que Ron pleurait et il se tut. Ron regardait la jeune femme dormir sur ses genoux, le corps détruit par ces monstres. Une autre question le taraudait, mais il ne pouvait pas la poser, pas maintenant, pas à Malefoy. Il apposa la baguette sur Hermione et murmura des enchantements de guérison, mais seules quelques blessures se refermèrent, les autres, étant trop profondes, nécessitaient l'intervention d'un médicomage. Il déposa lentement la tête d'Hermione au sol et se précipita vers la porte du cachot. Drago bondit sur ses jambes et le regarda faire, prêt à déguerpir.

__Alohomora…_

Rien ne se produisit. Ron fronça les sourcils et insista.

__Alohomora_…

Toujours rien. Drago se rassit avec un lourd soupir.

_Inutile, ça doit encore être un truc de Gobelin… lâcha-t-il, amer.

Ron balaya le cachot des yeux, cherchant une issue, une échappatoire.

_Si tu pouvais te rendre utile Malefoy, et chercher avec moi comment sortir de là au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire… grogna Ron.

A contrecoeur, Drago se leva et inspecta la cellule avec le jeune Auror. Ils se regardèrent finalement, vaincus. Aucune issue, trois trous minuscules permettaient à l'air de circuler, Ron essaya vainement de les agrandir pour créer une issue. Le cachot semblait avoir été capitonné de sorts pour empêcher quiconque d'user de la magie pour sortir. Ils étaient condamnés à attendre.

_Ecoutes… Quand ils viendront nous chercher… Une fois hors de la cellule, je stupefixerai les mangemorts et toi, tu devras prendre Hermione et la sortir d'ici…

_Je ne peux pas transplaner avec elle, tu as vu son état, je ne vais pas la porter quand même ! protesta Drago en croisant les bras.

Ron le foudroya du regard et le saisit par le col pour le plaquer sur la pierre froide de la cellule. Drago sentit l'humidité pénétrer ses vêtements pour atteindre sa peau, il frissonna.

_Ecoutes moi bien petit parasite, tu vas la porter et transplaner, Ginny est dans la forêt, elle pourra l'emmener à l'hôpital… Toi, tu iras au Ministère, inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, tu as la Trace des prisonniers sur toi, je te retrouverai en un rien de temps…

Ron eut un sourire satisfait devant l'air mécontent et résigné de Drago. Il le lâcha et retourna auprès d'Hermione. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Pâle, la mâchoire serrée, il était à l'affût du moindre bruit indiquant que leurs geôliers revenaient. Il était Auror, il connaissait cette méthode : interroger, remettre en cellule, interroger, remettre en cellule, le meilleur moyen de déstabiliser le prisonnier, de le rendre vulnérable, de l'affaiblir. C'était ce qu'ils avaient fait à Hermione, en plus de l'avoir torturée… Il ne l'acceptait pas, il ne parvenait pas à l'intégrer, il se sentait sur le point d'imploser tant son chagrin, sa colère, l'étouffait, le consumait de l'intérieur.

_As-tu réussi à avoir des informations sur cet « Héritier » ? finit-il par demander.

Drago secoua négativement la tête, l'air renfrogné.

_Ma mission, c'était juste de trouver Granger et de vous le signaler, mission accomplie, lança-t-il avec ironie.

Ron eut une soudaine envie de le frapper mais il se retint. Des pas résonnèrent soudain et Ron sentit tout son corps se tendre tandis qu'Hermione était toujours inconsciente. Il glissa rapidement la baguette dans sa manche et scruta l'obscurité des marches, retenant presque sa respiration. Drago avait reculé, se plaquant au mur, essayant de se confondre avec la paroi rocheuse de la cellule. Il vit deux silhouettes approcher, descendant vivement les dernières marches, puis il retint une exclamation de surprise. Harry et Neville ! Tous deux étaient échevelés et portaient quelques égratignures, comme s'ils sortaient d'un combat.

_Bon sang, c'est bon de vous voir ! fit Ron en s'approchant de la porte.

_Weasley, tu es vraiment le roi des imbéciles parfois ! s'exclama Harry, en souriant malgré tout, soulagé. Un sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'il aperçut Hermione.

_Par Merlin, elle est… souffla Neville, tandis que Harry retenait sa respiration, tétanisé par l'angoisse, en scrutant le regard de Ron.

_Non, mais il faut l'évacuer au plus vite…

Harry observa son ami pendant que Neville s'évertuait à ouvrir la cellule avec le trousseau fraichement dérobé à la garde, qui gisait, inconsciente, quelques marches plus haut. Ron était blême, ses yeux avaient virés au bleu nuit, ses poings serrés témoignaient de la rage qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir en lui tant qu'Hermione ne serait pas en sécurité. Harry vit qu'au-delà de la colère, une tristesse infinie et une peur sans nom, hantaient son regard.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Ron se tourna vers Neville.

_Prends Hermione, rejoins Ginny au campement et emmenez-la à Sainte Mangouste au plus vite, et demandez du renfort, nous allons en avoir besoin…

Neville hocha la tête et s'approcha d'Hermione pour la saisir avec précaution, masquant tant bien que mal son horreur face à l'état de son amie. La jeune femme gémit doucement.

_Ron…

Ron l'embrassa sur la joue avec douceur.

_Shhh, tout va bien, nous t'emmenons à Sainte Mangouste, c'est fini…

Il se tourna vers Harry.

_Où sont les autres ?

_Là-haut, ils nous couvrent, nous ignorons combien ils sont, nous avons cherché les cachots directement… Nous avons maîtrisé la garde mais nous pouvons être repérés à n'importe quel moment !

_Nombreux, ils sont nombreux, mais nous devons capturer le chef…

Harry hocha la tête devant la détermination farouche de son ami. Ils sortirent de la cellule et remontèrent quelques marches, enjambant les corps de trois Mangemorts, pour apercevoir Kingsley et Seamus qui montaient la garde. Bill et Georges étaient un peu plus loin dans le couloir, ils eurent tous les deux un air soulagé lorsqu'ils virent leur jeune frère apparaitre. Ron se tourna vers Neville, et caressa les cheveux d'Hermione.

_Vas-y, fais vite…

_Attendez, et moi ! Je veux partir avec lui ! s'exclama Drago avec une voix paniquée.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu.

_ Nous allons te garder sous les yeux…

_Quoi ? Mais je n'ai même pas de baguette, ils me l'ont prise !

Harry sortit alors une baguette de sa poche et la tendit à Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

_Voilà qui est résolu, c'était la baguette d'un des gardes.

Drago la prit, ses mains tremblant de nervosité.

_Ecoutez, je n'aime pas jouer les héros comme vous, je ne vous serai pas utile…

_Tu sais très bien te battre quand ça t'arrange, répliqua Harry, et crois-moi, là, ça va t'arranger !

Puis, se tournant vers Neville.

_Vas-y, et reviens au plus vite avec du renfort !

Neville hocha la tête et disparut aussitôt, emportant Hermione avec lui. Ron eut l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé une chape de béton de ses épaules. Elle n'était plus entre leurs mains, c'était tout ce qui importait pour le moment. Même si une angoisse sourde menaçait de le submerger, allait-elle survivre à ses blessures ? Il chassa cette pensée, lui interdisant de semer le doute dans son esprit, il devait rester concentré. Il expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé à ses compagnons.

_Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, nous devons absolument l'arrêter, sinon…

Sinon, Hermione n'était pas hors de danger, et cela, il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête.

_Mais je ne comprends pas, d'après Hermione, le rituel devait absolument avoir lieu le jour même des cinq ans, et c'était hier, il est trop tard pour eux… demanda Bill, sourcils froncés.

Tous se regardèrent, la même perplexité inscrite sur leur visage.

_Je pense que ça, ils l'ignorent, finit par dire Ron, mais peu importe, la priorité est d'arrêter cet « Héritier »…

Un éclat de rire les fit sursauter et ils se mirent aussitôt en position de combat. Des dizaines de Mangemorts apparurent soudain de part et d'autre du couloir, les encerclant, baguettes pointées vers eux, tandis que l'Héritier sortait d'une porte dérobée, et se plaçait face à eux, mains dans le dos, le visage toujours dissimulé par un masque.

_Tu nous as donc amené des invités, Weasley ? Comme c'est plaisant, Potter est même là, en personne, c'est trop d'honneur !

Ron, yeux plissés, évalua rapidement la situation. Ils étaient à un contre dix, il espérait que les renforts seraient rapides. Hermione n'avait rien dit, et ils avaient été incapables de traduire le livre par eux-mêmes, donc à priori ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient besoin du sang d'Harry pour leur rituel. Il vit les yeux dans les fentes du masque les regarder un à un.

_Où est Granger ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Ron eut un sourire mauvais mais ne répondit pas.

_Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez votre visage si vous avez une once de courage, tonna Kingsley.

L' « Héritier » éclata de rire.

_Alors comme ça, Weasley, tu as sauvé ta Sang de Bourbe ? Mais sais-tu que mes hommes la ramèneront vite et on reprendra là où on en était…

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent, Ron se retint de se jeter sur lui. Cela aurait été du suicide, et il aurait alors condamné ses compagnons.

_Vous n'avez aucune chance, toi Weasley, tu as de la chance, je vais te garder en vie, ça déliera la langue de ta Sang de Bourbe…Quant à vous autres…

_Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Kingsley, sans se laisser impressionner par la vingtaine de baguettes pointées sur eux, prêtes à lancer le sortilège de la fin.

_Je suis l' « Héritier », celui par qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra…

_Vous êtes quoi, une espèce d'illuminé qui veut faire joujou avec la magie noire? railla George, sans baisser sa garde.

L' « Héritier » leva le bras pour arrêter des Mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à lancer un sort à George.

_Vous n'avez donc pas compris…

Les compagnons échangèrent un regard. L' « Héritier » rit doucement.

_Je suis l' « Héritier », son héritier, son fils, je suis Salazar Jedusor…


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre, qui annonce un petit peu de calme pour les chapitres suivants. L'intrigue n'est pas terminée, loin de là, j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette fiction dans laquelle je prends beaucoup de plaisir ! Kate, Justine, merci de vos messages ! _

_Kate, hahaaaaa t'aimerais bien savoir hein ? moi aussi lol ! Mais sinon, je suis une grande romantique, il y aura donc des chapitres un peu plus « légers »_

_Justine : ton message c'est juste du bonheur à lire, ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur ! Merci beaucoup !_

Ron sentit Harry retenir sa respiration sur le coup de la surprise. Dire qu'ils étaient abasourdis aurait été un euphémisme. Déstabilisés, ils devaient pourtant rapidement reprendre leurs esprits. Quand, comment, avec qui ? Autant de questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit du jeune homme, des questions qu'il put lire sur le visage d'Harry quand il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Il imaginait sans mal l'état d'esprit de son ami… Une vie à être menacé directement par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, une victoire au prix de nombreuses pertes…dont Fred… Pour finir par se retrouver face à un enfant caché prêt à tout pour ressusciter son père… Ils avaient prévu qu'il resterait une résistance Mangemort, ils avaient prévu qu'il faudrait plusieurs années avant de vivre dans une paix pérenne et sereine… Mais l'idée même d'un retour possible de Voldemort ne leur avait pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde… Seule Hermione y avait pensé… Mais sa clairvoyance avait un prix…

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur l'Héritier, qui guettait leur réaction à travers les fentes de son masque. Ron essaya de se redonner contenance, masquant tant bien que mal sa stupeur derrière une indifférence feinte. Il n'en était pas de même pour Harry, dont le regard ne lâchait celui de leur ennemi. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une foule d'interrogations qui étaient sans aucun doute l'écho de celles de Ron.

_Maintenant, déposez vos baguettes sur le sol, vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. La tension était à son comble, lorsque soudain, plusieurs « cracs » sonores retentirent au beau milieu des rangs Mangemorts. Les renforts étaient arrivés, menés par Neville, semant la panique chez l'ennemi. Ron vit l'Héritier se faufiler par la porte dérobée, escorté par des Mangemorts, il se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, esquivant plusieurs sorts sur son passage. Le combat faisait rage mais il devait le suivre. La porte dérobée donnait sur un petit couloir, étroit et bas, qui semblait serpenter dans les entrailles du château. L'obscurité était telle que le jeune homme pointa sa baguette devant lui.

__Lumos_…

Ron se mit à courir, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry lui emboiter le pas et tous deux se hâtèrent, suivant le bruit de cavalcade qui les précédait. Ils ne pouvaient pas se perdre, le couloir n'offrait aucune intersection, mais bientôt, il se mit à monter. Ron mit toute sa colère dans cette course effrénée, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser s'échapper, pas après ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione…

La lumière extérieure le prit par surprise et la soudaine bouffée d'air frais qui envahit ses poumons fut presque douloureuse. Il pleuvait toujours, une bruine glacée qui les détrempa rapidement. Ils étaient au sommet d'une tourelle dont les créneaux laissaient apercevoir le bosquet dans lequel ils avaient établi leur camp.

L'Héritier était là, leur faisant face, entouré de quatre Mangemorts, lesquels brandirent leurs baguettes, mais Harry et Ron furent plus rapides.

__Stupefix_ !

Deux Mangemorts s'effondrèrent quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que les deux autres hésitaient, leur regard allant des jeunes Aurors à son maître. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

_Mon père avait raison, vous auriez fait de bonnes recrues, dommage que vous soyiez des traitres à votre sang… Nous nous reverrons très bientôt…

Un mouvement de tête imperceptible et les Mangemorts attaquèrent Ron et Harry.

_Avada Kedavra ! rugirent-ils.

Ron plaqua Harry au sol, le sort passa au-dessus de leurs têtes, lequel se releva aussitôt en brandissant sa baguette.

__Expelliarmus_ !

_Stupefix ! cria Ron en visant l'Héritier mais soudain, celui-ci se volatilisa dans un « crac » trop familier.

Ron bondit sur ses jambes, et quand il vit qu'il ne restait que les Mangemorts, il sentit sa rage affluer, comme une gigantesque vague qui le submergea. L'Héritier avait transplané, il avait fui.

Avec un cri de rage, il se jeta de nouveau dans la bataille. Mais alors qu'Harry et lui prenaient l'avantage, les Mangemorts transplanèrent soudain, les laissant seuls au sommet de la tour. Essoufflés, Ron et Harry revinrent sur leurs pas pour rejoindre leurs compagnons, lesquels, appuyés par les renforts, étaient en train d'évacuer les quelques prisonniers qui n'avaient pas réussi à transplaner et deux Aurors qui avaient été blessés durant l'opération.

_Les autres ont transplané, expliqua Bill, quand il vit son jeune frère scruter les alentours. Où est le chef ?

_Il nous a échappé, annonça amèrement Harry, il a transplané…

Ron se tourna vers Kingsley. Une seule chose importait désormais, rejoindre Hermione au plus vite.

_Je demande la permission de…

_Allez-y, le coupa Kingsley, allez-y vite…

Ron hocha la tête avec gratitude et transplana aussitôt.

…

_Ron !

Ron vit sa sœur se précipiter vers lui dès son arrivée dans le service. Elle portait la blouse des médicomages et avait l'air épuisée. De larges cernes violettes soulignait son regard et son chignon était à moitié défait.

_Ginny, où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ? s'écria le jeune homme.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'assurer qu'Hermione allait s'en sortir, il ne respirerait que quand on lui confirmerait qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle le resterait, il était terrorisé, et, toute l'adrénaline redescendue, il sentait ses jambes trembler, prêtes à se dérober sous son poids. Il avait failli ne pas réussir à franchir la double porte à battants qui marquait l'entrée du service. Le bruit de son cœur affolé l'avait rendu sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait, tandis qu'il avait contemplé les gens aller et venir, cherchant en lui le courage d'affronter sa pire peur, celle de perdre Hermione.

Ginny l'enlaça en hochant la tête.

_Elle va s'en tirer, Ron…

Il resta un instant figé, comme s'il essayait s'assimiler l'information, osant à peine y croire, puis il lui rendit son étreinte, avec une envie de rire et de pleurer, de crier sa joie et d'exorciser sa peur, son soulagement, sa colère… Ginny s'écarta de lui et eut un faible sourire.

_Aucune fonction vitale n'a été touchée, mais Ron, elle est très faible…Ils… Ils…

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots. Ron, la gorge nouée, l'emmena s'asseoir.

_Oh Ron, je n'ai jamais vu ça, ce qu'ils lui ont fait, oh Ron…

Ron ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer contre lui. La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde avait été torturée…une nouvelle fois. Et il n'avait pas su la protéger…une nouvelle fois. Ce constat le plongeait dans un désarroi qui égalait sa fureur. Il était un Auror, un héros de guerre, il avait combattu, mené des missions dangereuses à bien, et il était incapable de protéger sa raison de vivre…

Soudain, la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit s'imposa de nouveau à lui. Il craignait la réponse, mais ne pas savoir était pire. Il prit une profonde aspiration.

_Ginny, je dois savoir…

La jeune femme s'écarta de nouveau et le regarda avec attention en essuyant ses joues humides. Il était livide, et son regard trahissait une peine qui lui fit mal au cœur.

_Est-ce que… Hum… Est-ce qu'ils l'ont… Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle a… Est-ce qu'ils l'ont…touchée ?

Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et elle secoua vivement la tête.

_Non, non Ron, rien de tout ça…

Ron hocha simplement la tête. Evidemment. Pour la plupart des Mangemorts, toucher une « sang de bourbe » était une ignominie. Pour une fois, son statut de sang avait protégé une partie d'elle. Ron le savait, elle aurait été détruite… Mais ne l'était-elle pas déjà ? Il devait la voir, s'assurer qu'elle était encore là, qu'Hermione vivait toujours dans ses prunelles chocolat.

_Je veux la voir…

_Oh, Ron, ils ont interdit les visites…

Ron bondit sur ses jambes, poings serrés…

_Ginny, je dois la voir, j'ai besoin de la voir, personne ne me l'interdira, c'est la femme que j'aime par Merlin !

_Ron, je sais, mais son organisme est extrêmement faible, et le moindre microbe pourrait lui être fatal… Nous avons préféré prendre cette précaution, elle a trop de plaies, de nombreuses fractures, elle va avoir besoin de temps pour que son corps soit de nouveau capable de se défendre seul… Nous lui avons donné une potion pour la maintenir endormie, la guérison peut être douloureuse et…et elle a assez souffert comme ça…

_Mais… Mais nous sommes des sorciers par Merlin, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose, lui donner une potion qui la protégerait ?

Ginny eut un sourire triste.

_Ron, ce n'est pas aussi simple, je voudrais bien t'expliquer, mais Hermione est bien plus douée que moi pour ça…

Ron sentit les larmes lui échapper malgré lui. Il voulait la voir, la toucher… Ce manque était comme la pire des douleurs, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé… Ce fut au tour de Ginny de le prendre dans ses bras tandis qu'il se mettait à sangloter sur son épaule.

_Oh Ron, on va sortir de tout ça, on s'en est toujours sorti, Hermione est forte, elle… elle se remettra, elle arrivera à surmonter tout ça… On va s'en sortir…

_Ron ! Ginny !

Ils relevèrent la tête vers Harry, qui avait franchi les portes en courant, et était auprès d'eux avant même qu'elles aient fini de claquer. Lorsqu'il vit le visage ruisselant de larmes de Ron, il devint blême et il dut soudain s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas tomber.

_Elle est… Elle est…balbutia-t-il, la voix étranglée.

Ginny bondit vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_Non Harry, elle va s'en sortir, elle est très faible mais elle va s'en sortir…

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et déglutit sans quitter Ron des yeux par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny. Laquelle se détacha de lui pour se tourner vers son frère et lui prendre la main.

_Viens, venez tous les deux…

Ils lui emboitèrent le pas suivant le couloir silencieux jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une chambre, surveillée par des Aurors, qui les saluèrent brièvement. Le mur de la chambre donnant sur le couloir était équipé d'une large vitre, ce qui leur permit de la voir. Ron, le souffle coupé, le cœur battant, tendit une main, qui rencontra la surface froide et lisse du verre. Il posa ses deux mains dessus et s'approcha lentement, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle était là, petit corps mutilé perdu dans un grand lit. Elle aurait semblé dormir, si son visage tuméfié et ses nombreux bandages ne leur rappelaient pas le calvaire qu'elle venait de vivre. Un halo rougeâtre entourait son corps, Ginny lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un ensemble de sorts qui étaient là pour la soigner petit à petit et qu'il fallait renouveler toutes les heures. Ron appuya son front contre la vitre, sans la quitter du regard, les yeux embués. Comme il haïssait ce verre qui les séparait, il voulait lui prendre la main, lui dire qu'il était là et s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle respirait encore…

_Il va falloir être patient Ron, dit doucement Ginny, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Harry s'était approché aussi, voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état le bouleversait. Mais il devait être là pour Ron, c'était à son tour d'être fort et de soutenir ses amis. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ron, lequel eut un petit mouvement de la tête pour marquer sa gratitude.

_J'ai envoyé un hibou à papa et maman, pour leur expliquer qu'on ne rentrerait peut être pas cette nuit… J'attends la réponse d'une minute à l'autre… Neville a fait envoyer des patrouilles, une horde de journalistes commençait à envahir le hall de transplanage, alors ils les ont évacués… Nous devrions être tranquilles…

_Merci… chuchota Ron avec reconnaissance.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans un mot, tous les trois face à leur amie, quand le silence fut brisé par une voix familière.

_Les enfants !

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois. Arthur, Molly, Luna et Fleur avançaient à grands pas vers eux.

_Papa ? Maman ? Mais que faites-vous là ? s'exclama Ginny en se laissant embrasser par ses parents.

Mr Weasley donna une accolade à son fils, ému. Son épouse attrapa le visage de son fils entre ses mains. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en le dévisageant.

_Oh mon chéri… Mon petit garçon chéri…

Elle le serra à l'en étouffer dans ses bras.

_Luna, Angelina et moi étions au Terrier, expliqua Fleur, dès que nous avons reçu le hibou, nous sommes venus par cheminette, Angelina garde Victoire et Julia…

Harry hocha la tête, puis l'intention de Mrs Weasley fut attirée par la chambre d'Hermione.

Elle s'approcha lentement, une main sur la bouche, horrifiée.

_Oh par Merlin, pauvre petite…

Les larmes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Elle aimait tendrement Hermione, elle avait toujours su qu'elle aurait un rôle à part dans la vie de Ron, et ce depuis la première fois qu'elle les avait vu ensemble. Et elle maudissait tous les jours les Mangemorts de ternir leur bonheur, eux qui avaient mis tant de temps à se trouver. Et elle pensait aux parents de la jeune fille, qui étaient loin et ignoraient que leur petite fille était mal en point…qui ignoraient qu'ils avaient une fille tout court… Elle se disait qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir, mais entrer en contact avec eux revenaient à une condamnation, ils étaient toujours sous étroite protection. Elle reporta son attention sur son plus jeune fils, lui si grand, si fort, ressemblait au petit garçon perdu d'il y a quelques années. Le visage torturé, les épaules voutées, il avait l'air si fragile, si vulnérable qu'elle réprima avec force une envie instinctive de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait quand il n'était qu'un enfant, pour le protéger de ses cauchemars. Mais à présent, son fils était un homme et ses cauchemars, ses fantômes étaient bien trop puissants, bien plus puissants que des peurs d'enfant. Comment ses bras pourraient-ils le protéger quand celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, celle autour de qui sa vie tournait désormais, était dans un lit d'hôpital. Une cruelle impression de déjà vu se dégageait de ce couloir immaculé, de cette chambre inaccessible. Alors elle lui prit la main, et la serra, espérant transmettre dans ce geste tout son amour de mère. Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête alors il posa doucement son menton sur la tête de sa mère.

Un médicomage approcha, et fronça les sourcils en voyant tant de monde rassemblé.

_Hum… Vous êtes de la famille ? Ses parents ?

_C'est tout comme, répliqua Molly.

_Je suis Ronald Weasley, son…son fiancé…

Il ignora les regards surpris qui se braquèrent sur lui et poursuivit.

_Et ce sont mes parents et mes belles sœurs et Harry Potter…

Le médicomage vit enfin Ginny et sembla reconnaître les Weasley. Il soupira.

_Miss Weasley a dû vous expliquer que les visites sont interdites pour le moment… Nous vous ferons savoir quand elles seront de nouveau autorisées…

_Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Arthur.

Le médicomage les regarda tour à tour. Il semblait hésiter, mais l'uniforme d'Auror de Ron sembla le décider.

_Elle a eu de la chance, je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu survivre, elle a subi une trentaine de doloris, et une dizaine de sortilèges autres, elle a la jambe et le coude fracturés, plusieurs côtés cassées, elle souffre également d'un traumatisme crânien, elle est cependant incroyablement résistante, lorsque Miss Granger et votre collègue l'ont amenée, elle était éveillée, elle n'arrêtait d'appeler Ron, j'imagine que c'est vous…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, une grosse boule obstruant sa gorge.

_Il faudra plusieurs semaines, mais elle s'en sortira, reprit le médicomage. Je vous avoue avoir rarement vu un tel niveau de cruauté, même au temps de Vous-savez-qui… D'ailleurs, on pourrait croire que c'est lui qui a fait ça… Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, nous devons renouveler les sortilèges de guérison, Miss Weasley ?

Ginny lui emboîta le pas. Ils se placèrent devant la porte tandis que les gardes s'écartaient.

__Protegus Sanitarus…_

Une lumière d'un vert soutenu sortit de la baguette du médicomage pour venir balayer son corps et celui de Ginny. Ils rentrèrent ensuite et à travers la vitre, les Weasley, Luna et Harry les regardèrent agir pour renouveler les sorts. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le médicomage prit congé et Ginny resta avec eux. Molly pointa un panier en osier.

_J'ai amené des sandwichs, venez vous asseoir…

Tous obéirent et s'installèrent sur les sièges qui étaient le long du mur, faisant apparaître ceux qui manquaient. Harry mordit sans conviction dans son sandwich, pourtant délicieux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations.

_Je devrais dire au médicomage que les larmes de Hugarik sont très efficaces pour les plaies… lança la voix chantante de Luna.

Harry vit Fleur sourire avec un air crispé tandis que Ginny haussait un sourcil surpris. Elle se demandait sans doute si Luna utilisait ce genre de remède sur ses enfants. Luna se leva pour aller envoyer un hibou à son père et lui demander de leur en envoyer.

Ron mâchonna, sans appétit, sans envie. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il reposa son sandwich quasiment intact et se leva pour se rapprocher à nouveau de la vitre. Il ne savait plus comment apaiser la douleur qu'il ressentait, Hermione seule avait ce pouvoir, sa voix lui manquait, son rire, leurs disputes. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là à la regarder, mais petit à petit, sa famille prit congé, encouragée par Ginny qui leur promit de les tenir informés du moindre changement. Harry resta et s'installa sur un siège pour somnoler. Installée auprès de lui, Ginny regarda son frère, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle osait à peine croire à ce qui c'était passé. Il y avait eu trop d'horreurs déjà, de souffrances, ils méritaient la paix, Ron et Hermione les premiers. Avec Harry, ils avaient vécu une année d'errance, dans la peur, au cœur du combat, ils méritaient d'être heureux. Ginny savait que la vie était injuste, la mort de Fred était un exemple parmi d'autres, elle l'avait pleuré pendant des semaines, mais cette fois ci, elle en avait presque des larmes de rage. Elle se leva, elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était strictement interdit, mais elle prenait le risque.

_Ron ?

Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête. Ginny le prit par la main et l'entraîna résolument jusque devant la porte. Les Aurors, médusés, la virent sortir sa baguette.

__Protegus Sanitarus_…

La lumière verte les enveloppa Ron et elle.

_Mais, Ginny ? Que fais-tu ? s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

_Chut, sois discret veux-tu ?

Ron hocha précipitamment la tête, le cœur battant et débordant de gratitude pour sa petite sœur.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Ron avant de refermer derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers la vitre et en tira le store avant de se retirer dans un coin et d'attendre.

Ron s'approcha du lit et constata enfin par lui-même qu'Hermione respirait bel et bien. Malgré tout, rien ne soulageait sa peine. Il tendit la main à travers le halo de guérison, et effleura le visage, les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il osait à peine la toucher, elle était sérieusement blessée. Mais pourtant, son visage semblait paisible, et il fut reconnaissant aux médicomages pour lui éviter de nouvelles souffrances.

Il s'assit et prit doucement sa main. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord du lit et laissa ses larmes couler en silence. Ginny resta en retrait, son frère avait besoin de ce moment-là.

_Est-ce qu'elle m'entend ? demanda-t-il enfin entre deux reniflements, la tête toujours contre le lit.

_Parles lui, elle t'entend peut être, répondit Ginny, et Ron… Tout ira bien…

Il n'en était pas aussi sûr, les Mangemorts couraient toujours, et il ignorait combien de répit ils leur laisseraient. Et toutes ces questions qu'il leur restait à résoudre : ce Mangemort était-il vraiment qui il prétendait être ? Qui était sa mère alors ? Et pourquoi personne n'avait eu vent de son existence jusque-là ?

Mais Ginny avait raison, si Hermione vivait alors tout irait bien.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonsoir !_

_Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews très encourageantes et vraiment vraiment touchantes ! Je suis ravie que ma fic plaise autant, et lire vos impressions, votre enthousiasme, c'est grisant, vraiment, alors merci encore !_

_Après des chapitres mouvementés, je suis sur des chapitres plus calmes, centrés sur les sentiments de notre couple préféré !_

_Melancholy : merci pour tes messages, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, j'y ai trop pris goût et je n'aime pas l'inachevé !_

_Light of soul : non non, pas de fin encore, rassures toi __ pour savoir quel visage se cache derrière le masque il va falloir attendre encore un peu ! Merci en tout cas de toujours suivre ma fic avec enthousiasme !_

_Justine : à chaque fois, tes reviews me donnent la banane, un vrai bonheur ! Alors merci !_

_Kate : et oui, je suis sur des chapitres qui sont plus dans l'émotion que dans l'action, et que ça te touche c'est une belle récompense ! Merci !_

_Merci à tous, à mes amies qui me lisent et m'encouragent, à mes adorables lectrices pour leurs reviews toujours bienveillantes et aux lecteurs anonymes !_

_Bonne lecture ! Bises !_

_SURPRISE !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et fut heureuse que le bras de Ron soit noué autour de sa taille, elle serait sans doute tombée à la renverse sinon. Elle serait d'ailleurs tombée tout court sans le bras de Ron. Après dix semaines d'hospitalisation, de rééducation, de potions, elle retrouvait enfin l'air libre, mais toujours pas l'usage complet de sa jambe. Elle s'était attendue à rentrer dans un Terrier calme, à se retrouver sur le canapé avec Mrs Weasley et Ron aux petits soins, il était tellement soucieux de sa santé ! Alors de se retrouver ainsi, face à tous ces visages familiers, aimés et souriants, faisant surgir un tas de confettis et serpentins de leurs baguettes, la surprise était complète. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux, ne sachant que dire, tandis que tout le monde se précipitait pour l'embrasser. Il y avait là les Weasley au complet, Harry bien sûr, les Londubat, Seamus et sa nouvelle petite amie que Hermione reconnut comme étant Parvati, il y avait tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais également les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, du moins ceux qui avaient survécus à la bataille de Poudlard.

Tandis qu'elle avançait au milieu des bras et embrassades, toujours escortée jalousement par Ron, elle se rendit compte que les Weasley avaient vu les choses en grand : tous les meubles semblaient avoir disparu, le salon cosy laissant la place à une grande salle décorée de grandes banderoles qui chantaient en cœur « Bienvenue Hermione ». De grandes tables le long des murs étaient chargées d'un buffet qui aurait pu aisément nourrir toute l'école de Poudlard.

Georges se jucha sur une chaise et leva son verre en l'air.

_Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Votre attention !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et les rires s'éteignirent peu à peu.

_Merci à tous d'avoir répondu présent pour souhaiter un bon retour à ma très chère future belle-sœur…

Hermione sentit ses joues chauffer, elle était sure qu'elle devait être à peu près aussi rouge que Ron.

_Mais également à mon petit frère, poursuivit Georges, puisqu'il a passé autant de temps au chevet d'Hermione…

Les regards amusés se braquèrent sur le jeune couple.

_En tout cas, nous savons désormais que Ron ferait une parfaite infirmière, si jamais la carrière d'Auror t'ennuie petit frère, penses-y !

Les éclats de rire fusèrent et Ron secoua la tête en souriant.

_Je pense parler au nom de tous ici en te disant ça Hermione : je sais que tu aimes bien risquer ta vie, tout ça, mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir pour les quelques décennies qui viennent, tu nous rendrais un grand service et tu éviterais quelques cheveux blancs à Ron ! A Hermione !

_A Hermione ! reprirent les invités en chœur.

Les discussions reprirent, tandis que Mrs Weasley faisait taire les banderoles après avoir houspillé Georges à propos d'une chanson vulgaire que l'une d'elle avait entamée joyeusement.

Hermione leva la tête vers Ron. Le jeune homme lui sourit, radieux.

_Je n'en reviens pas, un vrai discours sans chercher à m'embarrasser !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, malgré la douleur encore présente de ses côtes brisées.

_C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

Ron secoua la tête, gêné.

_Non, c'est ma mère, moi je voulais que tu te reposes ! Si tu veux monter te coucher, tu peux, tu sais ! Personne ne t'en voudra !

Il la suppliait presque du regard. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

_Ron, je vais bien, après toutes ces semaines à l'hôpital, je suis heureuse d'être là, c'est une belle surprise, vraiment…

Elle espérait que son sourire suffirait à rassurer le jeune homme. Il avait été d'un soutien sans faille, demandant un congé exceptionnel à Kingsley, lequel le lui avait accordé sans hésiter, Harry et Neville se chargeant de poursuivre les recherches pour retrouver l'Héritier. Il avait mis de côté sa soif de vengeance pour veiller sur la jeune femme, l'accompagner dans chaque étape de sa guérison. Les médicomages avaient été plus que rassurants, elle retrouverait l'usage complet de sa jambe avec le temps et ne garderait aucune séquelle. Ron aurait aimé le croire. Il aurait aimé ne pas voir cette ombre persistante dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait, même quand elle souriait. Mais il la voyait, il la voyait sursauter au moindre bruit étranger, il la voyait parfois les yeux perdus dans le vague avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage, et c'était sans compter ses cauchemars… Il la regarda, installée entre Ginny et Luna, bavardant gaiement. Et il vit ses mains, qu'elle triturait sans même s'en rendre compte. La haine qu'il ressentait pour l'Héritier n'avait fait que croître tout au long de ces semaines à regarder la femme qu'il aimait se relever doucement de ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ron s'éclipsa discrètement dans la cuisine. Il avait été moyennement convaincu par l'idée de sa mère d'organiser une grande fête. Nonobstant celle-ci avait estimé qu'en l'absence de ses parents, Hermione aurait besoin de se sentir entourée…

Mais il connaissait Hermione, elle détestait se trouver au centre de l'attention. Si pour défendre les droits des créatures magiques, elle s'avérait être une oratrice de talent, être célébrée était pour elle un supplice. Mais elle avait cependant semblé heureuse de voir tous ses amis…

Harry le rejoint rapidement, et s'appuya sur un mur pour regarder son ami, comme s'il plongeait dans une Pensine simplement en sondant son regard.

_Comment vas-tu Ron ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_Je suis heureux qu'elle soit là, j'ai failli la perdre, mais par Merlin, je suis….en colère, et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ça… Je veux retrouver ce…ce…

Disant cela, il avait serré les poings de rage. Harry hocha la tête avec compréhension. L'amour qu'il portait à Hermione était certes différent, mais son besoin de la protéger était le même.

_Alors…hum…Fiancés, hein ?

Personne jusque-là n'avait posé la question à Ron, pourtant il savait qu'ils en brûlaient tous d'envie. Mais le rétablissement d'Hermione était la priorité de Ron, alors ils avaient apporté leur soutien, sans faillir, attendant simplement qu'il soit prêt à annoncer la nouvelle, une fois Hermione remise.

Ron sourit à son ami, le voile de peur et de fureur qui recouvrait jusque-là son visage sembla se dissoudre pour laisser la place à un sourire franc que lui rendit Harry.

_Je suis heureux pour vous mon vieux ! Vous comptez l'annoncer quand ?

Ron soupira. Il revit le visage grisâtre d'Hermione quand il lui avait fait sa demande, il ne voulait pas garder ce souvenir en tête pour se remémorer ce moment magique de leur vie. Il ne voulait pas que sa demande soit entachée par tout ça.

_Pas maintenant… répondit-il simplement.

Puis il ajouta :

_Tu avais raison, elle avait deviné…

Harry rit de bon cœur. Il traversa la pièce et serra son ami sans ses bras.

_Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous Ron…

_Merci Harry… Bientôt, nous serons tous des Weasley !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Mrs Weasley entra dans la cuisine et sourit, émue, à la vue de son fils et de celui qu'elle considérait comme tel depuis tant d'années, riant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais elle devait interrompre ce moment fraternel.

_Mon chéri, Hermione te cherche…

Ron remercia sa mère et s'empressa de se diriger vers la fête mais Mrs Weasley posa une main sur son bras tandis qu'Harry quittait la pièce.

_Attends Ron… Comment va Hermione ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un sourire amer.

_Tu la connais, elle ne veut rien montrer… Physiquement, elle se remet… Mais pour le reste…

_Il lui faudra du temps mon garçon… Et de l'amour…

Ron acquiesça. De l'amour, il en avait à revendre, il n'aurait pu trouver de mots pour décrire, pour expliquer à quel point elle lui était précieuse. Il espérait simplement que cela suffirait…

La jeune femme était toujours assise, Ginny avait rejoint Harry et Luna était monté changer ses enfants. Hermione était confortablement installée, un plaid sur ses jambes, mais elle avait pâli depuis tout à l'heure. Ron se précipita pour s'agenouiller devant elle et la dévisager avec inquiétude.

_Hey, tu te sens bien ?

La jeune femme passa soudain ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreignit, manquant le faire basculer en arrière. Il l'enlaça à son tour, surpris.

_Restes avec moi… souffla Hermione dans son cou.

Ron resserra son étreinte en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne vais nulle part Hermione…dit-il doucement, avec un pincement au cœur.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et il voyait qu'elle en avait conscience, ce qui augmentait son sentiment de frustration. S'il avait pu trouver une formule pour soulager sa peine, sa peur, sa douleur, il l'aurait utilisée sans hésitation. S'il avait pu prendre sa place, s'il avait su la protéger… Il ferma les yeux, la culpabilité ne rongeait mais elle avait besoin de lui. Elle s'écarta soudain, et lui offrit une mine contrite.

_Je suis désolée… C'est juste que… J'ai besoin de toi…

Ron l'embrassa sur le front et se releva pour s'assoir auprès elle.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité, je suis là et je serai toujours là…

Il passa le reste de la soirée un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Petit à petit, les invités prirent congés, ils voyaient Hermione lutter contre le sommeil alors ils s'éclipsèrent discrétement. Lorsque Bill et Fleur, portant leur fille endormie, eurent disparu dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée, Mrs Weasley s'empressa de se tourner vers les sièges, où, la tête contre l'épaule de Ron, Hermione avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à ranger la salle à l'aide de leurs baguettes tandis que Mr Weasley faisait réapparaitre le mobilier du salon.

_Vous devriez monter, suggéra Molly en regardant la jeune femme avec tendresse.

Ron hocha la tête tandis qu'Hermione réagissait à peine. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'eut même pas la force de protester et se laissa aller contre sa poitrine, les bras noués autour de son cou, les yeux fermés.

_Bonne nuit maman, murmura le jeune homme, et merci pour la soirée…

_De rien mon chéri, bonne nuit…

Lorsqu'il posa Hermione sur le lit, avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs de ses blessures, la jeune femme eut du mal à accepter de dénouer ses bras du cou de Ron. Même à travers les méandres de son sommeil, elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence. Le jeune homme s'empressa de se déshabiller et se glissa auprès d'elle, la laissant se nicher contre lui. Il caressa pensivement ses cheveux. Hermione avait pris une potion pour le sommeil dans la soirée, il espérait que cette fois ci, elle serait efficace. Il avait décidé de retourner au bureau dans quelques jours, Hermione était entre de bonnes mains avec sa mère, et il trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de traquer l' « Héritier », espérant ainsi étancher sa soif de vengeance et arrêter ses projets de résurrection. Jusque-là, les Aurors, menés par Harry et Neville, avaient réussi à débusquer sept Mangemorts qui étaient présents ce jour-là au château. Ils n'en avaient tiré aucune information, un seul regard de Kingsley les avaient dissuadés de penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, utiliser du Veritaserum. Les perquisitions du château avaient toutefois permis de récolter de précieux indices et Ron n'avait qu'une hâte, les voir et travailler dessus. Seul le fameux livre demeurait introuvable.

Il soupira, sentir Hermione contre lui, en vie, était grisant, et pourtant, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son corps meurtri, il entendait ses hurlements, il la voyait dans son lit d'hôpital. La chape de plomb était revenue une fois que le sentiment de soulagement s'était estompé, alourdissant son cœur d'une peine qu'il s'efforçait de garder pour lui.

Epuisé, il finit par s'assoupir, bercé par la respiration d'Hermione.

Un hurlement perçant le fit brutalement bondir de son lit. Il manqua tomber sur le plancher mais se stabilisa de justesse. Les yeux écarquillés de peur, il vit Hermione qui hurlait et se débattait dans les draps, toujours endormie. Ses cris étaient déchirants, et chacun d'eux était comme une blessure physique pour le jeune homme. Les mains tremblantes, Ron se précipita pour essayer de la calmer tandis qu'une cavalcade dans les escaliers indiquaient qu'elle avait réveillé la maisonnée.

_Hermione, Hermione, je suis là, calmes toi !

_Non, non, laissez-moi, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi !

Elle poussa un nouveau cri qui déchira la nuit, glaçant le sang de Ron. Bouleversé, il comprit alors qu'elle était en train de revivre sa torture. Au bord des larmes, il alluma la lumière et essaya tant bien que mal de garder ses petites mains dans les siennes tandis que, les yeux toujours fermés, elle se débattait de plus belle. Harry, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley, en robes de chambres et pyjamas, blêmes et échevelés, surgirent dans la chambre, baguettes pointées en avant. Ron leur jeta un regard désemparé, tout en continuant à parler à Hermione.

_Hermione, mon amour, Hermione écoutes moi, réveilles toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, un cauchemar, réveilles toi s'il te plait, ouvres les yeux…

Il se maudit quand il entendit les tremblements dans sa voix. Il devait être fort, pour elle, il ne devait pas craquer. Savoir qu'elle revivait en ce moment même les douleurs qu'elle avait vécues le plongeait dans un profond désarroi. Sa mère s'assit sur le rebord du lit avec un air soucieux et essaya aussi de saisir Hermione, en vain.

_Elle a pourtant pris sa potion, ce n'est pas normal, s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'un nouveau cri de douleur s'échappait des lèvres de la jeune femme.

Harry semblait choqué et incapable du moindre mouvement, Mr Weasley paraissait perdu et ne savoir que faire de ses mains et de sa baguette, Ginny, elle, était partie en courant chercher sa mallette et se précipita au chevet d'Hermione. Elle sortit une petite fiole, la déboucha et après plusieurs tentatives, réussit à une glisser une goutte sur la langue de son amie. Hermione toussa violemment pendant quelques minutes, puis soudain, ouvrit de grands yeux perdus, affolés. Haletante, en sueur, elle se redressa et fixa sans comprendre les mains de Ron qui maintenaient fermement les siennes.

_Ron ?

Sa voix était faible, cassée. Ron relâcha ses mains et la prit dans ses bras.

_Chhh, tout va bien, je suis là…

Elle releva la tête et sembla enfin remarquer la présence des autres. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

_Oh je suis tellement désolée, je vous ai réveillés, je suis vraiment désolée…

Mrs Weasley soupira tristement et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

_Oh ma chérie, tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est moi qui suis navrée que la potion n'ait pas eu l'effet escompté…

Ron sentait la jeune femme trembler contre lui. Chaque cauchemar qu'elle faisait le réduisait à un état d'impuissance qu'il supportait mal. Quand elle était en proie à ses souvenirs, plus rien n'avait de prise sur elle, comme si sa douleur la rendait inaccessible, comme si rien ne pouvait la sauver. Et cette simple idée lui était insoutenable.

Ginny soupira en refermant sa malle.

_Hermione, tu as déjà le dosage maximal des potions anti-rêves, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te donner d'autres… J'en parlerai à Sainte Mangouste demain…

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête. Mrs Weasley se leva.

_Retournons au lit les enfants, Hermione, est-ce que tu voudrais une tasse de thé ? Une tisane ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

_Non, non merci Molly… souffla-t-elle.

Ils sortirent un à un, Harry hésita puis alla déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être en proie aux cauchemars à peine les yeux fermés, mais là, cela allait au-delà. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce qu'avait vécu Hermione. L'avoir entendue hurler il y a quelques années au manoir des Malefoy, constater ensuite les dégâts, tout ceci était en deçà du fait de la voir se tordre de douleur en hurlant. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar, cet aperçu avait été comme une gifle.

Une fois la porte refermée sur Harry et l'obscurité revenue, Ron s'allongea, en gardant toujours Hermione serrée contre lui.

_Dors maintenant, dit-il dans un murmure de peur de trahir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Ils restèrent un long moment allongés sans un mot, la respiration d'Hermione s'apaisa et devint régulière, tant et si bien que Ron crut qu'elle s'était rendormie. Mais la jeune femme se mit à parler.

_Ron… Pardon, pardon pour tout ça, pour ne pas avoir pris tout ça au sérieux, pour ne pas avoir été prudente…

Ron déglutit et resserra son étreinte sans pouvoir répondre. Il s'efforça de calmer les sanglots qu'il sentait poindre.

_Je n'étais pas là, je n'étais pas là pour te protéger Hermione, c'est moi qui te demande pardon, j'avais juré de ne plus jamais t'abandonner, et pourtant c'est ce que j'ai fait, ils t'ont torturée et je n'étais pas là pour te protéger…

Il sentit Hermione se tendre et se relever en échappant à ses bras. Elle leva des yeux peinés vers lui.

_Ron, c'est faux, tu ne m'as pas abandonnée…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. La boule dans sa gorge ne faisait que grossir et chaque mot menaçait de faire rompre le barrage qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir en lui.

_Hermione, je t'aime, par Merlin je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Et je t'ai une fois de plus abandonnée, j'aurais dû être avec toi, j'aurais dû les empêcher de te faire du mal, je… Je t'ai laissée tomber, encore une fois…

Il sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue alors il se tut. Hermione était effarée.

_Ron, tu penses encore à _ça_ ?

Devant l'absence de réponse du jeune homme, Hermione soupira et posa une main sur ses genoux.

_Ron, je t'ai pardonnée il y a longtemps maintenant, quand est-ce que tu vas te pardonner à toi-même ?

_Jamais… murmura Ron en la regardant avec gravité.

Hermione lui caressa la joue, essuyant au passage sa larme.

_Ron, tu nous as sauvés tellement de fois et de tellement de façons différentes… Tu n'as jamais hésité à te sacrifier pour nous, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois pas ce que je vois ? Un homme bon, fort et courageux…

_Mais si je ne vous avais pas abandonnés, peut être que nous n'aurions pas été dans cette forêt à ce moment-là, nous n'aurions pas été capturés, et peut être que tu n'aurais pas été torturée…

_Et peut être que tu n'aurais pas été là pour sauver Harry et détruire le médaillon, répliqua Hermione.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il aimait voir cette Hermione là, celle qui avait toujours le dernier mot, celle qui ne se laissait pas démonter. La jeune femme se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

_Hermione, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

_Arrêter de te torturer l'esprit ?

_Je suis sérieux… marmonna le jeune homme.

Hermione se tut un instant, pour souffla, si doucement que Ron faillit ne pas l'entendre.

_Restes juste avec moi…

Elle avait peur. Peur de s'endormir et de replonger dans ses cauchemars, de revivre chaque scène, chaque torture, dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de sentir de nouveau le Doloris déchirer chaque cellule de son corps. Et elle ne pouvait nier cette angoisse qui l'habitait depuis son réveil. Celle de tomber à nouveau dans un piège qui la renverrait dans les mains de ses bourreaux. Si un simple élève avait réussi à endormir sa méfiance et celle des Aurors, comment ne pas scruter le moindre visage avec anxiété, comment ne pas sursauter au moindre bruit suspect… Elle s'exhortait au courage, elle avait toujours affronté les dangers avec bravoure auprès de Ron et Harry, alors la simple idée de se trouver réduite à une pauvre fille incapable de prendre soin d'elle était une idée qui la révulsait.

Elle devait reprendre les choses en main, ils avaient gagné sur son corps, qui avait dû se reconstruire morceau par morceau, mais elle ne les laisserait pas gagner sur son âme. Ron était là, les Weasley, Harry et tous leurs amis…Elle avait de la chance et elle en était consciente.

Lorsqu'elle sentit la fatigue alourdir à nouveau ses paupières, elle ne lutta pas, à quoi bon, et se laissa glisser lentement dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Ron sentit le corps de la jeune femme se détendre, il sut qu'elle s'était endormie. Les médecins leur avaient dit qu'il faudrait du temps pour apaiser le traumatisme subi, Hermione s'était déjà montrée exceptionnellement forte, mais cela il n'en avait pas douté. Pourtant, il n'oublierait jamais les images d'Hermione torturée, et il savait à cet instant qu'il ne trouverait certes jamais la paix, car il lui était impossible d'accepter ce qui c'était passé, mais qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver l' « Héritier », même si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait dans sa vie.


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour ou bonsoir selon où vous êtes !_

_Déjà merci infiniment pour les reviews, chacune d'elle me touche énormément et me motive encore plus si c'est possible !_

_Comme je l'avais annoncé, je me suis réservée quelques chapitres un peu plus calmes afin de poser les bases des évènements à venir ! J'espère que votre enthousiasme restera le même en tout cas !_

_Justine : oui, la vengeance va se profiler de plus en plus dans les chapitres à venir ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review pleine de bonne humeur et terriblement gentille !_

_Cora : je suis contente de te relire, merci à toi de suivre ma fiction et merci pour tes encouragements !_

_Light of soul : et bien figures toi que selon ce que j'écris, je change la musique que j'écoute, ça m'aide à me sentir encore plus proche des personnages ! En tout cas j'ai adoré ta review alors encore merci !_

_Kate : ouiii je mobilise actuellement tout mon côté fleur bleue pour imaginer une demande en mariage qui leur corresponde ! Affaire à suivre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Melancholy : merci infiniment, c'est incroyablement motivant de lire des reviews comme ça !_

_En bref, merci à vous, anonymes et non anonymes, de donner autant de crédit à ma fiction ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises !_

_Ce médicomage est un idiot !

_Ron ! protesta Hermione en sortant de la cheminée des Weasley.

Elle avait encore de nombreux rendez-vous à l'hôpital et Ron tenait à être présent à chaque fois. Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'aider à marcher.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'utilises pas les bébilles que tu m'as obligé à prendre pendant des semaines ! marmonna-t-il.

_Des béquilles, corrigea la jeune femme avec un sourire… Je peux marcher Ron, je boite un peu c'est tout, tu peux me lâcher tu verras !

Ron secoua farouchement la tête en resserrant sa prise. Quelques jours auparavant, elle avait tenu le même discours, et avait fini par trébucher sur un jouet de Victoire. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit de la chute, il avait cru mourir mais fort heureusement, elle s'en était sortie avec une simple écorchure au genou, une de plus sur son corps qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé totalement.

_Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses d'avantage ! Tu veux que je t'aide à monter ?

_En fait, j'aimerais plutôt être dehors, il fait beau…

Hermione avait l'impression d'être devenue claustrophobe depuis son séjour à l'hôpital. Elle recherchait sans cesse le grand air, ce qui n'était pas toujours possible avec la météo capricieuse de la région. Ron la conduisit dans le jardin, et après avoir esquivé quelques flaques de boue laissées par la pluie de la veille, ils s'installèrent sur deux vieux transats rouillés, au soleil. Le Terrier était cerné par les Aurors et les charmes de protection, Hermione le savait, même si Ron faisait tout pour la préserver de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle savait que les missions se multipliaient pour retrouver l'Héritier, elle savait aussi que Ron brûlait d'envie d'en faire partir mais qu'il refusait de la laisser. Et si elle culpabilisait un peu, elle ne disait rien. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, sa culpabilité ne pesait rien face au soulagement de le savoir sauf, avec elle, et non pas aux trousses du soi-disant descendant de Voldemort.

_Je persiste à dire que nous devrions consulter un autre médicomage, reprit Ron en chassant distraitement un gnome qui avait planté ses petites dents pointues dans le cuir épais de sa chaussure.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regarda Mrs Weasley qui au loin, apprenait à Victoire à jardiner. Fleur attendait son deuxième enfant et avait besoin de repos, aussi Molly avait-elle proposé à Victoire de passer la journée au Terrier, ce que la fillette s'était empressée d'accepter. Ses boucles rousses semblaient scintiller au soleil et Hermione se dit que malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, Victoire avait tout d'une Vélane. Belle, gracieuse, lumineuse. Parfois, elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait un enfant à Ron et elle… Elle espérait qu'il prendrait tout de son père : ses cheveux flamboyants, ses traits fins, ses yeux incroyablement bleus… Et qu'il n'aurait pas ses cheveux touffus et ses dents trop grandes…

_Ginny nous a assuré que c'était le meilleur de toute l'Angleterre, finit-elle par soupirer en réponse au jeune homme.

_Alors allons ailleurs, tiens en France par exemple ! Il n'est même pas capable de trouver la potion qu'il te faut pour dormir ! répliqua Ron sans décolérer.

A chaque cauchemar, le cœur du jeune homme saignait un peu plus. La voir se débattre, pousser des cris effroyables, pour se réveiller ensuite hagarde, en larmes, tout cela attisait sa colère et sa soif de vengeance. Elle avait beau agir normalement le reste de la journée, faire comme si de rien n'était, Ron savait que les cauchemars l'affectaient plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Sans parler du manque de sommeil que cela engendrait, marquant chaque jour un peu plus son visage déjà durement éprouvé.

_Ron, tu aimerais avoir combien d'enfants ?

Ron crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, il se mit à tousser violemment, puis il la dévisagea, les oreilles écarlates, les yeux écarquillés, pris de court.

_Tu es… Tu es…

Hermione faillit éclater de rire devant l'air de pure panique qu'arborait Ron. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_Non, Ron, je ne suis pas enceinte, lança-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

Ron rougit d'avantage et se mit à balbutier.

_Ah, d'accord, ouf ! Enfin non pas que ce serait une mauvaise chose, je veux dire bien sûr que je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, je ne me pose même pas la question, mais je ne suis pas prêt, enfin, tu sais, être père, tout ça, c'est énorme, et je serais épouvantable et…

_Et si tu répondais juste à ma question ? l'interrompit la jeune femme en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

_Heu… Un, ce serait déjà bien non ?

_Un ? répéta Hermione, stupéfaite.

_Oui, un, j'y ai réfléchi…

_Tu y as réfléchi ?

_Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ? répliqua le jeune homme, agacé.

Mais Hermione le regardait à présent avec une surprise teintée de tendresse. Ron, légèrement embarrassé, reprit.

_En fait, je me dis à quoi bon avoir plusieurs enfants si c'est pour ne pas leur accorder suffisamment d'attention ? Pour ne pas leur offrir tout ce dont ils rêvent ? Donc, oui, un, ça me parait bien !

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête de côté et l'observa longuement sans rien dire.

_C'est vraiment tout ce que tu retiens de ton enfance ? finit-elle par demander avec douceur.

Ron ne répondit pas, il croisa les bras et se mura dans le silence. Il se sentait à la fois honteux d'avoir été ainsi percé à jour et confus d'avoir cette conversation. Hermione se redressa en grimaçant de douleur, puis posa sa main sur ses bras croisés.

_Ron, je suis fille unique, et je vais te dire à quoi ressemble l'enfance d'une fille unique… Oh, bien entendu, j'ai eu l'amour exclusif de mes parents, leur vie a tourné autour de moi pendant des années, et ils ont toujours été attentifs… Mais peut être trop ? Je n'avais personne avec qui partager cette attention, qui devenait pesante parfois, je me sentais sans cesse épiée, analysée, par moment, parce que justement j'étais leur seule fille, donc toute leur inquiétude de parents allait vers moi et ce n'était pas toujours simple, c'était étouffant… Et j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur, un frère, avec qui parler de certaines choses dont on ne peut pas parler avec ses parents… Bien sûr, j'ai eu Ginny et Harry, une fois que je suis entrée à Poudlard, mais quand j'étais chez mes parents, je me sentais seule malgré tout, malgré les lettres échangées avec eux…

_Et moi ? ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Ron.

Hermione se mit à rire.

_Ron, la plupart des choses que je leur confiais te concernaient ! Ron, tu as connu une maison pleine de rires, de jeux, de complicité, d'amour… Je n'ai pas manqué d'amour, mais j'ai manqué d'un monde à moi, d'une enfance partagée avec quelqu'un… Et j'en ai souffert. Et je ne veux pas que notre enfant en souffre…

Ron soupira et lui embrassa la tempe en l'attirant à lui.

_Je pense quand même que sept enfants c'est de la folie… J'avais l'impression de ne pas exister… Je n'avais jamais de moment de tranquillité, je n'héritais que des vieilleries de mes frères et ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'embêter… J'avais toujours l'impression d'être le roi des crétins avec eux…

_Ça c'est parce que tu es Ronald Weasley, le crétin le plus sensible que je connaisse ! Ils t'aiment, tous autant qu'ils sont…

Ron rit à son tour et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du transat d'Hermione.

_Je croyais que j'avais la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé ? Il faudrait savoir !

La jeune femme se blottit dans les bras qu'il lui tendait.

_Je ne veux pas un seul enfant, je veux qu'ils soient plusieurs, pour pouvoir nous détester ensemble… dit-elle avec un sourire.

_D'accord, d'accord, mais on a le temps tu sais… Et puis ils ne te détesteront pas, impossible !

_Et toi tu ne seras pas épouvantable Ron, les enfants t'adorent, tu seras formidable, comme d'habitude…

Il se laissa aller contre le transat, gardant Hermione dans ses bras. Il se mit à imaginer ce que ça lui ferait de voir Hermione porter son enfant… Et ce qu'il ressentit à cette idée fut à la hauteur de ses espérances. Une douce chaleur avait envahi son cœur et un sourire béat incontrôlable s'était affiché sur son visage.

_Salut vous deux !

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Harry qui vint s'assoir sur le transat libre de Ron.

_Salut Harry !

_Je suis parti à votre rencontre à Sainte Mangouste mais Ginny m'a dit que vous étiez déjà rentrés…

Il sembla hésiter, puis poursuivit.

_Elle m'a aussi dit que le médicomage avait donné son feu vert…

Hermione sentit chaque muscle de Ron se tendre soudain. Mais elle savait que ce moment arriverait, c'était inévitable. Elle devait leur raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu, ils avaient besoin de sa déposition, de son récit, pour avancer dans leur enquête. Ils avaient déjà perdu des semaines. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été incapable de parler, puis les guérisseurs avaient interdit aux Aurors de l'interroger tant qu'ils n'auraient pas estimé qu'elle pourrait le supporter. Et c'était ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

_C'est un charlatan ! Il n'a même pas su trouver une potion pour l'aider à dormir ! Alors je ne me fierai pas à son jugement ! s'exclama brusquement Ron.

Harry soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

_Ron, tu sais comme moi que son témoignage est capital, il y a surement des choses qui nous aideront à avancer, toi aussi tu veux leur peau !

_Pas comme ça, elle n'est pas prête !

Ron s'était redressé et foudroyait Harry du regard. Hermione voulut intervenir mais Harry la devança, sans se laisser impressionner.

_Ron, tu es un Auror, tu sais que nous avons besoin de tous les indices possibles !

_Je m'en contre-fiche, okay ? Ce qui m'importe, c'est Hermione !

_Ron…

Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte qu'Hermione était toujours près de lui. Elle fit mine de se redresser et il s'empressa de l'aider à s'asseoir.

_Je suis prête, dit doucement la jeune femme. Pas à…Pas à raconter, mais je…je peux vous montrer…

Ron et Harry la dévisagèrent, confus.

_Tu veux dire… commença Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_Oui, la Pensine…

_Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire, tu peux y réfléchir…

_Harry, je ne pourrais jamais en parler, en tout cas pas avant longtemps… Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps et utilisons la Pensine, je dois le faire…

Ron était resté silencieux mais Harry nota qu'il avait perdu toute couleur. Hermione sortit sa baguette et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en regardant Ron.

_Ron… Je préfèrerais que tu n'ailles pas dans la Pensine…

Le jeune homme eut l'air d'avoir reçu une gifle. Il bondit sur ses jambes, et s'écria avec indignation.

_Comment ça ? Hermione, je veux savoir ! Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de larmes. Harry savait qu'elle voulait préserver Ron, il frissonna en se disant que ce qu'ils allaient voir allait très certainement les choquer…

_Ron, s'il te plait, supplia Hermione.

Ron secoua la tête avec vigueur.

_Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir, ça me rend fou, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Hermione se cacha le visage dans les mains. Elle sentit les mains de Ron, fermes et chaudes, lui encercler les poignets pour les écarter doucement. Il essuya tendrement ses larmes et appuya son front contre le sien, son souffle balayant son visage.

_Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir… C'est important pour moi, s'il te plait…

Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux si proches qu'Hermione pouvait discerner chaque nuance de bleu qui habillait les iris du jeune homme. Elle sonda son regard, à la recherche du garçon blagueur et insouciant qui la faisait enrager, mais, le cœur brisé, elle se dit que Ron avait trop souffert, il était si sensible que ses vieux démons ressurgissaient dès que la situation devenait difficile.

Harry détourna la tête, presque gêné par un tel degré d'intimité. Bill disait souvent que la relation entre Ron et Hermione avait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui les dépassait tous, et il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il les avait vus se tourner autour pendant des années, il les avait vu vivre leur amour inavoué et réciproque sans parvenir à l'identifier, sans parvenir à comprendre leur possessivité à l'égard l'un de l'autre, refusant en bloc ce qui était évident à tout le monde. Et il devait bien reconnaître que si Ginny et lui, Bill et Fleur, Angelina et Georges, Neville et Luna, étaient tous amoureux et heureux dans leur vie de couple, chez Ron et Hermione, il y avait autre chose, ils étaient comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle, deux pièces uniques qui n'iraient que l'une avec l'autre, se complétant parfaitement, ne prenant leur sens qu'en étant ensemble.

Hermione finit par hocher imperceptiblement la tête, résignée, sans toutefois se départir d'un air extrêmement triste et angoissé. Il avait effectivement le droit de savoir, quoiqu'il lui en coute…

…..

Réunis dans le bureau de Kingsley, Harry et Ron fixaient la Pensine avec appréhension. Hermione était restée au Terrier, et Ron ne pouvait chasser de son esprit son visage chagriné lorsqu'il avait transplané. Neville et Seamus finirent par les rejoindre et Kinglsey verrouilla la porte de son bureau. Il se tourna vers eux, l'air grave.

_Ecoutez, ce que vous allez voir risque de vous choquer, vous aimez tous Miss Granger, à des degrés différents…

Son regard s'attarda sur Ron, puis il reprit.

_Nous devrons analyser chaque scène, chaque moment, à la recherche du moindre indice, vous devrez donc garder la tête froide, quoiqu'il arrive, n'oubliez pas que ce qui est fait est fait, à présent nous devons tout faire pour les arrêter… Aucun meurtre n'a été signalé depuis votre mission, mais nous craignons qu'ils ne reprennent très vite malgré les mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles que nous avons mises en place, le temps presse, Miss Granger n'est pas hors de danger…

Ron grimaça. Il n'aimait pas entendre ça, cela rendait ses peurs plus réelles, plus concrètes alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de les occulter.

_Vous êtes prêts ?

Kinglsey s'adressait surtout à Ron et Harry, lesquels hochèrent la tête. Ils entourèrent la Pensine, la douce lumière argentée dansant sur leurs visages.

D'un seul et même mouvement, ils plongèrent dans les souvenirs d'Hermione.

Ron regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans la forêt interdite et à quelques pas de là, Hermione parlait à un élève, un air bienveillant sur le visage. Ron sentait la présence de ses compagnons près de lui mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage encore intacte de la jeune femme. L'élève leur tournait le dos, mais ils virent le visage d'Hermione se fermer, son regard devenir inquiet et se diriger vers la foule d'invités. Ron s'approcha si près qu'il aurait pu la toucher si elle n'avait pas été un simple fantôme habitant ses souvenirs.

_Heu… James, ça y est, j'ai signé, nous allons retourner vers les autres, disait-elle.

Elle semblait soucieuse, sur le qui-vive. Ron se vit plus loin, demandant à un Auror où elle se trouvait. Il savait ce qui allait se passer dans la seconde qui allait suivre et il serra les poings avec anticipation.

Deux Mangemorts apparurent et s'emparèrent de la jeune femme.

_Non ! s'écria vainement Ron, en écho au Ron du souvenir qui s'était mis à courir vers eux en hurlant.

Il vit la terreur dans les yeux d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et que soudain le souvenir ne s'estompe pour la laisser la place à un nouveau.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un sous-bois. Devant eux, les Mangemorts poussaient Hermione sans ménagement sur un chemin de terre envahi par des racines noueuses et un mélange de feuilles mortes et de boue. Hermione avançait, trébuchant, glissant, les mains liées. Son visage n'exprimait rien de plus qu'une intense concentration mais Ron voyait que la terreur habitait toujours son regard. Il savait qu'il devait guetter des indices, se concentrer sur les Mangemorts, mais il lui était impossible de quitter la jeune femme des yeux, et au fur et à mesure qu'il la voyait, dans un passé insaisissable qu'l ne pouvait plus atteindre ni changer, il sentait comme un poids se faire de plus en plus oppressant dans sa poitrine. Hermione glissa soudain et tomba avec un gémissement.

_Debout Sang de Bourbe ! hurla un Mangemort en la saisissant par les cheveux pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent de larmes de douleur contenues, mais elle garda la mâchoire serrée et avança vaillamment dans le sillage de ses ravisseurs.

Ron eut l'impression qu'une boule énorme obstruait soudain sa gorge. Mettre une image sur ce qu'elle avait vécu était bien plus difficile que ce qu'il croyait. Son sentiment d'impuissance ne faisait que croître, sa colère redoubler, il se sentait au bord des larmes, et sans s'en rendre compte, il retenait tant sa respiration que ses poumons brulaient et menaçaient d'éclater.

Le souvenir s'estompa, puis les images se bousculèrent, le cachot, la découverte du corps dans la cellule voisine, ils avaient l'impression d'être soudain dans un train lancé à toute allure à travers les pensées de la jeune femme. Puis il y eu un arrêt brutal. Hermione était à terre dans une grande salle du château, tremblante, mais défiant du regard l'Héritier qui lui faisait face.

_Qui vous a dit que je vous aiderai ? disait-elle.

Ron écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle était seule, sans baguette, entourée de Mangemorts, et elle provoquait leur chef. Elle était inconsciente ! Un Mangemort se précipita sur elle et la gifla avec violence.

_Non ! hurla Ron en se jetant sur un ennemi vaporeux, qu'il traversa en voulant le saisir. Il se retourna et vit Hermione, sonnée, qui essayait de relever la tête. Sa joue avait pris une teinte violacée, une plaie sur la tempe saignait abondamment et elle avait la bouche pleine de sang.

_Non ! répéta Ron en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle, ses mains se refermant sur le vide.

__Endoloris_ !

Les hurlements d'Hermione déchirèrent son cœur. Il vit, impuissant, son corps se tordre de douleur, chaque sort lui arrachant des hurlements plus effroyables les uns que les autres, et Ron avait l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps répondait à la douleur de la jeune femme. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir, à discerner le passé du présent, le souvenir de la réalité, sa tête était pleine de cris et de larmes, il essayait de repousser la baguette de l'Héritier, mais il se battait contre des chimères sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune prise. Il essayait de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, de faire barrière de son corps, mais tout lui échappait, il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un de ses cauchemars où il assistait à la mort d'Hermione sans pouvoir l'empêcher, où il hurlait sans que personne ne l'entende, il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de lui-même, de la souffrance d'Hermione.

Lorsqu'un Mangemort pointa sa baguette sur elle et l'envoya brutalement contre un mur comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, Ron se sentit soudain tiré en arrière. Il ne savait plus où il était, il n'entendait plus rien, prostré, à genoux, il était pétrifié, les larmes ruisselant sans retenue sur son visage. Il suffoqua, expirant soudain l'air emprisonné dans ses poumons.

_Weasley, est-ce que ça va ? demanda doucement Kinglsey.

C'était la première fois que la voix du directeur du département des Aurors tremblait. Cela sembla ramener Ron à la réalité. Il se releva, toujours muet, et croisa le regard douloureux et bouleversé d'Harry. Blême, celui-ci fixa résolument le sol, espérant ainsi cacher les larmes qui se formaient. Neville et Seamus, encore choqués, échangèrent un regard entendu avec Kingsley et allèrent s'assoir dans un coin retiré du bureau. En tant qu'Aurors, ils avaient tous vu des scènes de crimes effroyables, sans jamais se départir de leur sang-froid et du recul nécessaire. Mais cette fois ci, il s'agissait d'Hermione. Leur amie depuis plus de dix ans, presque une sœur pour l'un, et l'amour de la vie de l'autre.

_Je vais tuer ce chien de mes propres mains…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Ron. Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, il avait parlé fort et très clairement, sur un ton sans appel. Seules ses joues brillantes de larmes trahissaient à quel point il se sentait anéanti, son visage lui s'était fait dur, froid, impitoyable. Il regardait dans le vide, un regard hanté par ce qu'il venait de voir.

_Je vais tous les tuer un par un…

Harry, troublé, regarda Kingsley. Une expédition punitive, il en rêvait, ce qu'il avait vu était abominable, il n'osait pas imaginer l'état de Ron. Mais il n'était pas persuadé que la colère soit leur meilleure alliée dans ce cas. Kingsley semblait partager son avis.

_Ecoutez Weasley, je sais que ces souvenirs vous ont…choqué… Mais agissez en Auror, c'est la condition pour que vous poursuiviez cette enquête, sinon je devrais vous retirer l'affaire…

Ron ne répondit pas, il évita soigneusement de croiser leurs regards et il sortit du bureau très calmement, pour transplaner aussitôt.


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou ! Un nouveau chapitre pour la route ! J'ai pas mal écrit ces derniers temps et ce chapitre était initialement plus long, mais j'ai finalement préféré le couper en deux et vous poster la suite un peu plus tard ! Ne me maudissez pas hein __ en tout cas, les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues, j'adore lire vos impressions ! _

_Et une mention spéciale pour Justine, merci mille fois !_

_Merci de me lire et bonne lecture !_

Arrivé devant le Terrier, Ron hésita puis tourna les talons pour se diriger vers les champs. Les blés lui arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes et frémissaient sur son passage, il avançait, sans savoir où il allait, s'éloignant juste de la maison biscornue où l'attendait Hermione. Il n'était pas prêt. A la voir, à affronter son regard aimant, pas après ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Il avait manqué à son devoir, quel genre d'homme se montrait aussi incapable de protéger les siens ? Il arriva au sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait une étendue de champs balayés par le vent, lequel aplatissait impitoyablement les hautes herbes. Il faisait presque nuit, et de lourds nuages noirs et menaçants assombrissaient d'avantage le temps.

Il avait envie de hurler sa colère au monde entier, de laisser libre court à sa rage. Il avait toujours été colérique, il en était conscient, mais cette fois ci, c'était comme un feu destructeur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Sa famille avait tant sacrifié à cette guerre, il avait tant sacrifié, il avait enterré un frère, failli perdre son meilleur ami, et à présent, la femme qu'il aimait avait souffert au-delà de l'imaginable et était en danger constant, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça… Il aurait voulu trouver un retourneur de temps, et repartir dans le passé, d'abord au manoir des Malefoy, pour tuer Bellatrix et l'empêcher de laisser libre court à sa démence et sa cruauté sur Hermione, puis il sauverait son frère, le mettant à l'abri, et il traquerait tous les Mangemorts et les éliminerait un par un afin qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en prenne à Hermione… Seulement, c'était impossible. Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui, indiquant que quelqu'un avançait vers lui. Bill approcha doucement et contempla avec Ron la vue magnifique que leur offrait la colline. Le temps orageux faisait ressortir les couleurs des champs et des arbres qui composaient le paysage. Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir le toit de la demeure des Lovegood.

_Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? finit par demander Ron, la voix rauque.

_Maman t'a vu arriver… Je savais que tu serais là, on aimait bien venir s'asseoir ici et discuter quand tu étais encore à Poudlard et que je venais vous rendre visite…

Ron hocha silencieusement la tête. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un adolescent qui devait affronter une guerre qui le dépassait de loin mais dans laquelle il avait foncé tête la première par amitié…et par amour…

_Tu me parlais souvent d'elle, tu disais qu'elle était agaçante et la minute d'après tu me disais que c'était la personne la plus incroyable que tu connaisses… Et tu avais cet air quand tu parlais d'elle, tu as toujours cet air quand tu parles d'elle d'ailleurs… Ron, je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre tout ça…

Bill regardait son jeune frère avec une émotion visible. Il n'aimait pas lire la souffrance dans le regard de Ron, le voir rongé par la colère et une culpabilité qui n'était pourtant pas sienne. Il aurait aimé revoir le petit garçon jovial aux folles mèches rousses, mais au fur et à mesure des années, au fur et à mesure que les personnes qu'il aimait étaient exposées au danger, il s'était assombri, pourtant Bill savait que le Ron prêt à rire de tout était encore là, il espérait simplement que la vie l'épargnerait afin de ne pas éteindre cette lueur.

_Ron, que s'est-il passé ? Hermione n'a rien voulu dire, Harry a transplané quelques minutes après toi, il avait l'air bouleversé, puis quand il a vu Hermione, il s'est mis à pleurer… Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi…

Ron sentit ses propres larmes lui bruler les yeux. Quels mots mettre sur l'horreur à laquelle il venait d'assister ? Etait-ce seulement descriptible ? Les images se suffisaient à elles-mêmes, il n'aurait pas pu raconter…

_Nous avons vu… Nous les avons vus l'interroger… La Pensine…

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes s'échappèrent. Glacé d'effroi, Bill passa un bras autour des épaules de son jeune frère, secoué de sanglots. Un grondement de tonnerre effraya une nuée d'oiseaux qui les survolèrent en piaillant.

_Ron, tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, les seuls responsables ce sont eux…

_J'ai sauvé un tas d'inconnus depuis que je suis Auror, et je suis incapable de protéger…de la protéger… lâcha Ron, le visage caché dans ses bras.

_Ron, ne laisses pas la culpabilité t'aveugler, tu fais tout ce qu'il faut, mais tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout, je suis désolé, c'est comme ça… Hermione est forte, elle se remettra, elle a déjà commencé à se remettre… Vous devez être là, vous devez vous battre pour éliminer cette menace… Et tu le sais, Georges et moi, nous sommes prêts à vous aider, Ginny aussi, et Charlie n'hésitera pas non plus… Nous sommes tous avec vous…

Ron lui lança un regard chargé de reconnaissance. Il réalisait pleinement la chance qu'il avait d'être entouré par sa famille, en dépit de ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione. Et il comprenait mieux le point de vue de celle-ci quand elle lui parlait de son enfance.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au Terrier, Hermione les attendait devant la porte, scrutant le champ qui lui faisait face. Elle parut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit Bill en surgir, suivi par Ron. Bill la dépassa en lui adressant un sourire empreint de compassion et entra dans la maison. Ron s'immobilisa à quelques pas d'elle, il semblait en proie à un débat intérieur et ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Celle-ci parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, en boitant, et lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à son niveau, elle leva un regard inquiet vers lui.

_Ron… Est-ce que ça va ?

Ron retint un soupir. Comment pouvait-elle se soucier de lui alors qu'elle… Les images s'imposèrent à nouveau dans son esprit, et sa vue se brouilla une nouvelle fois. Hermione porta une main légèrement tremblante à son visage et la posa sur sa joue avec une infinie tendresse. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact.

_Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

_Oh, Ron, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu regardes, je savais que tu t'en voudrais… Ron, tu n'y es pour rien… S'il te plait, ne t'en veux pas, je ne le supporterais pas…

_Hermione… Ce que j'ai vu… Ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Je te fais le serment qu'ils paieront, tous sans exception…

Il avait ouvert des yeux dont le bleu avait presque viré au gris acier, tant sa rage était palpable. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester, Harry apparut derrière eux, le visage tiré.

_Ron, Kingsley m'a envoyé pour te ramener, nous avons du travail…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis se pencha vers Hermione pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva légèrement du sol. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_Je dois y aller…

_Sois prudent, s'il te plait…Reviens moi en un seul morceau…

Elle regarda Harry et ajouta.

_Veillez l'un sur l'autre, ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…

Les deux amis se regardèrent, interloqués.

_Ne dis plus jamais que ça n'en vaut pas la peine Hermione, plus jamais tu entends ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

Ron lui attrapa le menton et lui tourna la tête vers lui avec douceur. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de larmes.

_Hermione, tu es la personne la plus incroyable, la plus forte, la plus brillante et la plus belle que je connaisse, tu es inestimable, et si nous devons les traquer jusqu'au bout du monde, nous le ferons…

_Alors je viendrai avec vous ! répliqua la jeune femme en se ressaisissant.

_Tu es blessée Hermione, et tu es leur cible, tu sais comme moi qu'il en est hors de question ! Et je ne pourrais pas me concentrer sur une mission si je te sais exposée !

_Tu l'as déjà fait, lorsque nous recherchions les horcruxes, et pendant la bataille… Et je suis la première concernée !

Ron secoua la tête, coupant court à la conversation. La jeune femme poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_Par Merlin, ce que tu es borné !

_J'ai du sang irlandais, ne l'oublies pas, rétorqua le jeune homme avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Il se dirigea avec Harry vers la clôture et ils transplanèrent alors même que les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur le sol.

….

L'orage avait éclaté dans tout le pays, comme une annonce en fanfare de l'été qui commençait… Le chemin de Traverse était vide, des torrents d'une pluie boueuse dévalaient les rues, les rares personnes qui étaient encore dehors en cette heure indue avaient trouvé refuge dans les pubs les plus proches. Dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée par un réverbère, dont la lumière hésitante semblait sur le point de s'éteindre, Ron attendait, tapis dans l'obscurité d'un renfoncement. Le visage à l'abri d'une large capuche, il était aux aguets. Ses sens en alerte captaient chaque son, chaque mouvement, chaque odeur. Le bruit étouffé d'une conversation, la course précipitée d'un rat dont il ne percevait que le regard rougeâtre dans le noir, l'odeur de soufre qui caractérisait ce côté-là du quartier. Il savait que Harry et Seamus étaient proches, prêts à bondir au premier signal. Ils avaient passé des heures à analyser de manière poussée chaque image des souvenirs d'Hermione, analyse menée par Kinglsey lui-même, soucieux d'éviter à ses hommes le revisionnage de ces images insoutenables. Et une description avait frappé Ron et Harry au même moment. Le Mangemort qui avait giflé Hermione portait un tatouage sur le dos de la main. Un pentagramme entouré d'un serpent qui se mordait la queue. Un tatouage qui leur parut étrangement familier, et il leur suffit d'un regard échangé pour que ça leur revienne : l'un des libraires qu'ils avaient interrogé, pour retrouver Hermione après son escapade sur le chemin de Traverse, avait le même tatouage. Ils avaient rapidement trouvé son nom et son adresse. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre… L'un des indicateurs de Seamus leur avait fait savoir que cet homme était rentré la veille même d'un long séjour…

Ron sentait l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et la rage tendre chacun de ses muscles. Ses doigts étaient si serrés autour de sa baguette que ses articulations étaient blanches et douloureuses… Mais peu importait, l'envie d'en découdre était bien trop violente, bien trop pressante.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Il se colla d'avantage contre le mur ruisselant de pluie et plissa les yeux vers la silhouette qui approchait avec empressement. Un homme, enveloppé dans une cape, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, une démarche claudicante… Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer, et se tint prêt. L'homme approcha de la porte et un bruit de clefs se fit entendre. La foudre éclaira brièvement la main tendue vers la serrure, et il aperçut aussitôt le tatouage. Ron n'attendit pas d'avantage. Il bondit sans un bruit et pointa sa baguette vers l'homme, lequel se jeta au sol en brandissant sa baguette à son tour.

__Expelliarmus_ ! hurla Ron.

__Protego ! Stupefix !_

Ron esquiva habilement le sort et se jeta à mains nues sur le Mangemort, qui, pris par surprise, laissa tomber sa baguette au sol avec un cri de colère. Harry et Seamus avaient surgi à leur tour, et pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le combat malgré l'obscurité ambiante brièvement éclairée par l'orage, sans oser lancer un sort de peur de toucher Ron. Celui-ci poussa un cri de rage et finit par parvenir à projeter l'homme au sol. Il le saisit par le col et écrasa son poing sur sa figure en le retenant par le col.

_Ca, c'est pour la gifle, siffla-t-il à son oreille avant de le stupefixer.

Harry dut se contenir pour ne pas faire la même chose. Il échangea un regard avec Ron. Essoufflé, la lèvre en sang, le jeune homme rabattit sa capuche et ils finirent par laisser Seamus transplaner avec le Mangemort, le suivant de près.

…..

_Hermione, tu dors ?

La jeune femme se tourna sans son lit avec un soupir et fixa le plafond.

_Non, je n'y arrive pas…

A l'extérieur, un temps d'apocalypse faisait rage, le tonnerre faisait régulièrement trembler les murs de la chambre, et les éclairs projetaient des ombres inquiétantes au plafond. L'orage grondait et semblait ne devoir jamais finir. Hermione n'aurait pas pu dormir de toutes les manières. C'était la première nuit qu'elle passait sans Ron depuis son retour de l'hôpital, et elle supportait mal le vide à côté d'elle. Ginny et elle avaient décidé de partager la même chambre pour la nuit, et Hermione avait l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière, quand elle dormait dans la chambre de Ginny à chaque séjour au Terrier tandis qu'Harry héritait du lit de camp de la chambre de Ron. Elles avaient passé des heures à chuchoter entre elles, Ginny parlant d'Harry et elle-même de Ron… Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

_Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandée si Harry avait vraiment une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur ses…

_Oh ça va ! Fred et Georges m'avaient juré l'avoir vu dans les douches des vestiaires après les matchs de Quidditch ! se défendit Ginny avant d'éclater de rire.

_Cela dit, maintenant je sais que c'est faux ! ajouta-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

Hermione se mit à rire elle aussi, toujours allongée sur le dos puis elle fit mine de vomir.

_Tu sais qu'il y a des choses que je préfère ignorer hein ! Tu n'aimerais pas que je te demande quelque chose au sujet de Ron et de son… Bref !

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as harcelée pendant un certain temps au sujet du tatouage de Ron justement ! lui rappela son amie avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

_C'était de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas raconté cette histoire de tatouages !

Elles rirent de bon cœur. Hermione dut faire un effort pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Mais la foudre éclaira son visage à ce moment-là, et Ginny se releva aussitôt sur un coude.

_Hermione, ça va ? Tu as l'air crispée, tu as mal ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton soucieux.

La jeune femme soupira en reprenant contenance.

_Ça va Ginny, je t'assure…

Ginny secoua la tête avec un claquement de langue impatient.

_Hermione, enfin, arrêtes de vouloir jouer les braves, nous le savons tous que tu es courageuse, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir mal, particulièrement après ce qui…ce qui t'es arrivée…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait effectivement toujours eu le sentiment de ne pas devoir faillir, d'être celle qui devait tenir bon, un pilier, sur lequel ses amis pouvaient compter, elle avait toujours mené plusieurs combats de front, enchainant les heures de travail sans jamais se plaindre, elle avait toujours eu cette impression de devoir prouver sa valeur en travaillant deux fois plus, peut-être parce qu'elle était une fille, la seule fille d'un trio qui attirait tous les regards, des regards, féminins surtout, dans lesquels elle avait trop souvent le sentiment de lire de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi l'Elu et un Weasley, populaire même si c'était malgré lui, perdaient-ils du temps avec une Née Moldue pas spécialement jolie et trop intelligente pour être de bonne compagnie ? Révoltée, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied pour légitimer son appartenance au trio. Se rendant indispensable par son érudition et son bon sens.

_Je ne sais pas… finit par dire Hermione, être la seule fille coincée entre l'Elu et ton frère qui ne se rendait même pas compte que les filles se pâmaient sur son passage, disons que ce n'était pas forcément facile…

Ginny ricana et s'assit en croisant ses longues jambes.

_Tu oublies que tu parles à la cadette d'une famille qui comportait six garçons jusque-là ! Alors crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est de devoir faire ses preuves !

Hermione sourit, Ginny avait raison, elle était la mieux placée pour comprendre ce sentiment. Entre les aînés charismatiques, les jumeaux farceurs et Ron surprotecteur, elle imaginait sans mal à quel point son amie avait dû jouer des coudes pour faire sa place au même titre que les autres, mais heureusement pour cela, elle avait hérité du tempérament de sa mère !

Ginny se leva soudain de son lit.

_Bon je vais te préparer une autre potion ! Des côtes cassées c'est très douloureux et très long à guérir, tu ne vas pas souffrir comme ça longtemps sans rien nous dire !

Elle revint quelques instants après avec une tasse dans laquelle elle mélangeait vigoureusement une mixture verdâtre dont la simple odeur arracha une grimace de dégoût à Hermione.

Mais elle la bût sans rechigner.

_Il faudra que je remercie le professeur Chourave pour ces décoctions…

Ginny hocha la tête et attendit qu'Hermione avale la totalité du breuvage. Puis elle reprit la tasse, souffla « _tergeo_ » en pointant sa baguette pour la nettoyer avant de la poser sur le bureau et de retourner dans son lit. Elle reprit sa position initiale et Hermione s'allongea. Il y a eu un court silence, dominé par le martèlement de la pluie sur la maison.

_Ce sera le 31 juillet…

Hermione porta son regard sur son amie, croyant avoir mal entendu, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, puis par la joie. Elle avait immédiatement compris de quoi parlait Ginny.

_Oh, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en s'asseyant avec précaution. Mais par Merlin, ça va vite être là ! C'est dans moins de deux mois ! Ta mère va être dans tous ses états !

Ginny haussa les épaules. Dehors la pluie avait redoublé tandis que les coups de tonnerre s'espaçaient un peu.

_On ne le lui a pas encore annoncé, on aimerait profiter de nos derniers instants de paix !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, légèrement honteuse. Mrs Weasley était comme une mère pour Harry et elle-même.

_Et… Hermione, est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

_Oh, Ginny ! Bien sûr, j'en serais honorée !

Elle voulut se lever, mais découragée par la douleur lancinante de ses côtes, elle tendit les bras vers Ginny, qui vint l'embrasser et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_Je vais demander à Luna aussi !

_Ta tante Muriel va surement apprécier, une née moldue et une Lovegood !

Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

_Justement !

Elles rirent ensemble puis Ginny retourna s'allonger. Au bout de quelques instants, la voix d'Hermione s'éleva à son tour, plus faible et plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

_Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ?

_J'en suis sure… Ils doivent aller bien de toutes façons, parce qu'il est absolument hors de question qu'ils aient survécu à Voldemort pour se faire tuer par des Mangemorts à moitié Troll !

Hermione se pelotonna sous sa couverture. Elle avait un besoin viscéral de Ron, il avait une telle influence sur elle, en l'espace de quelques minutes il pouvait la faire fondre de tendresse la faire rire, la mettre en colère, la surprendre, jamais elle ne se sentait exister autant qu'en sa présence.

Alors Ginny avait raison, oui, ils devaient aller bien, il devait aller bien…

….

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux une énième fois. L'orage semblait se calmer à l'extérieur, mais il avait perdu la notion du temps et n'aurait su dire l'heure qu'il était. Harry, les pieds croisés sur son bureau, somnolait dans son siège, bras croisés et la tête renversée en arrière. Ron haussa un sourcil et soupira. Au moins, il avait la consolation de voir son ami dormir paisiblement sans grimacer ou hurler de douleur en se tenant sa cicatrice. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant un filet de bave au coin de la bouche d'Harry, lequel sembla sentir le poids de son regard puisqu'il sursauta soudain et regarda autour de lui avec un air ensommeillé et hagard.

_Ca y est, c'est fini ? demanda-t-il avec une voix pâteuse.

Ron secoua négativement la tête.

_Toujours pas, maugréa-t-il, si nous nous en étions occupés nous-mêmes, ce serait probablement fini…

_Et tu serais probablement suspendu pour violence envers un prisonnier… commenta Harry en se frottant les yeux.

Puis il se leva et s'étira tandis que Ron s'était réfugié dans un silence boudeur.

_Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça, tu n'aurais pas pu te contenir, et il y a de bonnes chances pour que moi non plus ! Kingsley sait ce qu'il fait, Seamus et lui auront tôt fait de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Ron ne répondit pas mais poussa un soupir éloquent en se passant de nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

_Tu vas finir chauve à ce rythme… Un café ? Un thé ?

Le jeune homme refusa d'un geste de la main et replongea dans ses pensées. La plupart étant tournée vers Hermione, vers la femme époustouflante qui avait accepté de l'épouser… Dire que pendant des années, il avait refusé en bloc ses sentiments, les enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même, persuadé qu'ils ne seraient que source de souffrance puisqu'à sens unique… Et aujourd'hui, elle avait accepté de porter son nom, d'être liée à lui aux yeux du monde. Il osait à peine y croire, et en même temps, il était terrifié, ces derniers mois avaient été cauchemardesques, comme si une ombre maléfique avait décidée de s'étendre sur leur avenir.

_Ron, est-ce que tu es libre le 31 juillet ? demanda soudain son ami entre deux gorgées de thé.

Ron fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

_Je serais probablement occupé à fêter ton anniversaire mon vieux, pourquoi ?

_Je risque d'avoir besoin d'un garçon d'honneur ce jour-là…

Ron bondit sur ses jambes pour donner une accolade à Harry en riant.

_C'est formidable Harry ! J'en serais honoré, vraiment !

_Je sais que le moment n'est pas idéal, mais bon, je crois qu'avec ces derniers évènements, les moments idéaux vont manquer !

_Hum…

Harry sourit au nouvel arrivant.

_Neville, je croyais que tu étais en repos forcé après ta blessure en Ecosse, ton bras va mieux ?

Ron sortit de sa rêverie concernant son propre futur mariage et regarda à son tour. Neville les fixait avec de grands yeux arrondis par ce qui semblait être de la stupeur. Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et Harry remarqua soudain qu'il portait encore ses chaussons aux pieds.

_Heu…Neville ? Tout va bien ? Luna et les enfants vont bien ? s'inquiéta soudain Ron.

Neville hocha la tête en silence et s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser passer une personne que sa haute silhouette avait dissimulée jusque-là. Harry écarquilla les yeux, hébété, tandis que Ron sentit son cœur manquer un battement et l'adrénaline soudain pulser dans ses veines.

Narcissa Malefoy.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour ! Une nouvelle suite, plus longue que la moyenne, qui je l'espère vous plaira !_

_Concernant la suite des chapitres, je suis en pleine interrogation : m'arrêter une fois l'intrigue résolue, ou poursuivre, après le dénouement, sur des chapitres narrant simplement les mariages, grossesses et vies de chacun ? Je voudrais vraiment avoir vos avis sur la question !_

_Merci encore pour les reviews ! Chacune d'elles me fait sourire comme une idiote, c'est vraiment super de lire vos retours !_

_Chapou69 : merci pour tous ces compliments ! Et de me savoir lue c'est déjà super, après c'est sûr que je ne crache pas sur quelques reviews ! _

_Kate : merci de toujours me lire et merci de ton message !_

_Justine : fidèle au poste et je t'en remercie infiniment ! Tes reviews font partie de celles que je relis des fois pour me motiver ! Et non, je ne suis pas JKR, j'aimerais bien avoir son talent ET son compte en banque lol ! En tout cas, on peut difficilement faire un plus beau compliment pour la fan de JKR que je suis alors merci !_

_Bonne lecture, bises à tous et même aux anonyme qui passent (coucou je vous vois !)_

Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas changé. A peine quelques rides sur son visage témoignaient du temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle était toujours aussi grande et mince, elle avait toujours ce port de tête altier qui donnait l'impression qu'elle regardait tout le monde de haut. Mais sa froide assurance avait laissé la place au désespoir. Ses mains, agrippées à un petit sac noir, tremblaient, ses vêtements avaient perdu leur lustre d'antan et semblaient avoir été rapiécés à plusieurs reprises. Un grand manteau noir élimé la recouvrait.

Son regard alla de Ron, à Harry sur lequel elle s'attarda avec une expression indéchiffrable.

_Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Harry.

Elle sembla surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle, puis elle se ressaisit et balbutia.

_Je…Je devais vous voir… J'ai voulu aller chez les Weasley… Mais je craignais que… Alors j'ai pensé à ce garçon, qui avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Neville secouait la tête avec un air incrédule, comme s'il s'attendait à se réveiller à chaque instant dans son lit, et découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

_Où est mon fils ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, Neville, lui, semblait toujours aussi abasourdi et ne réagit pas.

_Alors vous débarquez après des années d'exil, en plein milieu de la nuit, pour nous demander où est votre fils ? interrogea Ron avec scepticisme.

Harry la regarda resserrer la prise de ses mains sur son sac, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était si pâle qu'elle semblait malade. Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, certes pas de manière spontanée, mais elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle aurait pu le trahir après avoir obtenu la confirmation que son fils vivait, mais elle n'en avait rien fait, elle avait préféré trahir Voldemort. Il se demandait toujours ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça…

Elle semblait sur le point de défaillir sous le regard inquisiteur de Ron, alors Harry entreprit de pousser une chaise vers elle sans un mot. Elle s'y installa avec reconnaissance et se passa une main sur le visage. Puis elle releva la tête vers eux.

_Pourquoi l'avoir arrêté ? Drago… Drago est innocent… Il n'a rien fait !

Ce disant, sa voix avait retrouvé un semblant d'aplomb. Ron ricana froidement.

_C'est un Mangemort, il porte la marque, il a participé au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore et il a combattu activement auprès de Voldemort… De quoi séjourner à Azkaban !

Narcissa Malefoy tressaillit comme si on l'avait giflée.

_Ce n'était qu'un enfant, s'écria-t-elle, un enfant terrorisé, il n'avait pas le choix, nous n'avions pas le choix !

_Nous avions son âge aussi ! rétorqua sèchement Ron.

_Il sera jugé équitablement, tout sera pris en compte, intervint Harry.

Narcissa reporta son attention sur lui.

_Je vous ai sauvé… Il y a cinq ans… Vous devez m'aider à votre tour !

Ron haussa les sourcils sans comprendre et se tourna vers son ami.

_En effet, mais je ne ferais pas obstacle à la justice… Mais oui, vous m'avez sauvé oui, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous en remercier…

_Et nous avons sauvé Drago à deux reprises, intervint Ron avec mépris, même s'il ignorait tout de l'épisode de la forêt.

_Je peux vous aider à retrouver ce que vous cherchez…

Ils remarquèrent que ses tremblements s'étaient faits plus violents et que ses yeux semblaient emplis d'effroi. Ron fronça les sourcils, elle avait réussi à capter son attention cette fois ci.

_De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry.

_Je sais que votre amie, la Sa…La née Moldue, je sais qu'elle est recherchée… Je sais qui la recherche…

_Nous aussi ! répliqua Harry en croisant les bras sans laisser trahir sa surprise.

_Je sais qui _IL_ est…

Ron retint son souffle et il sentit Harry se tendre à ses côtés.

_Où voulez-vous en venir ? Qui nous dit que vous ne mentez pas ?

Narcissa Malefoy les jaugea du regard chacun leur tour, puis avec un soupir résigné, fixa son sac à main.

_J'ai rencontré Lucius à Poudlard, nous appartenions à la même maison et partagions les mêmes idéaux…

Ron renifla avec mépris et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas en faire de même.

_Dès que nous nous sommes mariés, il m'a présentée à ses amis, un cercle d'amis dont je connaissais la plupart des membres… Mais il m'a ensuite présentée à leur chef, leur guide…Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Ron eut une exclamation indignée, mais Narcissa poursuivit, la tête toujours baissée sur son sac.

_Je ne suis pas devenue une Mangemort, je n'étais pas assez combattive pour cela… Il nous tenait tous, nous lui étions soumis, Lucius était l'un de ses plus proches serviteurs, avec ma sœur, ils rivalisaient pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les considérait comme lui appartenant, et un jour, il nous a convoqué tous les deux, Lucius et moi…

Elle marqua une pause, déglutit avec difficulté et continua.

_J'étais terrifiée, il me terrifiait, j'avais supplié plusieurs fois Lucius de tout quitter pour partir loin, loin de ces influences… Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il était là, entouré de son armée… Et il a alors demandé à Lucius de…de…de m'emprunter…

Elle étouffa un sanglot tandis que Ron, Harry et Neville échangeaient des regards choqués.

_Il me faisait l'honneur de porter son enfant, il voulait vaincre la mort, il ne doutait pas de son succès, mais il voulait avoir un successeur, quelqu'un qu'il modèlerait à son image… Une autre façon de s'assurer son immortalité et la continuité de la descendance de Salazar Serpentard… Je n'ai pas eu le choix…J'ai été soumise à l'_Imperium_… Pour éviter toute tentative de rébellion…Lucius ne pouvait rien faire, sinon il nous aurait tué tous les deux et m'aurait utilisée quand même…

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues livides. Harry fut pris d'un sentiment de profond dégoût pour ce que Voldemort avait fait, et de pitié pour cette femme. Il voyait Ron, qui, pâle, serrait les poings. L'horreur de ce qu'elle racontait ne pouvait que les toucher.

_Ma sœur Bellatrix m'en a beaucoup voulue, je crois qu'elle aurait aimé être choisie…Lorsque l'enfant est né, je n'ai pas pu le voir, il l'a aussitôt emmené, je n'en ai plus jamais entendu parler… Et un peu plus d'un an après, Drago est né, de Lucius…

Harry semblait réellement désolé pour elle, seul Ron demeurait suspicieux, ce qu'elle remarqua.

_Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il était si « proche » de nous ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_Il en était donc vraiment le père ? demanda Harry en connaissant la réponse d'avance.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit un mouchoir de son sac pour se tamponner les yeux.

_Savez-vous où il a emmené cet enfant ?

Narcissa Malefoy rangea son mouchoir sans répondre puis releva la tête en retrouvant son air hautain.

_Je le sais en effet… Mais je ne vous le dirais qu'à une seule condition : que vous libériez mon fils…

Devant leur mutisme, elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle sans les regarder. Elle se releva, droite et digne après ses terribles aveux, et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Je vous laisse y réfléchir, je demeure au Chaudron Baveur, faites-moi savoir votre décision…

Lorsqu'elle fut sorti sans qu'ils ne cherchent à l'en empêcher, Neville se tourna vers eux.

_Quand je l'ai vue dehors, debout sous l'orage, j'ai cru… J'ai cru voir Bellatrix Lestrange…

Ron et Harry savaient ce qu'il ressentait, cette frustration de ne pas avoir pu lui-même mettre hors d'état de nuire celle qui avait torturé ses parents jusqu'à la démence… Eux même partageaient ce sentiment quand ils pensaient à ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius, puis à Hermione…

_Vous en pensez quoi ? voulut savoir Neville au bout d'un moment.

_Elle m'a sauvé la vie… dit doucement Harry en observant Ron.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Si la vie lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de se méfier d'un ou d'une Malefoy.

_Tu penses que ce qu'elle a à nous apprendre nous aidera vraiment ? Nous pouvons encore avoir besoin de Malefoy…

Harry hocha la tête. En effet, Drago risquait de leur être de nouveau utile.

_C'est pour ça que nous allons lui dire que Drago sera libéré…mais sans préciser quand…

La bouche de Ron tressaillit, puis il finit par sourire. Le souvenir de Gripsec arracha également un sourire à Harry, même si ni lui ni Ron n'étaient réellement nostalgiques de cette époque de terreur.

_Alors comme ça, l'Hériter serait le demi-frère de Malefoy… Charmante famille, commenta Ron.

Il frissonna en pensant à ce qu'elle leur avait raconté. Cet Héritier serait donc né d'une grossesse forcée… Voldemort n'avait vraiment eu aucune limite dans l'horreur, et il détestait ce sentiment de compassion qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de celle qui les avait tant méprisés par le passé.

Lorsque Neville eut quitté le QG, rejoignant sans rechigner son lit pour les quelques heures de repos qu'il lui restait avant de reprendre du service, Ron se tourna soudain vers Harry.

_Dis-moi, je pense à quelque chose depuis quelques temps… Tu crois qu'il va rechercher les reliques de la mort ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait déjà réfléchi.

_La baguette est toujours avec Dumbledore, et sa tombe est gardée nuit et jour… La cape, c'est moi qui l'ai…

_Mais la pierre de résurrection ? Tu as dit l'avoir perdue dans les bois…

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_Et si un Mangemort l'avait ensuite retrouvée ? poursuivit Ron, le visage de plus en plus soucieux…

_Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas cherché à traduire ce fameux livre Noir, ni à enlever Hermione pour cela… De plus, il est presque impossible de maîtriser le pouvoir de la pierre, Dumbledore lui-même a vu sa main brûlée par le maléfice… Elle a disparu, et c'est tant mieux…

Ron ne parut qu'à moitié rassuré. Il se laissa choir dans sa chaise mais bondit aussitôt sur ses jambes en voyant Seamus arriver. Il avait l'air épuisé.

_Bon, les gars, ça risque d'être plus long que prévu… Kingsley m'envoie vous dire de rentrer chez vous, il vient vous voir dès que l'interrogatoire est fini…

_Quoi ? s'écria Ron.

Il fulminait de rage. Il avait beau savoir que parfois plusieurs jours étaient nécessaires pour délier les langues les plus récalcitrantes, il n'était pas disposé à se montrer patient quand l'enjeu concernait l'amour de sa vie. Cette ordure l'avait giflée, l'avait brutalisée, il méritait de mourir.

_Je veux participer à l'interrogatoire ! gronda le jeune homme.

Seamus soupira en implorant du regard l'aide d'Harry.

_Ecoutes vieux, je ne suis pas le boss, je ne fais que transmettre… Et pour être franc, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu ne viennes pas, ce type est vraiment une ordure…

Ron se précipita hors de la pièce, bousculant Seamus sur son passage. Il se rua vers la salle d'interrogatoire et en ouvrit la porte à la volée. Kingsley avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur lui avant que la surprise de se retrouver face à Ron ne se peigne sur son visage.

_Weasley, que…

Mais Ron avait déjà foncé vers le prisonnier, qui eut un mouvement de recul sur sa chaise.

__Incarcerem_ ! lança la voix puissante de Kingsley.

Ron sentit soudain des liens puissants s'enrouler autour de ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! cria-t-il à la face de son patron, qui demeura impassible.

_Vous n'avez pas été invité à cet interrogatoire…

_Tu entends la belette, dégages ! ricana le Mangemort.

Ron se débattit avec un nouveau cri de rage, mais plus il essayait de se libérer, plus les liens se resserraient.

_Alors la belette, tu voulais quoi ? Qu'on discute de ta Sang de Bourbe ?

_Plus jamais tu ne la toucheras, tu entends, plus jamais, je te tuerai sinon ! hurla Ron, le visage écarlate.

_D'autres finiront ce que j'ai commencé, ce n'est que partie remise ! Tous les Sang de Bourbe périront un jour ou l'autre, et on commencera par elle, le Seigneur la retrouvera !

Kingsley pointa sa baguette sur le Mangemort.

__Stupefix_…

Le prisonnier eut un soubresaut et se figea avec une expression de surprise. Puis Kingsley tourna un regard glacial vers Ron, qui ne se laissa nullement impressionner et soutint son regard.

_Weasley, vos incursions commencent à devenir…gênantes… Comportez-vous en Auror, gardez votre sang froid…

_Il s'agit d'Hermione, protesta Ron, vous savez très bien que j'ai toujours réussi à me maîtriser depuis que je suis Auror, mais par Merlin il s'agit d'Hermione !

Kingsley soupira devant le désespoir qui perçait dans la voix du jeune homme. Ron avait toujours été l'un des meilleurs, sa maladresse disparaissait dès qu'il s'agissait de combattre les Mangemorts, il était doué pour ça, mais il était aussi indéniablement vulnérable quand il s'agissait des siens.

_Narcissa Malefoy est venu nous voir… annonça Harry.

Il raconta brièvement l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eu et Kingsley sembla abasourdi. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis il déclara.

_Nous en reparlerons plus tard, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et vous aussi…

Il se tourna vers Ron et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

_Rentrez chez vous, je vous le ferai savoir s'il y a du nouveau…_Finite incantatem_…

Les liens disparurent soudain et Ron se passa machinalement la main à l'endroit où les cordes avaient été le plus serrées. Avec un dernier regard lourd de sens vers le Mangemort, il sortit et retrouva Harry qui l'attendait dans le couloir, nonchalamment appuyé au mur. Sans un mot, il lui tendit sa cape, que Ron enfila en évitant son regard. Ils ne prirent pas la peine d'aller à l'aire de transplanage et ils disparurent simultanément.

…

Ron, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, regarda les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets et semblaient danser sur le mur. Le soleil était déjà levé, il avait réussi à dormir quelques heures, et un léger ronflement lui indiqua qu'Harry, lui, dormait toujours. Ils n'avaient pas eu le cœur à réveiller Hermione pour qu'elle aille dormir à sa place. Il entendait sa mère s'affairer en bas et il se leva sans un bruit. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et le bruit de deux respirations paisibles et régulières lui parvint. Il avait terriblement envie de serrer Hermione dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, mais ça devrait attendre. Il descendit et trouva sa mère en train de remplir une bouilloire tandis qu'un couteau coupait de lui-même de grosses tranches de pain et que du bacon grésillait doucement dans une poêle. Elle lui tournait le dos, fredonnant un air que Ron ne connaissait pas, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle sursauta avec un petit cri, la main sur la poitrine.

_Oh Ron, mon chéri, tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit, Harry est là ?

Ron hocha la tête en lui plantant un baiser sur la joue.

_Salut maman…

_Assieds-toi, je prépare le thé !

Ron se laissa tomber sur le banc avec un bâillement. Il laissa promener son regard autour de lui, notant à quel point la cuisine de son enfance n'avait pas changé. Douillette, chaleureuse, surchargée, il y avait des pots un peu partout, des piles d'assiettes, des étagères croulant sous le poids de vaisselle en tout genre, des cadres, des paniers, des petits bouquets de fleurs séchées dans des verres. Toujours avec cette odeur de pain chaud et de bois ciré qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Puis il regarda l'horloge magique, jusque-là, il ne lui avait que rarement prêté attention, laissant ce loisir à sa mère. Son estomac eut un soubresaut désagréable et sa gorge se noua quand il constata que toutes les aiguilles, y compris celle de Fred, étaient sur « à la maison », à part celle de Charlie qui indiquait « au travail » et celle d'Hermione qui indiquait « en danger de mort ». Sa mère le vit pâlir et suivit son regard. Elle soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils dans un geste affectueux.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri, nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour la protéger…

_Nous faisons déjà tout maman, et pourtant…

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Le sifflement de la bouilloire retentit et Mrs Weasley s'empressa d'aller préparer le thé. Au bout de quelques instants, elle posa une tasse fumante devant lui avant d'aller retourner les tranches de bacon, tout en ordonnant avec sa baguette aux œufs de se casser dans un saladier.

Une fois le déjeuner en marche, elle vint s'asseoir en face de Ron, sirotant elle aussi du thé dans une vieille tasse en porcelaine ébréchée. Ron apprécia qu'elle ne cherche pas à le faire parler.

Mr Weasley rentra dans la cuisine. Il sourit à son fils et accrocha son manteau avant de venir s'installer à table.

_Un temps idéal pour une promenade matinale, grommela Mrs Weasley en jetant un regard à l'extérieur chargé de brouillard.

_Je suis allé vérifier les protections Molly, j'ai une journée chargée au Ministère et je ne pourrai pas rentrer déjeuner…

_Tu travailles trop mon chéri, soupira son épouse en posant une tasse de thé devant lui.

Mr Weasley observa Ron et regarda à son tour l'horloge. Il n'aimait pas lire cette douleur sur le visage de son fils, mais il savait depuis des années que Ron était condamné à s'en faire pour Hermione, aussi douée et forte puisse-t-elle être. Lorsque Ron leur avait présenté Hermione pour la première fois, il avait été aux anges d'apprendre que ses parents étaient Moldus. Et lorsqu'il avait vu la manière dont Ron la regardait, lui parlait ou même sa façon de se disputer avec elle, l'inquiétude avait pris le pas sur sa joie. Pour lui, le statut de sang n'avait aucun sens, et ne déterminait surement pas la valeur d'un sorcier. Mais il savait que bon nombre de Sorciers au « sang pur » ne voyaient pas les choses de la même façon, et cet état de fait rendait inévitable les brimades dont serait victime Hermione un jour ou l'autre. Et il connaissait son fils, celui-ci n'hésiterait pas à défendre son amie, envers et contre tout. La guerre avait rendu les choses encore plus concrètes, et les souffrances qui en découlaient étaient peintes sur le visage de Ron. Bien sûr, il était fier de lui, mais parfois, il souhaitait que Ron ait choisi une autre carrière que celle d'Auror.

Ginny surgit dans la cuisine, les cheveux tirés en arrière et l'air encore fatigué. Elle embrassa tendrement sa mère et mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Ron.

_Hé ! protesta celui-ci en la fusillant du regard.

_Bonjour ! Ca sent divinement bon maman !

Harry arriva à son tour, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes légèrement de travers et la marque de son oreiller encore sur sa joue. Ginny vint lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres et Ron fit semblant d'avoir un haut le cœur.

_Yeurk, pas dans la cuisine !

_Tais-toi Ronald ! le coupa Ginny avec un regard qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui.

Ron sourit, goguenard. Mrs Weasley se leva pour vérifier l'avancée du petit déjeuner en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Il va être temps de déjeuner… Je garderai une part pour Hermione…

Ron se leva soudain, les oreilles déjà écarlates.

_Je….hum… Je vais la réveiller… Hum…

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement tandis que son père hochait la tête avec approbation.

_Comment tu comptes la réveiller Ronny ? Ou plutôt avec quoi ?

_GINEVRA WEASLEY ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley , par la barbe de Merlin, même quand George n'est pas là, il faut que tu…

Ron montait déjà et le reste se perdit dans le bruit de friture tandis que Mrs Weasley jetait de nouvelles tranches de bacon dans la poêle.

Hermione était profondément endormie, allongée sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, le visage dissimulé par une avalanche de boules désordonnées. Ron alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et entreprit de lui caresser le dos avec douceur. Il dégagea les cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage et sourit pour lui-même. Elle était tout simplement adorable. Il la sentit tressaillir très légèrement, se tendre, il vit ses yeux frémir puis s'entrouvrir. Elle gémit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

_Le petit déjeuner est prêt…

Il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose mais sa voix était étouffée par l'oreiller.

_Quoi ?

Elle se releva légèrement le temps de parler d'une voix pâteuse.

_Tu m'as manqué…

Puis elle se relaissa tomber, face contre l'oreiller. Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Drôle de façon de le montrer ! lança-t-il en tirant sur les couvertures, mais il se figea presque aussitôt.

Le tee-shirt d'Hermione était relevé et sa peau nue révélait une dizaine d'ecchymoses qui allait du noirâtre au jaunâtre... Hermione sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se releva et regarda Ron, qui fixait son dos avec un air à la fois bouleversé et tendu. Elle savait ce qu'il regardait, alors elle s'empressa de recouvrir son dos et de s'asseoir.

_Ron… dit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme la regarda, les yeux brillants.

_Comme si cette cicatrice ne suffisait pas, souffla-t-il, faisant allusion aux marques blanches qui striaient toujours le bras d'Hermione en formant les mots « Sang de Bourbe ».

Il avait déjà vu son corps contusionné, mais malgré tout, à chaque fois, c'était un choc. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire, accepter ce qui c'était passé…

Hermione se redressa et tendit les bras pour attirer Ron contre elle. Quand il l'enveloppa de ses bras, elle poussa un soupir d'aise.

_Ron, je vais bien… Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit…

Piètre consolation, songea le jeune homme qui osait à peine l'étreindre contre lui de peur de lui faire mal.

_Ron ? Hermione ? appela la voix de Mrs Weasley depuis l'escalier.

La jeune femme s'écarta, l'embrassa et se leva en étirant ses muscles endoloris. Elle offrit un sourire rassurant au regard inquisiteur de Ron. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'allait pas si bien que ça, elle savait qu'elle mentait en affirmant le contraire, des cauchemars, elle en faisait toutes les nuits, et il lui semblait que chaque cellule de son corps était douloureuse. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, et était sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Mais elle devait donner le change, Ron souffrait bien trop et elle ne le supportait pas.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, Ginny les regarda tour à tour avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Ron rougit et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé. Mrs Weasley les accueillit avec des assiettes débordantes d'œufs brouillés, tranches de bacon, et petits pains.

_Bien dormie ma chérie ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

_Oui, merci… Vous êtes rentrés à quelle heure ? Vous avez du nouveau ? s'enquit la jeune femme en regardant ses amis.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Mr Weasley haussa les sourcils en voyant les deux jeunes hommes bondir sur leurs jambes, baguettes à la main.

_Il est tôt, qui cela peut être ? demanda Mrs Weasley à voix haute.

_J'ai vérifié les protections, qui que ce soit, il est autorisé à venir… commenta son époux tandis que Harry allait ouvrir.

Kingsley entra et salua l'assemblée d'un hochement de tête.

_Oh Kingsley, une tasse de thé ? proposa Mr Weasley en l'invitant à la table.

_Volontiers… Merci Molly, dit le chef des Aurors en plaçant ses mains autour de la tasse fumante que Mrs Weasley venait de lui servir.

_Vous avez l'air épuisé, Kingsley, quelque soit la raison de votre venue, déjeunons, nous parlerons après…

Le ton de Mrs Weasley trahissait son inquiétude mais ne tolérait aucune protestation. Lorsque quelque chose toqua à la fenêtre, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_Allons-nous pouvoir déjeuner en paix !

Son époux allait ouvrir la fenêtre et une chouette hulotte entra aussitôt. Il détacha le long paquet qui était accroché à ses pattes et le déballa tandis que Ginny apportait quelques graines que la chouette bouda pour s'envoler et disparaître dans le brouillard.

_La Gazette, annonça Mr Weasley en dépliant le journal…. Mais…_Oh_…

Ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise en découvrant la première page.

_Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ron en s'emparant du journal.

Interdit, il contempla la photo de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur, en train de s'embrasser fougueusement sur la première page du journal. « _**Le sorcier le plus convoité de la planète sur le point de se marier ?**_ » titrait la Gazette en guise de une. Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, et, les yeux écarquillés, s'empara du journal.

_Mais… Par Merlin… Comment ont-ils su ?

Il posa le journal à plat sur la table de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse regarder. Il était devenu rouge de confusion à l'idée que ses futurs beaux-parents regardent leur fille la plus jeune l'embrasser sauvagement. Il avait l'impression d'être un horrible pervers qui avait profité de la gentillesse de ceux qui l'avaient toujours traité comme un fils. Mais ni Mr ni Mrs Weasley ne fit de commentaires. Ils se contentèrent de porter leur attention sur l'article.

_Ce n'est pas mon meilleur profil, commenta Ginny, pince sans rire.

_Rita Skeeter a un successeur on dirait, soupira Hermione, je pensais que la Gazette était devenu un journal sérieux…

__Harry Potter est, selon la rumeur, sur le point d'épouser Ginevra Weasley…_

Ginny émit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement au feulement d'un chat.

_C'est Ginny, nom d'un dragon, Ginny, ce n'est pas si compliqué à comprendre, marmonna-t-elle tandis que Harry poursuivait la lecture de l'article.

__Qui est accessoirement la sœur du célèbre Ronald Weasley et la cadette de l'éminente famille Weasley, l'une des familles de sorciers les plus anciennes du pays, qui ont largement contribué à la victoire contre Voldemort. Rien ne saurait ternir la joie des futurs mariés, malgré les récents évènements dramatiques qui ont touché leurs proches. En effet, Hermione Granger, célèbre pour son rôle dans la victoire contre Voldemort, et pour sa lutte pour les droits des Créatures Magiques, semble être la cible de mystérieuses attaques, en lien avec des Mangemorts en fuite selon une source proche de l'enquête. Certains toutefois se plaisent à dire qu'il s'agirait seulement d'attaques menées par jalousie, Hermione Granger étant depuis quelques années la compagne du séducteur Ronald Weasley, l'un des Aurors les plus en vue du moment._

Ron haussa les sourcils, stupéfait.

_Moi, séducteur ? Non mais ils sont sérieux ?

_C'est définitif, ils ont perdu la tête à la Gazette ! railla Ginny.

Hermione les ignora et encouragea Harry à poursuivre la lecture.

__Hermione Granger serait également le grand amour de Viktor Krum, le célèbre entraineur de l'équipe Bulgare de Quidditch. « Il n'a jamais pu oublier Hermione Granger, confie un proche, il espère toujours pouvoir la revoir ». _

___Quoi ? s'écria Ron, les oreilles virant au rouge pivoine.

Hermione passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue sans un mot. Harry réprima une envie de rire devant l'air furibond de son ami et poursuivit.

__L'avenir semble enfin sourire à l'Elu, qui est également pressenti à la succession de Kingsley Shacklebot, actuel directeur du bureau des Aurors, sur le point de prendre sa retraite et…_**Quoi ?!**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kingsley, qui sirota une gorgée de thé et finit par leur sourire.

_Et bien, je pensais l'annoncer en personne dans quelques jours, mais il semblerait que je me sois fait coiffer au poteau…

_Vous ? A la retraite ? s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

_Pas tout à fait… Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à avoir toutes les informations… Vous savez que j'ai provisoirement occupé le poste de Ministre de la Magie au lendemain de la Grande Bataille… Et bien, l'actuel Ministre arrive à la fin de son mandat et j'ai été nommé à sa place…

Cette annonce fut saluée par une pluie de félicitations.

_Il nous fallait donc quelqu'un à la tête du département des Aurors… ajouta Kingsley en regardant Harry.

_Moi ? Mais… protesta le jeune homme.

_Potter, vous avez vaincu Voldemort, vous êtes tout indiqué pour ce poste ! le coupa Kingsley.

_Mais je n'étais pas seul ! Il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione, et…

Ron éclata de rire et donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

_Ce sera sans moi mon vieux ! Etre préfet à Poudlard m'a largement suffit !

_Harry, je ne suis pas Auror, et TU as vaincu Voldemort, il faut quelqu'un qui fédère, quelqu'un que les Aurors suivront les yeux fermés… ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il allait bientôt diriger le département des Aurors. Il n'en espérait pas tant… Ginny l'embrassa tandis que Mrs Weasley le prenait dans ses bras.

_Oh mon chéri, tu le mérites, je suis si fière de toi !

Harry regarda Ron par-dessus l'épaule de Mrs Weasley.

_J'aurais besoin de toi, tu voudras bien être mon directeur adjoint ?

Ron hocha la tête avec un sourire enjoué alors que Mrs Weasley se jetait sur lui pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

_Oh, Ron, mon petit garçon chéri directeur adjoint du bureau des Aurors, je suis tellement tellement fière de toi mon garçon ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

Ron eut l'impression d'être aux prises avec un Strangulot et souffla de soulagement quand sa mère le lâcha enfin. Hermione lui prit la main en souriant.

_Tu seras parfait à ce poste Ron…

Soudain, les flammes vertes de la cheminée s'animèrent et dans une gerbe d'étincelles, George apparut, la Gazette à la main.

_Alors vieux, tu as fixé une date ? lança-t-il en brandissant le journal et en s'installant à la table.

_Le 31 juillet, répondit tranquillement Ginny en se servant une nouvelle part d'œufs brouillés.

Mrs Weasley se figea et son regard alla frénétiquement de sa fille à Harry. Puis elle poussa un cri de joie et les serra tous les deux dans ses bras. Ginny posa précipitamment sa tasse de thé.

_Maman, attention, tu me fais renverser !

_Oh, ma petite fille va se marier, oh je suis si heureuse ! Mais par Merlin, il reste quelques semaines à peine !

_Relax, maman, nous avons la situation en main, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel et en tamponnant la tache de thé sur la table.

_Oh, répéta Mrs Weasley, au bord des larmes, ma fille va se marier, avec le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, ma petite Ginevra…

_Maman !

Mrs Weasley ignora ses protestations.

_Et mon petit garçon qui devient directeur adjoint des Aurors, oh vous avez tous tellement grandit !

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot tandis que George dévisageait Ron et Harry avant de se tourner vers Kingsley qui hocha la tête.

_Ca alors ! Félicitations les gars ! s'écria-t-il. Alors Hermione, tu n'as pas perdu au change hein, il parait que Krum en pince toujours pour toi ?

Hermione demeura impassible alors que Ron semblait enfler et sur le point d'exploser.

_La Gazette aime les articles à sensation pleins d'informations non vérifiées et parfois inventées de toute pièce…déclara la jeune femme. Viktor et moi sommes simplement amis…

_Ah ouais ? Et est-ce qu'il est au courant au moins que vous n'êtes _que_ des amis ? demanda Ron.

_Il l'est, répondit calmement Hermione, aux dernières nouvelles, il l'est…

_Et de quand datent les dernières nouvelles ?

La jeune femme commença à perdre patience. Elle dévisagea Ron et fronça les sourcils.

_Ron, tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron ne répondit pas, le visage toujours rouge. Harry décida qu'il était temps de changer de conversation, sentant le malaise le gagner avec une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu.

_Alors, qu'a donné l'interrogatoire du Mangemort ?

_Pouvons-nous en parler après le déjeuner, intervint Mrs Weasley, j'aimerais vraiment…Oh par Merlin, encore un hibou, décidemment !

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir au grand-duc qui tendit sévèrement la patte.

_Vous vous écrivez toujours ?

_Ron, pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu sais très bien que oui !

_Et c'était quand la dernière fois ? Est-ce qu'il te demande de le rejoindre ?

Hermione se leva et posa brutalement sa fourchette.

_Ron par Merlin, vas-tu cesser de te comporter comme un enfant ! Mais enfin qu'est ce qui te prend, Viktor est un ami, point, et tu le sais ! C'est toi que j'aime et toi seul !

Elle tourna les talons et disparut vers le salon. Ginny eut un soupir désapprobateur et alla rejoindre son amie tandis que George haussait les épaules.

_C'était juste une question comme ça…

_Foutu Bulgare… marmonna Ron alors que sa mère revenait s'asseoir avec le courrier.

_Tiens, une invitation pour l'inauguration de la nouvelle Tour à Poudlard… Oh, et une lettre pour Hermione…

Harry, Ron et Kingsley échangèrent un regard. Ron tendit la main et s'empara de la lettre. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur l'enveloppe, mis à part « Granger ». Il fronça les sourcils.

_Qui pourrait lui écrire ici ?

Kingsley pointa sa baguette sur l'enveloppe pour détecter tout piège mais rien ne se produisit. Ron la décacheta sous les regards attentifs de tous, et déplia le papier qu'elle contenait. Il poussa un juron et blêmit.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en se levant précipitamment.

_Une nouvelle lettre de menaces…


	26. Chapter 26

_Oyez Oyez ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi longue à poster une suite, il faut dire que d'une, elle est assez longue, et de deux, j'ai l'esprit qui est également occupé par d'autres choses, mais c'est temporaire, disons que les délais seront plus longs jusqu'à novembre, après, ça devrait reprendre un rythme normal _

_En tout cas, même si beaucoup d'anonymes passent, merci de continuer à me lire, et croyez-moi, une petit review prend quelques secondes mais rebooste un « auteur » pour quelques jours, ça vaut le coup non ? :D_

_Charliee3216 : je suis vraiment heureuse de lire les impressions de « nouveaux(lles) lecteurs(rices) », tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, j'espère te relire souvent !_

_Light of Soul : ravie de te relire ! Et ravie de lire que je ne suis pas la seule fleur bleue dans le coin lol poursuivre l'aventure me tente de plus en plus ! merci encore de cette adorable review !_

_Alors à vous, lecteurs anonymes, moins anonymes et pas anonymes, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Ron détacha son regard de l'écriture grossière et se leva, laissant Harry s'emparer de la lettre. Il entendit sans les voir les cris horrifiés et indignés au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient des menaces sans équivoque. Des mots, crus, violents, qui ravivèrent en lui un besoin viscéral de la sentir contre lui, en sécurité et bien vivante. Hermione était pelotonnée sur le canapé, et Ginny était agenouillée devant elle, il les entendait chuchoter sans parvenir toutefois à saisir un mot de la conversation. La jeune femme se tut en levant les yeux vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, juste lasse, et étrangement, Ron en fut encore plus effrayé. Ginny se redressa et retourna à la cuisine après lui avoir jeté un regard courroucé.

_Je suis désolé…

_Je sais…

_Je me suis comporté comme un crétin…

_Je sais… soupira la jeune femme.

_C'est plus fort que moi… Je ne supporte pas ce Viktor Krum, et je savais que ses intentions n'étaient pas claires !

Ron se frotta nerveusement la nuque et se mit à arpenter le salon de long en large devant Hermione.

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Hermione, tu vas me dire que c'est moi que tu as choisi… N'empêche, et s'il arrivait à te faire regretter ton choix ? Je veux dire, il est célèbre, il a tout de suite été attiré par toi alors que moi je refusais de l'admettre… Et s'il te séduisait ? Je ne crois pas que je le supporterais…

Ron se tut comme Hermione se levait et venait se planter devant lui. Il la regarda avec appréhension, avec cette peur viscérale de la perdre… Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et planta son regard dans le sien.

_Ron, je ne t'ai pas choisi…

Le jeune homme eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il voulut se dégager mais c'était comme si son corps était frappé de tétanie. Hermione poursuivit en maintenant sa prise sur ses épaules.

_Je ne t'ai pas choisi parce que je ne me suis jamais posé la question de devoir choisir entre qui que ce soit et toi… Ca a toujours été toi, c'était comme une évidence Ron, même si nous avons mis le temps…

Ron expira brutalement l'air qu'il avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, avec le sentiment que son cœur rebattait enfin… La jeune femme eut un petit sourire et Ron sentit son cœur s'emballer.

_Alors je t'en prie, crois-moi quand je te dis que Viktor et moi ne sommes qu'amis… La Gazette raconte n'importe quoi, mais quand bien même ce serait vrai, ce ne serait absolument pas réciproque… Tu dois me faire confiance…

Ron la serra brusquement contre lui. Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement de douleur et passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Il était rassuré, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'à la prochaine évocation de Viktor, il ne manquerait pas de s'emporter. Il n'admettait tout simplement pas que ce soit Viktor qui ait emmené Hermione à son premier bal, et qu'il lui ait donné son premier baiser, et ce même des années après. Il savait que c'était absurde, Hermione l'aimait, elle vivait avec lui et avait accepté de l'épouser, lui, Ronald Weasley. Mais il savait aussi que dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger, toute rationalité quittait son esprit.

_Hum…

George les regardait, les sourcils levés, un sourire amusé qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Ils se séparèrent à regret. Il était temps de faire un point sur ce qu'ils avaient appris des interrogatoires, tous se pressèrent sur les fauteuils et le canapé, Ron s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel Hermione était assise, comme à son habitude. Et Ginny se laissa tomber sur le tapis usé, s'appuyant aux jambes d'Harry et entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Hermione nota les regards furtifs et angoissés que lui jetait Molly, mais sans en comprendre la raison. Elle leva les yeux vers Ron, qui lui sourit en retour mais reprit un air tendu dès qu'il crut qu'elle ne le regardait plus. Intriguée, elle dut cependant reporter son attention sur Kingsley.

_Nous avons donc arrêté Howard Kershaw, qui aurait participé à la…au traitement de Miss Granger…

Hermione vit les poings de Ron se serrer, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

_Nous l'avons donc interrogé afin de connaître l'endroit où est caché l'Héritier… Il prétend évidemment ne rien savoir… Les Mangemorts sont préparés aux interrogatoires et il est très difficile de leur arracher des informations… Il a simplement admis être un Mangemort, il sait que nous disposons des preuves nécessaires… Nous reprendrons l'interrogatoire dans deux jours, nous espérons que ce délai lui aura permis de réfléchir…

Il fit une pause et promena son regard sur l'assemblée qui le regardait d'un air attentif.

_ Il y a autre chose. Ces informations sont normalement confidentielles… Mais vous êtes tous des anciens membres de l'Ordre, alors je pense que vous avez le droit d'être au courant… Narcissa Malefoy s'est présentée au QG cette nuit…

Des cris de surprise retentirent et Hermione dévisagea Ron, stupéfaite. Kingsley leva la main pour faire taire le flot de questions qui s'élevait.

_Elle aurait des informations sur l'endroit où se trouve l'Héritier, et est prête à coopérer à une condition : que nous libérions son fils…

_Qu'elle aille en enfer ! s'écria George.

_Ce n'est pas envisageable j'espère ! renchérit Ginny en se redressant.

_Les enfants, laissons Kingsley finir…

Kinglsey remercia Mr Weasley d'un regard et reprit.

_J'ai évidemment mon idée sur la question, mais il m'a semblé que la décision devait revenir à Harry et Ron…

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard. Ils en avaient brièvement parlé à leur retour du QG, et étaient tombés rapidement d'accord. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, la décision semblait évidente.

_Nous pensons accéder à sa demande, annonça Harry alors que tous les regards passaient de Ron à lui.

George bondit sur ses jambes, ébahi.

_Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ce petit avorton mérite la prison ! Et après tout ce qu'il vous a fait !

_Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! répliqua Ron. Tu crois que je ne me rappelle pas de chacune de ses insultes à l'égard d'Hermione et au notre ? Mais si elle peut nous aider à retrouver la trace de l'Héritier, alors peu importe !

_Peu importe ? Ma parole, tu as perdu la tête ! C'est à cause de lui si Dumbledore est mort !

_ Je ferais tout, tu entends, TOUT pour la sécurité d'Hermione, rien n'est plus important, alors s'il existe une infime chance de retrouver le malade qui veut me l'enlever, je la saisis !

Ron était devenu écarlate et s'était mis debout, faisant face à son frère. Il tremblait, sa voix était cassée et son visage trahissait son désarroi face à l'absence de pistes qui permettrait d'éliminer enfin tout danger. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, voir Ron dans cet état la bouleversait. Elle avait parfois l'impression que sa vie avant Ron appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, une vie sans saveur, sans sens, une vie que Ron avait éclairé avec son humour, sa capacité à l'agacer, son caractère colérique et possessif, cette même possessivité qui ne cessait de lui donner l'impression que des milliers de papillons parcouraient son corps. Elle avait désespérément besoin de lui, pour se sentir vivante en dehors des livres dans lesquels elle avait trouvé refuge avant de le connaître.

_La décision nous revient et ça s'arrête là. Rien ne m'empêchera de tout faire pour protéger Hermione ! ajouta Ron, en défiant son aîné du regard.

_Elle m'a sauvée la vie…dit doucement Harry pour couper court à la dispute.

Surpris, tous le regardèrent. Ginny se retourna, bouche bée.

_Harry ? Comment ça ? Quand ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry soupira. Cette histoire, il ne l'avait jamais racontée à qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. L'urgence de passer à autre chose, la lassitude de faire face à la gratitude de tous ces gens, la fatigue d'être le centre d'attention. Il n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt, en dehors de Ron et Hermione, sans toutefois mentionner le rôle de Narcissa Malefoy. Les Malefoy avaient fini par se volatiliser. Tourner la page était devenu un besoin vital, vivre enfin normalement, du moins aussi normalement que possible puisque les journalistes épiaient ses moindres faits et gestes. Mais cette fois, il avait pu partager cette encombrante notoriété avec ses meilleurs amis, ce qui avait allégé considérablement son fardeau. Il n'avait jamais autant ri que le jour où Ron s'était mis à courir, soudain suivi par une horde de journalistes, tandis qu'il l'observait de l'intérieur des Trois Balais où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Il sourit brièvement à ce souvenir, puis dut revenir aux regards inquiets et surpris qui le dévisageaient.

_Dans la forêt, lorsque Voldemort m'a lancé l'avada kedavra… Il a ensuite envoyé Narcissa Malefoy vérifier si j'étais bien mort… Elle s'est approchée de moi, elle a vu que je vivais encore, et elle m'a alors demandé si Drago était encore en vie… Je lui ai répondu, et au lieu de me donner à Voldemort, elle lui a confirmé que j'étais mort… Sans elle, je ne serais probablement pas ici… Je pense qu'elle voulait que nous battions Voldemort…

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le petit salon douillet des Weasley. Hermione se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, et Ginny fixait Harry, légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

Ce fut George qui rompit le silence en premier.

_Bon, admettons qu'elle ait eu un sursaut de bonté… Comment être sûr qu'elle dit vrai quand elle dit avoir des informations ?

_Parce qu'elle est sa mère… Elle est la mère de l'Héritier…

Hermione porta une main à sa bouche en étouffant une exclamation de surprise tandis que tous avaient les yeux écarquillés et regardaient Kingsley, Ron et Harry avec le même air d'incompréhension.

Harry entreprit alors de raconter l'échange qu'ils avaient eu avec Narcissa Malefoy. Au fur et à mesure du récit, Hermione se décomposait. Elle imaginait à peine vivre une telle horreur, qu'on lui impose un enfant, qu'on lui vole le bonheur d'une première grossesse, qu'on la force à… Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour l'aider à les contenir. Elle imagina ce bébé innocent qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, élevé dans les idées perverses et démoniaques de son géniteur. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, elle n'était pas mère, elle n'imaginait pas ce que pouvait ressentir une mère, mais elle voyait tant d'amour dans le regard de Mrs Weasley, dans celui de sa propre mère… Elle éprouva de la peine pour Narcissa Malefoy, et pour cet enfant, ce nourrisson qui était devenu un monstre…

Ron lui prit fermement la main et la serra. Lorsqu'Harry eut fini, Mrs Weasley semblait sous le choc, Ginny ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, Mr Weasley et George semblaient sans voix.

_Potter, Weasley, je vous laisserais donc le soin d'informer Mrs Malefoy de notre arrangement…

Les jeunes Aurors hochèrent la tête. Puis Kingsley se tourna vers Hermione.

_Miss Granger… Le Ministre tient à vous faire savoir que tout est prêt pour votre retour au Ministère, votre bureau a été sécurisé, les Aurors seront toujours chargés de votre protection et vos courriers sont filtrés, d'ailleurs la même chose sera mise en place ici…

Il lança un regard appuyé à Ron. Le jeune homme faisait un effort considérable pour se contenir.

_Est-ce bien nécessaire ? finit-il par dire d'une voix maîtrisée, avec précaution comme s'il craignait de se mettre à hurler sans s'en rendre compte. Ne peut-elle pas continuer à travailler d'ici ?

Hermione soupira. Il s'agissait d'un éternel débat. Elle était toujours convalescente, bien entendu, mais même si le Terrier était devenu un foyer pour elle depuis toutes ces années, il lui tardait de rentrer chez elle, de retrouver son bureau, de voir d'autres murs que ceux-ci.

_Ron, j'ai besoin de travailler…

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et ils retinrent leur souffle, prêts à le voir éclater de colère. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

_Nous en reparlerons plus tard…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour seule réponse.

_Est-il possible de…de rentrer chez nous ? demanda la jeune femme en rougissant. Elle craignait de froisser les Weasley en ayant l'air de refuser leur hospitalité, eux qui avaient risqué leur vie en l'accueillant pour la protéger.

_C'est exclu pour l'instant, votre maison est sous surveillance, et pour le moment, trop de visites suspectes nous amènent à penser qu'elle est également surveillée par les Mangemorts… Le Terrier est indétectable, incartable, vous êtes en sécurité ici…

Ron lança un regard lourd de sens à Hermione. La jeune femme avait insisté pour vivre dans une maison qu'elle qualifiait de normale, hors d'un quartier sécurisé, refusant la présence d'Aurors, elle disait vouloir enfin vivre normalement après des années de guerre. Ron n'avait eu gain de cause que sur les sortilèges de protection les plus basiques. Elle ignorait encore à cette époque que les Mangemorts résistants la prendraient pour cible…

_Pour vous rendre au Ministère, poursuivit Kingsley, il vous faudra transplaner, nous craignons également que le réseau de Cheminée soit infiltré… Mais pour cela, il faut vous remettre, ce que vous avez vécu, Miss Granger, peu de personnes s'en seraient remises… Vous avez l'admiration du Ministre…et la mienne…

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment. Elle ne savait pas si elle le méritait, elle avait l'impression de flotter entre deux univers, entre deux Hermione, une Hermione prostrée, blessée, terrifiée, anéantie, et une Hermione indéniablement Gryffondor, qui présentait un visage calme et sûr à ses proches. Elle ne savait pas de quel côté elle allait finir par atterrir, dans quel univers elle allait finalement échouer… Elle déployait tant d'effort à essayer de concilier ces deux Hermione, espérant que la seconde aiderait la première, qu'elle s'en sortirait la tête haute, fière et forte. Mais la douleur était encore là… Ainsi que cette peur, sournoise, insidieuse, qui était tapie au plus profond d'elle-même.

Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il y avait encore tant de choses dont ils n'avaient pas parlé tous les deux, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, se retrouver seule avec lui.

Kingsley se leva.

_Potter, Weasley, je vous attends au Ministère avec Mrs Malefoy. Arthur, Molly, merci de votre accueil encore une fois…

Mr Weasley raccompagna le directeur des Aurors à l'extérieur. Mrs Weasley entraîna George avec elle dans la cuisine, et le bruit caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette les informa qu'il avait certainement rejoint son épouse avant de se rendre à la boutique.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas racontée tout ça ? questionna Ginny en croisant les bras. Elle avait l'air blessée et Harry éprouva un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Tout raconter à Ron et Hermione lui avaient paru évident, ils avaient tout traversé avec lui sans ciller, sans faiblir, sans le trahir. Ginny était alors devenu une sorte de refuge, préservé des détails sordides de cette guerre qui leur avait déjà tant coûté. Et égoïstement, il avait voulu garder intact son refuge.

Hermione se leva et glissa sa main dans celle de Ron en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle dut tirer sur son bras à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne réagisse.

_Ah…heu… Je t'attends devant mon vieux… balbutia Ron en jetant un regard compatissant à son ami.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'exclama avec un sourire moqueur.

_Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place !

Hermione lui mit un coup d'épaule, même si son épaule atteignait tout juste la moitié de son bras.

_Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et ta place ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux Ronald Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle en plissant les yeux avec un air menaçant.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

_Ron, tu ne peux pas m'enfermer à vie ici ! Je dois reprendre mes activités, et je dois vous aider à _le_ retrouver…

Elle vit le bout de ses oreilles devenir rapidement rouge vif mais elle ne détourna pas le regard lorsqu'il planta ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes.

_La seule chose que tu _dois_ faire, c'est rester en vie…

_Ron, je serai protégée !

Le jeune homme balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

_Tu étais protégée jusque-là, et pourtant, le seul endroit où il ne t'est rien arrivé, c'est ici, au Terrier !

_Ron, sois raisonnable, je ne…

_Raisonnable ?

Le visage du jeune homme était à présent presque aussi rouge que ses oreilles.

_Tu me dis à moi d'être raisonnable ? Par Merlin, Hermione, tu as été blessée à plusieurs reprises, tu as été enlevée sous mes yeux pour être torturée, et j'apprends ensuite que tu avais prévu de mourir si ça arrivait, alors non, ne me dis pas d'être raisonnable !

Il s'éloigna d'elle à grands pas. D'abord figée par la surprise, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis elle se précipita à sa suite, boitillant, haletant à cause de la douleur qui irradiait dans ses côtes.

_Ron, attends ! Ron, attends-moi s'il te plait !

Il dut entendre la douleur dans sa voix puisqu'il s'immobilisa tout à coup et se tourna vers elle. Elle arriva enfin à son niveau et dut prendre quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que Ron refusait obstinément de regarder dans sa direction, même si son regard glissait de temps en temps furtivement vers la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

_Ron… Je ne voulais pas mourir… Je voulais vous protéger… J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai eu peur, peur de vous trahir… Je n'ai jamais oublié la douleur de l'endoloris…

Elle avait fini dans un murmure en baissant la tête. Ron plaça alors ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui releva doucement la tête. Il avait un regard si douloureux qu'Hermione dut contenir une nouvelle vague de larmes.

_Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? Hermione, est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu continuer sans toi ?

Sa voix tremblait, Ron s'était retenu tout le temps de la guérison de la jeune femme, se montrant fort et rassurant, mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus tricher avec ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis l'enlèvement d'Hermione.

_Je ne voulais pas vous trahir, répéta Hermione, j'avais si peur de ne pas tenir, de leur donner des informations sur vous, je m'étais préparée… Je… Je suis désolée…

_Hermione, je sais que je suis souvent maladroit, je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais je pourrais mourir pour toi, je pourrais mourir pour chacun de vous, mais si tu devais disparaitre de ma vie, alors je n'aurais plus aucune raison de vivre… Jamais je ne pourrais m'en remettre…

Hermione déglutit et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

_Tu es devenu très doué pour exprimer tes sentiments…dit-elle dans un souffle. Je t'aime, je suis désolée…Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi non plus…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ron se laissa d'abord faire puis il l'enlaça et lui rendit son baiser.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant attira leur attention. Toujours enlacés, ils regardèrent Harry et Ginny venir vers eux, main dans la main.

_Est ce que tu dois vraiment y aller ?

Ron embrassa Hermione sur le front et s'écarta d'elle avec un sourire.

_Je serai de retour le plus vite possible…

Harry et lui s'éloignèrent de quelques pas puis transplanèrent.

…..

Narcissa Malefoy regardait ses doigts pianoter nerveusement sur la table devant laquelle elle était assise. Ron lui lançait de temps en temps un regard irrité, ce bruit lui tapait sur les nerfs, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait mettre son impulsivité de côté pour le bien d'Hermione.

Ron tendit l'oreille en percevant un bruit de pas. Harry revenait…Et fit son entrée, suivit de près par Drago Malefoy, qui avait les poignets enchainés par un sort et était encadré par deux Aurors. Sa mère bondit sur ses jambes, les yeux soudain pleins de larmes.

_Drago ! Mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal ?

Ron claqua la langue, agacé. Drago osait à peine regarder sa mère, il fixait résolument le sol et marmonna un vague « ça va ». Narcissa se tourna vers Ron et Harry, courroucée.

_Pourquoi a-t-il les mains attachées ? Que pourrait-il faire sans baguette ? s'écria-t-elle en montrant d'un doigt tremblant les poignets de son fils.

_C'est la procédure, répliqua sèchement Ron.

_Libérez le, nous avons un marché !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Drago avait levé la tête un court instant, intrigué, avant de précipitamment contempler ses pieds lorsque sa mère se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

_Il y a des conditions à ce marché, annonça Harry d'un ton très calme. Drago sera relâché, mais pas maintenant…

Narcissa Malefoy se mit à trembler d'indignation.

_Alors notre marché ne tient plus ! Libérez mon fils, où vous ne le trouverez jamais !

Cette fois ci, Drago leva la tête.

_Maman ? Tu sais où est l'Héritier ?

Il semblait abasourdi. Sa mère pâlit d'avantage et se figea sans répondre.

_Elle a des informations oui, intervint Harry, mais nous avons besoin de toi Malefoy, tu le sais…

Drago fronça les sourcils, ses yeux allant d'Harry à sa mère, qui cette fois était celle qui fuyait son regard.

_J'ai failli mourir la dernière fois…finit par dire Drago sans cesser de regarder sa mère.

_On a failli finir griller comme de vulgaires poils de Nargoles en sauvant tes fesses, Malefoy !

Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant son ami.

_Des poils de Nargole ?

_Luna… dit Ron en haussant les épaules, comme si le simple nom de leur amie suffisait à tout expliquer.

Narcissa Malefoy sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_Drago, il n'est pas question de risquer ta vie ! Je refuse de vous aider dans ces conditions ! Vous avez déjà mis la vie de mon fils en danger, comment avez-vous osé ? Drago, pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Ton père et moi étions si inquiets !

Drago eut alors une moue méprisante. Ron était intrigué, Drago avait toujours été un fervent admirateur de son père.

_Ah oui, répondit-Il sur un ton sarcastique, où est-il alors ?

Narcissa Malefoy secoua frénétiquement la tête.

_Ne fais pas ça Drago, ne rejettes pas ton père, il a toujours voulu ton bien, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour nous, tu l'as toujours été !

Drago l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Harry.

_Je vous suis…

Ron crut avoir mal entendu mais les cris de Narcissa Malefoy lui confirmèrent qu'il avait très bien compris.

_Drago enfin, tu n'y songes pas, ce ne sont pas tes amis, tu ne peux pas…

_Ramenez moi dans ma cellule…

Il tourna le dos à sa mère qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Harry adressa un signe de la tête aux Aurors qui escortèrent Drago hors de la pièce.

_Qu'avez-vous fait… murmura Narcissa Malefoy, livide, en fixant la porte qui s'était refermée sur son fils.

_Il a fait son choix… Notre proposition tient toujours…

Elle se tourna furieusement vers les deux jeunes hommes et pendant un instant, ils crurent qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler, à les insulter… Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle sembla se dégonfler et se laissa tomber sur la chaise, le visage dans ses mains. Elle demeura un instant silencieuse, puis elle releva la tête.

_L'Albanie… C'est là qu'il était caché pendant toutes ces années…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard. Une nouvelle mission se profilait…

….

_Ron part en Albanie. Il part en mission en Albanie._

Hermione se mit à se mordiller le pouce. Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis que Ron et Harry étaient rentrés leur annoncer leur départ pour le lendemain, suite aux indications données par Narcissa Malefoy. Elle aurait dû avoir l'habitude, il partait souvent en mission, elle restait alors sans nouvelles pendant des jours, elle le savait, rien ne devait filtrer pendant une mission et les Aurors n'avaient pas le droit de contacter leurs proches. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, à chaque départ, elle avait l'impression que son estomac était lesté d'une chape de plomb, une boule d'angoisse si lourde qui semblait grossir avec chaque respiration. A chaque bruit, elle sursautait, tendait l'oreille, terrifiée à l'idée de voir un Auror venir lui annoncer que le pire était arrivé.

Et cette fois ci ne faisait pas exception. La différence était qu'elle mesurait pleinement le danger, elle savait ce dont l'Héritier était capable, et imaginer Ron ou Harry entre ses mains l'emplissait d'effroi.

Sa peur était si vivace que le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillée était différent des autres. Jusque-là, elle revivait des scènes de torture, jusqu'à avoir l'impression de sentir la douleur. Mais cette fois ci, elle n'était plus torturée, elle était comme un témoin invisible de sa pire crainte : Ron, torturé, battu, entre les mains des Mangemorts, Ron, inerte au sol, Ron, frappé par une brusque lueur verte, Ron sans vie…

Elle sentit les larmes déborder et se mordit la lèvre. Ron dormait paisiblement, un bras autour de sa taille. Elle le repoussa délicatement, lui arrachant un grognement. Lorsqu'elle fut sure qu'il dormait toujours, elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible, enfila une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce.

Le Terrier était plongé dans le noir, elle pouvait entendre Ginny ronfler, et la maison craquer de temps en temps. Pieds nus, elle descendit rapidement l'escalier jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

L'air était frais, mais il ne faisait pas froid. L'herbe lui caressait les pieds, et elle aperçut un gnome la menacer de son petit poing avant de disparaitre dans le premier trou dès qu'elle fut trop proche à son goût. Mais la vue embrumée par les larmes, elle n'y prêta guère attention. Elle finit par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe et se rouler en boule, les bras autour de ses jambes, laissant enfin ses sanglots résonner. Les images qu'elle avait vues étaient insupportables, l'idée de voir Ron partir sans savoir quand il allait revenir était insupportable. Elle avait si peur, et si mal encore, elle voulait voir ses parents, elle voulait épouser Ron, elle voulait partir loin d'ici, oublier tout ça, mais c'était impossible.

Parfois, elle avait envie de détester Ron, pour ne plus sentir cette dépendance, pour ne plus souffrir de ses absences. Elle avait toujours été raisonnable, mesurée, mais Ron avait tout bouleversé, la faisant rire, la provoquant, éveillant chez elle des sensations nouvelles, et une vraie confiance qu'elle puisait dans le regard admiratif qu'il lui portait depuis tant d'années, une confiance qui allait au-delà de la façade d'érudite dont elle se servait pour masquer son sentiment permanent d'insécurité. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ça, de lui, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant une vie sans lui.

_Hermione ?

Il était inquiet, comme toujours. Hermione se tourna légèrement vers lui après avoir essuyé furtivement ses larmes, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il ne portait que son vieux caleçon usé, orange vif, à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley, son caleçon fétiche comme elle l'appelait. Et malgré ses yeux fatigués, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

_Par Merlin, j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai senti que tu n'étais plus à côté ! Qu'est-ce que… Hermione, tu pleures ?

En une fraction de seconde, il était assis à côté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre main lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

_Hermione, tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'aille réveiller Ginny ? On doit aller à Sainte-Mangouste ?

Hermione s'en voulut de le faire angoisser, elle secoua la tête.

_Non, je n'ai pas mal, pas trop…

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ce n'est pas très prudent !

Hermione n'eut pas envie de répliquer que la maison était sous protection et incartable. Elle avait juste envie de se blottir d'avantage contre lui.

_Un cauchemar…finit-elle par murmurer.

Ron resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

_Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal, je sais que j'ai déjà manqué à cette promesse, mais je te jure que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ta sécurité…

_Ron, tu n'as pas manqué à ta promesse…

_Ils t'ont enlevée sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien fait…

_Tu ne pouvais rien faire, je t'en prie, ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas responsable…

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la serrait contre lui, faisant le plein de sa chaleur avant de partir avec Harry pour une durée indéterminée. Elle allait tellement lui manquer…

_Tu es en sécurité Hermione, et à mon retour, nous reparlerons de…de notre mariage…

Même s'il faisait nuit et que le faible croissant de lune éclairait à peine le jardin, Hermione pouvait deviner aisément le rouge cramoisi des oreilles de Ron.

_Si tu n'as pas changé d'avis, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder.

_Ron, jamais je ne changerais d'avis, mais disons que…enfin…J'ai peur de t'avoir forcé la main…

C'était à son tour de rougir. Ron semblait stupéfait.

_Me forcer la main ? Hermione, ça fait des mois que je veux te demander en mariage, j'ai même la bague, enfin… _Accio bague_…

Un éclat de lumière scintilla à la lueur de la lune et ils virent foncer vers eux non pas une, mais une dizaine de bagues. Hermione faillit éclater de rire devant l'air dépité de Ron.

_Heu… J'aurais peut-être dû préciser en effet, grommela-t-il, gêné, en se frottant la nuque.

Il tendit la main vers une des bagues, un petit anneau aux entrelacs savamment forgés et ornés d'un petit diamant, pour s'en saisir, puis il aida Hermione à se mettre debout avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer et ses jambes se mettre à trembler.

_Hermione Jean Granger, je rêvais de fleurs, d'une belle tenue, d'un moment magique, au lieu de quoi il fait nuit et froid, un gnome m'a mordu l'orteil et je suis en caleçon… Mais par Merlin, Hermione, je t'aime, chaque instant passé avec toi me semble trop peu, et je veux que le monde entier, spécialement Viktor Krum, sache que tu es à moi, que tu es ma femme, une Weasley, pour toujours… Alors veux-tu épouser un rouquin trop grand, grognon, jaloux et maladroit ? Je sais que je ne suis pas riche comme George, ou beau comme Bill, mais je travaille dur, et je t'aime plus que quiconque ne pourra jamais t'aimer, George te dirait surement de fuir et de changer d'identité et…

_Oui…

_Oui ?

Malgré ses yeux rouges de fatigue et d'avoir pleuré, Hermione était rayonnante et souriait à travers ses larmes d'émotion. Ron avait beau avoir déjà eu un oui lors de sa première demande dans le cachot, cette fois ci, cette demande lui semblait enfin réelle, ni désespérée, ni précipitée, juste réelle alors il avait du mal à se dire que oui, Hermione allait l'épouser.

Ron passa la bague autour de son doigt tremblant et embrassa sa main avant de se relever pour l'étreindre.

_Je t'aime, je me mets souvent en colère après toi, mais ça fait parti de nous, et je t'aime, et c'était magique Ron, et tu es beau, et tu es parfait, et…Oh Ron, ne pars pas !

Elle enfouit son visage contre lui, honteuse. Plus que quiconque, elle devrait comprendre l'importance de cette mission. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

_Hermione, je ne pars que demain matin, en attendant, on devrait rentrer…

_Je voudrais partir avec vous… Ca me manque, de vivre tout ça avec Harry et toi…

Elle garda sa tête contre lui mais se mouva avec lui quand il l'entraîna vers la maison.

_Ça me manque aussi, parfois, confessa le jeune homme, mais… Mais en réalité, je suis heureux de te savoir sauve… Je crois que je serais un bien piètre Auror si tu avais finalement décidé de nous rejoindre…

Hermione n'imaginait que trop bien ses raisons et si la plupart du temps, elle en était frustrée, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Certaines choses avaient changé depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes, ils ne pouvaient pas le nier… Alors prétendre qu'elle pouvait partir en mission avec eux sans que ça ne les affecte était un leurre. Il la souleva et la porta dans les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre.

_Dors, je veille sur toi… murmura Ron.

Hermione était déjà à moitié endormie, agrippant la main de Ron, dans un besoin désespéré de s'accrocher à lui en sachant que le lendemain, il ne serait plus là.


	27. Chapter 27

_Et hop, une petite suite pour la route, pleins d'idées en stock, mais chaque chose en son temps _

_Merci de me lire et merci de laisser des reviews, c'est un peu le moteur des auteurs de fanfictions je dirais _

_Kate : je suis aussi une guimauve ! looool ! pour la bague, il a pris celle qu'il avait acheté pour Hermione, les autres étant les diverses bagues de la famille qui ont obéi au sort en venant aussi à lui __ merci beaucoup de ton message !_

_Charliee3216 : je suis une grande fan de JKR et je veux que ma fiction soit la plus fidèle possible à son univers (à l'exception de Luna que je veux définitivement voir avec Neville !), donc oui, tout finira bien ! merci beaucoup de ta review !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Allez ! On se lève ! Debout !

Hermione grogna en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller de Ron. Il était parti à l'aube, et elle avait aussitôt enfilé un de ses tee-shirt et pris sa place pour dormir encore un peu. Merlin, son odeur lui donnait tellement envie de l'avoir avec elle et de ne plus jamais le lâcher… Elle grogna de plus belle alors que Ginny ouvrait les volets dans un geste théâtral.

_Allez, Hermione, nous avons une journée chargée et…

Hermione s'était assise et Ginny s'interrompit en fixant son tee-shirt orange avec un air narquois.

_Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimentale…

Hermione, les cheveux ébouriffés, l'air ensommeillé, la foudroya du regard. Ginny se mit à rire puis tira les draps, découvrant les jambes d'Hermione qui protesta d'un cri.

_Allez, lèves toi ! Nous avons à faire aujourd'hui !

_Tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui ? soupira la jeune femme en se levant.

Elle avait espéré elle-même se remettre à travailler, du moins en restant au Terrier. Elle devait garder son esprit occupé, ou elle finirait par devenir folle en imaginant les pires scénarios auxquels Ron et Harry pourraient être confrontés durant leur mission en Albanie. Elle avait escompté des jours à rattraper son retard sur un nouvel amendement sur la protection des Licornes, sur la réorganisation de l'aide aux Elfes libres, sur la restitution d'objets volés aux Gobelins, mais surtout, sur un moyen de définitivement empêcher l'Héritier de parvenir à ses fins. Travailler lui manquait, elle en avait assez de cette convalescence qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être emprisonnée dans son propre corps. Lorsqu'elle pensa au retard accumulé, elle sentit une angoisse familière l'envahir.

Ginny secoua la tête avec un sourire qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

_Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas, nous allons nous occuper de l'évènement du siècle, à savoir, mon mariage avec Harry !

Hermione sentit son humeur remonter d'un cran.

_Oh Ginny, c'est si merveilleux ! Tu aurais imaginé ça il y a quelques années ? Harry et toi sur le point de vous marier !

Ginny ne répondit pas, elle fixait la main d'Hermione avec des yeux si ronds que la jeune femme crut pendant un instant qu'ils allaient finir par sortir de leurs orbites et rouler au sol. Ginny poussa un cri suraigu et se jeta au cou d'Hermione qui gémit de douleur.

_Par Merlin ! Tu comptais me le dire quand ! s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant et en levant la main gauche d'Hermione sous leurs nez.

Hermione rougit et se dandina nerveusement.

_Il m'a fait sa demande cette nuit, enfin techniquement, il m'avait déjà fait sa demande, mais cette fois ci, il avait une bague…

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ronald Weasley a réussi à aligner plus d'une phrase !

_Ginny ! réprimanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_Excuses moi, j'aime mon frère bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le roi de la communication quand il s'agit de sentiments!

_Il a bien changé sur ce point, répliqua Hermione, les joues d'un rose soutenu.

Ginny lui retourna un sourire éclatant.

_C'est fabuleux ! Maman va pouvoir bondir de joie maintenant que c'est officiel, elle s'est retenu pendant des semaines, j'avais parié avec George qu'elle vous sauterait dessus au bout de quinze jours, j'ai perdu dix Gallions !

Elle grimaça et Hermione éclata de rire.

_Mais j'y pense ! Nous pourrions peut-être nous marier le même jour !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de grimacer. Elle connaissait Ron, et elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas l'idée de voir son mariage dans l'ombre de celui de l'Elu, il voudrait son propre jour, son moment de gloire… De plus, il était hors de question de se marier tant que ses parents ne seraient pas de retour sain et sauf.

_Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…

Ginny perdit son sourire au profit d'une moue déçue.

_Ron voudra surement avoir _son_ jour, et mes parents sont encore loin… s'empressa d'expliquer Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête avec compréhension. Puis elle tapa dans ses mains.

_Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, nous allons au chemin de Traverse, Maman connaît quelques boutiques de mariage !

Hermione observa son amie avec un sourire amusé.

_Tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste, toi qui déteste faire les magasins !

Ginny haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je prenne les choses en mains si je ne veux pas me retrouver affublée d'une robe meringue comme une vulgaire poupée !

Lorsqu'Hermione descendit à sa suite après s'être douchée, elle arriva au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être une dispute entre Ginny et Mrs Weasley.

_Maman, tu pourrais y aller pour moi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce que je vienne avec toi !

Mrs Weasley posa une pile d'assiettes un peu brusquement sur la table, et la tasse de thé d'Hermione se renversa. Elle essuya soigneusement la table tout en essayant de comprendre la conversation.

_Parce que c'est pour toi, parce que c'est _SA_ tiare, et parce qu'il s'agit de _TA_ tante !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_Mais elle ne m'aime pas ! Et de toute façon, je peux me passer d'une tiare !

_Tu dis des bêtises ! soupira Mrs Weasley en resservant du thé à Hermione qui lui sourit avec hésitation. Elle avait un air si féroce qu'Hermione n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche.

_Maman, elle ne se souvient jamais de mon prénom !

_Ginevra est ton prénom ! Ginny n'est qu'un surnom !

_Mais elle m'appelle Ginouina ! Ginouina, maman ! Ce n'est même pas un prénom !

Hermione vit les coins de la bouche de Mrs Weasley tressaillir, comme si elle s'empêchait d'éclater de rire.

_C'est arrivé une fois ! Ta tante est de plus en plus âgée ! répliqua-t-elle en agitant sa baguette vers une poignée de cuillères à thé qui s'empressèrent d'aller se ranger dans un ordre parfait dans leur tiroir.

_Ça arrive tout le temps maman ! Sauf quand au mariage de Bill, il a s'agit de faire remarquer devant tout le monde que mon décolleté ne lui convenait pas, là, oui, elle se souvenait très bien de mon prénom ! protesta Ginny.

_Ton décolleté était trop profond en effet, tu avais trafiqué ta robe jeune fille ! affirma sa mère.

Ginny lança un regard désespéré à son amie, laquelle plongea le nez dans sa tasse en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Ginny plissa les yeux puis sourit soudain avec un air machiavélique.

_Mais maman, au fait, jettes un œil à la bague que Ron a offerte à Hermione !

Hermione émergea aussitôt de sa tasse, mortifiée, tandis que Mrs Weasley lâchait tout pour se précipiter sur elle et lui prendre la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la bague glissée à son annulaire, et sa bouche s'arrondit de surprise. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

_Alors ça y est… Vous êtes fiancés…

Hermione répondit à ce murmure par un timide hochement de tête. Mrs Weasley la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces et la jeune femme se mordit la langue pour ne pas montrer sa douleur.

_Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous, et fière de vous ! J'ai toujours su que vous finiriez par vous marier, même si j'ai douté pendant un moment avec les articles que cette horrible bonne femme écrivait, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Rita Skeeter ! Pendant un moment j'ai cru que mes deux enfants auraient le cœur brisé à cause d'Harry et toi ! Entre Ron qui ne voyait que par toi et Ginny qui était déjà folle d'Harry !

Ginny rougit, et Hermione pensa à Ron avec un pincement au cœur. Elle se souvenait parfaitement que l'hostilité que Mrs Weasley avait manifesté à son égard cette année-là.

_Mais par Merlin, j'ai vite compris que cette Rita avait tout faux, il suffisait de vous voir tous les deux !

Elle regarda Hermione avec une telle tendresse que celle-ci se sentit gagner par la même émotion.

_Tu sais que tu fais déjà partie de la famille à nos yeux… Mais quel bonheur de pouvoir te compter officiellement parmi nous ! Oh, mon petit Ronny va se marier ! Il faut que tu viennes avec nous chez Muriel, elle sera ravie j'en suis sûre ! Nous irons ensuite chez Mrs Guipure et chez Brides&Groom…

Mrs Weasley retourna à l'évier après un dernier sourire ému et Hermione soupira, résignée. Sa dernière rencontre avec tante Muriel remontait à cinq ans auparavant, au mariage de Bill et Fleur, et l'expérience n'avait pas été très concluante. Ron l'avait rassurée en lui assurant que la tante Muriel n'aimait personne, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une vive appréhension. Lorsque Mrs Weasley sortit étendre une lessive, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny.

_Je ne te remercie pas ! gronda la jeune femme.

_Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à subir tante Muriel, ce sera bientôt ta tante par alliance après tout, rétorqua Ginny.

_Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup je crois… soupira Hermione.

Ginny haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

_Elle n'aime personne ! Elle avait même déshérité Fred et George, et il y a deux ans, elle a même dit à George « au moins maintenant, je ne risque plus de vous confondre ! »…

Ginny eut une moue dégoutée et Hermione la dévisagea, horrifiée.

_Elle a vraiment dit _ça_ ?

Ginny hocha la tête avec la même mine écoeurée.

_Elle est horrible, et méchante, et sénile ! Et je me passerais bien de cette stupide tiare, mais maman dit que c'est la tradition !

Hermione se mit à se mordiller le pouce. Qu'allait penser tante Muriel du fait que son petit neveu au « sang pur » épouse une sorcière née moldue comme elle ? Elle était surement au fait des attaques dont elle était victime et elle était à peu près sure que la vieille femme serait tout sauf compatissante.

….

Lorsque Ron sentit ses pieds entrer en contact avec le sol, la première chose qu'il vit fut une grande étendue verte dominée par un ensemble de massifs montagneux dont les sommets rocheux disparaissaient presque derrière une légère brume. Il lâcha la vieille carafe qui avait servi de portoloin et se tourna vers Harry qui avait atterri à genoux et se relevait pour épousseter son pantalon. Ils réajustèrent leurs sacs à dos tandis qu'un homme venait vers eux, les bras ouverts. Grand et massif, il avait des airs d'Hagrid et leur sembla aussitôt sympathique.

_Bienvenue, bienvenue en Albanie ! dit-il avec un gros accent. Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, c'est un grand honneur pour nous de vous accueillir…

Il leur serra chaleureusement la main et les invita à le suivre.

_Nous allons devoir prendre un autre portoloin, ensuite nous poursuivrons à pied, votre camp est au sud du pays, vos collègues sont prévenus de votre arrivée… Quel honneur pour moi de vous guider ! Je m'appelle Djodar Saliran, je suis un gardien, l'équivalent des Aurors chez nous… dit-il en montrant sa robe rouge sombre… Nous avons suivi la guerre de près, nous savons tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre monde…. Monsieur Potter, ici les gens ne parlent que de vous, quand mes enfants sauront que je vous ai rencontré !

Le guide continua de déblatérer sur son admiration pour Harry. Amusé, Ron se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami et chuchota.

_Je crois qu'il est à deux doigts de te demander en mariage…

Harry grimaça et lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

_Très drôle ! En parlant de ça, je vous ai vu Hermione et toi cette nuit…

Ron s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Harry sourit de plus belle.

_Alors… Félicitations ?

Ron hocha la tête avec un sourire ébahi.

_Elle a dit oui, je n'arrive pas à le croire…On va se marier, tu te rends compte ? Elle a dit oui…Enfin, je crois, j'étais fatigué, je venais de me réveiller… Tu crois qu'elle a dit non et que j'ai mal compris ? Elle a peut-être dit non par Merlin !

Le sourire de Ron s'était transformé en une grimace affolée. Harry éclata de rire et leur guide les regarda avec un air interrogatif.

_Ron, tu es vraiment incroyable ! Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui ! Elle doit attendre ça depuis au moins aussi longtemps que toi !

Ron eut l'air vaguement soulagé puis il se remit à sourire en revoyant le visage d'Hermione. Elle avait surement dit oui… Elle allait officiellement devenir une Weasley, sa femme, _sa femme_, cette pensée était si agréable…

_Nous y voilà ! annonça Djodar en pointant du doigt une vieille roue de bicyclette rouillée appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre couvert de mousse verdâtre.

Il sortit une montre à gousset de sa veste et hocha la tête.

_Plus que deux minutes, nous sommes dans les temps… Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, tenez vous prêts…

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire amusé. Leur guide semblait prendre sa mission très au sérieux.

_Maintenant !

Ils saisirent la roue et eurent aussitôt la sensation familière d'être entrainés dans un tourbillon. Quelques secondes suffirent pour atterrir au beau milieu d'un champ. Ron lâcha la roue, se releva et examina les alentours tandis qu'Harry faisait de même.

_Où est le camp ? interrogea le jeune homme en scrutant l'horizon.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait, ils se tournèrent vers le guide qui regardait autour de lui, l'air dépassé.

_Djodar, que se passe-t-il ?

_Je… Je ne comprends pas… Nous ne sommes pas du tout au bon endroit… J'ignore où nous sommes, peut être à l'ouest du pays… Mais nous devions arriver sur une plage, à quelques kilomètres du camp…

Harry et Ron brandirent aussitôt leurs baguettes, les sens en alerte. Quelqu'un avait piégé le portoloin, c'était la seule explication possible. Djodar sortit également sa baguette, incertain.

_Nous sommes exposés, nota Harry en regardant la vaste étendue d'herbes qui les entourait .

_Ce doit être une erreur de réglage, poursuivit leur guide sans grande conviction.

_Pouvons-nous transplaner au campement d'ici ? demanda Ron.

Djodar secoua la tête.

_J'ignore où nous sommes, mais sans doute trop loin…

_Qui est au courant de notre arrivée ? interrogea Harry sans cesser de surveiller les alentours.

_Notre Ministre de la Magie et le Grand Gardien, notre chef… Et mon unité, nous sommes quatre, les autres sont au campement avec vos collègues…

Ron perçut soudain un mouvement sur sa droite, il bondit en se tournant, mais s'il ne vit personne, une lumière verte se dirigeait soudain droit sur Harry.

_Attention ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur son ami pour le plaquer au sol juste à temps.

Djodar se jeta également au sol tandis qu'une autre lumière verte les survolait sans qu'ils ne puissent distinguer l'auteur. Ron, le cœur battant sourdement à ses oreilles, jura en se redressant légèrement pour regarder du côté d'où le sort avait été lancé. Harry réajusta ses lunettes et l'imita.

_Tu me feras penser à te remercier, marmonna-t-il.

_Pas de quoi, répondit Ron dans un souffle, tu vois quelque chose ?

Harry perçut le bruissement de l'herbe et jura à son tour en apercevant une silhouette sombre se glisser à leur gauche.

__Stupefix _!

Le sort atteignit sa cible de plein fouet, mais leur attention fut aussitôt captée par une autre silhouette qui approchait à droite.

__Stupefix_ ! s'écria Ron alors que Djodar se retournait soudain pour lancer le même sort à une troisième silhouette qui les prenait à revers.

Cette fois ci, ils manquèrent leurs cibles qui transplanèrent simultanément. Ils restèrent un instant tapis dans l'herbe, guettant le moindre mouvement ou son qui leur indiquerait la présence d'un nouvel intrus. Mais rien ne vint, alors ils se relevèrent avec précaution, sans ranger leurs baguettes.

_Quelque chose me dit que l'erreur du portoloin n'était pas une erreur, dit Ron en approchant de l'assaillant qu'Harry avait stupefixé.

Effondré dans l'herbe, immobile, son regard figé semblait ne pas les voir. Mince, le teint halé, il leur était complétement inconnu. Djodar poussa une exclamation indignée en découvrant son visage.

_Vous le connaissez ? demanda Harry.

Leur guide hocha la tête, sourcils froncés.

_Un adepte de la magie noire, activement recherché, ils nous donnent du fil à retordre depuis des années et des années, certains d'entre eux ont émigré vers l'Angleterre quand Voldemort a pris le pouvoir… D'autres ont attendu leur heure ici, en commettant des crimes… Celui-ci est l'un des plus sanguinaires…

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et chacun vit dans le regard de l'autre les mêmes interrogations. S'agissait-il d'un acte isolé ? Ou alors était-ce l'Héritier qui était derrière tout ça ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient déjà au courant de leur présence ?

_Nous allons transplaner à Divjakë… Nous y avons une base…

Il saisit le bras du criminel tandis que Ron et Harry attrapèrent son autre bras.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle déserte, envahie d'énormes conteneurs à poubelles. L'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait arracha une grimace à Ron. Djodar se dirigea vers un grand conteneur au couvercle d'un rouge criard et sale, et l'ouvrit. Il se jucha à l'intérieur, devant les regards interloqués des deux jeunes hommes.

_Il est hors de question que je monte dans un conteneur plein d'ordures ! Mes sinus vont déjà mettre des mois à se remettre de cet endroit ! s'écria Ron en reculant d'un pas.

_Venez, vous ne craignez rien ! fit la voix sourde de Djodar, de l'intérieur du conteneur.

__Wingardium leviosa_…

_Que… commença Ron en regardant son ami.

Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur leur prisonnier et le fit léviter dans le conteneur jusqu'à ce que Djodar s'exclame.

_Je l'ai !

_Tu comptes vraiment… ? demanda Ron en montrant le conteneur du doigt.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_On n'a pas vraiment le choix…

Il s'aida d'une poubelle pour grimper et rejoindre Djodar à l'intérieur.

_Saleté de boulot, grommela Ron en lui emboitant le pas.

Lorsqu'il atterrit dans le conteneur, le bruit de ses chaussures résonna contre les parois. Stupéfait, il constata que le conteneur était vide et lorsque Djodar referma le couvercle, les forçant à s'accroupir, même l'odeur avait disparu. Dans l'obscurité, leur guide tapota le fond du conteneur de sa baguette et soudain, ce fut comme si une trappe géante s'était ouverte sous leurs pieds pour les avaler. Ils se mirent à dévaler un toboggan géant pour atterrir ensuite brusquement sur un gigantesque matelas rouge qui amortit leur chute.

Devant eux se trouvait un large hall dont le plafond était si haut qu'ils le distinguaient à peine. Tout était couvert d'enluminures et de peintures vivantes, dans un gigantesque mélange bariolé de rouge et or qui leur rappela la tour des Gryffondors. Des sorciers allaient et venaient, bavardant, s'interpellant, les bras envahis de dossiers.

Ils se relevèrent et Djodar leva le bras en appelant un homme qui portait le même uniforme rouge sombre que le sien. L'homme accourut vers eux et Djodar se mit à lui parler dans ce qui devait être de l'albanais. Il écarquilla les yeux en les dévisageant et en hochant lentement la tête. Puis son regard se fit plus sévère lorsqu'il vit leur prisonnier, toujours figé. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et le fit léviter devant lui en s'éloignant d'eux.

_Mon collègue l'emmène dans nos quartiers, l'alerte a été donnée lorsqu'ils ne nous ont pas vu arriver au campement, le Grand Gardien va nous recevoir…

Il les entraina dans un dédale de couloirs richement décorés, Ron regardait partout autour de lui, impressionné.

_Je pensais que notre Ministère était grand…fit-il remarquer à Harry.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en contemplant les murs, visiblement impressionné lui aussi.

_Ce n'est pas comparable, expliqua Djodar, ce bâtiment abrite les Ministères de nombreux pays, et pas seulement de l'Albanie…

Devant l'air surpris des deux Aurors, il poursuivit ses explications.

_Dans certains pays de l'Est, les autorités Moldues ne sont pas aussi favorables à notre monde qu'elles le sont dans votre pays… Alors nous centralisons tout ici…

_Comment ça, les Autorités Moldues ne sont pas favorables ?

Djodar soupira.

_Dans certains pays, les autorités Moldues refusent tout simplement de reconnaître notre existence… Certains de nos voisins sont même encore victimes de chasse aux sorcières…

Stupéfait, Harry s'arrêta. Ron semblait tout aussi interloqué que lui.

_Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, les sorciers ont des baguettes, ils peuvent facilement se défendre !

Leur guide s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être un ascenseur.

_C'est une pratique qui a des millénaires, les Moldus ont trouvé des failles et arrivent, nous ne savons comment, à nous piéger… En réaction, la pratique de la magie noire a explosé, nous devons faire face aux deux, en Albanie, c'est encore gérable, mais si vous allez en Moldavie, par exemple, les sorciers vivent dans la peur…

_Mais enfin, c'est absurde ! s'écria Ron, nous sommes aussi des êtres humains ! Et nous sommes de leur côté !

_Ils brûlent les sorciers ? demanda soudain Harry, en repensant à ses cours d'Histoire quand il était encore dans une école Moldue avant Poudlard.

Ron le regarda, effaré, comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Puis il se rappela vaguement avoir entendu parler de telles pratiques en histoire de la magie… Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

_Non, cela fait quelques années déjà que ce n'est pas arrivé, les autorités Moldues ne permettent pas ce genre d'actes malgré tout, mais les vieilles croyances ont la vie dure par ici…soupira Djodar.

Ron secoua la tête, sous le choc. Il avait toujours vu le fait d'être un sorcier comme un gage de force, comparé aux Moldus qui étaient selon lui sans défenses sérieuses… Il n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'à certains endroits, le rapport de force puisse être inversé, au point de créer une véritable hostilité à l'égard des sorciers. Il pensa à Hermione, et fut heureux qu'elle soit loin. Entre les sorciers hostiles aux nés Moldus et les Moldus hostiles aux sorciers, il serait sans doute devenu fou d'inquiétude si elle les avait accompagnés.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Le trajet fut bref et ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau du Grand Gardien. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent et ils suivirent Djodar à l'intérieur.

Un petit homme trapu, les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, vociférait en marchant de long en large devant deux Gardiens à l'air penaud. Il semblait réellement furieux et Ron aperçut des postillons asperger les deux gardiens qui n'osèrent pas bouger. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, il s'interrompit, puis donna sèchement un ordre. Les deux hommes se redressèrent, droits comme des piquets, et quittèrent la pièce en leur lançant des regards chargés de curiosité.

_Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, c'est un honneur ! Je suis Pjetër Balsha, Grand Gardien… Je tenais à vous présenter nos plus sincères excuses, ces idiots auraient dû être plus rigoureux dans la vérification et la surveillance des Portoloins !

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ron et Harry prirent place dans de larges fauteuils en velours vert, tandis que Djodar saluait son responsable et allait se placer derrière lui.

_Vous êtes très connus chez nous, et vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation ! Vous avez capturé Bujar Loredan, un adepte de la magie noire, recherché pour de nombreux crimes, plus d'une dizaine, sa spécialité était le meurtre de Nés Moldus…

Les deux amis se tendirent et froncèrent les sourcils.

_Je connais la teneur de votre mission, nos deux pays collaborent sur ce dossier, un serment inviolable garantie la totale confidentialité de ce que nous mettrons en œuvre pour vous aider…

_Pensez-vous que ce… Bujar, aurait pu être envoyé par l'Héritier…

_C'est possible, concéda Pjetër… Nous allons l'interroger d'ici quelques heures, le temps que le sortilège se dissipe…

_Ils sont coriaces, il ne parlera peut être pas, grogna Ron.

Pjetër le dévisagea, surpris.

_Nous utilisons du veritaserum sur nos prisonniers, il ne pourra pas ne pas parler… déclara-t-il simplement.

Ron et Harry ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds. L'usage du veritaserum était incroyablement réglementé en Angleterre, et même les Aurors ne pouvaient y avoir recours que très rarement, après des semaines de paperasses et d'autorisations à compléter. Visiblement, les règles en Albanie étaient différentes et Ron n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

_Djodar va vous accompagner au campement, un portoloin a été préparé à votre attention…

Il montra un vieil abat-jour posé sur une table dans un coin de la pièce.

_Nous vous ferons parvenir le rapport suite à l'interrogatoire… En attendant, mes hommes sont à votre disposition… Les investigations ont donné de premiers résultats, deux témoins sont prêts à être auditionnés dès votre arrivée…

Ron sentit l'impatience le gagner. Il avait eu du mal à quitter Hermione, mais une fois sur le terrain, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : entrer dans le cœur de l'action et traquer l'Héritier envers et contre tout.

_Veuillez-vous avancer, le portoloin part dans…

Il sortit la même montre à gousset que possédait Djodar.

_Dans cinq minutes…

Ils entourèrent la table et saisirent l'abat-jour au signal donné par le Grand Gardien.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient au beau milieu d'un bois qui leur rappela vaguement la forêt de Dean. Djodar sourit avec soulagement en reconnaissant les lieux. Il montra la lisière du doigt.

_Le campement est par là, suivez-moi…

…


	28. Chapter 28

_Hellooooooooooo ! Et la petite suite du week-end, en ce moment les journées passent si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'une semaine dure à peine quelques heures ! Cette suite est longue, pleine d'informations pour vous préparer à la suite, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, tout simplement parce que couper au milieu pour en faire deux chapitres ne me convenait pas._

_Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, jusqu'à au moins mi-novembre, les chapitres seront un peu plus long à venir, mais je ne lâche pas la fiction pour autant !_

_J'espère en tout cas que vous prenez toujours du plaisir à me lire, merci de reviewer, un petit mot face à un long chapitre, c'est raisonnable comme demande ? lol_

_Melancholy : merci de ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir de te relire ! j'espère que tu resteras toujours aussi surprise par la suite ! :D_

_Light of soul : merci encore de ta review, de tes remarques et de tes compliments !_

_Justine : tu es adorable, merci mille fois, ton enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ! _

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en transplanant devant la maison de tante Muriel. Grace aux potions de Ginny, transplaner avait été moins douloureux que prévu, mais de toute façon, elle avait tant insisté pour pouvoir de nouveau transplaner qu'elle se voyait mal se plaindre ensuite. Elle regarda devant elle. Il s'agissait d'un ravissant petit cottage blanchi à la chaux, perdu dans les collines, et à peine visible tant les alentours étaient arborés. Mrs Weasley pressa le pas dans l'allée recouverte de graviers qui faisaient crisser chacun de ses pas. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux Aurors qui les accompagnaient. Un rappel permanent que rien n'était normal, que si sa vie était un tant soit peu normale, elle serait en ce moment même dans son bureau au Ministère, ou en conférence, et elle rentrerait chez elle le soir, pour attendre Ron qui la rejoindrait quelques heures plus tard et la ferait rire en lui racontant sa journée. Il lui manquait tellement, son travail lui manquait tellement, _agir_ lui manquait tellement… Elle aurait bien eu besoin de ses bras, de son humour douteux, pour l'aider à affronter le dragon qui lui servait de tante… Elle baissa la tête vers ses chevilles, et se dit que décidemment, non, elles n'étaient pas trop maigres…

_Tu te sens bien ? demanda Ginny, soucieuse.

Hermione hocha nerveusement la tête. Elle se sentait stupide, être terrifiée à ce point par la vieille tante de son fiancé, c'était absurde, elle devrait être fière de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle avait accompli… Elle emboita vaillamment le pas à Ginny, en espérant vaguement que la tante Muriel ne les surveillait pas de derrière la fenêtre et ne la voyait pas claudiquer. Mais à peine Mrs Weasley avait-elle atteint la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur une sorcière d'aspect ratatiné, mais dont le visage austère orné d'un nez crochu, était incroyablement animé.

_Molly, quelle surprise, je t'attendais il y a vingt minutes, je n'y croyais plus…

_Ça commence, marmonna Ginny avant d'adresser un sourire forcé à la vieille dame.

_Bonjour tante Muriel…

_Ginouina, aurais-tu grossi ? Tu n'es pas enceinte alors que tu n'es même pas mariée, j'espère ? La famille n'a pas besoin de ça, avec Ronald qui fréquente cette fille de moldus…

Ginny, furieuse, ouvrit la bouche mais un regard de sa mère la retint.

_Tante Muriel ! protesta sèchement Mrs Weasley. Hermione est là ! Et elle fait partie de la famille, peu importe l'origine de ses parents, qui sont très charmants par ailleurs !

La sorcière sembla enfin remarquer la présence d'Hermione et la jaugea d'un œil critique. Elle émit un drôle de bruit, à mi-chemin entre un éternuement et un grincement, puis fit volteface pour disparaitre à l'intérieur de la maison.

_Je suis navrée ma chérie, elle perd un peu la tête, s'excusa Mrs Weasley, dépitée.

_Ce n'est rien, murmura Hermione.

Elle le pensait, Mrs Weasley n'y était pour rien, elle agissait comme une mère avec elle et n'était en rien responsable des agissements de sa vieille tante.

__Un peu_ ? rétorqua Ginny avec une grimace. Elle aurait pu être Mangemort vu ses remarques ! Tu crois que si _quelqu'un_ la dénonçait, elle finirait à Azkaban ?

Elle avait eu du mal à masquer l'espoir qui perçait dans sa voix.

_Ginny, gronda Mrs Weasley sur un ton d'avertissement. C'est ta tante, tu lui dois le respect, surtout après l'aide qu'elle nous a apporté pendant la guerre…

Ginny rejeta ses longs cheveux sur son dos et haussa les épaules. Elles entrèrent à leur tour et Hermione fut assaillie par une odeur de myrte et d'encens qui lui piqua le nez.

Elles trouvèrent la vieille dame assise dans un grand fauteuil au velours brodé abîmé par le temps. Le salon était surchargé de peintures en tout genre, de bibelots, de livres rongés, mais d'aucune photographie. Un plateau de thé était posé sur la table et une assiette de biscuits rassis les attendait.

_Le thé est sans doute froid depuis le temps qu'il est là… fit remarquer Muriel sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

_Ce n'est rien, fit Mrs Weasley, je vais le réchauffer et nous servir…

Pendant qu'elle s'exécutait, l'attention de tante Muriel se reporta sur Ginny.

_Alors, tu dois avoir fini les préparatifs ? Les journaux ne parlent que de ça ! Je dois reconnaître que tu t'en sors bien, Harry Potter est un bon parti, et son père venait d'une grande lignée…

Ginny serra les poings sans répondre, tandis qu'Hermione se tortillait à côté d'elle, mal à l'aise. Elle savait que la tante Muriel était fière de sa lignée, mais elle ignorait qu'elle y accordait autant d'importance, surtout après avoir contribué à sa façon à combattre Voldemort en cachant les Weasley pendant la guerre.

_Nous allons au chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure, répondit Mrs Weasley comme Ginny restait muette.

_De mon temps, les mariages étaient des choses très bien organisées, aucune fausse note, aucun faux pas, mais maintenant, tout est fait à la va vite, il n'y a qu'à voir le mariage de Bill…

Mrs Weasley se tendit, la bouche si pincée que ses lèvres se voyaient à peine.

_Le mariage de Bill n'a pas souffert d'un manque d'organisation mais d'une attaque de Mangemorts, rétorqua-t-elle de sa voix la plus froide.

La tante Muriel l'ignora tandis qu'Hermione commençait à sentir l'agacement la gagner. Elle était certes impressionnée par la vieille sorcière, mais son manque criant de sensibilité la mettait en colère. Elle s'enfonça dans le silence, fixant résolument le breuvage brunâtre dans sa tasse. Elle devait laisser son esprit s'évader, comme elle le faisait lorsque Malefoy ou ses sbires se moquaient d'elle et qu'elle voulait éviter que Ron ou Harry ne se retrouve en fâcheuse position en voulant la défendre. Elle faisait le vide dans sa tête, s'échappant loin, là où rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, dans un univers qui n'appartenait qu'à elle_fait de livre, d'odeur d'herbes fraichement coupées et de cheveux roux_ gardant ainsi son sang-froid pour calmer ses amis.

_Et Ronald ? demanda Muriel.

Hermione tendit une oreille attentive, soudain ramenée à la réalité.

_Comment ça Ronald ? questionna Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

Muriel la regarda comme si elle avait été la dernière des idiotes.

_Et bien, où en est-il ? Toujours célibataire ? Rien de vraiment sérieux en tête en dehors de cette idée étrange de fréquenter une Moldue ? Aucune sorcière respectable ?

Hermione leva la tête, tellement choquée que sa bouche formait un « o » bien arrondi. Elle fixait la vieille femme, qui évitait soigneusement de la regarder. Ginny avait avalé son thé de travers, et toussait bruyamment en dardant un regard noir sur sa tante. Mrs Weasley prit un air féroce et répliqua.

_Hermione est la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération et elle et Ron sont FIANCES… Donc oui, il a quelque chose de sérieux en tête !

La tante Muriel regarda alors Hermione des pieds à la tête et eut l'expression d'une personne qui avait gouté à quelque chose d'extrêmement mauvais. Elle rappela presque Mrs Malfeoy à Hermione.

_Oh… dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Un seul mot, lourd de sens, de significations qu'aucune d'elles n'ignorait. Elle n'ajouta rien, mais Hermione se sentit comme possédée lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré elle. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa colère.

_En fait, nous vivons déjà ensemble, depuis quelques temps déjà… Et je serai très fière d'être une Weasley…

La tante ricana, interrompant Hermione sans vergogne.

_Et bien, vous ne serez pas _vraiment_ une Weasley… Et vous êtes bien trop chétive pour espérer porter un jour des Weasley… Les femmes Prewett sont faites pour avoir des enfants beaux et robustes…

Hermione, le cœur battant si fort que chaque pulsation semblait résonner dans toute la pièce, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Mrs Weasley fut plus rapide.

_Elle sera une Weasley, au même titre que Fleur ou Angelina, en fait, elle est déjà une Weasley et nous ne pourrions pas être plus fiers, ni rêver meilleure personne pour Ron. Et ils auront de beaux et magnifiques enfants. A présent, tante Muriel, nous allons devoir partir, je repasserai te voir bientôt…

Et à en juger l'air furieux qu'elle arborait, la visite aurait lieu plus tôt que ne l'escomptait surement tante Muriel. Laquelle sirotait désormais son thé comme si de rien n'était.

Elles sortirent sans un mot de la maison et transplanèrent avec leur escorte quand elles furent assez éloignées du cottage. Une fois arrivées devant le Terrier, Mrs Weasley marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la maison. Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard puis lui emboitèrent le pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mrs Weasley se tourna vers Hermione et la saisit par les épaules. Elle avait la bouche toujours pincée et les sourcils froncés.

_Ma tante perd la tête, elle devient méchante, n'écoutes rien de ce qu'elle a pu dire ou de ce qu'elle pourra dire à l'avenir… Tu es un membre de notre famille, elle devra s'y faire… Je suis sincèrement désolée…

Hermione secoua la tête avec un sourire.

_Inutile de vous excuser, vous n'y êtes pour rien…

Mrs Weasley lui sourit tristement.

_Tu es gentille ma chérie… Tante Muriel a toujours été une fervente opposante de Voldemort, elle nous a aidés à nous cacher… Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui prend…

Hermione, elle, comprenait parfaitement. Tante Muriel était comme beaucoup : tolérante tant que rien ne se passait chez elle… Elle acceptait les Nés Moldus tant qu'ils ne se mélangeaient pas à sa propre famille… Elle était prête à lutter contre les Mangemorts mais gardait les Nés Moldus loin d'elle.

Mrs Weasley secoua la tête et soupira en prenant le pot qui était censé servir de portoloin, l'usage de la cheminée étant toujours vivement déconseillé pour Hermione.

_Allons sur le chemin de Traverse sans plus attendre, nous ne devrons pas rentrer tard, Bill et Fleur viennent dîner…

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au chemin de Traverse, la familiarité des lieux rasséréna quelque peu Hermione. Même si sa dernière visite avait eu une issue dramatique, le chemin de Traverse restait le symbole de son enfance, le souvenir de son excitation chaque été à l'idée d'acquérir de nouveaux livres et de commencer une nouvelle année avec Ron et Harry. Elle se tourna vers Ginny, qui avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle.

_Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer !

_Par trouver une tiare ? suggéra Mrs Weasley en soupirant.

Ginny passa un bras autour des épaules de sa mère et l'embrassa.

_On va commencer par la robe maman… Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des tiares…

Mrs Weasley hocha la tête et elle et Hermione se laissèrent entrainer chez Mrs Guipure. Celle-ci se précipita vers elles dès qu'elles eurent franchi le seuil de la boutique.

_Mrs Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans ma boutique !

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit surgir de la réserve une file de robes de mariées, toutes plus blanches et vaporeuses les unes que les autres. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Un jour, ce serait son tour. Un jour elle aussi viendrait choisir sa robe. En attendant, elle vit Ginny s'approcher et effleurer de la main les étoffes soyeuses des robes. Les yeux de Mrs Weasley brillaient de larmes. Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

_Tu pourrais peut être en essayer quelques-unes ? suggéra-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et sa gorge de nouer. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

_Je… Je voudrais que ma mère soit aussi présente…

Mrs Weasley la saisit soudain dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

_Bien sûr, je suis idiote, pardonnes moi ma chérie, je suis tellement impatiente, mais nous reviendrons dès que nous aurons fait revenir tes parents…

…..

Ron fit machinalement tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts en observant le camp autour de lui. Trois tentes en tout et pour tout, protégées par tous les charmes de dissimulation existants, et occupées par une douzaine d'Aurors. Ron connaissait la plupart, il avait souvent partagé des missions avec le responsable du camp, Adam Wales, un Ecossais de quelques années son cadet. Wales était un bon élément, qui vouait une grande admiration à Ron et Harry. Il avait participé à la grande Bataille, il n'était alors qu'en troisième année à Serdaigle.

Le temps se couvrait, Harry dormait encore et Ron n'avait qu'une hâte : se lancer dans les investigations.

_Bien dormi Mr Weasley ? s'enquit Djodar en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui, à même le sol.

_Ça va, merci, répondit Ron.

Il mentait, chaque première nuit dans un nouvel endroit était difficile, il ne parvenait jamais à s'endormir correctement, à chaque mission, la première nuit était une nuit blanche, à se tourner et se retourner, à ressentir avec une vive intensité le manque d'Hermione. La nuit prochaine serait meilleure…

_Nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures avec le gérant du seul pub sorcier de la région… Il aurait des informations… expliqua Djodar.

Ron hocha la tête puis demanda.

_Et vous, bien dormi ?

Djodar haussa les épaules.

_Pas vraiment, confessa-t-il avec un sourire contrit. Mon épouse est enceinte et j'ai peur de ne pas être là pour la naissance…

Ron le dévisagea, stupéfait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas imaginé un instant que l'imposant Gardien puisse être un futur père impatient et ému.

_Oh… C'est votre premier enfant ?

Djodar secoua la tête et mit sa main dans sa veste pour sortir un cliché de sa poche intérieure. Il montrait une femme, petite et plantureuse, blonde, tenant dans ses bras un garçonnet brun au sourire édenté. A ses côtés, deux petites filles blondes souriaient timidement. Tous faisaient de grands signes à l'objectif.

_Mon quatrième, expliqua Djodar. Là c'est mon épouse Anita, dans ses bras, c'est mon fils Adrian, et voici nos deux filles, Dava et Desa… Et nous attendons une petite Elma pour ce mois-ci…

Ron contempla la famille de leur guide, et se demanda ce que ça faisait d'avoir sa propre famille… De voir son épouse enceinte de son propre enfant… Il sentit ses oreilles rougir tandis qu'il imaginait Hermione avec un ventre rond, Hermione avec un petit bébé aux cheveux roux dans les bras, Hermione dans une robe blanche…

_J'ai rencontré Anita après mes études à Durmstrang… commença Djodar.

Ron, surpris, s'exclama.

_Vous avez étudié à Durmstrang ?

Le Gardien hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_Vous connaissez Viktor Krum ? demanda précipitamment Ron.

C'était plus fort que lui. Viktor demeurait une pensée douloureuse, et demeurait, pour lui, celui qui avait volé le premier baiser d'Hermione, ce premier baiser que Ron avait rêvé de lui donner sans s'en même rendre compte… L'idée même de Viktor le renvoyait quelques années en arrière, à cette époque où il s'était rendu compte que de voir Hermione avec quelqu'un d'autre, de voir les mains d'un autre garçon sur elle, le rendait fou. Il avait eu du mal à mettre un nom sur cette folie qui grondait dans son ventre et enserrait son cœur dans un étau, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait que cela cesse, qu'Hermione lui revienne, que rien ne change et ne vienne perturber le cocon que le trio s'était construit au fil des années. Et voici qu'un intrus invitait Hermione et la faisait danser, rire… Il se souvint que le lendemain du bal, il s'était réveillé avant tous les autres, et, dans la lumière du petit matin, il s'était contemplé dans la glace, lui, trop grand, encore trop maigre, trop roux, trop maladroit, trop pauvre, trop tout et pas assez Viktorien… L'idée même de rivaliser avec un grand et célèbre joueur de Quidditch, fort et bien bâti, était risible… Tous ses sentiments étaient alors confus, nouveaux et terrifiants… Et même plusieurs années après, même en étant fiancé à Hermione, en ayant été le premier à découvrir son corps, à vivre avec elle, ses incertitudes n'avaient pas totalement disparu. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était celle d'aimer profondément Hermione. Pour le reste…

_Viktor est devenu célèbre lorsque je n'étais déjà plus à Durmstrang, mais c'était un brave garçon… Il y a déjà une dizaine d'années j'ai intégré le département des Gardiens… répondit Djodar, Anita travaillait au Ministère, au sein du département des sports… Nous nous sommes mariés un an après…

_C'est rapide, commenta Ron, tandis qu'il méditait sur la scolarité du Gardien.

_Pourquoi attendre quand on a trouvé la bonne personne, répliqua le Gardien. Nous avons tout de suite voulu fonder une famille…

Il rangea sa photo avec un soupir de contentement.

_Vous avez une belle famille…

_Merci Mr Weasley… Adrian n'a que cinq ans mais il sait déjà tout ce que vous avez accompli, Dava et Desa sont de grandes admiratrices également…

Ron, gêné, hocha simplement la tête. Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre quand on lui faisait part de l'admiration qu'il suscitait. Il n'y était toujours pas habitué, contrairement à Harry, qui après avoir été toute sa vie sur la sellette, excellait dans l'art de masquer son embarras derrière une confiance feinte. Djodar hésita, puis ajouta :

_Vous avez une famille ?

_Oui, j'ai une sœur et…

_Non, je veux dire, une famille à vous ? Je ne lis pas beaucoup les journaux, je ne sais donc pas grand-chose en dehors de vos exploits pendant la guerre…

_Heu… Non, pas encore… Mais je suis amoureux…

Le dire à voix haute lui donnait toujours autant le tournis.

_C'est bien, commenta Djodar en hochant la tête avec approbation.

Ron sentit les mots lui échapper sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

_Elle est merveilleuse… C'est la sorcière la plus intelligente et la plus douée et la plus brillante du pays, peut-être même du monde sorcier… Et elle est belle, vraiment vraiment belle… Elle a des yeux incroyables, et son sourire, j'adore son sourire… Nous nous connaissons depuis des années, depuis l'enfance… Nous étions amis avant que je ne me rende compte… avant que je ne réalise…

_Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler… Une certaine Miss Ganger, c'est ça ?

_Granger, corrigea Ron. Oui, c'est elle… Parfois je me demande pourquoi elle m'a choisi…

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se confiait comme ça à un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, lui qui avait mis des années à reconnaître ses propres sentiments. Mais c'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

_C'est une sorcière intelligente vous dites ?

_La plus brillante de tous…

_Alors j'imagine que si elle vous a choisi, c'est qu'elle avait des raisons de le faire, Monsieur Weasley…

Ron sourit à Djodar. Etrangement, il ne ressentait plus aucun embarras.

_Je l'aime… Et, oui, je crois qu'elle m'aime aussi…

_C'est bien répéta Djodar avec un sourire, l'amour est sans doute le plus grand pouvoir qu'on puisse avoir…

Lorsque Harry sortit de la tente, frais et reposé, Djodar bondit sur ses jambes.

_Il est temps de déjeuner, nous irons ensuite à la rencontre de Besar Destan…

…..

Hermione regarda Ginny tournoyer dans sa robe. Une robe blanche, simple, épurée, qui semblait faite pour elle. Elle était resplendissante, les yeux brillants, elle leur offrit un sourire éclatant.

_Ce sera celle-ci…

Mrs Weasley, qui n'avait cessé de se tamponner les yeux au fil des essayages, soupira de contentement.

_Tu es ravissante ma chérie, tu es magnifique...

_Tu es superbe Ginny, renchérit Hermione.

_Très bon choix Miss Weasley, cette robe met en valeur la finesse de votre taille, ne bougez pas, je vais prendre les mesures…

Armée d'aiguilles, Mrs Guipure s'attela à la tâche, pinçant les lèvres à chaque fois que Mrs Weasley intervenait pour rectifier les choses. Plusieurs clientes entrèrent, les regardant avec curiosité. Hermione s'éloigna d'elles et s'approcha de la réserve, dans laquelle plusieurs robes étaient entreposées. Elle hésita puis finit par entrer. Elle admira avec émerveillement les étoffes aux couleurs chatoyantes, le raffinement des broderies. Ginny avait déjà choisi les robes des demoiselles d'honneur mais refusait de les montrer à Hermione, elle voulait que la surprise soit totale.

_Mais si, je te dis que c'est Ginny Weasley !

Hermione tendit l'oreille vers la voix qui lui parvenait depuis la réserve.

_Je le sais, son frère est sorti avec ma cousine, Lavande, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard… Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais une maudite Née Moldue lui a mis le grappin dessus !

Hermione, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, s'approcha sans faire de bruit de la porte. Elle se pencha légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil. Deux jeunes filles, aussi blondes l'une que l'autre, étaient dissimulées derrière un portique et observaient Ginny discrètement.

_Jasmin, ne dis pas de bêtises, Lavande et lui c'était voué à l'échec, même elle, elle le reconnait !

La dénommée Jasmin décocha un regard furieux à son amie.

_Elle dit ça parce qu'elle est blessée, je l'ai vue après leur rupture, elle était effondrée… Crois-moi Maria, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Elle ne l'a pas oublié, elle ne peut pas !

L'autre jeune fille haussa les épaules.

_Elle l'a forcément oublié depuis, et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait surement épouser Hermione Granger !

Jasmin eut un rire de mépris.

_Cette Sang de Bourbe, pouah !

Maria la toisa avec sévérité.

_Ne dis plus ça, tu pourras avoir de gros ennuis ! Mon cousin est né Moldu je te rappelle, et Hermione Granger est une héroïne, bref, fais ce que tu veux, moi j'ai trouvé ma robe, je vais rejoindre mes parents et finir mes achats pour la rentrée !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Hermione secoua la tête avec dépit. Elle se fichait bien qu'une adolescente ne la porte pas dans son cœur, en revanche, ce qu'elle disait l'interpellait. Et si elle disait vrai ? Et si Lavande n'avait pas oublié Ron ? Hermione tenta de se raisonner, elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel, Lavande était de l'histoire ancienne, elle avait mis des mois à se remettre des blessures infligées par Greyback, et elle était ensuite partie, elle ne venait même pas aux cérémonies de commémoration à Poudlard. Et puis Ron l'aimait, cela elle n'en doutait pas, alors non, rationnellement, elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir. Seulement voilà, dès qu'il s'agissait de Ron, elle oubliait parfois d'être raisonnable…

_Hermione ?

La voix de Ginny la tira de ses pensées. Elle sortit de la réserve et constata que la jeune fille avait disparu. Ginny avait ôté sa robe et semblait sur le départ. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux roux en arrière et sourit à son amie.

_Un petit tour au Ministère, ça te dit ?

Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Weasley avait rejoint le Terrier, tandis que Ginny et Hermione, toujours escortée par les Aurors, parcouraient les couloirs du Ministère. Dire que le Ministère lui avait manqué était un euphémisme. Hermione parcourait les couloirs de son service, scrutant avidement chaque porte, chaque mur, chaque sorcier de passage. Ginny, derrière elle, souriait avec amusement. Hermione arriva enfin devant la porte de son bureau, et le cœur battant, l'ouvrit.

_Miss Granger !

Jack se leva du bureau, de _son_ bureau à elle, derrière lequel il était assis, et était visiblement en plein travail à en juger les parchemins qui s'étalaient par dizaine sur la surface du bureau.

_Je suis heureux de vous revoir sur pied… Mais j'ignorais que vous repreniez, on ne m'a pas prévenu !

Et à en juger le rictus qui lui barrait le visage en guise de sourire, il n'était pas spécialement ravi de la revoir si tôt. Il inclina toutefois la tête vers Ginny et elle pour les saluer.

_Non…Heu, non je ne reviens pas, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas…

_Je… Je suis chargé du département pendant votre absence, expliqua le jeune homme.

Hermione essaya de calmer l'étrange frustration qu'elle sentait poindre. Il était évident que le département devait continuer de tourner, elle ne s'était pas battue toutes ces années pour le voir simplement cesser d'exister si elle n'était pas en mesure de le gérer. Mais voir Jack assis à son bureau lui avait fait un choc, et elle avait encore plus hâte de reprendre son travail, et d'aider à nouveau les Aurors dans leur enquête, n'en déplaise à Ron.

_Sur quoi travaillez-vous Jack ? demanda Hermione, en mettant tout le détachement dont elle était capable dans sa voix.

Jack sembla un instant réticent, puis, contraint par le regard d'Hermione, il répondit de mauvaise grâce.

_Nous avons réouvert le Dobby's Institute depuis quinze jours, les travaux sont terminés, je suis en train de valider les dernières transformations, et nous préparons une intervention dans la forêt Interdite…

Hermione haussa les sourcils, intriguée.

_Pour quelle raison ?

Jack hésita une nouvelle fois. Mais il savait pertinemment que s'il refusait de parler, Hermione irait s'informer bien plus haut et il risquait alors sa place.

_Une menace de guerre entre les loups-garous et les centaures…

_Comment ? Que s'est-il passé enfin ? Nous étions parvenus à un accord !

Hermione était indignée. Avec la mort de Remus Lupin, elle s'était fait un point d'honneur à rappeler à tous que les loups-garous étaient avant tout des hommes, et que tous n'étaient pas aussi mauvais que Greyback, qu'il existait aussi des hommes admirables, comme le défunt professeur. Parvenir à un accord entre ceux-ci et les centaures n'avait pas été une mince affaire, les centaures refusant l'idée même de parlementer avec un être humain et de partager leur territoire avec des créatures qu'ils jugeaient maléfiques. Mais Hermione avait su se rendre convaincante, obtenant alors une paix fragile.

_Les centaures accusent les loups garous d'avoir tué l'un des leurs…

_Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? s'écria la jeune femme, horrifiée.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau, Jack eut un mouvement pour dissimuler les parchemins mais il se ravisa à temps lorsqu'Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris et contrarié.

_Heu… Hermione ? dit Ginny avec hésitation.

La jeune femme ne quitta pas les parchemins des yeux, lisant les rapports et préconisations du Ministère au sujet de cette affaire.

_Mmh… Oui ?

_Tu es sensée être encore en repos…

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers Ginny et son enthousiasme retomba comme un mauvais soufflé. Elle reposa les parchemins et soupira de dépit.

_Oui, tu as raison…

Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione demeura silencieuse alors qu'elles se dirigeaient avec leur escorte vers l'aire de transplanage. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, Hermione devait reconnaitre qu'elle en voulait à Jack, d'être assis à sa place, de travailler à sa place… Et s'il se montrait plus efficace qu'elle ? Tant de lois avaient surement changé, elle allait devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pour rattraper son retard. Et elle ignorait tout de l'enquête des Aurors au sujet de l'Héritier, lui et ses sbires ne faisaient plus parler d'eux et Hermione pressentait un terrible danger derrière ce calme apparent. Elle était frustrée, après tout, sans elle, personne n'aurait su que quelque chose se tramait, alors être tenue à l'écart lui paraissait profondément injuste et ce même si c'était pour son bien.

_Je suppose que tu as hâte de jeter ce petit arriviste hors de ton bureau, fit remarquer Ginny, l'air de rien.

Hermione, interdite, regarda son amie, qui haussa les sourcils.

_Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'a pas agacée ? J'avais la baguette qui me démangeait pour ma part…

_Il veut juste aider… dit doucement Hermione, plus pour se convaincre elle que pour convaincre Ginny. Laquelle eut l'air sceptique.

_Il veut surtout être gobelin à la place du gobelin si tu veux mon avis…

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête puis s'arrêta soudain.

_Je crois… Je crois que je vais passer voir Kinglsey… Il est temps que je reprenne…

….

Le pub de Besar Destan était aussi sinistre que ce à quoi Ron et Harry s'étaient attendus. Situés dans une petite ville aux rues sombres et désertes, il affichait une devanture miteuse qui ne faisait qu'annoncer le délabrement de l'intérieur. Un bar sale et poussiéreux, auquel étaient attablés quelques rares sorciers aux épaules voutées et au regard vitreux, envahissait une majeure partie de la salle. Les rares conversations se turent lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et Ron scruta les différents visages qui lui faisaient face dans une espèce de semi obscurité. Djodar s'avança et ils lui emboitèrent le pas. Un homme grand et décharné, au sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents, sortit de derrière le bar en jetant un vieux chiffon noir de crasse par-dessus son épaule.

Il échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Djodar puis leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent la salle, suivi par une dizaine d'yeux curieux, puis disparurent dans l'arrière salle. Ron regarda autour de lui. L'arrière salle était principalement occupée par des caisses en bois et des cadavres de bouteilles. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le sol et chaque pas soulevait un nuage qui blanchissait leurs chaussures. L'homme leur fit signe de s'asseoir, en montrant une table bancale entourée de quatre chaises dépareillées. Ils s'installèrent et l'homme les observa un instant. Ron ne l'aimait pas. Son regard fouineur lui rappelait celui de Mondingus Fletcher. Il se mit à parler et Djodar éocuta attentivement avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes Aurors.

_Il dit qu'il y a trente ans, alors que son père gérait encore le bar et que lui-même avait douze ans, un homme est venu pendant plusieurs jours d'affilé. Il s'asseyait au fond de la salle et ne commandait rien, personne ne pouvait voir son visage, caché sous une grande capuche. Lorsqu'on essayait de l'aborder, il ne répondait pas, et ne laissait paraître que ses yeux, des yeux terrifiants, personne n'osait plus l'approcher, les clients ont même déserté le bar… Et puis un jour il a cessé de venir, et ce jour même, une femme a disparu… Une femme qui venait tout juste d'avoir un enfant… Personne ne l'a jamais retrouvée, des battues ont été organisées un peu partout, ça n'a rien donné… La plupart des gens se sont dit que cet homme l'avait enlevée et tuée… Quelques années plus tard, on a entendu parler de Lord Voldemort, une rumeur disait qu'il venait régulièrement dans le coin, il existe une zone, à quelques kilomètres au nord, où personne n'ose plus s'aventurer depuis que tous els voyageurs qui sont passés par là ont disparu…

L'homme se tut et Djodar le remercia. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

_Il nous y emmènerait ? demanda Harry.

L'homme sembla comprendre sans traduction et répondit immédiatement, traduit par Djodar.

_Il peut vous emmener jusqu'à la zone, mais il ne nous accompagnera pas là-bas…Et il nous conseille d'y aller avec plus d'hommes… Il nous attendra devant le pub demain à l'aube…

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bar, ils savaient que le lendemain serait une longue journée…


End file.
